Long Way Round
by Smeg699
Summary: Nationals is over, a new school year has begun, and Beca is wondering if she didn't make a mistake at Nationals.
1. Chapter 1

**********Author's Note:** This is my first time taking a spin in this 'verse, so bear with me if things are wonky. I have more chapters lined up, one already written, for this, but will wait a short while to post up the second chapter, I like being out ahead of the game, chapter's wise. And please, please give some feedback. The only way to improve is hear what works and what doesn't and adapt, right? And now, I present the story.

**Disclaimer:** With a very few exceptions later in the fic I own nothing contained within these chapters except the words themselves. All rights for the movie characters and even the movie itself go to Kay Cannon and the folks that made it, so all our hats off them because they've done a phenomenal job here and without their hard work I would never have been inspired to come up with this creation of my own.

* * *

**Long Way Round**

**Chapter 1**

Beca was smiling, uncharacteristically given everything that was going on in her life, but she couldn't help it. Something about sitting in these dusty, old, hideously green auditorium chairs with Lilly on her left and Fat Amy to her right just brought out a smile. And not the nervous smile she'd worn the first time she'd walked into this room, unsure if her decision to even show-up for tryouts was a wise one seeing as she hadn't known they needed to memorize that specific song. No, this was an out-and-out "I'm happy to be here with my 'aca-bitches'" smile. Fat Amy must have noticed the grin because she started to lean over to say something, but at the same time, Tommy stepped around his assistant, Justin, to open the auditions.

"Listen up, aca-ballers. I have been rejected by the Army, stuffed into a 'Dora the Explorer' backpack, and shoved into the girl's locker room wearing nothing but suspenders." Beca had a hard time covering her snort of laughter at Tommy's list, he always did seem to know how to make an entrance. She got an elbow in the ribs from Fat Amy, who noticed the smirk, and turned her attention back to him as he continued on. "But, no matter, I am in the world I love. And with the assistance of my boy, Justin…"

"My liege." Justin said, giving a half bow.

"I launch this year's auditions… Belly roll." Beca kept her smirk internal this time, as Justin gave exactly that, a drumroll using his belly. Tommy spoke up during said belly roll, "The most recent ICCA National Champion winners get to pick the audition song." Justin rounded out his belly roll with a vocal symbol crash, and Beca couldn't help feeling pride in her girls as all eyes in the room focused on them. Amy leaned in from her right to whisper, "I got nothing, but make 'em work for it."

From her left side, she felt Lilly lean towards her as her fellow sophomore spoke up, still quiet but better than the last year, "Maybe something from Pink?"

Beca knew that Stacie and CR were talking behind her, but Lilly had given her just the idea she wanted. She leaned confidently back into her chair, smiling as she spoke, "Alright, nerds. Let's go with something fun. 'Na na na na na na na na na…' If you don't know the rest, get out."

Tommy, the "MC" for the day, knew enough about Beca to know she was half serious with the threat, so he spoke up. "Very well, the Bellas have spoken, your trial by fire today shall be 'So What', by Pink. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My faithful vassal, Justin, has already taken and disturbed your information. Without further ado, 'aca-people', here are this year's potentials."

Beca stretched in her chair as the first of the newbies stepped onto the stage and struck a pose. As he started singing she tuned him out and started thinking about what was going to happen, what had already happened, and tried to keep the smile on her face. She knew that Stacie was actually taking her job this year a little more seriously and would be taking notes on any potential new Bellas, though they were able to be very picky this year, only missing two from last year's crop. Aubrey, of course, no one would miss. Chloe, on the other … Well, she didn't really want to think about that. Involuntarily, she half-turned in her seat, looking down the aisle towards the Treblemakers, towards Jesse. He was watching her, not the freshman on the stage, which was neglectful of him as he was the one Treble actually holding a clipboard. The look on his face made her turn away, turn towards the freshman as he finished his brief song. She couldn't take the look in his eyes, the hurt, the forgiveness… The love.

Sighing quietly she leaned back further into her chair as the next person stepped up, a slightly dazed looking girl, and started to sing. She knew why he looked at her like that, she just didn't want to acknowledge it. It was her fault, she was the reason he had those looks, all of them. They had had a fight earlier today, just before they had both left to meet up with the groups, him meeting the Trebles and her the Bellas. What it was about, what had started it… Well, she didn't really remember. She just knew that she had hurt him, again. She also knew that after auditions he'd want to meet up with her and talk about it. He'd forgive whatever she did, hug her, kiss her, and probably ask her to come back to his room to watch some movie. He always did, and it always made her feel just a little bit worse each time.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by Amy nudging her and speaking softly, "Hey DJ, what's gotten into your head? You look like someone just killed your cat, or, I dunno, do you like cats?"

Beca realized she must have let her smile slip as she thought and Amy noticed, but she put it back into place, only half-forced after the Aussie's attempt at humor, and just shook her head. Sitting up straighter, she actually tried to pay attention to the next performer to step up. In fact, she even went so far as to smile at the nervous looking girl, remembering how much a simple smile had helped her get through her audition. And just like that, the girl on stage smiled back, and started singing. She really did have a good voice, Beca had to admit.

* * *

New faces stepped up, sang their piece, and left. Notes were taken, and people appraised. All in all, it was another year of auditions for Barden University's a capella groups. The main difference this year, was in the new faces listening to the auditions. A lot of the familiar seniors had graduated a few months prior, and were off and into the real world. Except for one. Chloe, a former captain from last year's Barden Bellas, was currently in the process of sneaking in through the back, walking towards the side door to the stage. She had been trying to keep in touch with her friends from last year's group, and had tried harder to keep appraised of a specific few, at least. So when she had gotten a text from one of them letting her know that auditions were today, she had made it a point to try and show up. So it was that she had gotten dressed especially carefully today, grabbed her keys and, despite the eye-rolls from Aubrey, dashed out the door to head across campus towards the auditorium where tryouts were always held. Of course, Chloe knew the blond was curious about their former 'aca-sisters', and that the eye-rolling was more for her exuberance to go see the tryouts than anything else.

Chloe knew she was running late, too. She had spent far too long picking an outfit today, but was hoping she could still hear a few of the auditions. She was kind of curious how the new captains were going to go about recruiting replacements for her and Aubrey who, despite staying on at Barden for graduate work, were no longer eligible to compete with the Bellas. Normally she wouldn't care as much about her clothes, but it had been four months since she'd seen most of these girls, well one in particular, and she had wanted to impress. Finally finding the door she was looking for, Chloe pulled it open enough to look inside, seeing the various groups arranged around in the chairs, all eyes focused on the stage and the current singer. Chloe, however, had immediately scanned the room to find the one set of dark, deep blue eyes she was looking for. Finding them nearly at once she was a touch surprised to see Beca's posture. If she had been a betting girl, she would have placed money on the young DJ sitting slumped in her chair, headphones around her neck, looking half asleep. Instead, the brunette was sitting up, her eyes facing the stage, but a little unfocused, unless Chloe missed her guess, and a small smile hitched onto her face. Chloe felt a smile coming onto her own face, watching the new captain of the Bellas stare without seeing the performance in front of her. After a minute, the song being sung broke through Chloe's tunnel-vision focused on Beca Mitchell, and she laughed softly, knowing who had picked it almost immediately.

As the performance came to an end, Beca blinked and Chloe saw the smile slip a little as she leaned back into her chair, walls obviously coming back into place between singers. Chloe had intended to try and catch Beca's, or another of the Bellas, attention and meet up with them inside, but she found herself riveted where she stood. Transfixed by the look on Beca's face as the brunette sat watching the next freshmen to come up and audition. In the blink of an eye, or so it seemed to Chloe, and an eternity at the same time, the audition ended, and this time, when Beca turned her attention elsewhere, it was directly to the doorway where Chloe stood, and the brunette froze in place as she spotted the redhead. Chloe started to raise her hand to wave, a smile already growing on her face, when she heard a cough echo out of the fairly quiet auditorium. Apparently Beca wasn't the only one who had finally noticed Chloe's arrival. Looking down the aisle she spotted Jesse just turning his stare from Beca's face back to her, where it turned almost angry, before bringing his eyes back to Beca as he coughed again, slightly louder.

Chloe's eyes snapped back to Beca, and saw that the brunette's eye drop from her towards the ground. After a moment, she turned to look at Jesse, and met the Treble's gaze, her face breaking into a small smile. A smile she hadn't given to Chloe. Clenching her jaw as she felt emotions welling up insider her, emotions that were not her usual chipper fare, Chloe stepped back from the doorway, turning and fleeing from the building, all plans to meet up with the Bellas, to meet up with Beca, flying from her head faster than she fled the building.

* * *

Beca had been wandering again, her mind drifting through memories of happier times. In particular, memories of happier times with the Bellas from the previous year. Starting with her own audition, her unique take on an audition rather, through practices, parties and hang outs, to performances. She was broken out of her reverie when the noise around her quieted, and she looked up to the stage to see the guy taking his bow and walking towards the exit. Sighing she sat back, not having realized she was leaning forward in her chair, and listened to some of the others whispering around her. She didn't feel the need to take part in the discussing, but she pointedly avoided looking over at the Treblemakers. As the next, and according to her audition papers, second to last, auditioner came onto stage she held in another sigh, and again tried to smile. Another extremely nervous, young-looking freshmen stepped up onto the stage, gave her name and some inconsequential detail about herself then started to sing. Beca tried to stay focused, this girl could become a future Bella, but she found it difficult as thoughts from her earlier fight with Jesse, and other thoughts from the last few months, kept sneaking into her mind.

After a minute or two, the performance ended, and as it did, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. At first, she stiffened, thinking it was Jesse, before she could look, though, her eyes found a little side door, quite possible the same doorway she had come through prior to her own audition, and that's where she found a piercing blue gaze that had seen more of her than almost everyone. Her body, totally not prepared to have Chloe Beale standing in that doorway staring intensely at her, froze in place. Her mind, on the other hand, knew exactly how much that red haired, blue eyed woman just loved invading her personal space, even across a nearly empty auditorium.

Before she could force her still frozen body to react, even as Chloe's face broke into a huge grin and one of her small, delicate hands rose to wave, Beca heard a distinct coughing sound from down the aisle. Immediately knowing the source, Beca averted her gaze, already knowing it was too late, but doing her best to mitigate the situation. After a moment, she turned, looking towards Jesse after he coughed a second time, and met his gaze. His gaze, so unlike her own, was almost as easy to read as an open book, showed jealousy barely concealed, and perhaps the beginning of anger at the older, former Bellas' interruption of the audition. Beca felt her lips trying to smile, not really at any hurt he may be feeling, but at the fact that he was jealous of her friendship with Chloe. Rolling her eyes and sighing again, Beca turned back towards the doorway Chloe was at, intending to wave the girl to come join them, knowing that the others would love to see Chloe, even if she had brought Aubrey with her. Seeing only an empty hallway, though, Beca's smile dropped instantly, wondering what had drawn the redhead away, and knowing it was something she had done. A look of sadness crept over the brunette captain's face as the final auditioner stepped onto the stage and started a performance that Beca didn't even take in, her mind on thoughts of what could have driven Chloe off. And, if she was to be truthful with herself though she rarely was regarding this particular redhead, how she felt that she'd rather be sitting in this room with Chloe's gaze on her, as opposed to the one she currently felt from Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**6 Months Earlier.**_

"Let's do it tonight!"

The words echoed out from ten voices at once, nearly drowned by the screaming of the crowd. The Lincoln Center for Performing Arts was packed to bursting for ICCA National Championships, and every single person in the room, competitors and audience alike, seemed to be jumping to their feet and screaming their heads off as the Barden Bellas finished what some would later call the "most amazing piece of a capella music in history".

The energy of the crowd was intense, and Beca loved every second of it. She could tell, judging by the gigantic grins on the faces of her nine fellow Bellas that they were loving it too. As the screaming, cheering, clapping, and inundating wave of noise continued to roll over the stage, the Bellas broke apart, jumping and cheering, knowing they'd just knocked one out of the park. Beca couldn't help her little half-turn, having felt Chloe pressing against her side as the group had held its pose. She saw the redhead looking at her, straight at her despite everything else, and her face was alight with passion, joy and _something_ that Beca just couldn't define. It was only for a heartbeat or two, but it felt like so much longer, and then it was over. The rest of the team was cheering, dancing raucously and hugging each other. And one of the most shocking parts, Aubrey Posen smiled the largest grin Beca had ever seen before pulling her into a hug. A hug that said "You were right, I was wrong. You earned this." After Aubrey's hug, she felt Chloe's arm slip around her waist, and felt the redhead pull her and Aubrey into a group hug, one that ended far sooner than the brunette wanted, if she was to be honest with herself.

As the announcer started saying "Weren't they incredible, wow!" the Bellas all began filing off the stage. Beca, in the lead, felt so charged with energy, with an amazing desire to do … _something_ that she couldn't hold back the huge grin on her face, so uncharacteristic on the badass brunette DJ. She could feel from behind her the emotions of the other Bellas as everyone laughed and talked all at once, excited and knowing that they had just done something completely awesome. Walking swiftly off stage she quickly approached the aisle where the Bellas would sit while the judging took place, and saw Jesse smiling at her. Knowing she had to do something to channel this feeling inside her, she walked towards him, putting her hands around his neck in a casual manner as he said, "See, I told you. Endings are the best part."

His speaking nearly caused her to drop her arms. Something about his tone, or the words he said, felt wrong to her. This whole insane idea in her head, if she stopped to think about it, felt wrong, but she was too caught up in the moment to do anything other than go with it. So, instead of dropping her arms and looking for someone else, she instead said, "You're such a weirdo." Then leaned in and kissed him.

It was that kiss, more than anything else so far that night, that shocked her to her core. As soon as she felt his lips pressing against hers, she knew it hadn't been the right thing to do. Her mind flashed briefly to another pair of lips, but she shoved that thought away, too stubborn to give up now that she'd started this. Despite whatever consequences would come, this was definitely easier than... Than _that_.

* * *

_Best. Night. Ever!_

That was the first thought in Chloe's head as the Bellas finished their performance. The crowd had loved it, like seriously, seriously loved it. Her face had been one gigantic grin from the second they had stepped on stage and Beca took Aubrey's pitch-pipe and blew that note. The way the brunette had looked on stage was mesmerizing to Chloe, so much so that she wasn't even sure how she had gotten through her performance. The pure, unadulterated _life_ that Beca had exuded on that stage had been intoxicating, and Chloe knew that tonight, tonight she'd finally be able to tell her what she had wanted to for the last 8 months.

Since she had seen the DJ in the quad at the activities fare, there had been a spark. Watching the way her eyes darted downwards during their shower meeting, later. Everything that had happened had been building to this, in Chloe's mind. And now, with a performance like that, there was no way that the ICCA Championship trophy wasn't going to be theirs. And then, at the after-party that was already planned, a precaution for winning or losing, she'd talk to Beca.

It was probably the hardest thing for her to do, though. The waiting… As the girls all stood on stage, basking in the cheers of the crowd, she had to intentionally pull Aubrey into the hug after she reached for Beca to avoid kissing her right there on stage.

As everyone moved towards the steps off the stage and the announcer came back on, Chloe saw Beca taking the lead, as was only appropriate, but wanted to catch up to her. She deserved a real hug for everything that the DJ had put together for tonight. Once off-stage, Chloe found herself trying to make her way through the group to catch Beca, but before she got far, Aubrey took hold of her arm, stopping in the aisle way.

"Oh. My. God! Chlo! We did it! I can't believe it, but we did it! That was …." Aubrey's obvious exuberance after that performance was completely and one-hundred percent expected. Her blond roommate, overcome with emotion at what was a most magnificent performance grabbed Chloe by both arms and started jumping, just a little bit, in a circle, before pulling the redhead into a tight hug. Even though Chloe was now facing the stage, away from Beca, and couldn't see Aubrey's face, she knew the blond girl, her oldest and best friend in the world, was crying as she felt the wetness on her cheeks from the other girl's tears.

As much as Chloe wanted to catch Beca, she couldn't deny Aubrey this, and so held on tight, expecting this hug to last a long time. She was, therefore, caught a bit by surprise when she felt the blonds grip tighten, then suddenly drop away after only a few moments. Pulling back, she took a look at Aubrey, expecting nothing less than a mortal wound having stopped the hug in process. What greeted her was something close, a jaw-dropped, eye popping, unbelieving stare across the seats towards something Chloe couldn't see. Chloe turned slowly, fearing what she might see, and noticed that all the Bellas had stopped dead as well, though a few rows up from where Aubrey had stopped her for a hug.

When her eyes finally found the source of everyone's amazement, Chloe felt her world cracking like a sheet of glass struck by a hammer. Beca Mitchell, HER Beca, kissing that Treble, Jesse. _It can't be…_ Was her first thought, thinking that the Treble had somehow forced her into it, especially based on the rigidity with which the brunette DJ held herself. But, after the brunette didn't shove him away, Chloe knew her dreams were crashing around her, and couldn't help the gasp and sob that broke from her mouth uncontrollably.

As loud as it was, the inside of the Performing Arts building still reverberating with cheers for the Bellas' performance, no one seemed to have heard Chloe's anguished sob as the rest of the Bellas all approached Beca, cat-calling and whistling their approval. Everyone, that was, except Aubrey, apparently. As before Chloe could even react, Aubrey had pulled her into another hug, this one remorseful as opposed to congratulatory, and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry, Chloe! I'm so sorry…"

* * *

The after-party was already in full swing when Beca finally walked into the joined rooms that the ten Barden Bellas were sharing for their over-night stay in New York City. Beca had arrived slightly after the rest of the girls, having been detained in the lobby of their hotel by Jesse, who of course wanted to talk about everything. After listening him ramble on for at least ten or fifteen minutes about how great this was, how happy he was, how much things were going to change for them when they were back at school, Beca had finally had to interrupt him.

"Jesse, Jesse. Jesse! Stop for a sec. I gotta get upstairs, the others are waiting for me. We can sort 'this' out later, when we're back at school." She finally managed to get out, which broke through his cheer droning.

As his words stopped and what she said sank in, his face fell a little, but he spoke up quickly, "Alright, sweet. I'll just come up with you, we can party together."

"No, no. This one's for Bellas only. Rules, you know?" She said, secretly delighted that Aubrey had mentioned that fact this morning. "And, no doubt, we'll be partying late into the night, so I think it'll be best to table this till we get back to campus. I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned in, meaning to kiss his cheek, but he apparently had other ideas, and next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers. After a moment she pulled away, then turned to walk towards the elevator to head upstairs, her thoughts in such a jumble that she didn't even hear his spoken goodbye. She liked Jesse, didn't she? He was funny, and sweet, and had been chasing her for months now. She thought he'd be a good boyfriend, but did she want a boyfriend? Of course she did, she thought, of course…

The elevator dinged as it reached her floor, her thoughts still chasing each other round and round in circles in her head. As she walked down towards the rooms that the Bellas had, she determined to try and push everything aside for the time being. At least for the night, tonight was their night. Before she even got to the room she could hear the music, and the singing, and knew that the girls were in full swing.

As the door opened everyone turned, and Stacie and Fat Amy both screamed out her name when the swinging door revealed her to the room. Hands grabbed her and dragged her inside, next thing she knew she was being hugged, Stacie she thought, and a cup was being shoved into her hand by CR. The music was still blasting, and it was looking to be an interesting night. Hell, she even spotted Aubrey drinking, talking in the back of the room with Chloe. The redhead caught Beca's eye as Stacie let her go, and smiled, raising her cup. Something about it, though, seemed off to Beca, not as cheerful as normal, a little sad, she might say if she had ever seen a day when that redheaded bundle of joy was ever sad.

Whatever was bothering Chloe, though, Beca never got to find out, as the drinking began in earnest, now that their leader had shown up for the party. The girls were thrilled, as well they should be, and so a lot of singing and dancing, and yes drinking, was to be had. They were also all quite interested to hear news about her and Jesse. And not a one of 'em was shy about teasing her about it all night. As the night went on, the teasing got a bit dirtier, until Beca finally had to shout at 'em all to shut up about Jesse. Aubrey and Chloe had gotten the drinks, and as was usual for college, no one seemed put off by all the under-age drinking going on, but by this point in the school year it was almost too late to comment about that anyway.

Throughout the night Beca, and all the others, went through more than their share of little red and blue cups filled with various alcohols, and it was quite late, well past four in the morning, when things started quieting down. Stacie had already passed out on one of the beds in the other room, CR and Jessica having piled on later as a joke, though by the looks of it they were all sleeping now. Fat Amy had claimed a couch for herself, after making a comment about having "drunk a little more than she should tonight", which earned a drunken laugh from all the conscious Bellas as it was a line from their performance. Denise and Ashley were both in their own beds, both having passed out an hour ago. Beca wasn't sure what was up with Lilly, but the still extremely quiet Asian girl was in her own bed, though she didn't seem to be sleeping.

Aubrey was still sitting off by the window, singing quietly and occasionally looking over at Beca, an odd mixture of looks, actually. Sometimes they seemed friendly, sometimes as though Bree was a proud parent looking at her kid who had just won something, but other times it seemed like she wanted to have a very serious talk that Beca would no doubt regret. But, drunk as Beca was, she didn't feel like confronting the blond, in fact, she didn't really want to do much aside from lay here on her bed and hum softly to herself. It took her a few minutes before what she was humming, "Titanium", and when she did, she laughed.

Hearing Aubrey moving, Beca rolled over, squinting to try and get the spinning to stop so she could see if Bree was coming towards her. After a minute the blurriness cleared up, and she saw that Aubrey was making her way towards her own bed, which meant that just Beca was awake. Wait, Chloe… Sitting up slightly, Beca looked around the room, realizing she hadn't see much of the redhead tonight. Though she did recall looking for her a couple times after she had had more than a few drinks, having missed the constant presence of Chloe by her side which she had always enjoyed, secretly, during the school year, however she had never been able to find her. As Aubrey finally lay down, Beca was starting to rise, unsteady on her feet as she was, when a sound of running water reached her ears. Realizing that the sink in the bathroom was running, and that must be where Chloe was, Beca settled back down into her bed.

A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open, and soft foot-steps began shuffling their way across the room. Turning towards the bathroom, Beca could just barely make out Chloe walking across the room, taking the overly cautious steps of someone who had had more than a few drinks herself. Sighing softly, Beca rolled over, trying to not think about what would normally happen now, if they were back on campus in her dorm.

She couldn't count the number of times over the last eight months that, after a long night of chatting, singing, or practice, the redhead would just choose to crash in her dorm room instead of walking back across campus to the room she shared with Aubrey. On those nights, usually when Kimmy Jin wasn't around, instead of jumping in her roommate's bed, the redhead would just kick off her shoes and jump right in beside Beca. The first time it happened, Beca had been so shocked she had frozen, and spent nearly the whole night wide awake as Chloe hugged her and snored softly. Pulling her mind back into its current drunken haze, knowing that Chloe would be using her own bed tonight with all the Bellas around, Beca just pulled her covers up a little more, trying to get comfortable.

A grin broke out over her face, buried into the blankets as it was, when she felt her mattress dip a little and a very slurred voice spoke, "Mine isn't comfy enough… Scoot over." Beca complied with a laugh, making room in her bed as a drunken Chloe climbed in behind her and immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulling her against her tightly which caused Beca to laugh. Hearing the sound, Chloe giggled and said, "You're drunk…"

"I'm not drunk… You're just blurry." Beca replied sleepily in a drunken slur. After a minute Beca just sighed and closed her eyes and in her drunken state she didn't realize that the slight shudders she felt weren't normal, nor were the tears that occasionally fell into her brunette locks. Sleep washed over here after a few minutes, and because of that, she missed Chloe's whispered words, "Why him, Beca? Why not me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope everyone is liking this so far, thanks for the reviews that I've gotten, they really encourage more writing, so keep them coming. I'm not normally a fan of author's notes all over fics, but I wanted to post this one because I felt a little explaining was needed. This was originally supposed to be one chapter covering the graduation and the post-ceremony party. But when together they comprise over 8,000 words and 13 pages, I decided to split them up. So, here's the first part. The second one will be up in a day or two. Anyway, enough of my rambling in this form, let's get to me rambling in another. Hope you guys enjoy and take time for a review or two. Thanks also to Zappa for his great job as a beta, this wouldn't be half as awesome as it is without you, sir.

**Chapter 3**

_**4 months earlier.**_

Beca sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure, really, what she was doing getting all dressed up, but she had a feeling it was the right thing to do. It was, after all, graduation day. Looking over her outfit one more time, a dress, dark blue, that hung loosely down her body, dropping low in the back, but cut higher in the front, a v-shaped dip in the front combined with that new bra, made her cleavage look even more impressive than normal. Still unable to believe she had allowed Chloe to talk her into buying the dress, and the bra, when they had been shopping the other day, Beca sighed one more time before picking up her purse and heading outside to meet Jesse and the rest of the Bellas on the quad.

As she walked out of the building the other Bellas all turned, and Fat Amy whistled loudly, causing the brunette DJ to blush profusely. Blushing she spotted Jesse standing just to the side of the Bellas with a dumbstruck expression on his face. She felt herself throwing a shy smile at the look on his face, her inner loner a bit nervous at all the attention being showered on her.

"Just shut up, guys. It's only a dress. Now come, if we're late to graduation Aubrey will find a way to come back to the Bellas next year and make all our lives hell." Beca said, trying to cover her blush, and smile, with brave words and action, as was her way generally speaking. When Jesse walked up to her and offered his arm like a prince, or something, she just rolled her eyes at him and muttered that he was a weirdo, but it didn't stop her from taking the proffered arm anyway.

She was still in a little bit of a daze after everything that had happened after Nationals. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly, and yet so slowly as well. Allowing herself to get a little lost in thought as the group walked towards the amphitheatre where the ceremony was being held, she trusted that Jesse wouldn't let her walk into anything, or so she hoped.

* * *

She had woken up the following morning in what might be the most comfortable way imaginable, except for the splitting headache. When at first she tried to move she found herself wrapped tightly in slender arms that definitely did not belong to Jesse, for which she was thankful, though she didn't really allow herself to think that. It didn't take much detective work to figure out whose arms they were as just shifting her position made a lock of flaming red hair drift into her vision, and she couldn't help a chuckle at the sight, either. Sadly, she didn't think it was the first time she had woken up in such a position, nor would it be the last she expected. Well, maybe not EXACTLY this position, but Chloe had crashed in her dorm more than once over the last eight months. Especially, it seemed, after the redheaded personal-space-invader seemed to realize how much it discomfited the usually reserved DJ. Usually, though, they were in a similar position because of the size of the bed in Beca's dorm room, here however there was apparently plenty of space for both bodies, but they seemed to have wound up in the middle of the much larger bed wrapped tightly around each other.

A laugh from across the room startled Beca and she jerked in Chloe's arms, causing the redhead to wake up, mumbling sleepily about "too early, so comfy…" Beca, now more or less released from Chloe, saw a couple of the other girls up already, and Stacie and CR both were standing at the foot her bed, eyebrows raised. Ever the bold one, CR spoke up first, "Really, Beca? You kiss the Treble last night, and here we find you shacking up behind his back with Red? For shame! You should have at least invited me."

The sound of voices woke Chloe more completely and the redhead also sat up, blinking sleepily as she put one hand to her head. Realizing where she was, Chloe moved away quickly to sit on the edge of the bed, hanging her head in her hands as she asked softly, "Did anyone get the license plate on that truck? Cuz it did a number on my head."

"We didn't, I mean, I wouldn't… Oh, whatever, just please don't talk so loud. It's not what it looks like, just sleep. See, we're both still wearing clothes." Beca said as Chloe moved away, trying to cover her frown at the loss of contact with the redhead by being grumpy about her hang-over.

"Whatever you say, Beca..." Stacie said, smiling. "Anyway, I have to fix my hair before we leave, if you two want showers you better hurry, Aubrey's in a state." Following suit with her words, the well-endowed brunette turned and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her brush and other paraphernalia on the way. Cynthia Rose just shook her head and laughed, then walked back to where she was packing up her stuff. Looking around the room more clearly, Beca saw that they were indeed the last of the girls still in bed, wondering why Aubrey hadn't roused them both long before this. Casting a glance over her shoulder towards Chloe, she saw the redhead just turning away from her and frowned briefly, again wondering at the oddity in Chloe's behavior.

"Alright, girls, bus leaves in 35 minutes, be on it or you're finding your own way back to school. Lilly, pack your crap up, it's all in the middle of everything, and what the hell is that for? Never mind, I don't want to know. Jessica, would you please clean up your breakfast, or at least pretend to!" Before she could ask Chloe about it, however, Aubrey walked in through the open doorway to the other room in a storm of orders. Stopping her tirade as she noticed Chloe and Beca up, Beca was shocked to hear Aubrey's voice soften, if only a touch, as she addressed Chloe, "Hey, good morning. You might want to shower, I think the other bathroom is empty right now. We're leaving soon."

Chloe just nodded and got up from where she had been sitting, grabbed her bag and headed towards the other room. Aubrey then rounded on her, giving a "I wish I could hurt you, but I'm trying to be nice" sort of look, and said, the softness gone from her voice, "Same goes for you, Mitchell, Stacie looks like she's about done, so go on and get read."

Beca didn't speak, knowing as she did that sometimes it was just better to shut up and follow sense, and just got up off the bed, grabbing some clothes to put on before looking around at the other girls in the room. "Does anyone have any Advil?"

* * *

"Beca? Beca? Be-caw!?"

Jesse's voice calling her name drew her back from her memories. "Yeah, sorry, I was spacing out." She said, turning to look at him, noticing that they were most of the way across campus towards their destination.

"Oh, I had just been asking why we were showing up so early for the graduation. I mean, doesn't it not start for another couple hours?" Jesse asked, taking hold her hand, which must have come loose from his arm earlier, as they strolled. Which just elicited more noise from the Bellas just behind them.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention it. I'm, uh, kind of performing at the ceremony…" Beca said, unsure why she was nervous mentioning it because no doubt Jesse would react…

"Really? That's kind of awesome, Becs. How'd you get roped into that, I thought you hated all this graduation crap." Jesse asked, cheerful as always.

"Well, it was kind of Chloe's fault, really. I guess Bree is part of the graduation committee, and she told Chlo that one of the people they'd had booked for it had to back out at the last minute. Chloe volunteered me for it, then later decided to ask me. I felt bad for her, and Bree, so I said yes." Beca said, still feeling a little nervous about the whole ordeal, but the thought of Chloe's smiling face as she agreed, after many hours of cajoling, made it all seem worthwhile.

"Hmmmm, well, that seems a little odd. But, I can't wait to hear you up there. Explains the outfit, I suppose. Another thing from Chloe?" Jesse asked, and Beca could tell there was a hint of jealous in his tone this time. She hadn't worn a dress for him yet, despite going out a couple times in the last couple months.

Beca just nodded, knowing that she didn't really want to have this conversation, especially right now. She didn't really want to have a talk with him about how much time she spent with the redhead. They were friends, in fact, Beca might venture to say that Chloe was her best friend. Which was part of the reason why she had been so excited to hear that the redhead, and sadly her blond roommate as well, weren't going to be leaving Barden's. Both girls planned to go onto graduate studies, Aubrey choosing political science, while Chloe went for education.

"Well, you still look fantastic. I can't wait to show you off at the party later, all the other Treble's will be jealous." Jesse said, moving her hand into the crook of his arm again tucking it against his side as they strolled up to the amphitheater. Once inside the group wandered around for a few minutes, finding an area to sit that wasn't too far off one of the aisles, so that Beca could easily rejoin them after her performance. Once assured that everyone was comfortable, Beca got up, intending to go talk to someone about what she was required to do for her part in the ceremony. As she left, she rolled her eyes towards Jesse as he gave her his best hang-dog look, sad puppy eyes included.

Beca found Aubrey backstage telling people where certain chairs were to go, how various displays were to be setup, and generally making a nuisance of herself. Not surprised that the blond was already dressed in her green and gold graduate robes, though she must have left her cap elsewhere, Beca slowly approached her, intending to speak up as she got closer. Aubrey, however, with an eye on every detail, noticed Beca before the DJ could speak up and called out to her, "Beca, finally! I was about to send Chloe out to find you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Pulling her phone out of her purse and checking the time she saw she was only about 15 minutes later than she had told Chloe, and sighed as Aubrey was being, well, Aubrey. "I'm not that late. I told Chloe I'd be here 15 minutes ago. Now, what do you want me to do? Do you have everything setup? Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

"Whatever. Yeah, it's all set. You'll hang out backstage until the ceremony starts. The Vice Dean will come up, give her speech, then they'll introduce you. Come up, do your thing, then come back offstage the same way you came on, from there you can go out and join anyone in the audience that you want, I'm assuming you brought that Treble with you?" The words poured from Aubrey's mouth in a rush, she was obviously in full on "Bitch Boss" mode. Beca, despite having grown slightly friendlier with the blond after the resounding success of National's, still didn't really feel like putting up with her in that mood right now. So, instead of speaking, she simply nodded off towards somewhere she could sit down until it was closer to time.

Before she even got fully turned around, though, Bree must have realized how she had been behaving to a friend, and shocking though it was, reached out to take hold of Beca's arm to turn her back to face her. Knowing how much the brunette DJ despised being touched, by everyone other than Chloe and Jesse it seemed, Aubrey quickly pulled her for a brief hug, and when she let Beca go a moment later said, "Thanks, for everything. This, especially. Chloe's been over the moon since you said you'd sing, though I kept your promise and haven't told her what, yet."

Smiling at the blond, Beca nodded at her again, this time with a friendly smile, and said, "It's not a problem. Chlo said you were kind of a mess when that speaker bailed, and it was the least I could do for her. And you. Anywhere I can sit for a while?"

Aubrey smiled at the slip, though the brunette caught it quickly and didn't seem to stumble over it. Nodding her head towards the back of the theater, she lead Beca off towards the green room where the other two people taking part in the ceremony were waiting. Beca took a seat away from the others after Aubrey left and pulled a small pair of headphones out of her purse, having left her normal set at home today, and after plugging them into her phone hit play to start the music she'd be singing tonight. Unbeknownst to her, a smile crept across her face as she listened, and it stayed there throughout most of the time she spent waiting.

* * *

The two hours of waiting seemed to flash by as Beca listened to her music, having replaced the song she was planning to perform with others, mostly her own mixes, nearly everyone of which seemed to make her think of Chloe for some reason. Passing it off as nerves, and the fact that it was Chloe and Aubrey's graduation, Beca responded to the texts from Jesse and the Bellas over the intervening hours as well and before she knew it, she could hear the sounds indicating the start of the ceremonies. Beca stood, pulling out her earphones as she did, and noticed that the others had gotten up too. As she was finishing up stuffing the little buds into her, a young lady in Barden's green and gold came in.

"Hi. I'm going to take you guys off to the wings, and I'll be your cue for when to enter the stage. Beca Mitchell, you'll be first, shortly after the Vice Dean finishes her speech. After you do your thing come on back off stage towards me, and I'll have someone guide you out into the audience so you can take a seat there, if you want." The blond said, talking quickly as they walked towards the stage.

Directing the group where they should wait, three chairs were waiting for them in a small rectangle boxed off with tape, the blond walked off, talking over her headset to some other member of staff. From where they were sitting, Beca could just barely make out the currently empty seats where the graduates were going to be sitting. After only a few minutes of waiting, the strains of 'Pomp and Circumstance' started up over the amphitheater's speaker, and there was a quiet rush of noise as everyone stood, including the three of them waiting in the wings.

A while later, it takes a good amount of time for several hundred students and staff to file into the theater, the music faded and the applause quieted down. As the Vice Dean stood and walked to the front to start giving her speech, the blond stage attendant returned and waved her hand at Beca to come stand by her. Despite having competed at Nationals, Beca's stomach was a giant swarm of butterflies, because this time it was on her and her alone to carry the performance. She wasn't sure the song she'd picked was the most appropriate for the moment, but she couldn't think of anything else to sing at Chloe's graduation. Hearing words about moving forward, and relationships established in college "carrying us forward", Beca tried to calm herself down. Part of the reason she had agreed to this was Chloe's argument that she was going to be "one of the leaders" for Bellas, and thought this might be a good chance to get used to be in the center of things, albeit peripherally. She just had a quick speech, then her song, and then she could go comfortably rejoin the rest of the Bellas… And Jesse.

"… I honor each and every one of you who sits here before today. Congratulations graduates!" The Vice Dean was saying, her speech nearly over. After a pause for the crowd to cheer, she continued, "And now, it is my singular pleasure to present our first student performer for the day's festivities. She is the one of the current co-captains of this year's ICCA National Champions, the Barden Bellas. May I present, Beca Mitchell."

The crowd applauded politely, for the most part, as Beca walked onto stage, dress flowing around her legs. As she strode to the podium, she saw her dad, back among the faculty, smile at her and applaud louder, though it all ended up getting drowned out by the Bellas, who made their presence known as only they could, singing a bit of Keri Hilson's _Captain Song_, "You can be my captain, captain, captain. All aboard captain, captain, captain."

And just like that, Beca was feeling a significant deal more confident when she stepped up to the podium, speech already in her mind. After the noise died down, the audience had greatly enjoyed the Bellas' impromptu performance apparently, Beca stood calmly for a moment, wishing the podium wasn't in between her and the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she decided to say fuck the rules, and pulled the mic from its stand on the podium, and walked out from behind it as she started to speak.

"Welcome, to all the friends, family and classmates who made it out here today for this special occasion. And, of course, welcome graduates and congratulations. And thank you, Ms. Walker. Every one of you out there today has accomplished something great. You've set down a foundation from which the rest of your life can really _build._" Beca said, emphasizing the word build as she finally spotted Chloe sitting among the sea of green and yellow. Smiling as she noticed the redhead laugh at her word, Beca continued, "I'm not one for speeches, so I'd just like to say, one more time, congratulations to all of you!"

The applause was a bit louder this time as Beca took a few steps back, looking towards the sound guy in the back and nodded. Before the speakers started playing music, Beca couldn't resist commenting, "You know, this feels a bit like cheating, not having to sing my own music…"

Hearing laughter from all the aca-people in the audience, Beca lowered her head and waited as the sounds of David Guetta's "Titanium" started playing over the speakers. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say…"

As the song came to an end, Beca took her eyes off Chloe, she had been spending more of the song than she'd like to admit watching the redhead smile and sing along quietly by herself, and looked out at the crowd that was now applauding raucously, especially the Bellas, and Jesse. Raising the mic above her head, she took a little half bow before walking back to the podium to return the mic. After she did, the Vice Dean walked up again to shake her hand, as she did she leaned in close and said, "That was amazing. You did a great job, I can see why they made you captain."

Beca nodded, mumbling her thanks, still unused to all the attention on her singing, though she thought that as one of the new co-captains she should get used to it, and shook the Vice Dean's hand before walking off the stage. Once off-stage the brunette allowed the giant grin to break out onto her face, relieved at how well the song had been received. Even the other two student presenters were applauding softly as the stage attendant grinned and said, "Wow, fantastic singing! I can see why they made you captain. Alright, follow me and I'll take you out to the audience. You have 10 minutes till you're up, Bobby."

The last, it seemed, was directed towards the next of the presenters, a senior by his looks, who had a stack of papers in his hand, obviously intending to give a speech of some sort. By this point, the Vice Dean had gone on to announce the next guest, who was talking as Beca was lead out into the front of the audience. Thanking the girl, she ducked slightly, trying to avoiding blocking people's view as she made her way to where Jesse and the Bellas were sitting.

Arriving at the seats to a more muted applause from the Bellas and Jesse, Beca just muttered, "Shut up, it wasn't that great," as she took her seat between Fat Amy and Jesse.

"You kidding, DJ? That was fantastic!" Fat Amy said, which was a sentiment echoed by the rest of the Bellas.

"Yeah, they're right, Becs. That was pretty awesome. An odd song choice, I guess, for a graduation, but you sang it like a champ." Jesse said, an odd note in his voice that she couldn't place. Looking at him, she saw him glance at her, then off towards where she knew Chloe was sitting, before looking back at the stage.

After the nerves she had felt going up on stage before her song, and the immense relief of having performed to her best, the rest of the graduation ceremony seemed to breeze by, and before Beca knew what was going on, they were calling the graduates forward to accept their degrees. Various cheers and shouts echoed over the amphitheater as groups of friends and family saw their graduates and heard them announced over the speakers. When "Chloe Beale" was called, all the Bellas, and Jesse, stood and shouted, cheering their friend. But it was Fat Amy's Australian accent that drowned them all out, "Way to go, Ranga! Whoo!"

The next event of significance, as far as Beca was concerned, was when Aubrey was called. Again the Bellas and Jesse all cheered their appreciation, in this case more because the blond wouldn't be coming back to the Bellas, but there was some genuine feelings of joy for the former co-captain. After all the graduates had received their degree, there was a simple speech from the Dean, the last stern lecture that most of these students would receive from him, and then everyone began to file out. Standing up after the room was mostly empty, the Bellas, Beca and Jesse all started making their way slowly towards the exit. Once outside the theater, into the open-air reception that was planned, the group started scanning the crowd for red hair standing with blond hair. Lilly spotted them first, and pointed them out saying, in a hushed whisper, "They're over there. I see them. I once covered my principal's car in dead fish…"

As usual the observation, and rather odd comment, went unnoticed by the Bellas, but Jessica did follow the pointing hand and saw the redheaded visage of Chloe, grinning widely as she stood next to Aubrey, who seemed just as happy. As the Bellas, and Jesse, approached, Fat Amy screamed out to the girls, who turned, and seeing who it was approaching smiled even more widely. Chloe even went so far as to throw herself at Beca, words spilling from her mouth about how amazing the performance was. The force of the hug forced Beca back a few steps as her grip on Jesse's hand broke away, and she returned the brightly beaming smile from Chloe as she thanked the redhead. After a moment the redhead realized what she had done, and hastily stepped back enough so that both girls could watch the rest of the group roll their eyes, except Aubrey and Jesse. Aubrey simply walked up to Beca and gave her a quick hug, saying, "That was great. Thanks again for helping…"

As the blond released Beca, she looked towards Jesse, who had a frown on his face as he looked at Chloe, but it vanished quickly as the redhead introduced her family who had shown up for the ceremony, followed by Aubrey's introductions. And before long the group was chatting amiably, all feelings forgotten, or at least masked, for the time being. After about ten minutes, Fat Amy finally spoke up and asked Aubrey, "So, when's the real party starting? Cuz this is kind of lame…"

Aubrey looked towards Chloe, who nodded and started talking to both her parents and the blond's, pointing out various parts of the campus and generally keeping their attentions focused on her while Aubrey approached the Bellas and Jesse. "Well, if you want to just announce it to the whole campus, Amy… Anyway, it starts at 9pm, at our new apartment, Beca has the address. Now hush hush in front of the parents."

After a few more minutes of conversation, the two graduates started herding their parents away from the reception, speaking of dinner's that were to be had. Before they got too far away, though, Chloe said something quiet to her parents then turned and ran back to Beca, holding out her hand. Instinctively Beca opened her free hand into which Chloe dropped a pair of keys on a ring.

"Those are for the apartment, for emergencies, and later tonight. We're doing a dinner thing at some restaurant, should be done 8 or so, and then our families are both heading back home. Feel free to bring the group by any time after 8 to get this party started." The redhead said quickly, closing Beca's hand over the keys before smiling at everyone in the group before running back to her parents.

Beca smiled at the retreating girls back before dropping the keys into her purse as she grabbed her phone and checked the time. Groaning slightly she looked around said, "So… Anyone know a good way to kill an hour and a half?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beca can hear the music playing as the Bellas and Jesse follow her down the street towards Chloe and Aubrey's new apartment. It's only a block off campus, both girls knowing they would be going into grad school had planned and found the place just before finals, wanting to stay close. Smiling as she heard the music playing, and the loud voices, Beca knew that though they are still a little earlier than nine the party seemed to be well underway already. She could only take so much sitting around watching tv, so she had dragged everyone out as soon as she could manage.

Using the keys that Chloe gave her Beca leads the group upstairs, and on finding the floor, can't help noticing that the music seems even louder up here. Opening the front door the Bellas announce their presence thanks to Fat Amy's shout of "What up, aca-bitches!"

And her assessment doesn't seem that far off, as Beca scans the faces in the crowd. She recognizes a lot of folks from the various aca-groups and others from around campus, but doesn't immediately spot Aubrey or Chloe. Eventually though the blond, no doubt in response to the shout, came out from another room, cup in hand and waved everyone in and screaming towards the deck, "Chloe! Your peeps are here."

It doesn't take long for the Bellas to start mingling through the crowd, finding drinks of their own as Aubrey, in a slightly slurred voice, gives vague directions towards alcohol and other important items. It takes a few moments for Chloe to show, and when she does she heads straight towards the largest group of Bellas, still gathered roughly around Beca. Jesse, still holding tight to his girlfriend, starts leading her away from the group, on the pretense of getting something to drink. Eventually Beca and Jesse find their way towards a bench seat in a window where Jesse pulls the DJ down next to him, suggesting they sit and watch the crowd for a little while as they drink.

"A little while" turns out to be quite a while, as it turns out, with Jesse encouraging Beca to stay seated while he fetches more for them to drink. She finds his behavior curious, but amusing as he makes jokes every time he comes back to present his finds. It takes a little while before Beca starts to clue in on what he's doing, though, but when she figures it out, she's not sure what to think. The only time Jesse ever seems to get up for drinks is when Chloe is obviously distracted or busy, and whenever she suggests getting up to go mingle, he distracts her with something or another.

It isn't until Beca hears Chloe's voice, quite audible even over the music, saying, "This ginger needs more jiggle juice!" that Beca realizes she hasn't seen hardly any of the redhead tonight. She caught a few glimpses, but every time Chloe seemed to look away from her and Jesse quickly, and every time she seemed more and more drunk. Wondering what was going on with her ginger friend, Beca tried to pick her out in the crowd.

* * *

Chloe had been a nervous wreck since the ceremony. She knew she had been, even Aubrey commented on it, briefly, before they met their parents at the reception. Well, what Bree had said was "Get your shit together, Chlo."

Which, for Aubrey, meant she was worried. Chloe knew she hadn't been the same bouncy, bubbly girl since the ICCA Finals, but she wasn't sure how to solve the problem. She wanted Beca that was all there was to it, but the ginger couldn't see a way to arrange that. The brunette DJ seemed so happy with Jesse, whenever she saw them together they were holding hands, or being couple-y… And Chloe, knowing Beca as she did, didn't want to deny the brunette her chance with Jesse. Still, she wished it didn't have to hurt so much every time she saw them together.

Managing to put Beca out of her mind, at least long enough for dinner with her and Aubrey's families, Chloe now found herself standing in front of her mirror in her bra, holding up two tops and unable to pick between them. A glance at the clock on the wall told her it was about ten minutes to nine, which meant that people, Beca and the Bellas included, could be showing up any minute now, but she really couldn't pick which one she wanted. The more reserved black number with long sleeves or …

"Jesus, Chlo, just put on the skimpy blue top and let Beca eat her heart out, will you fucking get dressed already." Aubrey said, walking into Chloe's room without knocking to retrieve something or other for the party. After four years living together, and especially with Chloe's penchant for disregarding personal space bubbles, they generally walked in on each other whenever and wherever was necessary. Aubrey rummaged around for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for and then turning to go. Before she left, though, she stopped to give Chloe a brief hug, "Don't worry, Chlo. She'll come around, I'm sure. I've seen how she looks at you sometimes, when she thinks no one's looking. Just be patient, but for now, enjoy yourself and have a good time. And wear the skimpy top, it'll help her think about what she's missing."

Chloe smiled, hugging the blond back, briefly before donning the tight blue top that exposed her cleavage and left her midriff bare. After finishing her make-up, Chloe strode out into the living room and found Aubrey putting the finishing touches on things. Walking over to her friend she said, "Anything I can do to help, Bree?"

Before Aubrey could answer, someone was knocking on the door, and the blond just nodded towards it before heading back into the kitchen. Chloe walked over, butterflies in her stomach thinking it might be Beca, she had told the brunette she could come any time after 8. Opening the door, Chloe smiled at some of Aubrey's friends from one of her poli-sci classes. Inviting them in, Chloe started some music, and got herself a drink from the kitchen, trying to ignore her nerves as the night started with more and more people coming in.

Chloe finds herself out on the deck, and on her second cup full of whatever "punch" they were serving tonight, chatting with a couple guys from her lit class about an hour later. She has almost managed to distract herself sufficiently, but every time she hears the doorbell she has to stop herself from craning her neck to see who's coming in. When Aubrey shouts that "her" peeps are here, the redhead can't help the smile that breaks out on her face. She does, however, manage to politely finish the discussion that she and the two guys were having regarding their final paper before heading inside. Spotting the Bellas making their way into the apartment en masse, she grins and waves, heading towards them. The grin tries to slip, though, as she notices Jesse look at her, then pull Beca off to the side, away from the rest of the Bellas, but she rebounds as her friends come towards her full of compliments on the new place. Offering up tours, and getting everyone drinks, and hers refilled, occupies some time and everyone seems to think that she and Aubrey scored when they found this place.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. We had been searching for the last couple months, and finally found this place about a week ago. We were lucky, it had just opened up, actually, and so we jumped on it. Even though we're both taking off to head home for summer, we didn't want to miss our opportunity here." Chloe said, responding to Jessica's comments about how the place seemed perfect for the two of them. Walking back out into the living room her eyes searched through the crowd, hoping that Beca had extricated herself from Jesse so Chloe could at least say hello, and she had the feeling that the brunette Treble wouldn't be happy to have her butting into their business. Sadly, she saw the two sitting on the bench that Aubrey had placed near the large corner window chatting about something. Downing her drink quickly, she said, "I think I need another, anyone else want one?"

"You sure, Chloe? You look like you've had a few already?" Stacie asked, having noticed throughout the tour that the redhead was showing signs that she had already had a cup or three. When Chloe brushed it off, she went on, "Alright, I guess, in that case, I'll take another."

Jessica and Denise indicated they could use some more as well, so Chloe smiled and wandered off into the kitchen. Aubrey, leaning against the island chatting with some boy, spotted the ginger as soon as she entered the room and raised an eyebrow as she saw her dishing up four cups worth of "punch". "Everything alright, Chlo?" She asked, holding up her hand to silence whatever the guy was saying.

"Yeah, everything is perfect…" Chloe said, putting a smile on her face as she took the cups back out to the girls. Once everyone had a cup, Chloe raised hers into the air, indicating a toast was in order and said, "To the future and moving forward with life!"

Everyone within earshot joined in on the toast, and Chloe tried to remember that today was a day for celebrating. With that in mind she walked over to the stereo, clicked over to her iPod and put it onto her "Dance Trax". Raising her hands over her head she told the people in the immediate area to clear a little more space, and started encouraging people to get their boogey on.

An indeterminate amount of time, and number of red and blue cups, later Chloe found herself in the middle of the room surrounded by people dancing like she just didn't care. Mainly because, well, she didn't at this point in time. All she cared about was that her cup was empty, and had been for a while. Unaware that half of the sway in her dancing was from the sheer number of drinks she'd already had, Chloe raised her empty cup and said, "This ginger needs more jiggle juice!"

She started giggling as soon as she said it, knowing that someone, somewhere, would get her another drink. Focusing her vision was a bit more challenging than she thought it normally should be, but it didn't deter her as she blinked at the two guys right there with her. Smiling back at their smiles directed towards her, she moved a little closer and started to dance as a new track came on over the speakers. Halfway through the song another guy showed up, carrying a cup for her, which she accepted carefully, thinking that his hands were rather unsteady and maybe she should talk to Aubrey about cutting him off. The thought slipped her mind, though, as she took another sip and he started to dance with her as well.

Loving the attention focused on her by the three random guys she could barely make out, Chloe turned happily as another body joined her in the middle of the crowd. Spotting brunette hair and tits, she grinned and moved closer, thinking that Beca had finally come to join her. Knowing how much the guys would love to see her making out with the brunette, and not caring what Jesse would think, she moved in close and started dancing exclusively with the brunette. This, of course, drew cheers from the onlookers, mostly boys, who loved the idea of two hot lesbians getting freaky in the middle of the room. Grinning, she decided to give them a good show, and started dancing very close to the brunette, getting handsy with her as she only ever really got with Beca. This, of course, only increased the volume of the approval they were getting, which only made her happier.

* * *

Beca's eyes found Chloe fairly quickly, her flaming red hair standing out in the sea of blond, brunette, and black. Noticing, even from across the room, that the redhead was probably half a sip away from being totally wasted, Beca started to get up, intending to approach her and suggest she slow down. Jesse's hand holding her back caused her to turn to face the boy, a curious look on her face.

"Don't worry about Chloe, she's a big girl, and this is her apartment. If she wants to drink in the celebration for her graduation, she can make that decision herself, don't ya think?" He said, looking from the redhead dancing in the middle of the room to his girlfriend, an odd note that Beca couldn't place in his tone. Looking over at Stacie, who was standing nearby and also looking oddly at Chloe, Beca raised an inquiring eyebrow, which caused the brunette to shrug. Complying with the tug on her hand, Beca sat back down with Jesse, though she didn't pay much attention as he continued the fairly one-sided conversation he'd been having about who was the better at scoring television, Greg Edmonson or John Williams or Bear McCreary, her eyes mostly watching the redhead in the crowd as a random guy brought her another cup.

She frowned, though, seeing that the boy in question, instead of dropping the drink and leaving her alone, started to dance with the redhead, rather closer than Chloe probably would have allowed, especially considering the two other guys dancing with her, were she a bit less intoxicated. As she continued to watch over the next five or ten minutes, Beca began to feel an odd tightness building in her chest, an odd sinking in her stomach. After ten minutes of watching Chloe basically throw herself at these three seemingly random guys, Beca was ready for it to end. Catching Stacie's eye was a bit more difficult this time, as the brunette was busy staring at Chloe as well, but eventually Beca caught her attention and with a nod of her head indicated that maybe she should go intervene.

Stacie, already half-tempted to join in based on the sheer amount of attention the redhead was drawing, nodded and left the two guys who had been trying to chat her up to go intercept Chloe. When she got there, though, Chloe didn't seem to really recognize her, instead giving a little squeal and moving over to dance with her. The guys, of course, interpreted this as only guys can, and started cheering the "lesbians" on. Beca felt the tightness, and sinking sensation, grow worse as Chloe lit up at the sight of Stacie and started dancing with her in a way that Beca could only ever remember seeing the redhead dance with herself at parties. Seeing that Chloe had, apparently, decided to transfer her friendship to Stacie, Beca stood up abruptly, pulling Jesse up with her.

"I, uh, I think I'm ready to take off. Let's get out of here…" She said, not looking at Chloe and choosing instead to stare at the Treble. Getting a goofy grin, Jesse started walking after her towards the exit. Just as they got into the hall, Beca turned back and saw Chloe's hands slipping up Stacie's stomach to cover the brunette's barely concealed breasts, which drew loud cheers from the crowds and screams of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Not wanting to see said kiss, not even knowing that Chloe was into girls, really, Beca immediately hurried their steps, practically running outside with Jesse in tow.

Once outside in the cool, early morning air Beca started walking, unsure of her destination as she noticed Jesse pulling out his phone and checking text messages. After a few minutes he put it away and stepped in close, pressing himself against her as he whispered, "So, uh, I guess Benji is out of the room… What say we head back to my place? We can cuddle in peace and watch some movies, maybe see where things go?"

Stepping away from him almost abruptly she stared at him, wondering how he completely misread the signs, thinking that she had wanted to leave to get closer to him. Raising a hand to her temple she grimaced, pretending to have a headache as she said, "Ugh. Wow, that does sound nice. But I've been getting a really bad headache, probably from all the music. I think I'd just like to go to, uh, my dorm and go to bed. Events of the day catching up, and all…"

Not feeling as sad as she probably should have at the way his face immediately fell, Beca noticed that Jesse quickly covered it up, masking his regret with a look of concern. "Oh god, Becs. I didn't even think about that. You've had kind of a crazy day. Yeah, sure, we can go back to yours, maybe Kimmy Jin will be gone and we can watch a movie, or something."

"Hmmm, that does sound nice." Beca lied, then grimaced again and continued quickly, "But, you know, I think she was going to be in tonight, so maybe you can just walk me there, and I'll crash. We can meet up tomorrow, though, for brunch if you want?" Beca felt a little bad about lying to her boyfriend, but the sight of Chloe wrapping herself up into Stacie had rocked her to her core, and she needed some time to process it all. What she was feeling, what she felt she should be feeling, all of it was just a mixed up jumble in her head now, and Jesse's presence wouldn't be a help. Feeling like an offer of escort duty and brunch in the morning would appease the Treble, she wasn't wrong when, after only a small pause of disappointment, he agreed to walk her to her dorm. Suiting his words, he immediately steered them in that direction, once again picking up his comparison of the styles used by Williams and Edmonson, not a word of which Beca heard as her mind went immediately to her redheaded, possibly former, best friend.

* * *

Chloe couldn't contain the feelings of joy she felt as she was dancing with her brunette, delighted that she was finally able to be close with her again. Beca and her had been maintaining more distance than usual, after the awkwardness she had felt the morning following Nationals. She knew it was really her doing, as since their return to campus it had been hard for Chloe to see Beca without Jesse being nearby, and not really wanting to see the two of them being couple-y.

But that didn't matter now, not now that Chloe had the brunette pressed against her tightly. She didn't know where Jesse was, but obviously he didn't have a problem with this, and by the cheers the guys around them didn't either. Sliding her hands up over the brunette's body she stared at the blurry features, thinking she saw an encouraging smile as her fingers trailed over a flat, toned stomach. As she reached the soft material covering soft mounds, she almost moaned in pleasure. Hearing the cheering from the crowd, and the chants of "Kiss!" she decided to throw caution to the wind, and leaned in close to do just that. It wasn't until she was mere inches from "Beca's" lips did she realize something might be wrong, as "Beca" wasn't reacting as Chloe expected her to be. Instead of leaning into the kiss, as Chloe thought her "Beca" would, she turned her head to side and said quietly into Chloe's ear, "Chloe, you know I'm Stacie, right, not Beca? She left with Jesse a little bit ago…"

Feeling soberness cut through the buzz she had in a way that nothing else but hearing those whispered words could have done, Chloe instantly pulled away. Blinking to clear her vision, she suddenly REALLY saw the girl she had practically just raped. Too tall, breasts too large, and not nearly as into what they had just been doing as Chloe had originally thought, as Beca would normally be…

Taking a hasty step back, Chloe looked around the room, seeing a lot of eyes and faces on her, her and Stacie, not Beca. Aubrey, standing at the entrance to the kitchen, shaking her head as a look of shock dominated her face. CR and Denise, standing close to each other in a corner, eyeing Stacie and her approvingly. Lilly and Donald sitting on the couch, both watching her with curious looks on their faces. Jessica and Ashley, both with guys she couldn't recognize right now, all looking in her direction…

Her eyes suddenly snapped back to Stacie, Stacie and not Beca, as the brunette's words, the second part of what she'd said, broke through the haze. Beca had left. With Jesse. Without even saying goodnight or congratulations… Choking back a sudden drunken sob, Chloe turned, rushing from the room as fast as she could on her extremely unsteady feet. Opening the door to her room, she screamed something at a couple making out on her bed, she wasn't even sure it had been English. But, whatever it was, it got them off the bed and out of her room in a hurry. As soon as they were gone, she slammed the door and locked it, then stumbled to her bed, tears already falling from her eyes. Crumpling to the ground as she lost control, she just huddled, hugging her legs and crying uncontrollably halfway to her bed…

* * *

Beca's clock read 4:30am. She had been here for two hours, much to her roommate's displeasure as she walked in and interrupted their game of Wii Ping Pong or something. Two hours, and she still had no idea where her head should be. No idea how to sort out everything she was feeling. Feelings had never been her strong suit, mainly because they were so damned confusing. Either way, a redheaded face, leering drunkenly at Stacie as her hands groped the tall, brunette girl's amazing body kept intruding on any thought that could possibly form. That and the thought of Jesse's face as she said she didn't want to go "see where things would go" with him. Deciding that it was all too complicated to deal with, that her normal defense of "push it all away" might be the best choice here, she rolled over and tried to sleep. Without even realizing what was happening, she never noticed her tears starting to fall, nor her pillow getting wet as she bit down on it to hold in her sobs.

**A/N:** So I just figured I'd say that the end of this chapter me make a sad panda face just writing it. It will get better, I promise. As always, reviews/comments/critiques are welcome. If you don't like how I've done some, I want to know that as much as if you love something. I hope you've enjoyed things thus far!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just a quick note on this one, mainly regarding the wording for text messages sent in this chapter, and probably throughout the rest of the series. I know it isn't realistic, the way I have them typed out, but I send texts like that because "u" and "r" are letters, not words, and "2" is a number not a preposition or an adverb. It disgusts me the way the English language is being destroyed by texting and online communication, so I refuse to put it into my stories. If that makes you stop reading, then so be it.

Now that I'm off my soap-box for the day, thanks for reading. And thanks everyone who's sent in a review, I really appreciate them. I love hearing what people think about my writing, and it makes me want to work harder to get them out in a timely fashion. Now, on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**2 months earlier.**_

Beca walked out of the Humanities and Arts building in more or less the same daze that she'd been in for the last two months. Ever since … Well, since graduation. Walking across campus towards her new dorm room, Beca felt that the campus seemed empty. The logical part of her brain told her that it was emptier because it was summer term, and most of the school's student population had gone home for break. Another part though, a part she didn't acknowledge, told her that it wasn't a lack of people, but a lack of life in general.

Everything had just been on autopilot since that day. Beca had been more or less on autopilot. Her dad had given her an option about a week before graduation, take a class for summer quarter and remain in the dorms, or move in with him and Sheila for summer break. She didn't have a job that would allow her to afford her own apartment, so she was basically stuck with those options or living on the street for three months till classes started for the fall again.

To qualify for a dorm room over the summer Beca had to be enrolled in a class and pay a fee. Because her dad was a member of the faculty, the fee was waived; all she needed to do was find a class for summer, so Beca decided to go with that route. Taking an elective three-credit course on music theory made it so that, with only a move of her stuff, Beca could stay on campus, and out of the same house as the "step-monster".

That had been two days after … after graduation. Those were two of the most difficult days that Beca had experienced since the aftermath of the divorce. She had come closer to just dropping everything and taking her dad up on his offer regarding paying for her move to LA than at any point that year. She had joined a club, had put in her year, and had had her life turned inside out and upside down. And what was it that ended up changing her mind, making her decide to stay on at Barden for summer, and for the following year? It ended up being the same thing that nearly drove her away. The Bellas.

* * *

It started out innocuously enough, Fat Amy swung by her room sometime around noon the day after the graduation ceremony, looking a little worse for wear. Kimmy Jin had taken off earlier in the day, classes having officially closed the previous day. And so for the first time ever she literally had the whole room to herself, with all of Kimmy Jin's stuff packed up and gone. The Aussie pounded on the door relentlessly until Beca had finally managed to drag herself out of bed and open the door. Bounding into the room, Fat Amy wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a long hug. Beca, more than caught off guard, hung limply in the Aussies grip until Amy put her down.

It wasn't until she had managed to regain her senses that Beca saw the small bag sitting in the hallway behind Amy. Looking at it curiously, then at Amy, Beca didn't need to even ask before Amy said, "Yup, that's right, I'm off. I just couldn't resist coming over and saying goodbye. Well, saying 'I'll see ya in fall, DJ.' So, well, I'll see ya in the fall, DJ."

Beca, despite herself, and despite her promise from only a few hours earlier to "push it all away", laughed at the Aussie's words. Putting a hand on Amy's arm Beca spoke up, "Yeah, I guess it's time for that, isn't it? Well, it has been an 'aca-awesome' year, hasn't it? I'll, um, I'll see ya around, Amy…"

Adding air quotes to one of Aubrey's most commonly used "aca-words" must have distracted the blond Aussie enough that she didn't notice that Beca hadn't said she'd see her in the fall. Beca hadn't wanted to make a promise she might end up breaking, unsure at this point if she was even going to stay. Whether or not she noticed Beca's choice of words, the Aussie reached out and gave her another hug and said, "I'll see you in three months, shorty." And with that she turned, grabbing her bag and waved as she walked down the hallway.

Feeling worse, if that was possible, than when she had woken up with an image of Stacie and Chloe making out in her mind, Beca climbed back into bed hoping for more sleep before she had to break the news to her dad that she wanted to go to LA. Unfortunately, within half an hour another knocking on her door roused the brunette angrily from her bed. Getting ready to bitch out whoever was disturbing her sleep, Beca threw the door open to see Jessica's brightly smiling face. The blond took a step back at the look on Beca's face and hesitated.

Sighing and softening the look on her face Beca stepped back and motioned for Jessica to come in. After a moment's hesitation the blond walked past her and stood in front of what used to be Kimmy Jin's bed. After Beca closed the door, Jessica looked carefully at the brunette, trying to judge her mood before speaking. Seeing the lessening of the scowl, Jessica finally broke out into her typical grin and said, "Wow! You really are grumpy in the morning. Anyway, I just wanted to drop in and say goodbye. My cab leaves for the airport in about 20 minutes and I've been making the rounds and saying goodbye to folks. I'm gonna miss you girls…"

Before Beca could stop her, Jessica had closed the distance between them and wrapped her up into a third hug of the morning. This time, having a little forewarning, Beca was able to prepare herself a bit better, and managed to fake her way through it, awkwardly patting the other on the back until she released her.

"I can't believe the year is over. I mean, it seems like only a few weeks ago we were all auditioning for this. Well, not you, I mean, you had to do your own thing, even then. I hear that thing you did with the cup was pretty cool. You'll have to show us that next year, when we won't have to worry about pissing off the 'aca-dictator'…" Beca wasn't even sure whether she was supposed to say anything as the blond just kept on talking. Going on about how incredible the year had been, all the practices and hard work, the competitions, everything. Nodding her head and making noises of agreement seemed to satisfy her though, so Beca let her ramble as her mind relived those same instances. Lost in her own thoughts it took Jessica giving her another big hug before she realized the blond had stopped and was, quite obviously, hugging her again.

"Yeah… It's been, uh, a hell of a time. That's for sure…" Beca said awkwardly after the blond let her go. She wasn't sure why so many people suddenly seemed to be disregarding her normally intimidating, unfriendly manner and invading her space. It reminded her of another of the Bellas, and she hastily stamped that thought out as Jessica took up speaking again.

"Yeah, it has been. Anyway, I've really got to run. I can't wait to see you in September! Next year's team is going to be aca-amazing!" Jessica said, smiling brightly. Hoping to avoid another hug, Beca walked over to the door, holding it open so that Jessica could leave. Finally sensing her usual air, the blond decided to avoid a second hug, and instead contented herself with a big smile and another "See ya next year! Have a great summer!" before dashing out the door.

Sighing and grumbling to herself about irritatingly perky morning people, and stubbornly ignoring the image of red hair that her mind conjured in conjunction with "irritatingly perky morning people", Beca walked back to bed and climbed back in. Her head had barely hit the pillows, though, before another knocking on the door produced Ashley, obviously intending to say goodbye as well. Resigning herself to no more sleep, Beca decided to do her best to politely tolerate what would no doubt be at least another four visits of friends wishing her a "happy summer".

The funniest thing, though, about all that pretending? By the seventh time her door was pounded upon by a member of the a capella group, Beca was almost looking forward to seeing whoever it was. Unless it was either a redhead or… Stacie smiled at her awkwardly as the door swung open, and Beca started to close it once she spotted the busty brunette. Reaching out, Stacie put a hand on the door and stopped it before Beca could close it.

"I'm tired, Stacie. It was a late night last night and I want sleep. Have a good summer." Beca said in a flat tone, putting a little more effort into closing the door. It didn't budge though as Stacie firmly held it open. Feeling her eyes set into a glare, Beca just looked at the other girl as she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Listen, Beca, about last night. I don't want it to affect … to affect us, next year." Stacie said, a slight strain in her voice as she struggled to keep the door open. Also, if Beca was willing to listen to anything the brunette had to say she'd have noticed an uneasiness that was normally never present in the confident, sexually adventuresome girl. "Whatever you may have seen, with Chloe and me, it wasn't-"

Beca cut her off, not letting the girl get in another word. "I saw what I saw, and it is what it is. Just… Take care of her, and keep her out of Bellas' practices. Now I'm going back. To. Sleep." She emphasized the last three words as she finally managed to slam the door closed and lock it. Walking quickly to her bed she pulled on her headphones and hit play on her laptop, drowning out the muffled words that Stacie was trying to say through the door. After about ten minutes Beca checked, and not hearing Stacie anymore, took her headphones off and slid back down into the bed. She couldn't believe the nerve that the brunette had, coming here after she …

_After she what?_ A little voice in Beca's head asked. After she had decided to try and be Chloe's new lady jam, that's what. But, why should Beca care so much, I mean, she should be happy that her friend had found someone, right? Jealousy makes no sense, right? I mean, maybe with Stacie in Chloe's life, the redhead would stop constantly ignoring the normally rigidly maintained boundary that Beca kept between herself and the world. Lying on her bed, thoughts chasing themselves in circles, Beca couldn't realize why she felt so sad about that last thought. Couldn't realize it, and didn't want to analyze it every time it came back.

As the day continued Beca eventually got back into her mixing and with those seven Bellas having said their goodbyes, the DJ assumed it was only a matter of time before the two former co-captains showed up, more than likely together. It wasn't until it was starting to get dark that Beca realized that the pair might not actually be coming by. A part of her was immensely thankful that the redhead hadn't already come, and another part was worried why she hadn't. The thankful part kept telling her that it was because she had probably been with Stacie until just before the busty brunette had had to leave to head home. She tried to ignore how much that thought hurt, tried really hard.

It was actually about the same time that Beca realized she hadn't eaten, or checked her phone, or done anything really aside from send off her former teammates and mix songs since way earlier in the morning. Looking at her phone now she was nervous when she noticed a number of texts, though no missed calls. Opening her message log she saw that most of them were from Stacie. Seeing Chloe's name in the most recent, she simply deleted the whole thread without even reading, not wanting to know what the other girl had to say about Chloe. That only left a couple texts from her dad, mostly in reply to her own from earlier in the afternoon. After the fourth or fifth visit of the morning Beca had sent him a message saying she wanted to meet and talk about summer term. Pulling up the first text from her dad she saw that it said that he was busy until around four, but that she should come over to the house for dinner. The next was from about twenty minutes earlier, asking if she still wanted to talk, because dinner would be on the table in about forty-five minutes. He even had gone so far as to mention that Sheila was out of town until the following week. In the end, it was that more than anything that made the decision for her. Texting him back that she was about to leave, Beca turned back to her laptop.

Seeing "Just The Way You Are" waiting to be mixed, Beca sighed and saved the project. She knew she was cutting it close as it was, so she hastily grabbed her shower stuff and changed out of what she had on into her robe. As she walked to the shower, she thought about the conversation she was going to have. Despite the Chloe and Stacie dynamic, her friends reminded her that, well, she had friends. For the first time in a long time she actually had friends at a place. And her friends were counting on her. Every one of them had mentioned how "aca-awesome", or some variation thereof, the following year would be for the Bellas, thanks to her. Her dad would be happy she'd finally decided to stick around for the term, even if she was going to be still living on campus. Absently going about showering she didn't realize she was singing the very same song she'd just been mixing, the notes echoing off the walls as Beca thought about what summer would be like with everyone she knew gone.

* * *

Sometime throughout the night, Chloe had managed to make it into bed. She wasn't sure how, in fact she wasn't even sure if it was her own doing, as when she woke up, it was to find Aubrey quietly moving around the room, checking up on her. Opening her mouth to speak, Chloe had to close it and work some moisture into it before she could speak, and when her voice came out it was hoarse and ragged from her tears.

"Bree…?"

The hoarsely whispered word brought Aubrey's attention to the figure curled up in the middle of the bed. Walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, she reached out and gently stroked the red locks, speaking softly. "Hey, you're up… I was about to make pancakes, if you want some?"

Noticing the way her friend avoiding speaking about the state she was in confirmed the thought running through her head, and even as she leaned into the comforting touch, she croaked, "So it wasn't a dream… A nightmare, then? I groped Stacie, tried to kiss her? Then she …" Chloe couldn't finish, her words dying before she could mention Beca, leaving with him. Aubrey just nodded, continuing to comfort the redhead.

"Yeah, you did. You had had a few to drink though, and honestly, I think Stacie might have enjoyed it more than she let on. She came to me later, after the party, and wanted me to let you know that there are no hard feelings." Aubrey said, not really knowing that what Chloe was really so distraught about was because Beca had left with Jesse and not her getting handsy with the busty brunette.

"That's not… I mean, that's good, but it's not what I was… I didn't mean that. I meant, her. Beca. She left with Jesse, didn't she?" Chloe said, another sob causing her to shudder. In all her years at Barden, Chloe had never really gotten attached to anyone, well except Aubrey, but that was different. There had been guys, and girls, over the years, and it was generally all just good fun. But ever since the Activities Fair, and the shower, she had more or less put a stop to it. Because every time she tried, she thought of navy eyes, eye-liner and the "ear monstrosities".

"No, I mean, I don't know. I wasn't, well, I wasn't really watching Mitchell. I was more concerned about you, to be honest. I guess she left at some point in time, never even said goodbye either, so maybe they were in a hurry to get somewhere…" Aubrey said without really considering her words as she thought back to the previous night. After realizing what she said, and what it could be inferred to mean, she quickly said, "Well, I mean, I didn't really have a lot of free time after your, uh, display. I was trying to get in, but you'd locked the door, and I couldn't remember where the key was… I didn't even notice she was gone till like an hour later."

Chloe heard the worst in Aubrey's words and started to sob a bit more, prompting the blond to lay down beside her, wrapping her arms around her roommate and best friend. Chloe felt Aubrey's arms snake around her, heard the blond whispering comforting words that blended into each other, and eventually she got herself under control. Another few minutes of accepting the much welcomed comfort, and then Chloe spoke up, a little bit of perk in her words for the first time all morning, "Did I hear something about pancakes?"

Not more than an hour later Chloe sat at one of the stools and leaned against the island in their new kitchen, her phone in her hand as Aubrey worked on the pancakes. As soon as she had roused herself out of bed she had looked for her phone, and found that Aubrey had plugged it in sometime in the night, and mostly undressed her before putting her in bed. Checking for messages got her a few texts, but none from the brunette she wanted to talk to. Ignoring most of them, aside from shooting a quick apology to Stacie, Chloe had gotten up dressed in something comfy and went to join Aubrey in the kitchen.

Deleting the message she'd just typed out, a somewhat rambling apology/plea/request to talk in person, before she could send it to Beca, Chloe put her phone down on the counter and looked at Aubrey. The blond was looking at her back, still concerned about her friend having never, in four years, seen her this caught up on anyone, girl or guy. Getting everything going, Aubrey once again saw Chloe putting down her phone, having typed out a message to Beca, and deleted it.

"So… What is about alt-girl that you dig so much, Chlo? I know I've never asked, not wanting to get into your business, but I've never seen this from you before, and you've basically shown me everything over the years, literally." Aubrey finally said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I kind of have, haven't I?" Chloe said with a laugh. Thinking about Beca, and showing everything, Chloe didn't even realize she was smiling until she noticed Aubrey smiling back. "I never really told you how I convinced her to come to auditions, did I?"

"Ummm, no, not really." Aubrey said, confused by the sudden turn, but allowing it because at least Chloe was talking. "You said something about running into her somewhere and hearing her singing. Then you basically twisted her arm, metaphorically speaking, until she agreed to come…"

"Yeah, well, it was something like that. I was, uh, I was with Tom, a day or two after the Fair. We were messing around in the showers at Baker's Hall, when suddenly someone walks in singing. Singing really well, actually. I admit, I was curious, so I figured I'd go check it out." Chloe says, smiling as she remembers the day.

"You didn't?!" Aubrey says, aghast at what she knows is coming.

"Yeah, I did. Opened the curtain right up. I had just been planning to peak, to see who it was. But, seeing her, seeing it was Beca, I couldn't resist the temptation to just walk in. So I did. She freaked of course, but I caught her checking out the goodies while trying to cover herself, and failing. Seriously nice ass though…"

"Ok, that's gross, moving on. I can't believe you just walked into her shower. I can't believe she didn't punch you for doing so… Then again, she always has let you practically get away with murder around her. Hell, she'd probably help you with the murder." Aubrey said, laughing at the thought of Chloe just barging into Beca's shower.

"Yeah, well, as I said, she may have seemed offended, but I'm fairly sure she was checking out the goods. Anyway, she had been singing, so I kept pressing on that point, because, well, as you know, her voice is amazing. And, considering what she was singing, I couldn't resist…" Chloe said, a dreamy smile breaking over her face as she remembered.

"Yeah? Which one was that? Probably one of her raps or something, right?" Aubrey said, pouring the first batch of pancakes.

"My jam. My lady jam."

"No way! Seriously? I'm surprised you didn't jump her bones." Aubrey said with a laugh. And when Chloe was quite for a minute she said, "Chloe… You didn't jump her, did you?"

Chloe came back to the conversation abruptly and practically screamed, "No, no! Nothing like that, though I'm not sure she'd have fought too hard. Anyway, I made her sing, and then harmonized with her. It was pretty amazing, actually. Seeing her open up as she sang, the way her face lit up… If I hadn't have been hooked on her at the Fair, it was a lost cause after that. Anyway, after we finish, Tom poked around the corner and complimented her, and I realized I had completely forgotten about him. When I realized that both Beca and Tom were staring at me, Tom still very naked, I remembered what we had been up to."

"Wow. You forgot that you two had been… Because of her? Yeah, you've got it bad, Chloe Beale…" Aubrey said, trying not to laugh at her friend. "Did you just walk back over to your stall and, well, finish up?"

"No, god no. I couldn't, knowing Beca was right there, about to shower. I told him I'd meet him later, though I don't know that I ever did. Obviously I had made an impression on her too, since she was at auditions just a couple days later…" Chloe trailed off into silence, still smiling as she thought of the badass brunette DJ. After a few minutes Aubrey slid some pancakes onto her plate, and the two went about eating some breakfast, though it was actually well into the afternoon by that point. While they ate, Aubrey spoke of things completely not related to Beca, or Jesse, figuring enough had been said on the subject. After they finished eating, Chloe helped clean up, that was their usual deal whenever one or the other cooked for the pair, and then each went back to packing. Each girl had been planning to leave today, but thankfully it was mostly only clothes that got packed up to go home.

* * *

Wearily Beca opened the door to her room and was suddenly thankful her dad had managed to pull some strings and get her a dorm by herself as she tossed her bag onto the empty bed and sat down at her computer. Firing up her laptop up, she took out her phone while she was waiting for the machine to boot up. Glancing at her text message logs she couldn't help but notice the date and time of the last text she'd received from Chloe, as she always did when she looked at the screen. 3:44pm, Saturday June 2nd. She resisted opening it, having had not quite two months to memorize what it said, "Hey, I'm sooooooo excited! Can't wait to see you perform today! GOOD LUCK! :D :D :D"

Hearing her computer making noise through her headphones, Beca turned and saw that it had finished booting. Grabbing the mouse she moved to open her mixing software, hoping to be able to make some progress on that Bruno Mars mix she'd been working on for two months. Before it got opened fully though, her phone buzzed. Looking down she saw it was Jesse, asking if she wanted to come over. Unlocking her phone she read the full text. "Hey babe! So I just got a boot-legged copy of The Avengers! I'm thinking you, me and some popcorn have a date for movie night. I miss you, see you tonight?"

Beca sighed, not for the first time wishing that Jesse hadn't also chosen to take classes over the summer. He had said it was because he wanted to finish his degree and get to Hollywood sooner, but she felt it was at least partly because he wanted time alone with her while a certain redhead was out of town. Immediately she felt a twinge of guilt at her first reaction, though not so large a twinge as she might have had two months ago. Deep down she knew, now, that Jesse was extremely jealous of Chloe. She hadn't yet spoken to him about it though, and that was the rub. And it wasn't only because she was having a hard time talking, or even thinking, about the redhead without surges of emotions she hardly recognized bursting through her. Anger, jealousy, loss, sadness, betrayal… All were just a small sampling of Beca's personal hell when any aspect of the ginger came into her head.

So, it was easier to just ignore it all, push Chloe from her mind, forget the fact the redhead had left abruptly the morning following her "hook-up" with Stacie. She wouldn't even have known either, if she hadn't gotten a text from Aubrey while she was eating at her dad's house, simply saying "Hey, since you got a key to our place, mind checking in once a week or so over summer, since I heard you're staying on campus through the summer. Chloe's gone home already, and I leave here in a few minutes, and we didn't think to make arrangements for someone to keep an eye on the place. Lemme know if you can't, thanks."

Tightening her grip on her phone briefly as the memory came back to her, Beca shot off a quick text to Jesse. "Can't tonight, sorry. Spending time with dad." As she hit send she sighed again, noticing as she did so that she seemed to be sighing a lot lately, and closed her laptop. She knew Jesse, he'd probably walk by her place later, in case she came home early, so she had to at least go to her dad's for a while. At least that was one place where the redhead never snuck into her thoughts. Her dad, or the step-monster, usually served to distract her sufficiently.

Grabbing her bag and packing up her laptop, so at least she could use homework to distract her if she absolutely needed it, Beca shot a text to her dad asking if he had room for one more for dinner. Whether or not he responded, she knew he'd be home. Now that classes were in summer term his schedule had lightened significantly, so he was spending more time at home with the step-monster. Thankfully his house was relatively close to campus, so Beca just started walking knowing that texts from Jesse, and probably her dad, would come in while she was en route. Sure enough, she hadn't even left campus when she got a frowning smiley from Jesse followed by a text explaining that he understood and accepted the rain check.

She was about a block away from her dad's place when she got a text from him saying that he was just in the process of making dinner, and of course she was welcome to come join them. Not sure whether to be happy or sad that she'd actually be spending time with them both, Beca kept walking and within a few minutes was knocking on the door. Her dad answered, still wearing his apron with a light dusting of flour, and waved her inside. She could hear Sheila tooling around somewhere in the back of the house, so instead chose to follow him into the kitchen.

Dropping her laptop bag onto one of the stools at the kitchen's island where some veggies were sitting, her dad obviously intending to include them in whatever he was making, Beca took another seat and reached out to grab one, chewing mechanically. After taking a look at her face, her dad simply turned back to what he was working on, letting her quietly munch on veggies as he went about his work. It wasn't until about 20 minutes after she walked in, all spent in near-silence, that he spoke up, "So… It's nice to have you over for dinner, again. What is this, the 8th or 9th time this month?"

Nodding absently Beca reached out and took another veggie, brought it half-way to her mouth before stopping and saying, "What? I'm sorry I was … thinking about some homework I have due on Monday."

"Homework, huh. Well, that's good, at least you're applying yourself. I had just said that it's nice to see you for dinner again. Also, I don't know if I mentioned how pleased I was at your decision to stick with college. It really is a fantastic time in every person's life, it sets the stage for their future in ways that a lot of time they don't even fully realize." Her dad said, looking skeptical, but letting it slide. He turned back to his cooking to hide his smile as Beca's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, just some silly assignment, composing a short piece of music. And, well, I guess there's something to that. I mean, who'd have known, elven months ago, that I'd still be here. Funnier still, I'm kind of looking forward to fall classes starting up again." Beca said trying to keep her voice emotionless as she thought about the reason, well reasons, she was staying. It could all be summed up in three words, the Barden Bellas.

Her dad had obviously known the main reason she had decided to stick it out when he said, "I know. It seems that those a capella folks really changed you, didn't they? The girls do seem really nice, and you guys were amazing back in May. I know I've told you that already, but I still sometimes can't believe that you won. I'm very proud of you, Beca."

Beca shifted nervously under his praise, knowing it was only her due, but at the same time, feeling reluctant to accept it, even from her own father. Besides, talking about the win made her think of what happened after… What has been happening since. "Um, thanks, dad. It was amazing, a memory I'm sure I'll hold on to for a long time. Yes, yes, you were right. Making memories is not always a bad thing. And, well, I think I'm glad to have stuck it out too."

Thankfully her dad decided to leave the conversation there, putting the final touches on his dishes before putting some stuff into the oven. Whistling softly to himself he pulled off his apron and took a seat at the last stool, grabbing one of the veggies that was still sitting on the counter, he had obviously made extra for her, and looked her up and down. She couldn't help hunching up a little bit, expecting an onslaught of questions. No doubt most focused on why she was here, suddenly, on a Tuesday night…

"So, Shelia and I were thinking about taking a trip down to Florida for a week or two after term ends for the summer. Get a little break, rest up and recharge the batteries. You have any interest in joining us? Before you ask, yes, we can get you your own room." He asked suddenly, completely out of the blue.

"I don't know wh…. Wait, what?" Beca had already started saying, having expected the other line of questioning. Her mouth was hanging open, she knew it, but there wasn't anything she could do as her mind caught up with what her ears had heard. When she did, she looked at her dad and raised her eyebrow, "You and the step-monster? Going where in Florida?"

Beca watched her dad with raised eyebrows as he just chuckled. "Yes, Sheila and I, and you if you want to come. We'll be going to Miami, two weeks at the end of August."

"I, uh… I'm … Ummm…" Beca was at a loss for words. While she didn't really like Sheila, the step-monster, she was trying to mend the fences with her dad. After his, eventual, support during her troubles with the Bellas after Regionals, she had tried to make an effort. But this… She hated the beach. But there were some really great clubs down in Miami. And, more importantly perhaps, if she wanted to let herself admit it, it was two weeks where she could be away from Barden… Away from everything.

Opening her mouth to answer, Beca felt her phone starting to vibrate in her pocket. Assuming it was just a text from Jesse, she was about to ignore it, until she noticed it was going on longer than a simple text alert. Wondering who would be calling her, hoping for someone, fearing for someone else, she held a hand to stop her dad from talking as she fished the device from her pocket. Seeing Jesse's face smiling out from her screen, Beca wasn't aware of the change in her expression as she mouthed, "I should take this" and stepped out into the yard to answer the phone.

Beca's dad smiled sadly as he heard Sheila walk into the kitchen, having heard Beca stepping outside. Together they watched as the brunette stood, a bit more stiffly than normal for her, and spoke into the phone. Taking his wife's hand, they shared a look briefly before Sheila spoke up, "So… How's she doing? This is, what, the ninth time she's been here since the end of classes?"

"Something like that. In a way, I'm glad she's coming over. I've been worried about her. I'm sure you remember the high she seemed to be on after her group won that tournament. She seemed to be floating on a cloud. I don't think I've seen her that alive, that happy, since …" He stopped, letting the words hang there, knowing Sheila would know what wasn't said.

"Well, something's happened since then obviously. Last time she was here, I don't think she said more than 15 words to us. Spent all her time on that laptop with her headphones on and the sad smile…" Sheila said, noticing the same look on Beca's face through the kitchen window. "Did you ask her about Florida? Maybe a trip after classes are over will bring her out of … whatever this is."

"I mentioned it, but her phone rang before she could answer. We'll just have to wait and find out, I guess. Anyway, I need to check on the roast." Placing a soft kiss on Sheila's head he turned back to the oven. Sheila stood for another few moments, listening to him bustling around behind her and watching Beca outside. Whoever she was talking to, Sheila could tell that the brunette was not interested in the conversation at all. After another minute or so, she turned to head back into the living room to finish her cleaning, hoping that whatever was causing Beca to be so unhappy with life since graduation clean itself up as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You know, for someone who isn't a fan of author's notes on every story I sure do seem to do a lot. Anyway, couple quick things on this one. One is a shout-out:

lovannakendrick - Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate them. Same to anyone else who posts something and can't be replied to. I really appreciate hearing about your enjoyment of this tale as I tell it, and hope to keep impressing as I go.

For anyone else who wants, please feel free to say something, whether you like it or dislike it, I'd like to know, and I try and reply to each one I get.

The next, and final, note this chapter, I have a warning. Something happens towards the end that some might consider offensive. A character gets drunk and gets a little more forceful in a sexual situation than they might normally otherwise. I'm not saying rape, because it isn't and never gets that far, but it is something unwelcome and sets up stuff for the future so it needed to be written. If that offends you, I apologize and hope that you can overlook it for the rest of the fic. Oh crap, I lied, one more note. Sorry for those who noticed that Chapter 5 was actually titled Chapter 3, no one said anything, but I noticed and it has been driving me nuts, but I haven't wanted to change it, lol.

And now, enjoy Chapter 6.

**Chapter 6**

_**1 week after auditions.**_

"You are all Bellas now." Beca said, finishing the initiation ceremony for their three new members. As the three newest members of the group began to cheer and laugh, Stacie threw the switch to turn on the lights in room as the rest of the group walked around from behind her and the other co-captain to congratulate the newbies. Stacie also walked around after a quick look at Beca, which the shorter woman ignored. After a few minutes the cheering settled down and Beca spoke again, more informally this time, "Welcome to organized nerd singing, ladies. Everyone ready to get their drink on?"

At the rousing chorus of yeses from the group, Beca smiled and turned to head towards the exit. Beca was glad, in a way, that she was in the lead as she really didn't want to be going anyway and this would give her a chance to fake a smile for anyone looking. She knew Jesse would be there with the rest of the Trebles, and that wasn't really something she'd been looking forward to. What with classes having just started up and all the hubbub that goes on at the start of a new school year she had only really seen him three or four times since she had gotten back from Florida with her dad and Sheila. The last time had been the worst, though. It was the morning of auditions, and they had gotten into an argument.

He had shown up at her new dorm unannounced with coffee in hand and an invitation to join him for breakfast. That part wasn't too bad, as there was a nice little café just off campus called Beth's that served a pretty mean omelet. It was what had happened over breakfast that caused the argument. He had asked, as any boyfriend would she suspected, what she had been up to over the last couple weeks. She hadn't really realized it until he asked that the most honest answer would have been "avoiding you". Of course, she knew that wouldn't go down well, so she just made stuff up, talked about how busy things had been with new classes, moving, etc. He hadn't really been happy with the answer, and started asking questions about their relationship, where things were going, what had been up with her lately, basically lots of questions she hadn't wanted to answer. So, she did her usual thing, she attacked him. Thinking back she can't remember what she'd said, but she did remember the look on his face as she got up, omelet half-eaten, and stormed out. She had been planning to meet up with him after auditions to explain, though she didn't really know what she had been planning to say. She just knew she had to fix it before it broke more. Then Chloe had shown up at auditions.

The make-up session after auditions turned more into an inquisition, at least she felt it did. It surprised her, really, to finally see and know about his feelings of jealousy towards the redheaded former Bella. She did manage to keep herself in check however, and reassured him that she hadn't called Chloe and told her to come, one of the other girls must have. She also tried to tell him that she and Chloe were just friends, she thought. Having not seen or spoken to the girl since she had made out with Stacie, not even a text saying she was back in town, that had come from Aubrey thanking her for watching their place, she wasn't sure what her status was with Chloe. Especially considering the way she had run off, not even staying to say hi.

Well, whatever their relationship was, Beca had been realizing over the last two weeks of classes, that she missed having Chloe in her life. Even if they could only be friends, Beca was starting to think it might be tolerable seeing her with Stacie, to have that font of life and happiness bouncing around again. Who knows, maybe now she'd even be less likely to get up into Beca's space than normal? Either way, she was planning to text the redhead the following morning and see if she wanted to meet for coffee, or something.

Without realizing it was happening, thoughts of Chloe had turned the fake smile on the brunette's face into a real one, and so she found herself walking down into the pit around the outdoor theater smiling at the crowd already gathered down there. Pausing partway down she stepped aside to let the Bellas pass her by and said, "Make good choices…"

Everyone laughed as they moved down towards the keg at the bottom, a quick sharp glance encouraged Stacie to move along as the brunette looked like she wanted to stop and talk. It wasn't until she saw the girls starting to mingle in the crowd that she took stock of where she was. She couldn't be sure, but if her memory served correctly she was in nearly the same spot as she'd spent the majority of the previous year's "Aca-Initiation Night" party. Smiling wistfully she remembered how it was just about right here that Chloe had, in Chloe-style, yanked her down so close Beca thought the redhead was going to kiss her, and informed her that they were "going to be fast friends." Well, she had been right, for about 8 months at least.

Bringing herself back to the here and now, Beca saw Jesse waving at her from amongst the crowd gathered down below and waved back somewhat awkwardly. She had gotten a text from him that morning saying "See ya at Initiation Night!" and even though they had texted back and forth since after their chat post auditions, she had honestly been too busy to meet up with him outside of work at the radio station since then. Luke had both of them taking more time on air, Beca got the majority of it still, but that didn't seem to bother Jesse much. And the station was no place for a proper conversation, so things were still tense for her when it came to the Treble. He seemed to be in a decent enough mood, though. She noticed he was down there, cup in hand, dancing with some of the other aca-people, including a few girls from the BU Harmonics. Not surprising at all was the fact that Benji was with him, dancing and flirting with the ladies in a way that Beca had never seen. She was almost surprised at the turn-around in Benji since Finals in the spring, apparently getting to perform on such a storied stage had given him a boost of confidence that the young sophomore seemed to be enjoying. Not really wanting to go down there quite yet, Beca chose to sit back and watch, smiling at the antics which were already starting.

Thankfully Jesse seemed to be having fun with the few Trebles in the crowd, and Stacie was busy getting her drink on, so Beca didn't need to worry about having a conversation with them right now. She was just thinking it was time to head down and get herself a drink when she spotted something blond and something red walking down through the crowd at another of the stairs down into the theater. Stretching up to see better over the heads, she saw that her eyes hadn't lied. Chloe and Aubrey were walking down into the crowd gathered by the stage, heading towards Stacie. Beca froze on the spot when the pair met up with the busty brunette and Stacie gave Chloe a big hug, exclaiming in delight something Beca couldn't make out over the crowd and the music. Seeing Stacie hug Aubrey as well was no consolation, and Beca was seriously fighting down her instinct to run, to not have to watch the pair down below her.

In the end, what she felt was her duty as a captain of the Barden Bellas won, and the brunette decided to stay and try and enjoy herself while ignoring Chloe and Stacie. It seemed the right thing to do, or at least she felt a sign stepped forward that it was the right thing to do, as Ashley came up to her then with a red cup and started talking, giving Beca the distraction she needed to avoid looking over to the redhead and brunette, at least not looking over too often.

* * *

Aubrey was sighing again, standing in the living room of her new apartment and waiting for her friend. Checking the time she saw that it was well after ten in the evening, and the party for "Aca-Initiation Night" had no doubt started an hour ago. Of course, based on the text she'd gotten from Fat Amy, the Bellas had just started their initiation ceremony probably only ten or fifteen minutes ago. Still, Aubrey hated being late, and if Chloe was going to make her go to this thing, then she should at least have had the decency to be ready on time. She was about to yell at the redhead's door, again, when she heard it open.

Chloe stepped out of her room with a nervous smile on her face that vanished at her roommate's expression. She hadn't been sure if she'd made the right decision, but seeing Aubrey's expression she thought it was the right choice. Stepping fully into the living room she spun a quick turn, letting the dark purple sundress float out a little. As she came to a stop, she saw Aubrey smiling ruefully at her.

"Pulling out all the stops, eh?" The blond asked, rolling her eyes a little as she tossed the redhead her purse.

"What? It's not too much, is it? I mean, purple is her favorite color…" Chloe asked, suddenly nervous again.

"No, I don't think it's too much, I'm just wondering if she's going to end tonight singing some David Guetta with you…" Aubrey said, laughing as she led the way out of the apartment. Quickly though, she added, "If that's the case, take it back to her dorm, please…"

Chloe smacked the blond with her purse as they got into the elevator and went downstairs. "You know she's still with Jesse. I'm just hoping she'll talk to me tonight. She still hasn't sent me a single message…"

"Yeah, well, you haven't sent her one either, have you?" Aubrey asked, knowing the answer.

"No, but, well, do you think I should have? I mean, would it have been weird?"

"Weird? Maybe, but only because you two haven't spoken in, like four months and some change. You know, you used to spend about two nights a week with her, so I think it's weirder that you haven't at least welcomed her back to school…" Aubrey said, leading the way across the campus.

Chloe was quiet for a long time, thinking over her response to that. Eventually she said the decision she had come to the day of auditions, something she hadn't mentioned to the blond yet. "Yeah, it has been weird. Want to know what's going to be worse, for me at least? Going forward from here. I know you aren't her biggest fan, Bree, but she's my friend, at least she was. And I want her to be it again, even if she stays with the Treble forever and gets mar… gets married. She's my best friend, aside from you."

Aubrey smiled, giving the redhead a one-armed hug as they walked without even mentioning her stumbling over, and having to take a breath before continuing, the word married. Chloe knew they were late even before they got down into the seats, the music easily audible from a few hundred yards away, as well as the singing voices. In a way, she wasn't sad to be late, because it beat having to wait nervously for the Bellas to show up. As the two former Bellas reached the edge of the amphitheater they saw the crowd gathered below, as it had been every year that they had been here at Barden. Chloe could see more than one keg down there, and Justin standing by the edge of the stage with his laptop playing music that everyone was singing and dancing to. She also saw Beca, standing by herself and watching the crowd sing, drink and dance. Not sure she was quite ready to go talk to the brunette Chloe kept scanning the crowd until she saw her spy among the Bellas. Well, Stacie wasn't really her spy, but it was as good a name for it as any. She had been getting updates from the brunette about Bella activities since the start of the school year. Stacie had obviously figured things out last year, judging by her comments at the graduation party, and had been trying hard to get Chloe and Beca to at least speak to each other. Chloe truly appreciated all her hard work and she knew it hadn't been fun either, having heard how Beca had spoken to the brunette when Stacie went to talk to the DJ just before they'd left at the end of the year.

Grabbing Aubrey's arm, Chloe lead the way down to where Stacie was currently getting her drink on. Calling Stacie's name when they were a little ways away, the busty brunette smiled warmly as the pair approached and flung her arms around Chloe in a surprise hug. She always did get a little more hands-on when she'd been drinking. After a moment she released the redhead and gave Aubrey a hug as well before stepping back and smiling at the pair.

"There you two are! Oh my god, I'm glad you two could make it! It wouldn't feel like initiation night without you guys." Stacie said, putting a hand on both girls' arms as she spoke.

"I'm just glad you let Chloe know when it was happening. I've missed you aca-bitches." Aubrey said, smiling as she nudged Chloe. The redhead hadn't told Aubrey yet that Stacie was her mole inside the group, maybe because Aubrey wasn't a fan of undermining authority.

"Yeah, we are so happy to be here. And, hey, I'm sorry I dashed out before the auditions ended. I don't know what had come over me. I thought I was past that, but seeing them… Anyway, we're here tonight, and I'm going to talk to her. How's she doing, by the way?" Chloe asked, her words spilling from her mouth without much control on her part. She finally managed to clamp her lips closed after she realized what she'd just asked.

"Ummm, yeah, it's uh, no problem." Stacie said, slightly awkwardly as Chloe finally shut up. "And don't worry about it. She's been kind of weird about stuff lately, so maybe it's good you didn't stay longer. I also think her and Jesse got into a fight about you. At least, I think that's what Lilly was saying the day after auditions."

"Just go talk to her, Chlo! Good lord, save me from indecisive redheads!" Aubrey said, nudging her roommate slightly. Chloe, not expecting it, stumbled a little on the uneven pavement and might have fallen, if Stacie hadn't have caught her and kept her upright. Glaring at Aubrey, Chloe stole a glance towards where Beca had started talking to Ashley, and saw the brunette turning away from her, a somewhat hurt expression on her face.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Chloe, didn't realize you'd been drinking already." Aubrey said teasingly to the redhead, not seeing Beca's reaction. "So, how's the group looking to be this year, Stac? You guys manage to replace us?"

Chloe let the pair chat about the new Bellas as she stepped hastily from Stacie's grip, turning to look at the new girls the brunette pointed out. As she looked around the crowd, the redhead caught sight of Jesse, standing with another of the Trebles, Benji she thought it was. Slightly relieved that the brunette Treble wasn't glaring at her, and even more relieved that he wasn't sticking to Beca's side, she frowned as she saw him dancing with a couple of the girls from the BU Harmonics. Deciding it was now or never, Chloe turned to look at the two girls with her and said, "Well, better late than never. I'll see you two later."

Aubrey's comforting hand and Stacie's "good luck" followed her as she turned to head towards the nearest keg. Spotting that Beca was now by herself and cupless, Chloe got a pair of cups and started making her way towards the brunette who seemed oblivious of her approach. It wasn't until Chloe was about a row away that Beca finally turned and saw her, appearing to be stuck in place as Chloe closed the distance smiling shyly.

"Hey." Chloe said, offering one cup to Beca, who took it automatically. "Can we, uh, can we talk?"

* * *

Beca had been struggling with her fight or flight instinct ever since she had spotted Chloe and Aubrey walking down the stairs towards the gathering. Talking with Ashley had helped, a little, to serve as a distraction. But when she saw Stacie catching Chloe in her arms, Beca had to fight hard not to turn and run back up the steps. Ashley must have sensed something of Beca's turn in mood as she wrapped up their conversation fairly quickly and went back to join the others down below. After she was alone again, Beca glanced once more towards the redhead and saw she wasn't in Stacie's arms, at least, but still Beca wasn't sure if she wanted to stick around. Making an effort to look anywhere but at Chloe, Beca watched everyone else in the amphitheater, and even turned to look towards the exit wondering if she could make it out without anyone noticing.

Just as she was about to take off and try her luck, she heard footsteps approaching her and turned to see the very same red hair and bright blue eyes she'd been trying to avoid looking right at her. Beca was glued in place as she watched Chloe approach her like a vision out of her dreams. The redhead was gorgeous, dressed in a purple sundress, her hair blowing in the light breeze, and Beca was startled to feel herself smiling as Chloe extended one of the two cups she held towards her with a shy smile on her face. Looking down at the cup, Beca was thinking she had forgotten how to speak when Chloe spoke up, "Hey. Can we, uh, can we talk?"

Looking up to see Chloe's eyes looking at everything but Beca the brunette answered shyly, "Yeah. I mean, we have some catching up to do, right?"

"Yeah, we do. Let's not talk here, though. Too noisy… Up on the quad, maybe?" Chloe asked, her eyes having snapped back to look at Beca when the brunette didn't reject her outright as Chloe had half suspected she would. When Beca nodded her agreement, Chloe started walking out of the bowl, very conscious of how close she was to Beca. She wanted to reach down and grab her hand, like she always used to do as they wandered around campus last year, but right now she just didn't want to spook the other girl and have her run back into Jesse's arms.

Beca for her part, tried not to stare too hard at Chloe's ass as the redhead swayed up the steps out of the amphitheater. In fact, she was so caught up in NOT staring that she failed to notice Jesse's eyes following the pair of them out of the theater. Once out of the bowl, the noise level dropped a little and Chloe slowed to walk beside Beca as the pair made their way across the dark grounds in silence, each girl glancing at the other by turns. Walking across the grass, Beca followed Chloe's lead as the redhead took a seat at one of the benches scattered across the quad. Folding her hands in her lap, she avoided looking at the redhead as the silence stretched between them. After what seemed like an eternity, both girls spoke up at once.

"So I was think…"

"I've missed…"

Both girls blushed as they stopped talking, Beca going so far as to turn her face away. Chloe, however, realized what the brunette had been about to say, and when she spoke Beca's dark, navy blue eyes turned back to looking brilliantly bright blue orbs.

"You missed… me?" Chloe asked, shyly.

"Well, uh, maybe. Yeah, I guess." Beca stammered out, not sure what had possessed her to say that as the first thing out of her mouth after four months away from the girl. Trying to cover for herself she said, "You did kind of insinuate yourself into my life last year, if you didn't notice. Going so far as to invade my shower even… And that was before I got to know you!"

Chloe laughed. Knowing the brunette as she did, she realized that the accusatory tone was another defense mechanism, an act to keep people away. Sliding a little closer to Beca, Chloe just smiled as she said, "I missed you too. It's been strange, not hearing you complaining about anything via text message."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Stacie makes up for my silence, eh?" Beca said angrily, not sure why she was mad at Chloe for her having opened their conversation by saying that. Turning away from the redhead she tried to hold onto her anger, remembering too late that she was trying to remain friends with the ginger, if it was still possible.

"Stacie? Why would Stacie be …" Chloe asked, confused and a little upset by the heat in Beca's words.

"Aren't you two a thing now? I mean, I saw the way you were all over her at the graduation party. Hell, I never even knew you were into girls…" Beca said, anger still heating her voice as she remained looking away from the redhead.

"Stacie and I aren't a couple, nor have we ever been." Chloe said flat out, moving away from Beca as she started to wonder if she had made the right choice in wanting to talk to the brunette. "What happened there… Well, whatever you thought you saw happen didn't. I had had too much to drink, way too much, and she reminded me of someone-"

Cutting off her words abruptly, it was Chloe's turn to look away from Beca, not wanting to admit that it was this brunette she'd believed was dancing with her, not the one still flirting with boys back at the party. Hearing Beca let out a deep breath, Chloe risked a glance back at the brunette and saw her sitting, slumped on the bench, and tentatively reached out a hand towards one of the DJ's hands. When her fingers found Beca's, and the brunette didn't immediately flinch and pull her hand away, Chloe slid back partway towards Beca. After a moment of sitting and staring at their hands linked on her lap, Beca finally spoke up, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

"You haven't!" Chloe insisted, squeezing the other girl's hand comfortingly.

"No, I really have. I thought you had replaced me with Stacie… as your friend. And so I did what I always do. I pushed you away. It's a bad habit I've been told I have." Beca said, raising her face to look at Chloe's, her eyes a little glassy with unwanted moisture.

"Hey…" Chloe said, sliding even closer to the brunette before slipping her other arm around her friend's shoulders and pulling her in for a quick hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. I should have known better. I mean, I'd seen you do it to everyone else all year and didn't recognize it. I should have pushed back, but I ran too. I ran home and …"

Beca wasn't sure what Chloe was going to say, but the redhead just let her words trail off, arms still around Beca comfortingly. After a moment Beca pulled her back, using her hand to lift Chloe's face to look at her, seeing the unshed tears gracing the redhead's beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, as a friend. You're probably my best friend here at this school." Beca said, looking right at Chloe and not really allowing herself to think about the fact that she had to force herself to say "as a friend".

"I don't want to lose you either!" Chloe said, brightness chasing away the sadness in her eyes as she squeezed Beca's hand again. "I thought I had lost my best friend, for a while, and it was killing me."

"Finally manage to chase Aubrey off?" Beca joked, which earned her a swat on the leg.

"No! You know what I meant, so stop being mean." Chloe said, rubbing the brunette's thigh where she had slapped her. Though she stopped abruptly when she realized what she was doing, and returned her hand back to Beca's. "So, now that that awkwardness is gone, what have you been doing for the last four months!?"

Beca laughed as, in a fashion that only Chloe could manage, the redhead put everything away and bounded forward with life. Noticing the time on the large clock on one of the buildings facing the quad, Beca cringed when she realized how long they'd been sitting here talking. Standing up she pulled Chloe up with her and started walking back towards the amphitheater. At the redhead's confused look she explained, "Four months is a lot of catch-up, and we shouldn't do it here, sitting on a freezing cold bench in the middle of the night. Besides, if Jesse realizes I've taken off with you in the middle of the night I'll catch hell for it. Let's get back to the party, we can play catch-up later, we have plenty of time."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as Beca mentioned Jesse, but chose not to broach the subject now, just happy to be walking with Beca at her side and holding her hand. Beca, so caught up in how much relief she was feeling after having learned that Chloe and Stacie weren't a "thing", that she didn't even realize they were still holding hands as they walked back into the bowl where the party was still going strong. Of course, reality crashed down on her suddenly as she noticed Jesse down by the stage, dancing with one of the random aca-followers that always hung around whenever there was an a capella gathering. Dancing very closely mind you. She had frozen on the spot when she noticed, and of course it was only her luck that Jesse took that moment to look up and see her standing there, holding hands with Chloe.

* * *

"I need a drink…" Beca muttered as she hastily let go of Chloe's hand, and regretted the lost contact almost immediately. It was only in that moment that Beca realized that Chloe had, before their "make-up" chat, brought cups over for both herself and Beca. Wondering what had happened to the cups, Beca started walking down towards the kegs while Chloe said she was going to talk to Bree.

Beca cautiously made her way down the still fairly crowded stairs towards the kegs, trying not to knock over any drunk people who were just getting their singing and dancing on and carefully tried to avoid looking at Jesse as she didn't really want to see his hurt puppy-dog look. As she neared the bottom of the steps, though, she heard him calling her name over the music. The amount of alcohol he had had was fairly evident as he slurred his way through "Be-caw! Be-caw! C'mere and dance with me and, and … thish gurl."

Rolling her eyes, she poured herself a cup as some Treble worked the pump, and drained it quickly before turning to responded to her obviously plastered boyfriend. Hitching a fake smile on her face she walked towards Jesse, who was still dancing with "that girl" and tucked an arm around his waist, pulling her away from the, could she call someone who followed a capella folks a groupie? Either way, she pulled Jesse away from the groupie, much to her protest. Jesse just turned and started to take hold of her, trying to plant a kiss on her face that she turned away from. Using her shoulder to wipe up the sloppy mess he'd made on her cheek she said, "Alright, time to get you home and into bed."

She had managed to get him part-way up the stairs when what she'd said penetrated the alcohol in his brain and he said in a drunken whisper, "We should totally go back to my place. Benji's off to hook up with Melissa, or Mandy… Something with an M. Or maybe it was a C. Either way, my place will be empty."

"Yeah, we'll totally take you back to yours…" Beca said, still more than half carrying the drunken Treblemaker front-man up the steps. In a quieter voice she added, "So you can sleep this off and realize what a douche you were being with the groupie."

Almost as though his mind was going along a similar path, though related to Beca, he said, "Why'd you go off with the Chloe girl again? Were you guys, like, making out or something? I mean, I saw you holding her hand... Doesn't she know you're my girl?"

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer. Now come on, right foot, left foot, rinse and repeat. Let's go."

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Jesse continued to alternate between drunken suggestions of what they might get up to back at his place, to equally drunken observations of her going off with Chloe, to suggesting that they find that groupie and "dance" some more. Most she just blew off with a snarky comment, but when he brought up that groupie for the second time she almost dropped him onto the ground and left him there.

But since they were almost to his dorm she decided to forgive his misplaced, drunken, male fantasies of getting with two chicks and continued to help him stumble towards his dorm. Most especially misplaced considering how far they'd gotten in the last few months. Beca really wasn't sure why they hadn't gone further than they had, but she couldn't deny her immense sense of relief when he had suggested "taking things slow" after their third date. She hadn't wanted to admit her reluctance to him, and was glad she didn't have to admit how nervous she had felt before whenever she was kissing him or they were cuddling and watching a movie. Without realizing she was thinking about it, she found herself smiling as she thought about how completely different it was with Chloe. It must be because Chloe was a girl, and just a friend, she told herself, and not just because it was Chloe and not Jesse.

Shaking that thought from her head, she fumbled into Jesse's pockets to find his key as they approached his door and he seemed to think she was going for something else and giggled a little as he drunkenly tried to point her in the right direction. Shaking her head, she slapped his hand away and finally retrieved his keys and unlocked the door. She was feeling decidedly less tolerant of his drunken behavior now, after his accusations and suggestions than she had when she'd first pulled him off the groupie in the first place, and was ready to get him into bed and head back to her room.

Pushing him roughly down onto his bed, after making sure there wasn't anything else on it, he laughed and said, "Woohoo… Le's get this year off right…"

Dodging his grab for her, she ducked down and started undoing his shoes first, swatting away hands that tried to pull her up for a kiss until both shoes lay on the floor. Finally she let him pull her up for a kiss, a quick one, before debating whether she should try and undress him more. The decision was made for her, though, as he finally reached out and got a hold of her waist, pulling her down onto his lap, his much stronger arms holding her in place as tried to push away from his mouth.

"Jesse. Jesse! Stop, Jesse. You're drunk. We aren't doing this now, just let me up so I can get you into bed." Beca said, managing to keep his mouth off hers, though he simply decided to start slobbering all over her neck instead. Now, normally she was into that sort of thing, but right now she was tired and an emotional wreck after her meeting with Chloe and just didn't want to deal with this.

"You can get me into bed whenever you want, baby." Jesse said, still slurring his words almost into incomprehensibility as he started trying to push her shirt up over her head. That was the trigger for her panic button. As soon as he had her arms caught in her shirt, his mouth on her stomach and moving upwards, she sort of freaked out.

"Seriously, Jesse. Fucking let me go, now!" She said loudly, struggling hard against his arms and touch. Finally she managed to free one of her own arms and reached down and shoved him back, jumping up off his lap in the same instant. She didn't even wince when his head hit the wall behind his bed rather hard. Groaning slightly he put a hand to the back of his head as he lay down, and Beca hastily pulled her shirt right as she scooted to the far side of the room as fast as she could, eyes watching him warily. Apparently though, through a combination of drunkenness and the blow to the back of his head he had seemed to have forgotten about her as he just lay down on his bed, hands on the back of his head, and curled up to sleep.

Feeling panicked and needing to run, Beca did just that. Dropping his keys on the floor she bolted from his dorm and practically ran from the room and building. She was half-way across the campus on her way to her dorm when she finally slowed down and allowed herself to think about what had happened.

"He was drunk", she told herself, "And he didn't know what he was doing. Jesse would never… Could never…"

She didn't even realize she was talking to herself, muttering things like "wouldn't" and "couldn't" until she caught some funny looks from a few folks who were leaving the Initiation Night party. Obviously it was starting to wind down, she realized, as she noticed there was less noise as she crossed the quad, and so she veered away from the theater, not wanting to run into anyone she knew. Well, there was one person…

Pulling out her phone as she walked into her building she pulled up her messages and found Chloe. Opening her thread she fired off a quick, "I need someone to talk to. Can you please come over? Baker Hall, 315 is my new room."

The response was vibrating her pocket before she even opened the door, "Of course. I'll be there in a minute."

Beca let herself into her room and didn't even bother closing the door all the way. She just climbed onto her bed and tucked herself into a corner, a pillow clenched between her chest and her knees as she hugged them to her squeezing the pillow between them and waited for the redhead to show up. She didn't know how long it was before she heard footsteps in the hall pausing outside her room, and Chloe's bubbly voice calling out, "Becs? You in there? Are you… Oh my god! What's wrong?!"

The redhead was in the room, shutting the door behind as she came, before the haze that had dropped over Beca after what had happened even lifted from her mind. All she knew was that, when she realized what was up, Chloe's arms were wrapped around her and the redhead was holding her tight whispering over and over, "It's ok, Beca. Whatever it is, it'll be ok. I promise, I've got you. It'll be ok…"

Beca didn't know how long they'd been sitting like that, her shuddering while Chloe's arms held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. She didn't even realize had she been crying until Chloe wiped tears from her cheeks, "It's Jesse… I was just… He just…"

Words tumbled from her mouth in what she was sure was an indecipherable mess, but somehow Chloe got the jist of her words and just held her tighter. After Beca had finally finished her uncontrollable word vomit, the redhead just kept hugging her and rocking them back and forth. Again Beca wasn't even sure how long they had sat like that, simply absorbing comfort and security from her friend's embrace before she finally asked, her voice barely audible, "What do I do?"

Chloe kissed her forehead gently and said, "Whatever you want, sweetie. You have to do whatever you need to. But, just don't forget that he was very, very drunk. And people, well, people make stupid mistakes when they're drunk, right?"

When Beca didn't answer Chloe continued, trying to inject some humor into the evening as she said, "Like, remember last year, at the party at Stacie's sorority? Remember how Fat Amy had gotten so drunk she ended up throwing that chair through a window, screaming about wrestling two kangaroos to the ground, or something?"

Amazingly, Beca felt herself laughing softly at the memory of that night. She also remembered how Chloe had stayed so close to her all night and just seemed to get more and more cuddly with each drink. Beca didn't even realize how late it was until she noticed Chloe stifling a yawn. Glancing at her bedside clock she saw that it was after five in the morning, and knew that the redhead no doubt had places to be in the morning and needed sleep. Chloe, however, made no mention of getting up or leaving, and would probably stay there until the end of days if Beca let her. Deciding that what they both needed was sleep, Beca opened her mouth to thank the redhead for coming and being there, and to tell her to maybe go home to get some sleep when she found herself saying, "Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

The ginger didn't even hesitate as she climbed off Beca's bed and started stripping off her shoes and grabbing the pillows from the other empty bed. Beca, astonished at Chloe's willingness to stay, hadn't moved when the redhead turned back, and so received a curious look from Chloe who asked, "You gonna sleep like that? I'll turn around if you want to change, but remember, I've already seen you naked so…"

Beca blushed furiously as she remembered, but finally moved from where she had ensconced herself in the corner of her bed and started to take clothes off. Unlacing her shoes she took them off, pulled her pants off and added her long-sleeved blue shirt to the pile as well, but decided to leave the black tank-top on, because even though they had in fact seen each other naked, Beca really didn't think being naked in bed with Chloe would allow her to get any sleep tonight. Reaching up under her shirt she unhooked her bra and dropped it onto the pile, leaving her clad only in a tight black tank-top and a lacy pair of purple panties. Feeling more than a little embarrassed at her state of undress, she climbed under the blanket quickly and tried not to let the redhead see her furious blush, though judging by the soft giggle she'd hear Chloe had seen. As she settled into the bed she heard Chloe rustling around for a moment and almost turned to see what was up, but before she had made up her mind, she felt the redhead climbing into bed behind her and wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. She didn't even try to hold in the contented sigh as she pressed back into Chloe's embrace, having missed this, the closeness of her friend, most of all over the last few months. Wrapped in the redhead's strong arms, enveloped in warmth and peace, Beca found herself starting to fall asleep despite all that had happened with a smile on her face.

* * *

The blissful warmth she was surrounded by was suddenly disturbed by a knocking sound coming from somewhere nearby. Muttering to herself, Beca was bound and determined to ignore it, wanting instead to stay in the warm embrace she was in, when it suddenly came again, this time accompanied by a voice, "Beca? Are you in there? Hey, I wanted to talk, to apologize for last night."

Jesse's voice from outside her room woke Beca halfway up and Chloe murmuring that it was "too early" woke her up the rest of the way. Especially when she realized that the redhead was wrapped all around her. Panicking slightly, Beca shook Chloe to wake her up, her hand covering the redhead's mouth to muffle any noises she made. When Chloe's startlingly blue eyes finally opened fully and fixed on her, she felt the redhead smile underneath her hand, and she swear she even kissed her palm. She could see the question forming in Chloe's eyes as her eyebrows drew together, and was about to answer when Jesse knocked on the door again and called out, "Beca. I know you're in there. Come on, please answer the door. Whatever happened, I didn't mean it, I don't even know what …"

Panic filled Chloe's eyes to match her own as she realized their situation. Chloe was lying in her bed, wrapped so tightly around the brunette that it almost didn't matter that they both still had clothes on, barely. Chloe's dress had gotten pushed up so high during the night that it was bunched up right underneath her breasts, and Beca's clothes didn't do a much better job covering her. Removing her hand from Chloe's mouth she whispered, "Take some pillows and get into the other bed quietly. I'll try and get rid of him."

The redhead nodded and they started untangling themselves as quietly as they could. Once Chloe was moving across the room, Beca realized what it was that had caused the rustling the night before when she spotted the redhead's violet bra sitting on the floor. She had known it would be violet before she even saw it, having had a fantastic view of the matching thong as Chloe had untangled their limbs and moved across the room.

Once the redhead was settled in bed and faking sleep, Beca called out faking sleepiness, "What is it, Jesse? I just wanna sleep… Can't you come back, like, after lunch?"

"Beca, thank goodness. Please can I just come in really quick. I brought you a caramel latte, extra caramel. I'm not going to go away till you at least talk to me face to face." Jesse said, no longer screaming now that she had answered him.

Cursing under her breath she got up and looked around the room, hoping she could hide the "sleeping" redhead from his view and keep him in the hallway. Looking to Chloe, who lay her head down and pretended to be sleeping, Beca walked to the door and cracked it open, pretending to be half asleep as she attempted to block his view into the room. "What? I was sleeping. We can talk about what happened later…"

"God, Beca, I'm sorry for what happened. I don't even really remember all of it, but I think I took things too far. Can I please just come in and …" Jesse's words trailed off as he, taking advantage of his greater height, saw into the room a little. Enough, apparently as his voice changed suddenly when he asked, "Are those clothes on the floor..? Who's in there with you?"

She tried to hold the door closed, but he pushed it open enough to see Chloe apparently sleeping on the other bed, and suddenly his apologetic manner was gone as he said, "What's she doing here? Did you run into her arms after you bashed my head into the wall? I'm not surprised you're fucking her, considering how you've been with me these last months."

"Hey, back the fuck off, alright. We are so NOT fucking! Did you notice that she's in a separate bed, and we both have clothes on? Besides, Chloe's just my friend, and that's all! She's not some skank groupie who was practically fucking you last night in the middle of party. Just fucking go away. I want to go back to sleep and forget that last night happened." She said, heating up firing right back at him before managing to overcome his pushing on the door to slam it closed and flipped the lock, even going so far as to click the deadbolt into place too.

She totally ignored his swearing on the other side of the door as she turned and pushed her back against it and looked at Chloe, who was sitting up in the bed, tousled red hair falling around her shoulders, a look of concern etched onto her features. As Beca's potentially soon-to-be ex stormed off down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright guys and gals, here's chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoys it and please, if you have a moment, take a minute to let me know what you did or didn't like with a quick review. To all my people who have sent in reviews, thank you so much for your feedback, your words of encouragement keep me wanting to write this lovely little fic which seems to have taken over my life, insisting it gets a new chapter about every three days, which is kind of brutal, but I'm working with it so far. Alright, that's all I've got to say here, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Beca groaned inwardly as she heard Jesse storming off down the hall. She knew he had some cause for anger as she wasn't unaware of how he felt about Chloe, but after the shit he pulled the previous night, she wasn't ready to give any ground on that. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back, until it smacked against the door kind of hard, causing her to wince and step away and put her hand to the back of her head for comfort.

Opening her eyes again she saw Chloe, still sitting in the bed she'd moved to, and looking at Beca with concern in her eyes. Sighing, and not really knowing what to say right that second, Beca just walked over to her own bed and sat down on it, hanging her head a little as she rubbed her temples. She heard Chloe moving around, getting up from the bed presumably, and wouldn't have been surprised to hear the door opening and closing as well. When she felt her bed dip with Chloe's weight, Beca dropped one hand and peered up at the redhead out of one eye. She could tell that Chloe was feeling awkward, judging by her facial expression, and Beca just didn't know what to do to make things more comfortable.

"Why does shit have to be so complicated all the time?" The brunette finally asked, scooting back on the bed to lean against the wall and once again pressed her hands over her face. "Fuck my life…"

When Chloe giggled, Beca uncovered her face and glared at the smiling redhead. Chloe just laughed at her expression and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sure things will work out just fine in the end. Last night was a drunken mistake, you know that he'd never really … And he'll forgive you for this morning, if you want him to. Now it's early and I ought to head home before Aubrey freaks out."

Beca just watched as Chloe jumped up off her bed, most of her attention focused on the tingling on her forehead where the girl had kissed her, the other part focusing on how amazing the redhead looked right now. Even having just woken up, her hair tousled from sleep and her dress rumpled from having slept in it all night, Chloe was still stunningly breathtaking. Groaning at where her mind went when the redhead bent over to pick up her bra, giving Beca an excellent view down to her cleavage, Beca slid around to lay on her bed, closing her eyes to block out more images of Chloe as she said, "Yeah, I know. I just … I'm glad we're friends again, Chlo. I've missed having our wonderful little adventures in crossing boundaries. You're right, though. I should get back to sleep, I have to work at the station this afternoon and then the Bellas first practice after, if you and Aubrey wanted to come."

"I've missed you too, short-stuff. Have fun at work and tell the girls hi for me. Well, and Bree too, I guess. I'll talk to her, lemme know what time it's gonna be, and text me later if you need it?" Chloe asked, picking up her shoes as she really didn't want to walk home in them. Chloe appeared to briefly debate putting her bra back on, but obviously felt it was too much trouble with her dress on still, so instead chose to just stuff it into her purse. Beca wasn't sure if Chloe was choosing to either ignore the reason for her groan, or if she was ignorant of its source. Either way, the redhead didn't mention it as she stood up and said, "Anyway, gonna dash. Like I said, text me or something if you wanna talk today, alright?"

When Beca just nodded from her place on the bed, Chloe smiled down at her friend and reached out tentatively towards Beca's upraised knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze before heading towards the door, which caused the brunette to jump slightly at the unexpected contact. Hearing the other girl walk to the door, Beca could tell that Chloe paused, and was about to open her eyes to see what was up when the redhead said, "Welcome back, by the way. I'm really glad you decided to stick around."

Beca didn't have time to answer as Chloe was opening the door and ducking out even as she finished speaking. Groaning again as the door closed behind the redhead, Beca finally let out a huge, shuddering breath that she'd been holding back since she had woken up in Chloe's arms. The warmth she'd felt hadn't entirely been from the blanket and second body in her tiny, cramped bed. Thanking her lucky stars that her dad had managed to secure her an empty dorm again for fall semester, Beca sat up and grabbed her headphones. Reaching for her laptop she opened her player and selected a track, setting it to repeat and settled back down as the opening notes of "Titanium" started playing.

* * *

Chloe wasn't quite sure what she should be feeling as she quickly closed Beca's door behind her. First thing in her heart was joy. Pure, unadulterated joy at what might soon be happening with Beca and Jesse. That was immediately followed by sadness at the heartache that Beca was going through. Third in line was how pissed she was at Jesse for what had happened.

Granted, alcohol gave some excuse. A very minor level of excuse. And while she could appreciate wanting to get her hands on Beca, Chloe hoped she would never do anything like that to the brunette just out of the blue. Granted she had burst into her shower while they both were in a much more compromising position than it had sounded to be the previous night, but Chloe had been careful to never touch the brunette. At least, not physically touch her as her eyes had wanted to devour every inch of the shorter girl, especially once Beca opened up and dropped her hands, forgetting herself and the situation while they sang. She especially couldn't believe what he'd done, after the way he had been behaving with the groupie just before Beca dragged him away from the party the previous night and apparently poured him into bed.

Of course, there's also a little bit of awkwardness, which isn't normal for the fairly confident and outgoing redhead. She had really felt unsure of what to do and how to act after Jesse had burst in, and then later. Which was quite unfair of him, if she thought about it. She had been perfectly happy waking up in Beca's arms, then he had to ruin it with his good intentions and super nice attitude.

Chloe hadn't realized she'd stamped her foot until the RA of the building had turned to see what was up. Waving at the girl, the redhead continued walking and was soon out of the building. As she walked towards her new apartment she started to worry that maybe the way the situation was turning out might not be a good thing for her. She didn't want to see Beca get hurt. Last night she had wanted to go to Jesse's dorm and make him pay for what he had done, even drunkenly, to Beca. She didn't, obviously, because she couldn't have left Beca right then even if her life depended on it. In the year that she'd known Beca, the brunette had never once been the one to initiate any physical contact. It was always Chloe jumping into her space, reaching out for her hand, forcing her way into the brunette's bed. Never the other way around. And while Beca always protested, vehemently at the beginning but less so later on, she usually relented once Chloe busted out her puppy-dog look and quivering lip.

Chloe was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was nearly to her apartment until she heard someone calling her name and looked up to see she was in fact only a building away from her new apartment. Looking around for whoever called her name, it didn't take her long to see Aubrey, dressed in her jogging outfit, coming up the street towards the redhead. Aubrey caught up to her right as Chloe was turning up the walkway to the building's front door and paused for a moment to check the time her watch, then to briefly check her heart rate. Nodding in satisfaction she looked over at Chloe as the redhead dug through her purse trying to find her keys to open the door, and exposing a very lacy violet bra in the process. Aubrey grinned in an entirely too smug manner as she said, "Well, look who's doing the 'walk of shame' this morning. And here I had thought you had given it up while pining after the little 'alt-girl'"

"Oh shut up, Bree." Chloe said, finally fishing her keys out her purse and opening the door, holding it for the blond to enter as well. "It wasn't like that."

"Uh huh. First you get a text late last night after campus police broke up the party and then dashed off in a hurry. Now you're walking back home, no shoes on, bra in your purse, and your hair looking like you just climbed out of bed ten minutes ago… It's ok, Chlo, you know I don't judge you, but at least be honest with me." Aubrey said as they walked into the elevator and she pushed the button for their floor.

"I'm serious, Bree, it wasn't a bootie call. Beca texted me, wanted me to come over. I guess Jesse had had too much to drink and tried to push the boundaries they had regarding, well, sex. She was freaking out about it, and needed a friend. And JUST a friend. She asked me to stay, so I did, and you know as well as I do how uncomfortable it is sleeping in a bra like that." Chloe said, her face serious at the start, though she couldn't keep in her grin as she mentioned Beca asking her to stay.

"Hmmm, the hobbit and the Treble having problems? Or was it just a mistake?" Aubrey asked as the elevator dinged out their floor and the two girls started walking towards their place.

"Well, the issue from last night seems like a one off thing. But he showed up this morning, woke us both up from a really comfy position too, and caught sight of me… Well, apparently he knows I like her, or maybe he's just jealous. Anyway, they got into a fight." Chloe said, her mind still struggling with whether to be happy about that or not, but apparently her face didn't get the message because as she was unlocking their door, Aubrey gave her a very funny look.

Once inside the blond held up a hand to forestall Chloe from heading to her room before walking into the kitchen to get some water. Once she came back, Aubrey stood in front of Chloe and gave her best friend a very, very serious look as she said, "Alright, Beale, just chill right there. I know you think that's a good thing, those two having a fight, but you need to 'slow your roll' a bit. Now, if she hadn't have kissed the Treble back at Finals, I'd have bet the midget was totally into you, but she did. And now you need to remember that if anything bad happens because of it, it's really gonna-"

"Really gonna hurt her, probably quite badly. I know." Chloe said, interrupting the blond before she could get on a roll with "the talk". Running a hand through her mussed up hair, Chloe started pacing back and forth in front of Aubrey. "I don't want to be happy about her getting hurt, but I can't help it. If she's not with him, maybe there's a chance for … A chance for us, right?"

Aubrey stopped Chloe's pacing and pulled her friend into a slightly sweaty hug, which the redhead gratefully accepted. After a moment she noticed just how sweaty a hug it was and pushed the blond back. Aubrey grinned sheepishly and said, "There's a chance, but remember, she's probably going to be upset and in need of a friend more than someone trying to snuggle into her pants. So, like I said, 'slow your roll' and just be there for her. As a friend."

Chloe nodded and smiled at her roommate before saying, "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I'm going to go back to sleep for a bit. I'll see you later."

When Aubrey nodded, Chloe just walked around her friend, patting her on the shoulder briefly before heading down the hall towards her room. As she was opening the door, she heard Aubrey in the living room, obviously speaking to herself, as the blond said, "Oh my god. Why am I helping her get together with the hobbit? I'll never be able to get those ear monstrosities out of the apartment if they start hooking up." Laughing, Chloe just closed her door, knowing that Aubrey was doing it because she cared, and that was the reason Chloe loved the blond girl.

* * *

Beca was running a few minutes late, she had fallen asleep after Chloe had left, the redhead was right, the song really _does _build. It's a good thing Luke was still station manager, the Brit loved her like a sister and practically let her get away with murder at the station. Pushing open the door she smiled at Jake, the senior who was now manning the phones for the station. She actually managed a real smile even, as at least she didn't need to worry about any awkward conversations with Jesse today. With the two new freshmen that had come on at the beginning of this year, she and Jesse had been given some shifts apart from each other, mainly thanks to her asking Luke. He had also not mentioned it to Jesse when she asked him not to.

Walking into the back she strolled right up to the booth as she heard Luke reading off the station's call letters and throwing up some music and informing them that his shift was nearly over and that Bentley would soon be taking over. Opening the door to the booth she dropped her bag inside, preferring to not leave it lying on the table and waved at him. Sadly today wasn't her day on the air, so she'd mostly just be stacking CDs and overseeing the freshmen, but at least she could listen to music all day, and Bentley mostly had good taste in songs.

Looking around for Alice, one of the two new freshmen who was supposed to be working today, she failed to spot the girl. Shrugging Beca walked over to grab a case of CDs and dropped it on a cart before starting to move off, humming to herself. When she heard a sound from the upper level she looked up, expecting to see Alice up there, but was instead greeted by a familiar face she'd just seen a few hours ago.

"Hey." Jesse said down, his tone flat as he looked down at his girlfriend, or so he thought.

"Hi. I, uh, I didn't expect you to be here today…" Beca said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess Alice called in. Luke suspects it's the 'brown-bottle-flu', but he was a freshman once too, so I don't think he'll be too hard on her." Jesse explained, going back to putting away music, trying not to acknowledge the gulf between them. One he was at least partly responsible for being there.

"Well, we 'aca-folk' weren't the only ones doing hood night last night." Beca said, trying to make small talk, which was never her thing. Of course, the best way to do that wouldn't be to bring up the one subject both were trying to avoid. So instead she simply looked back at the CDs in her hand before looking up at Jesse again, then turning to start shelving them. Jesse also seemed fairly content to let the conversation die, and so the pair continued to skate around each other, very awkwardly going about their business.

After a few minutes, a large statured man with a red beard and a kilt walked into the back and waved towards the booth. Bentley noticed both Jesse and Beca, and called out greetings to them both, to which the pair responded with "hellos" of their own. As he stepped into the booth, Luke came out and walked over to grab a couple of the new CDs they'd just gotten in off the desk, planning to listen to them in his office before he went home for the night. Perhaps Luke was more perceptive than Bentley, or maybe he was just more accustomed to what was normal when the pair of a capella singers were working, but he obviously noticed something as he picked up the CDs. Looking back and forth between the two, he spoke up as he strode towards the manager's office. "I don't know what's up with you two today, but quit letting it affect your work. Beca, you're clearly holding Metallica and Black Sabbath, and the metal section is upstairs. You're a great DJ, but I'd hate having to come in behind you and fix your shelving mistakes."

Beca jumped when he called her name, dropping one of the CD's she was holding to the ground. The blond boy just rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the office and walked in. Beca could see him through the windows as she bent to pick the dropped CD up, and saw him looking at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Alright folks, you've been listening to 95.7, WBUJ. We're playing music for the independent mind. I'm Bentley and let's get this afternoon started off right, here's a throw back out there for the old timers on campus. Keep listening, folks." Bentley voice said over the speakers as Luke's transitional list ended. Beca laughed out loud when she heard the first notes of "I Saw the Sign" come on, and saw Bentley pointing out at her making a face. Rolling her eyes, she flipped the Scottish fellow off, knowing he'd know she wasn't serious, and took what was left of her crate over to the metal section.

As she started putting away the last of the CDs in her bin, she looked up to see Jesse standing on the other side of the shelf from her with a curious look on his face. Slotting in a couple CDs, she said, "Hey… Uh, what's up?"

"What's up?" Jesse asked, looking a little hurt. "Are we even going to talk about what happened, Becs?"

"Huh. I had thought you'd said everything you wanted to this morning, and last night." Beca said, her anger flaring up at the memory of the way the Treble front-man had reacted less than 6 hours earlier.

"Jesus Christ, Beca. I was trying to say I was sorry. I was trying to make up for whatever happened. I barely remember anything after seeing you walking off with her." Jesse said, anger and remorse fighting each other in his words.

"You don't even remember?" Beca asked, incredulously. "Do you want me to tell you what happened when we got back to your dorm room, after you were basically dry-humping that blond bimbo in front of all the other groups?"

"I did… I did what? I don't think…" Jesse deflated a little as he heard the stark outrage in Beca's voice.

"Yeah, you didn't think. But, you know what? I forgave you for that, at the time. You'd been drinking. I did the bigger thing and took you back to your dorm, like a good girlfriend. Once we got there, someone tried to … You just grabbed…" Beca couldn't go on, her mind flashing back to the night before as she spoke. Jesse, though, seemed to know what happened without her explanation.

"Oh my god, Becs, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't… I was drunk, I swear I didn't mean anything." Jesse said, walking around the shelf and tentatively reaching out a hand comfortingly. When Beca didn't completely shy away, he touched her shoulder softly.

"I know…" Beca said softly, feeling her anger and outrage fading as she saw his sober reaction. "I mean, yeah, it freaked me out at first, but after I had a chance to calm down and talk to Chloe about-"

"Ah. So that's how she got there. Went running into her arms as soon as you left me, after smashing my head into the wall, right? That's how I knew something was wrong, you know, the blood on my wall and the pain in my head this morning." Jesse said, dropping his arm and feeling anger creep back into his voice at the mention of the redhead. "I knew something was messed up, and when Benji came back and told me you took me home, I knew it was something I'd done. So I grabbed coffee and breakfast, intending to apologize and find out what happened. And guess what I found instead?"

"You found me and my FRIEND, Jesse! It was late when SHE had calmed me down after what you did. I told her to stay in my spare bed." Beca lied slightly, "And you know what else? After acting like a complete ass this morning, guess who told me I should talk to you about everything? That's right. It was Chloe!"

Beca hadn't even realized she'd been yelling until Luke came out of the office and said, "Jesus, Beca, what the hell is going on? You know what, I don't care. How about you just go ahead and head home. Jesse's nearly finished with the CDs, and something is definitely up with you two today. Go home and figure your shit out."

After Luke finished and turned to go back into his office, both Beca and Jesse realized that the song Bentley had been playing had changed over to something new. As they both heard "I kissed a girl, and I liked it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it" blast out of the speakers inside the backroom, Jesse's face flushed with anger. Beca just rolled her eyes and threw the CDs she was holding into the crate, letting out her breath in a huff, and stalked over to the booth and grabbed her bag. Without even looking at Jesse, she stormed out of the radio station, and into the later afternoon sun. She wasn't really sure where she was going, she just felt restless and needed someone to talk to. When she found herself walking towards Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, she stopped herself, knowing that it was just the wrong thing to do if she wanted to fix things with Jesse. She did want to fix things with Jesse, right?

Fifteen minutes later she found herself standing and knocking on a familiar door, hoping someone was home. The door swung open, and Beca looked at the last person she really wanted to be talking to about anything, but found herself saying, "I could use someone to talk to, if you have some time?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So for, so good for three day's between. Big thanks go out on this one to Zap and E for the beta and "Aussie-fication" of Amy's lingo, much kudos to you two on that. As always, guys, reviews and feedback is much, much appreciated, so please leave some. Well, I surely hope everyone enjoys this, and we'll see you in the next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

_**One week later.**_

Beca moved rather mechanically as she went through the latest rendition of the choreo that her and the other Bellas were learning. Aside from Stacie, who had done most of the work between the pair of them on the choreo sequences, Beca knew the routine best. Of course, that didn't stop the busty brunette from calling out, "Beca! If I didn't know better, I'd think you and I didn't spend four hours yesterday getting all this ready. If you aren't going to put the effort in, why don't you just let the others work at it, alright?"

Mumbling an apology to Stacie, Beca walked over to the bleachers to watch as the rest of the girls reset at Stacie's command and started over. Beca tried really hard to pay attention to the girls as they sang the song, knowing it would be up to her more so than Stacie to catch mistakes as they blended the songs that she and Stacie had selected a week and a half ago. Her mind was as distracted now though, as it had been for the last week, and she wasn't really able to focus on anything that was going on. Her mind kept flashing back to what had happened after she'd stormed out of the radio station and found help from a very unlikely source.

* * *

"I could use someone to talk to, if you have some time?" Beca asks softly. Of all the people in the world to have a conversation about her boyfriend with, her dad was never the one she pictured. But right now, she just doesn't know who else to turn to.

"Of course sweetheart, come on in." He says, stepping aside to let her come in. She starts to head towards the kitchen, but after a seconds consideration she changes her mind and heads towards the living room instead. Her dad took a seat in one of the chairs in the living room as Beca threw herself into the couch, somehow managing to take up the majority of it despite her small size. Beca watched as her dad simply leaned back into his chair, content to sit and wait for her to start talking while she toyed with the cord for her headphones, still uncertain where to begin, or even why she had come here.

"So… How are your classes this semester?" Her dad asked her after a few minutes of silence. He was probably hoping that starting off with innocent questions would at least get them talking.

"Oh, you know. Boring." Beca replied, in her typical terse manner.

"Well honey, you were the one who said you wanted to stick around at Barden. For which I was quite delighted, might I add."

"Yeah, well, the classes are still rather boring." Beca replied with a smile.

"And how's that singing group you're with? The Bellas? Things going well over there?" He asked, still trying to get the conversational ball rolling.

"Yeah, the Bellas are cool. Now that Aubrey isn't controlling everything like an aca-Nazi, it's pretty chill there. I think the girls made a good decision last year to nominate Stacie as the other co-captain. She really does know her choreography, which I'm basically useless at." Beca said, starting to talk a little more animatedly now that they were onto a "fun" subject. "We actually work pretty well as a team, her doing the dance stuff while I take care of the music. We're getting ready for a fundraiser thing at some frat house in a couple of weeks, should be pretty cool…"

Her dad hid his smile behind his hand as he watched how his daughter seemed to "wake up" while talking about the Barden Bellas. The way her eyes lit up and how she really got into talking about them, well it was something he'd never seen from her before except when she spoke of her work as a "DJ". "That's great, Becs. I'm glad that you found these girls, they seem to be making some good changes on your outlook towards college, that's for sure. With the exception of that incident last year where you had been arrested, I think the Bellas are a good influence on you."

"Dad… I told you about that, I explained it on the way home from jail. It was all a big-" Beca started to say, not really wanting to get into this conversation again, but her dad interrupted her before she could get going.

"I know, Becs, I know. It was a misunderstanding. And you're right, I understand now better what happened, I just wish you hadn't … Well, it's past now. You know, you never really explained how you got into that group in the first place." Her dad said, placating the rebellious brunette before she get into her explanation for what had happened that night. "I mean, I know you like music, you have since you were a little kid. But, a capella? I never figured you'd be one for making music with only your mouth."

"Yeah, well, that's sort of a complicated conversation." Beca said, slumping back into the couch unconsciously as her mind thought back to the day when Chloe had burst into her shower and demanded that she sing for her. Not really realizing she was smiling as she recalled the way the redhead was totally unconcerned about "all that", and how hard it was for Beca to concentrate on singing while Chloe flashed her goodies off to the world. Her dad's voice brought her back to reality as he spoke up.

"Well, you'll have to explain it to me sometime." He started to say, noticing the way his daughter both drew back into herself, and the small smile she had had on her face for a few minutes. Deciding it was time to try and get down to business, he leaned forward in his seat and looked at Beca as he said, "So… You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Crap. Beca wasn't sure, still wasn't sure really, that she wanted to have this conversation with him. But she didn't really know who else to talk to. Sure, she was friends with the Bellas, but this was her own personal business. She couldn't talk to Chloe, well she totally could, but that would be a distraction in and of itself. Especially if Aubrey was around, she knew that the blond didn't really care for Jesse anyway. Steeling herself to take the plunge, Beca sat up a little and took a deep breath, then a second, before she started to speak.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I guess I did. I mean, I do. Sort of. It's um, well, it's about, uh, something kind of, well, personal…" She started, knowing that her rambling was more than likely making anything she had to say completely unintelligible. But her dad almost seemed to know where she was going, as when her voice trailed off, her mind searching for the right words to say, he simply said, "It's about that boy, isn't it? Jesse I think his name is?"

Her eyes leapt from her hands, which had been receiving a rather intense scrutiny, to her dad's face as he looked at her. She knew there was a bit of panic in her eyes, but she tried to fight that down as she simply nodded. Sighing again she said, "I just… I don't know what to do dad. He's really nice, and he's sweet, and he really likes me, I think. But I just… I just don't know…"

Her voice failed her again as she tried to explain her feelings towards Jesse to him. Ever since that kiss, the night of the ICCA Finals, she had been trying to explain her feelings to herself, and still couldn't do it. So, now, trying to put them into words her dad could understand was proving rather daunting. Again though, he seemed to know what she was struggling to put into words as he said, "You just don't think he's the right one for you?"

Her mind flashed briefly to visions of red hair and blue eyes before she shook the thought from her head. Turning the dismissing shake to one of a silent "no", she looked up at her dad again, who smiled sympathetically at her. "I don't… And how did you know?"

"Because I've watched you Beca. I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but I have seen you growing up, and despite everything that happened after your mom and I divorced, I still care about my little girl." Her dad said, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. "Sheila and I have both noticed the difference. Over the summer you weren't the same Beca as we'd seen leading up to the Finals. And, believe it or not, we old people have learned a thing or two in our day."

"I wasn't..? I mean, I've been fine." Beca said, pulling her hand away from her dad's grip to sit back into the couch. She hadn't realized her dad, and the step-monster, had been aware of what she'd been going through for the last few months. Hell, she had only recently started realizing what she was going through, and she still didn't even know why, really.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I, of all people, know what it's like to be with someone for whom that 'feeling' just isn't there. Your mom and I, well, we tried to keep it together for you, but in the end we were really just hurting ourselves. So after some long discussions, we finally realized what was best and admitted that we were both only in it for our daughter. We tried, we really did. But it just wasn't going to work, so we split up." Her dad said, having leaned back in his chair as well. He knew that this subject was a touchy one, Beca still had deep feelings from the divorce, but she seemed to be taking the conversation fairly well so far.

* * *

Beca wasn't really sure how long she'd been staring blankly, caught up in her memories of her conversation with her dad from a week ago. In a way, the conversation had surprised her, as for the first time since the divorce he had seemed to talk to her as an adult. She hadn't really spoken much more after what he'd said regarding the divorce, almost as though he knew she needed time to process things, to work her own thoughts out. He had offered to let her stay for dinner, which she'd declined, choosing instead to head back to campus. But the conversation had been tickling her mind ever since, usually at the worst possible times. It was only after she heard Stacie calling her name did she realize that the Bellas were no longer working on the mash-up she'd been having them work on.

"Beca…?"

Beca blinked once to bring herself back to the present and saw Stacie and all the others standing on the floor in front of her, all looking up at her expectantly. Putting down her notebook, which she hadn't written anything in since taking it up, she looked towards her fellow co-captain and said, "Yeah, Stac. What's up?"

"Where has your noggin been at lately, short stack?" Amy asked, pulling up a chair and looking up at her.

"Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about, Amy. I'm just, uh, working on these lyrics…" Beca tried to lie, gesturing to her notebook.

"Then why haven't you written anything in twenty minutes?" Stacie asked, a knowing look on her face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were thinking about a boy we all know…"

Beca blushed, standing up and trying to cover her complete obliviousness towards practice as she said, "That was, uh, really good, ladies. It's, uh, about time to break up for the day, I guess. I want to make sure everyone gets back tomorrow, we have to get this routine down for the Sigma Beta Theta event next weekend."

At the couple groans from all the Bellas from last year's crew who had been at the travesty of the SBT fundraiser she rolled her eyes and looked to Stacie, who spoke up, "I know, I know. Last year was kind of a disaster there. But this year we got it down. And as you all know, we aren't aca-Nazi's," Stacie paused to gesture at herself and Beca, "Aubrey had booked stuff like this and the sing-a-grams last year for a reason."

"I never fucking realized how much that crappy bus we ride on costs." Beca said quietly, but not quietly enough apparently as everyone laughed. "What? That shit isn't free. So, as much as I despise stuff like this frat party thing, we are getting paid, and we need the money. Winning the ICCAs helped, the school decided to give us a little funding, so we can hopefully avoid the embarrassment of those damned sing-a-grams from last year, but we still need to supply some money of our own…"

As the other girls seem to realize it was necessary, Stacie spoke up again, telling everyone to be back in the auditorium at the same time the following day to work on the choreo. Figuring everyone would be packing up their stuff to head out, Beca dropped the smile she'd been maintaining in front of everyone and wondered what the hell she was going to do. Even after her conversation with her dad, she still hadn't done anything about it. She'd seen Jesse a few times, but mostly at work and things seemed, well, tense between them. Almost as though each was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Beca finished packing up her things and turned to go, expecting to see the room empty. Instead what she was saw was Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Lilly and Denise still standing at the foot of the bleachers looking up at her. Picking up her bag Beca started to walk towards the exit, but when she noticed everyone moving to block her path she raised an eyebrow at them and said, "Uh, hey guys… What's going on? This isn't an aca-mutiny, is it? Cuz I think I've done a much better job than Aubrey, and it took you guys all year to overthrow her last year…"

"Beca… We, well, we wanted to talk to you." Surprisingly enough, to Beca at least, it was Stacie who spoke up. She and Stacie had been on much better terms after the DJ's chat with Chloe on Aca-Initiation Night, and Beca felt that it showed in the quality of the piece they'd put together for the group. Still, the brunette DJ couldn't help feeling a little ambushed as most of her friends from last year's group stood in a half-circle around her, concern on most of their faces.

"Ummm, I guess. Is it something pressing I kind of have some chem homework I need to get started on." Beca said, knowing full well she had no intention of doing her homework when she got back to her room, but hoping the others wouldn't know that.

"Short-stack, you can crap on to yourself, if you want to, but we ain't buying your codswallop. Something happened with you and the Treble. And we just need to know if we're kicking his ass tonight or not." Fat Amy said, never one to beat around the bush.

"What Amy is saying Beca, is that we've noticed something wasn't right with you two." CR spoke up, rolling her eyes as Fat Amy just shrugged and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"It's nothing, guys. I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now. Classes, getting the music together, everything has just been kinda overwhelming." Beca said, not quite as convincingly as she might once have. Despite all her attempts last year to push these girls away, she had discovered, to her horror, over spring break that they had wormed their way into her life in a way that nothing had since her parents' divorce. So it was quite possible that some small part of her did in fact want their help sorting everything out. And maybe she just needed a little more pushing before she accepted that small part.

"It's not nothing, Beca." Stacie said, stepping close to her fellow co-captain as she added, "Something hasn't added up for a while now. And whatever it is, the final straw came at Initiation Night. All of us saw how Jesse was behaving, and so we put two and two together. Tell us we didn't come up with four."

Beca was all set to tell the girls another lie; that everything was going fine and they needn't worry. Unfortunately as she opened her mouth she couldn't help looking around at five of her closest friends, every face looking at her with concern and care, she found herself unable to blithely lie her way out of this. Running a hand through her hair, Beca shut her mouth and sat down on the nearest chair, prompting the others who hadn't already sat down to do so. Stacie even went so far as to wear a smug smile as she took her place.

"I, uh, I don't know what's going on, honestly, guys. I really don't." Beca said, covering her face in her hands as she tried to think.

"Well, obviously it has to do with the Treble, right?" Cynthia Rose asked, Denise nodding agreement with her girlfriend. "Was Amy right? Do we need to teach him a bit of Bellas justice?"

"No. Well, yes. It does have to do with Jesse, but not for why you guys seem to think." Beca said after removing her hands so the others could hear her clearly. "I mean, maybe the problem is with me. Jesse is a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Seems a bit too nice, if you ask me. Definitely not my type." Stacie said, which drew a laugh from the others.

"I thought your type was just 'still breathing', hunter." Amy said to the busty brunette, even going so far as imitating Stacie's gesture from their first Bellas meeting just over a year ago, which caused another round of laughter from everyone, including Beca.

"In all seriousness, there's nothing wrong with you, Beca. At least not about this. What's the problem with the Treble?" Denise asked, after everyone had had a good chuckle.

"That's the problem. There are no problems. Well, he can be a bit jealous, albeit misplaced, but aside from that. I mean, he has Rocky and juice pouches, what girl wouldn't want to go out with him? And you two don't count." Beca answered, though quickly added the last bit as CR and Denise shared a look.

"Really though Beca, you're gonna like who you like, and if that's what's causing this problem maybe you just need to let him down easy? We all noticed something was off before summer break, but didn't say anything. We just assumed it was stress of finals and stuff." Cynthia said after another round of chuckles.

Beca noticed that Stacie seemed to avoid looking at CR as she spoke, and wondered if the busty mezzo had said anything to the others about how Beca had been treating her after the party and at Chloe and Aubrey's place until a week ago. When her fellow captain spoke up, Beca suspected she hadn't, "As for which girl wouldn't want that, well, I'm thinking you don't. And really that's all that matters. We may have taken the ICCAs by storm last year, but to prove it wasn't a fluke we're gonna need to do it again, and that means we need you writing good songs, not moping around."

"I know. I know… I just, I guess I just don't know why I don't like him the way he likes me." Beca said no one in particular.

"I like to watch babies cry…" Lilly whispered, nearly inaudible over the other conversation.

Beca, who just barely caught the still extremely quiet Asian's words, just blinked a few times at her and processed what she'd thought she'd heard. After a minute she said, "You know, this is the second time in a week I've been told that it's time to get my shit together."

"Well, sounds like good advice then. I take it that means tomorrow at practice you'll be a free woman and able to get back to working wonders, cuz while I think that 'Call Me Maybe' and 'Someone Like You' have great potential, I think they still need a little work." Stacie said, standing up as though the conversation was over. Which Beca supposed it was. After Stacie stood and started to walk off, the rest of the girls did the same, though Cynthia Rose and Denise both hung out for a minute as CR said, "If you need someone to talk to afterwards, you know we're here for you. All of us are."

Beca just nodded as Cynthia Rose finished speaking, having not gotten up the energy for moving yet. Deciding that the Bellas, and her dad, were right, Beca pulled out her phone and reluctantly opened her text messages and selected Jesse. After a few minutes she typed out, "Hey, we need to talk. You free?"

His response was almost immediate as he said, "Yeah, I'm just hanging with Benji before practice. Isn't for another two hours, though. What's up? Should I worry?"

Summoning up her courage she shot back, "We just need to talk, about us. Meet at Beth's in ten?"

His response came back quickly as he said he'd be there, and Beca put her phone away and started heading off towards the café, knowing she was pushing it to get there in ten minutes as it was. She had a feeling, though, that her news was going to probably hurt him, and she was always a fan of pulling the Band-Aid off quickly when it was time, so better to get it done now than wait.

* * *

Walking into Beth's, Beca was relieved to see that Jesse hadn't arrived yet, so she went ahead and grabbed a booth towards the back without thinking. After she sat down, facing the door to keep an eye out for him, she realized she had auto-piloted to the booth that she and Chloe used to always sit at when they came here after Bellas practices last year, or just when one or the other of them wanted coffee and company, usually Chloe.

And so, with thoughts of the redhead distracting her, Beca didn't notice Jesse right away as he walked into the café. It wasn't for long though, and she saw him about the same time he spotted her, and with a little wave, he walked over to the table and slid in across from her.

"Hey Becs. What's the what?" Jesse said right after settling into his seat.

"Hey. I just felt, well, I thought we should talk." Beca said, her hands moving unconsciously on the table as she struggled with her nerves.

"Yeah, I got that. Is this about, well, about the other day, at the station? Listen, I'm sorry, I was out of line and I know it. You and Chloe are just friends, you've said that a hundred times, and I just need to listen to what your say." Jesse started, apologizing as was his way, even though this whole situation was her fault.

"Jesse, just. Just listen for a minute, alright?" Beca asked, looking the Treble front-man in the eyes and interrupting his flow of words. After he nodded she took a deep breath and went on. "I, um, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Not just lately really but for a while now. About us. I think, well, I think we made a mistake. I think _I_ made a mistake." Beca corrected herself, emphasizing the I, but Jesse interjected before she could continue.

"Wait, a mistake? You think that this, that what we had, what we have, is a mistake?" His voice, so pacific and calm before, was starting to take on an edge of anger.

"No. I don't think that what we had was a mistake. I think that was what we should have kept. I don't… I don't like words, they mix things up. I can never get them, get them to work like I can with music." Beca said, muttering the last bit quietly, more to herself than Jesse though the Treble easily heard her. "You're my, well, one of my best friends, Jesse. And I don't know why we carried it further, but I think THAT was the mistake."

"You're breaking up with me." His tone was so flat that she couldn't help but lift her gaze from her hands to look at his face. She didn't know why, but she felt that, for this, she needed to see him as this all fell out. "What…? What did I do wrong, Becs?"

"No, no it wasn't anything you did, Jesse. I just, I shouldn't have started this. I was just, I don't know, I was in the moment after Nationals. I was feeling the high after that performance, then you made that comment about endings, and something just made me want to do that textbook, oh so predictable 'movie ending' thing. So I kissed you." Beca said, feeling she must be the worst person in the world as she watched the way his face fell as she spoke, but determined to get through it all. "Afterwards, deep inside, I knew I had made a mistake. But I kept ignoring the feeling, I tried to be a good girlfriend, but I guess I pretty much suck at that, like everything else…"

Beca watched his face, watched his eyes, as he processed everything she had said. She hoped that, somewhere deep inside him, he knew what she was saying was true. But she had a feeling that he didn't know it right this second. Especially once he spoke up, quiet anger in his voice as he rose to leave, "But this isn't a movie, Beca. This is real life. I can't… I can't talk, about this right now. Goodbye."

Almost, _almost_ Beca got up and went after him, because, after everything that had just happened, she hadn't been lying when she had said that he was one of her best friends. Aside from Chloe, she couldn't think of anyone closer to her than Jesse was. In the end, she just hoped that he'd recognize, as she did, that they were better off being "just friends". In the meantime, she felt like crying, and definitely needed some coffee, and maybe…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey guys, still going strong. Thanks for all the reviews so far. And please feel free to continue to leave more, what'd you like? What didn't you? How can I make it better? These are all things I want to know. I hope everyone's still enjoying the way this is going. So let's get to it then.

**Chapter 9**

_**Two weeks later.**_

Well, the party at Sigma Beta Theta had gone well. It was really the one and only highlight for Beca over the past two weeks. Well, being on friendly terms with Chloe was always a highlight, and the redhead had done her best to cheer Beca up. Though everything thing the redhead had done hadn't lasted much longer than it took Beca to depart Chloe's company, unfortunately. But the SBT event had gone well, so that proved, to everyone on the Bellas including Beca, that what she had done for the ICCA Finals wasn't just a fluke. And apparently her last minute reworking of the "Call Me Maybe"/"Someone Like You" mash-up had been a hit as well.

Still, every time she had to walk into the radio station and see Jesse, she felt like someone was stabbing her with a jagged knife. That was why she had decided to call in sick today. It wasn't one of her DJing shifts, of which she seemed to be getting more than Jesse got now. So instead of confronting him at work she'd called Alice, who Beca thought had a little crush on the sophomore Treble, and asked her to work in her place tonight. The young freshman intern had gladly accepted, so Beca was trying to break herself out of the funk she'd been in. And what better way to break out of a funk was there than to sit around in the late fall sunshine in Georgia and try to mix up some new beats for her shift at the station the following day.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She told herself that every time she started up one track and tried to get lost in the chord progression. Every time she picked up a second tune's bass line and tried to blend them together and just felt it wasn't working so she shut it off, she told herself that line. And so, after nearly two hours of sitting on a blanket, Jesse's blanket if she realized it, in the freshly mown grass, Beca had saved two mixes to her thumb drive. Two.

Pulling her headset off in disgust she fell backwards to lay on the blanket and look at the spreading branches of the oak over her head and try to figure out what she was going to do to pull herself out of this slump. Whatever she was going to do though, needed to be done quickly as she had to meet with Stacie the following night to talk about what they were going to do for Regionals. And as of right now, Beca had a whole lot of nothing.

Unlike their previous captains, the current leaders of the Barden Bellas wanted to venture out of the comfort zone they had established at the previous year's ICCA Championship. Both she and Stacie felt strongly that, though they'd never admit as much to Aubrey, the Treblemaker's had the right idea. Cynthia Rose had hit the nail on its head the previous year when she had said "The Trebles never do the same song twice." And neither of the current captains wanted to do repeat sets with the current team. They had fudged that a little bit for the SBT gig because it was so close after the start of the new school year, and with picking up three new members the group had been hard pressed to improvise their old routine by mashing it up and mixing in the new song setup that Beca had created for them.

But with Regionals only about three months away, the captains had to come up with something new for next week's set of practices. Thankfully, up to this point in time they had been having their hands full making sure the new members were up to scratch on the singing parts. But they had basically taken that as far as they could without actual sets to sing, and Stacie had chewed her ass out after practice two days ago about "getting her shit together".

The taller brunette had apologized as soon as she'd really thought about what she'd said, but still, just because she was sorry for it didn't mean that she had been wrong. And that was, to a small part of Beca's mind at least, part of the problem. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Of course they all knew about the breakup, one look at her afterwards had confirmed it to everyone but the new girls, who didn't really know her. And each and every one of them had been ready to murder Jesse with their bare hands if he had tried turning the Treblemakers against the Bellas as his previous predecessor, Bumper Allen, would have done.

Of course, it didn't make her feel any better that Jesse had done no such thing. In fact, if what Lilly had been told by Donald was right, Jesse had almost made himself out to be the bad guy in his version of it. She just wished he wouldn't look at her like she had stolen his favorite toy, and his puppy, and was torturing them in front of him.

She was certain she'd made the right decision. She didn't doubt that. Based on how she had felt after Jesse had stormed off, she knew she'd made the right choice. The sense of relief, almost bordering on joy, at not having to fake her way through things with Jesse. The way the world had immediately seemed to brighten again and things were looking up for a change. She had come close to texting Chloe and asking the redhead to join her for lunch, but had left off the last bit after a long few minutes' debate over it. Not that she hadn't wanted to see Chloe, but rather she had felt herself driven to go home and work. Not on homework, never that, but on the track she'd been tweaking and re-tweaking for close to a week and still unable to get right. Fifteen minutes after getting into her dorm she had realized the problem, corrected it and sent a text to Stacie asking her to come over.

The brunette had, of course, loved the new mash-up. And the pair spent the next few hours reworking their Finals set to incorporate it. By that time it was late, much later than she wanted to admit considering she had an early shift at the station the following day, and even Stacie was dragging her heels when she left. Though they both parted with smiles and high hopes. Jesse hadn't even been brought up the entire night, both girls too engrossed in the set. She couldn't help thinking how totally queerballs was it that she, Beca Mitchell, badass DJ extraordinaire, was getting so mushy and caught up in arranging an a capella piece that she hadn't even noticed that her last meal had consisted of half a cup of coffee some eight or so hours earlier.

Well regardless, she and Stacie had parted that night in the best of moods. And Beca's good mood even lasted through some rather pleasant dreams that, if asked upon waking, she'd have vehemently denied ever having had. She had stored them away in a rather confused section of her brain that she tried not to acknowledge most of the time, and gotten ready for work. It was a DJ shift for her, the "morning drive", if their rather small, local station could be said to have had a "morning drive" show, but either way, it was usually a great chance for her to get some mixing done. Especially with Lester, one of the other new interns, there to stack CDs and fetch her food. She tried not to abuse them, as Luke had occasionally done with her and Jesse, well mainly Jesse, the previous year. But, if an intern didn't have to fetch coffee or food at least once a week for every non-intern in the office, then someone wasn't doing their job, at least according to Luke.

So, with her laptop in its case and a stack of empty thumb drives waiting to be filled, Beca had headed off to the station, early even if one could have believed it. Her good mood lasted until she walked into the back and called out for Lester, having decided to be the nice boss and grabbing him an espresso when she'd gotten her own morning pick-me-up on the way in, and found that Lester had apparently partied a little too hard the night before. Brunette hair, boyish good looks and a now familiar look of sadness and loss greeted her as Jesse had come out from behind one of the stacks of albums and told her that Lester had called in, so she'd be working with him that day, "if that was alright".

And with that look on his face, how could she have said no to his quiet plea? How could she have wanted to stay around with that look twisting a knife in her ribs that she hadn't even known was there till that very moment? She couldn't, and she didn't. She also managed to find a way to get even less work done on her music than ever before while at the station that morning. Every time she tried to mix something she'd catch sight of Jesse moping around the shelves and looking depressed and then it'd seem that whatever idea she'd had turned sour in her mind. By the end of her four hour set, she was nearly as miserable as he was, and every one of the Bellas noticed when she walked in ten minutes late to practice that day.

No one had said anything, at first. Though after practice the girls had, again, confronted her and asked what was up. Stacie seemed especially concerned after having seen how Beca had been behaving the previous night. When she explained it to them, and told everyone what had happened at the café, they had all been sympathetic. For a few days, at any rate. When she had started idly wondering what she could do to make things better for Jesse, still a very dear friend or so she felt, they had stopped being so supportive. While all the girls agreed that it was a necessary thing, every one of them having noticed that she hadn't been happy since she'd started her relationship, they told her that Jesse being hurt wasn't something she could fix by getting back involved with him. Stacie, to no one's surprise, had actually told Beca that she had to think about her own feelings in it, and that just because the Treble was having a miserable time right now didn't mean that Beca needed to make herself miserable by getting back together with him. Though she did say that ex-sex was ok, as long as it was casual.

Of course Beca hadn't admitted that they hadn't even had relationship sex and so ex-sex probably wasn't going to happen. Hell, her face had flushed in such a furious blush that she was surprised nothing had caught on fire when the busty brunette had mentioned it. After a long, awkward conversation in which the other Bellas tried to convince her to just let things go, Beca resorted to her usual behavior regarding such things. Putting up her walls, lying about what was going on, and suffering in silence.

* * *

And so here Beca was, a month after dumping her first college boyfriend, sitting on one of the chairs in the auditorium watching the girls work through the routine under Stacie's direction and feeling like the villain in everything. Well, regardless of whether she was a villain, or if Jesse was to blame or Chloe or her dad for bringing her here in the first place, Beca had to finish their set, and she was so close to being done. She had her notebook open and was in the process of trying to figure out just who needed to be singing what parts of their final song set when she heard Stacie call the girls off their routine. Looking up at the brunette, Beca raised an eyebrow curiously as they still had 15 minutes left in practice.

"We ending early today, Stac?" Beca asked, closing her notebook and standing up to join the group. "I thought you still had some choreo you wanted to practice with Miranda, Kori and Megan?" Those three girls being the newest members of the Barden Bellas, and thus needing the most help with their choreo and vocals. Kori was the best of the three, having tried out the previous year though she'd been ousted due to Aubrey's ridiculous rule regarding engaging in "sexual relations with a Treblemaker", though thankfully her vocal cords hadn't been ripped out. The girls had been more than happy to welcome her back in after she'd tried out and easily topped all other contenders at this year's auditions. Miranda and Megan on the other hand, were new freshmen at Barden. Neither was bad per say, both having sung in choir groups before, but the rest of the work involved with "making music with their mouths" was new to the pair. Also, there was a bit of a difference between standing around on a riser singing songs and dancing around on stage performing a well-choreographed dance routine while singing songs. So Beca and Stacie, and the rest of the Bellas as they could, had been helping the three girls out as much as possible over the last month.

"Yeah, we're gonna get to that tomorrow. Ashley, Denise and I are going to meet up with them before practice since we all have Friday afternoons free of classes, and work with them before actual practice." Stacie said, throwing a smile towards the other two girls for volunteering their time. Beca was still amazed to see how much taking on a "leadership" role had changed the brunette. Sure, she was still a sex-driven, sorority party-girl, but she had become much more reliable than the Stacie that everyone had known from last year. Beca still had to remind her though not to grope herself too much when the group was working as a whole, she was still Stacie after all, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last year.

"Oh, well, that's cool then, I guess. I've almost got this last bit worked out. I need to go get to my laptop and keyboard to finish it though, so I guess it's good that you're calling it early." Beca said, picking up her notebook again and gesturing with it.

"Actually, I stopped everyone early because I wanted to invite you all to a party this weekend." Stacie said, smiling at the group as everyone's interest peaked at the idea of drinking and dancing. "My sorority is hosting a little get together at our house this weekend and I'd love to have all you guys there. The SBT boys are coming too, so there should be plenty of delicious options for dessert, if you choose to roll that way, or distractions if you need to clear your head."

Beca couldn't help but notice how Stacie glanced at her when she added the last, though she looked away almost before Beca noticed, so she wasn't quite sure. Maybe she hadn't done as good a job hiding things as she'd thought.

"A party, with the booze on you guys? I'm in!" Fat Amy was, naturally, the first to volunteer. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I drank that bar in Launceston dry of Boags, then wrestled a crocodile?"

"Sure ya did, Kiwi… What time's the party, Stacie?" Cynthia Rose asked, rolling her eyes at Amy as her and Denise walked over to their bags on the bleachers.

"I ain't no sheep fucker, Black Beauty. I'm an Aussie, get it right." Amy said glaring at CR and angrily following her while she started to tell her tale.

"I don't know. I kind of have a lot on my plate for this weekend." Beca said, not really listening to Amy's story.

"Oh, come on. I think you need the party the most, Beca. You've been so tightly wound since you dumped Jesse, I think you could use a bit of unwinding. Besides, there won't be any Trebles there, at least I'm not inviting them…" Stacie said, causing a slightly awkward silence to descend. No one had really talked about her split since the day after the group had told her to get her shit together. Of course, Amy was never one to keep her mouth shut.

"Aca-awakward…" Amy said, though she was smiling at Beca as she did. "Come on, shorty. Stacie's right, it'll be fun. We need a break from studying and practice and everything. I'm making this a mandatory Bellas event."

"Uh… You aren't one of the captains." Kori said, speaking up though she normally kept quiet in group gatherings.

"Yeah, well, in this case, I'm assuming a captain role and saying we gotta get our party on. Besides it came from one of the captains, so that ought to be good enough." Amy called out from the bleachers.

"Fine, fine. I'll try and make it. Though it is by no means mandatory, guys." Beca said, finally relenting to the look Stacie had been giving her. When she agreed, the rest of the Bellas who hadn't already chimed in that they'd be attending agreed to go, and Stacie gave everyone details on when and where, the latter mostly for the new girls. And by the time it was all said and done it was basically the end of practice anyway.

Conveniently timed, almost as though Stacie had known that Beca would need to be convinced… You know, there were times that Beca thought that the brunette was smarter than she let on, definitely more than just nice tits and a sex drive. Gathering up her gear, she said goodbye as the other Bellas filed out of the room before heading off across the quad towards the cafeteria. She wanted a bite to eat before getting into the set music, but didn't feel like going to the café right now. In fact, if she thought about it, she hadn't really gone there that often since she'd broken up with Jesse. Chloe still forced her to go there once a week or so for coffee and pastries, usually at some ungodly hour after an all-night study session the redhead had been doing. But aside from those trips, Beca had avoided the place.

Beca was smiling as she thought about the redhead's insistence on dragging her out for coffee once a week. It was hard to say no to Chloe, Beca had found. Especially when the ginger would simply show up at her dorm and announce that it was time for coffee and would refuse to take, "Dude, can't you see I'm sleeping" for an answer. Of course, that had only been the first time, after that Beca had been awake, worrying over her problem with Jesse, or her problems with the Bellas. Or, and only the one time, all the homework she had to finish up.

Still, Chloe had provided Beca unconditional support over the last month, doing the best she could to pick her up and get the brunette back onto her feet. Hell, two nights ago, the last time Chloe had barged into her room at 2am to announce it was coffee time, Beca had been awake and dressed for an hour before she'd shown up, just waiting for the ginger. Chloe hadn't even finished her announcement before she'd started laughing, seeing Beca already jumping up to join her, and the pair had practically skipped across the mostly deserted campus arm in arm, singing songs and having a fairly good time.

At first Beca wasn't sure if it was her memories of the other evening or not that was making her hear the redhead's voice, but eventually realized it was not. She was walking through some of the large oaks on her way back from the cafeteria, snacks carefully packed into her bag, when she heard the distinct melody of Chloe Beale singing a song she recognized very well. A song Beca wasn't aware that the redhead had even know, really.

"When I'm gone… When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone… You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Beca almost dropped her bag in shock when she heard the very song she'd sung for her audition over a year ago being sung by Chloe's voice. Slightly panicky, she hadn't even realized the redhead was nearby, Beca turned and scanned the area, trying to find Chloe. It wasn't until she followed the voice a bit that she realized that the ginger was sitting on the ground near one of the oaks she was walking among, a cup in front of her sitting on a book and her tablet on. The redhead had her earbuds in and hadn't heard Beca approaching as she'd obviously restarted whatever she was watching. Beca found herself smiling as she looked and saw Chloe trying to imitate her performance from a year ago. The redhead had the song down pat, but the percussion using the cup wasn't as easy apparently and she kept messing it up, though Beca noticed that even when she did Chloe continued watching whatever was on her tablet.

Feeling slightly like a creeper, the DJ snuck around a little closer to try and get a glimpse of whatever was playing on Chloe's tablet, and gasped when she saw herself. Or rather a recording of herself from auditions. She had been so focused on Chloe while she had sung, watching how the ginger's eyes had gleamed and her amazing smile, that she hadn't even realized that someone, one of the High Notes by the angle, had recorded her performance. Where Chloe had gotten it, Beca wasn't even sure, but the redhead was watching it on repeat.

And Beca just realized that the last two times she'd watch it, she hadn't sung along with or tried to get the cup routine down, she was just watching it. Watching her. Flattening her back to the tree, Beca felt … she wasn't sure what she felt, but she knew she had to leave before Chloe turned and saw her standing there. And that was just what she did, slipping around so that the tree was blocking any line of sight the redhead might have towards her and practically running back to her dorm.

* * *

_**One month earlier.**_

Aubrey was sitting on the couch watching a DVR'd episode of "Dancing With the Stars" when Chloe burst into the apartment in a whirlwind of red hair and shopping bags. Aubrey chuckled as she paused her show and got up to help Chloe, who had apparently decided to buy half the store, carry her bags in.

"God damn, Chlo, did you buy enough stuff? I thought you were just going to get another pair of heels?" The blond couldn't help commenting as she dropped the bags on Chloe's bed.

"I know, Bree. I was only gonna get one pair, but then I saw this amazing dress when I was heading towards the shoes. So I had to try it on, it was purple, and you know who likes purple, right? So, I tried on the dress, and it was aca-amazing. So then I had to find a sweater to go over it, since it's getting towards winter. Then I needed another pair of shoes to go with that dress. And of course, I saw the cutest pair of jeans, and this pink shirt here, not sure if it'll really go with my hair, but it's so sexy!" Chloe was talking about a mile a minute, as usual for the redhead, and hadn't even noticed that Aubrey was no longer listening to her really, simply nodding her head and looking over her purchases as she helped her put them away. Well, Chloe just had to tell her how, after finding those outfits she needed some purses to go with them, since none of her current ones would do. Then there were accessories, of course.

"I get it, I get it. You had too much money and needed something to waste it on." Aubrey said, cutting off Chloe's description of what had happened once she'd found a really cute purse and belt that would go great with the new capris she'd gotten.

"Well, well, it wasn't just that. I mean, I really had only meant to get the shoes. But I got a text from Stacie earlier. Something about Beca having problems with Jesse and being really depressed about things…" Chloe said, letting her voice trail off a little as the blond turned a glare towards her. "What? I was in a good mood, and you know how much I love shopping when I'm in a good mood."

"I know. God how well I know. How many times did you come back to our dorm, arms so full of new clothes that we had to make an emergency trip to that storage unit your parents had rented for you off campus? I'm glaring at you because I told you to slow your roll, remember? You really shouldn't be happy that Beca, who is also my friend by the way, is really upset." Aubrey chided, even going so far as to shake a finger at Chloe, who managed to look abashed and pleased at the same time.

"I know, Bree, I know. I'm ready to be her friend, if that's all it'll be, and comfort her if she does end things. I'll be there to pick up the pieces and remind her, subtly, that she was happier before she started dating Jesse." Chloe said, finally having gotten all the clothes packed away. Walking out into the kitchen area with Aubrey trailing after her, the redhead poured herself a cup of coffee that the blond had obviously brewed earlier and took a sip.

"I knew that little alt girl was trouble…" Aubrey said, refilling her cup as Chloe slowly sipped hers while perched on a stool. "I can't believe she got her hooks into you this bad, Chlo. I mean, I guess she's cute, in a grunge kind of way. And she does have that 'I'm a badass' vibe. But-"

Aubrey's words were cut off as Chloe's phone vibrated on the countertop and the redhead looked down at it, and screamed. A delighted, girly scream full of joyous laughter. Aubrey just rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room to resume her show.

* * *

A month later Chloe was still trying to just be a friend to the now grieving brunette, but it was really hard for the normally boisterous, outgoing redhead to contain her joy at the knowledge that Beca was single. But, in keeping with Aubrey's advice, Chloe had tried to maintain _some_ semblance of distance. She had promised the blond girl, after explaining what the scream had been about, that she wouldn't be basically moving in with Beca. In fact, Aubrey had set a limit of one visit a week until Beca was back to her normal grouchy, grumbly self. Of course, that wasn't too hard to manage for the redhead, as she had been getting swamped with work now that the school year was really getting into swing.

So, through a combination of school work, very difficult to find personal restraint, and Aubrey almost locking her into the apartment, Chloe had managed to avoid swarming over Beca for the last month, despite knowing that the brunette was taking everything rather hard. Even Aubrey could tell, from the few times she'd run into Beca on campus, that the brunette felt bad for what had happened. Both girls had also been receiving regular text updates from Stacie and some of the other Bellas, and Chloe was just starting to plan a way to break Beca out of her slump when Stacie had run into her on campus two days earlier.

The new co-captain of the Bellas had told Chloe about the upcoming party at her sorority house, and how she was going to drag Beca there if they had to kidnap the girl from her dorm room. She had also suggested that maybe Chloe and Aubrey should come too, more Chloe than Aubrey, and perhaps with a bit of liquid courage and lowered inhibitions the redhead could end up dancing with the right brunette Bella this time. Chloe had, of course, laughed at the reminder, but said she'd mention it to Aubrey and get back to her.

Naturally it had been the first thing out of her mouth when she got back to the apartment to find Aubrey working on homework of her own. Unsurprisingly the blond had jumped at the chance to get away from the books, even for a weekend, and so Chloe had sent a text message to Stacie informing her that they'd make it. Chloe had decided to celebrate the event, getting Beca out to a party that is, by barging into the DJ's room that night for another "coffee break". Of course, seeing Beca sitting on her bed, already dressed and practically bouncing with anticipation had Chloe laughing as soon as she had the door open. As far as Beca was aware, that was just another night of getting coffee and pastries, because Chloe didn't mention the party, not wanting to scare the brunette away from going to it. So Chloe had acted like it was just another night, chatting away at the brunette about her week and how classes were going and how Aubrey had driven her nuts most recently. For her part, Beca seemed to be in better spirits than normal, engaging in conversation from time to time to inform her about the Bellas and her other goings on. Chloe still did most of the talking, but it was nice to see Beca at least engaging a little in the conversation. The redhead even managed to continue sitting across from Beca, instead of snuggling up beside her like she really wanted to do. Bree would have been so proud of her.

Of course, in the meantime, Chloe still needed to get her Beca fix. Usually that meant texting the brunette constantly throughout the day. But, everyone once in a while she needed more. Sometimes it was simply sitting at home and listening to music that the pair had listened to over the previous year. Occasionally though, she took it another step. That was how she found herself sitting out on the quad one Thursday afternoon watching a video she had gotten last year from the High Notes. Hell, she wasn't even sure they had remembered taking it, or what it was, until she had seen one of them playing it around campus one day. It was from Beca's audition, and Chloe had fallen in love with the video. Even after all the time watching it, she still hadn't quite gotten down how the brunette had done the percussion with that cup. Mainly because she'd only really try to get it down once or twice before she got too caught up in watching Beca sing. Sing and stare at her. She could remember that day clearly, it was burned into her memory, like more than a few of her interactions with the brunette.

This day was like basically every other and Chloe found herself just watching Beca and singing along with her quietly for far longer than she wanted to admit. Eventually though, her phone started buzzing to remind her that she had class to get to, so she packed up her stuff and walked off towards her classroom. Shortly after taking a seat, she fired off a text to the brunette asking her how practice had gone, but she soon got so involved in taking notes that she failed to notice that Beca never texted her back.

* * *

Saturday night had finally come around, and Beca was trying really hard to figure out a way to avoid going to this party. She had picked up her phone to try and text Stacie like ten times already, and actually sent one saying she wasn't feeling that good. Of course, the response came back immediately, "Get your ass dressed or we're coming to kidnap you."

So there she was standing in front of her mirror, adjusting the way her hoodie was sitting across her shoulders. Sighing, Beca rolled her eyes at her image in the mirror, but grabbed her phone and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans before heading outside and almost running into a pair of Bellas.

"Stacie send you to two check up on me?" She asked a startled Ashley and Fat Amy.

"Ummm, uhhh, ahhhh…" Amy started, at a loss for words at the sight of their rather reserved leader walking out of her dorm.

"It's ok, I almost didn't come, as you no doubt know. But let's get going, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get drunk and come home, right?" Beca said, turning to lead the group off towards the sorority houses.

"That's the spirit, Becs!" Amy said, putting an arm around Beca as they started to walk, which the brunette shrugged out from underneath after a moment.

Once on frat row, it wasn't hard to figure out where the party was, though the three Bellas knew their destination. Loud music and a large crowd marked Stacie's sorority house, and as the three girls walked up one of the sisters just waved them on in. The party was in full swing, and Beca laughed as Stacie showed up in front of them after only a few minutes, dragging all three girls off towards the keg and quickly got them going on their first of what would, more than likely, be many drinks for the evening and encouraged them all to drink it fast so they could catch up with her. All the girls lifted their glasses towards each other as they cried out in unison, "Bellas!"

After downing their cups, Stacie screamed as she saw someone else and ran off to go greet some random guy Beca had never known leaving the three girls to their own devices. Beca, intending to do a little drinking and socializing before heading home, encouraged Amy and Ashley to refill their cups before they all headed out into the house to mingle with the crowds. Beca made her way through the packed house, seeing familiar faces sprinkled here and there throughout the crowd. The Bellas were scattered in various rooms throughout the house, most not being the anti-social loner that their captain was. Beca though, with social lubricant also known as alcohol in hand, dropped by each of the Bellas, or groups of Bellas, to say hi and chat for a bit. She also saw some faces she recognized from around campus. Despite popular theory, she did actually attend classes and had encountered some repeat faces over her last year and some change.

Of course, she seemed to be recognized by more of the girls, and guys, at the party than she actually recognized. After the Bellas' amazing performance at last year's ICCA Finals the group had gained some notoriety on campus, and when asked each of the Bellas, Aubrey included, had credited the short brunette for their victory. So Beca was stopped, her empty cup replaced with filled ones frequently, and applauded for their efforts. And guys just stopped her because, well, she was still a hot young sophomore. Combining a lot of good cheer with many cups of alcohol starting with beer though that was quickly replaced by "punch" before too long, and some good tunes playing, was it any surprise that Beca found her way to the dance floor?

Not really, at least not to the brunette who was currently dancing to some poppy song with the group that was on the floor. She wasn't sure how many drinks she'd had, but it was enough that she didn't mind how close a couple of the guys were dancing to her, though she did keep having to slap their hands off her ass. After maybe the tenth time it happened, though, she was beginning to think about heading … somewhere. She drained the last of her cup and pushed away a little bit, though still dancing and singing as she tried to remember where she'd wanted to go.

She was only slightly surprised when she felt someone removing the empty cup in her hand and replacing it with another. It wasn't the first time this night that she'd been just handed a new drink, and as she turned to thank whoever it was, she caught sight of red in the crowd and paused. Seeing Stacie grinning at her as she walked away with Beca's empty, the brunette DJ looked back towards where she'd thought she'd seen red, and cried out in delight when she spotted it.

"Chloe!" She hollered, slurred almost to incomprehensibility. "Dance wi' me, Chlo Chlo!"

Beca saw the ginger shaking her head, but to her delight Chloe moved through the crowd to her and started to dance as she got closer to the brunette. Of course, one more hot girl on the "dance floor" just attracted more guys to them and Chloe being Chloe, the redhead danced with everyone around, though she did give more attention to Beca than anyone else. Beca wasn't sure how much she liked watching the guys dancing with Chloe, so she started moving closer and closer to the redhead, her alcohol soaked brain telling her that it was perfectly acceptable to be practically rubbing against her redheaded best-friend as they danced.

Beca didn't know how to react, really, when Chloe turned her attention fully towards her. Her blurry vision seemed to focus in on the redhead's face as Chloe moved in close, her arms moving around Beca as she started dancing in time with her. The sparkling blue gaze seemed to pierce into her, and the pure joy Beca could see on Chloe's face lit the brunette's face up with a drunken smile in return as the two continued to dance and sway with the music, neither girl touching the other but only barely. As the song switched to something new, neither girl separated or broke eye contact still swaying slightly. And when both recognized the song they started smiling at each other.

Moving with each other, both girls started singing the lyrics for Chloe's "lady jam", and dancing even closer than before. Beca, being quite drunk, didn't really care whether or not she was running her hands up and down Chloe's arms, or the way the redhead shivered slightly as their legs brushed each other as the pair danced. In fact, she quite delighted in the way that Chloe seemed to run her hands over Beca's own back, pressing them even closer together, and loved the way the ginger seemed to mold herself against Beca's front. Time seemed to stretch out and speed up at the same time as Beca got lost in Chloe's soft, baby blue orbs, and before she knew it the song was coming to an end, and the redhead was opening her mouth to speak. Beca could feel the redhead's breath wafting across her skin, and repressed a shudder of her own, as Chloe started to talk, "Beca … I really want to-"

"Beca? What the hell…!?" A voice from the crowd broke through the bubble the two girls were in, and cut through Beca's alcoholic fog. She turned to see the last person she'd expected to see, or wanted to see right then. Jesse, looking more than a little upset.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this one is a little late, just felt the need to add a bit more at the end, and I hope you all appreciate it. Though, before you guys stone me for anything, just remember that this fic WILL end with Bechloe being a reality. We just have to earn it, right? Anyway, thanks everyone for their reviews, please feel free to leave me more as I know I can always improve, or want to have my back patted. Enjoy the chapter, guys.

**Chapter 10**

Jesse's voice broke through the alcoholic fog that Beca was currently surrounded by and caused the young DJ to step back from Chloe and look for her ex. Of course searching for him wasn't difficult as he was less than ten feet away, at the edge of the "dance floor", looking right at Chloe and her as the pair stepped apart. Beca, her eyes focused on Jesse, failed to see how the redhead's expression changed when she stepped away so suddenly, as though Beca was afraid of being seen so close to her. Chloe's mouth, which unknown to Beca, had been about to speak words that might forever change their friendship, closed slowly as the redhead's soft blue eyes watched Beca focusing so intensely on her ex.

Of course, with her back facing towards Chloe, the redhead also couldn't see how Beca's expression darkened from a look of gleeful happiness when she caught sight of her ex at the party he was supposedly not invited to. That thought, combined with the alcohol coursing through her system, had the brunette DJ stalking away from Chloe without a word and grabbing Jesse's hand as he reached out towards her once Beca was close enough. Dragging the Treblemaker front-man through the crowds, Beca eventually found a room devoid of people and pulled Jesse into it. She vaguely realized that he had been trying to speak, trying to free his hand as they walked, as Beca's grip had been rather tighter than she'd intended. But at the same time, with how furious she was at him she didn't really care.

"What the hell, Jesse?" She said to him, anger simmering just barely below her surface, "What the hell? That's what I should be asking you."

"I don't know Becky, I felt it was a rather valid question given the circumstances." Jesse said, anger also heating his voice as he intentionally mispronounced her name like their boss Luke had all throughout the previous year. "I thought I knew you better than that, but I guess you really did want that redhead after all."

"Dude, seriously? You're going to come at me like that? How many times do I need to explain to you that we're just friends? Granted we're probably really drunk friends right now, but we're still just friends." Beca said, stepping a bit closer to Jesse angrily and forcing the young man to take a step back at the heat in her words.

"That's not what I was seeing." He protested, losing a bit of the anger in his voice. "If I hadn't said anything, I bet you two would be making out right now, in the middle of that dance floor."

"Yeah, so fucking what if we would have been? It's not your problem anymore, nor your concern!" Beca fired back angrily, though her mind was reeling at the thought of it. "I don't know how else to get it through to you Jesse. We. Are. Just. Friends!"

Jesse took another step back, his anger being diffused by the look Beca was giving him. "Yeah, friends with benefits, maybe…" He muttered after a minute of her glaring at him. Even still, he made sure it was loud enough for her to hear, hoping for one last chance to prove he was right and she was wrong.

"Fuck you, Jesse! You know what, even if that were the case, which it isn't, it still isn't your fucking problem! You aren't my boyfriend anymore, so you just need to back off, ok!" Beca said, finally throwing her hands up in the air and storming out of the room, leaving the Treblemaker sputtering by himself.

She intended to go find Chloe, to talk to the girl, but a thorough search of the house turned up no redheaded former Bella, nor her blond roommate. What she did find though was Stacie, Fat Amy and Miranda doing shots in the kitchen. And that sounded like the perfect thing for right then, as she'd just seen Jesse being escorted from the house by two of the older sorority sisters.

"Pour one for me too." She called out as she strode into the kitchen, seeing the girls about to throw back a round. Stacie shrugged, and poured one more. None of the three girls had been anywhere near the "dance floor" when Jesse had made his scene, and so they were all unaware of what had put their leader into such a foul mood, judging by her face. Still, didn't stop Beca from grabbing the first shot poured, lifting it up and saying, "To forgetting shit.", then throwing it back before any of them could react.

Slamming the shot glass back on the counter, she said, "Another." and indicated for Stacie to pour another and tossed that back quickly too.

"Another, this time, make it a double." As Stacie was pouring this shot, Amy spoke up.

"Wow, you're really going there short-stuff. You think you can take the best drinker in all of Tasmania, with hair?" At Beca's laugh, Amy had Stacie pour her a double, and then it was off to the races. All three women getting into a contest over who could drink who under the table, even Miranda joined in, practically hanging off the taller brunette's arm, though she was obviously outclassed by Amy and Beca who kept going and going.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure where she was, but she was fairly certain someone had her head in a vice. Beca was about to roll off her bed and go out in search of some Advil when an arm tightened across her stomach that she hadn't even been aware was there. She nearly panicked at first and opened her eyes to check it out, despite knowing how much the light she could feel hitting her face would tear through her already pounding head, but a quick touch revealed well-manicured nails and Beca relaxed a little bit. That combined with the soft feel of feminine features behind her allowed Beca to relax back into the embrace. Somehow, and her brain wasn't filling in the details right now, she must have found Chloe, or the redhead had found her more likely.

It wasn't until the third arm draped across the body behind her, and a different set of fingers drifted across her side that Beca's eyes shot open to take in the scene. Posters of various E Network shows and what appeared to be nail polish ads covered the wall in front of her. A wall that was neither one found in her dorm, nor the one she expected in Chloe's apartment. The fan of brown hair tickling her shoulder, a darker shade than her own, caused the brunette DJ to practically jump out of bed and promptly wonder where her pants were. Hearing a grumble of protest from the bed she turned back towards it to see two of the most unlikely bed fellows she'd have expected. Stacie and Miranda were still somehow sharing space on Stacie's bed, the co-captain sleepily rolling over to face the newest of the Bellas, one arm being draped casually over the younger brunette girl's hip.

While trying to use one hand to keep her head contained against the splitting pain, Beca managed to scramble into her jeans and find her sweatshirt casually thrown across the room and draped over Stacie's desk. Hearing a sound from the bed, Beca turned back to see that the two girls still cuddled together on the bed had pushed the blanket down, and the brunette wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that she wasn't the only one not wearing pants, and a shirt in Stacie's case. Barely pausing long enough to check that she had her phone, and admire the bra-clad "goodies", Beca bolted from the room and after picking her way across numerous unconscious forms scattered throughout the house she found her way onto the street. The walk home was agony, her head was killing her and that really didn't help her piece together the events of the past night.

She remembered showing up to the party. She could recall the crappy music, and she had vague memories of dancing to it at some point, but they were blurry. She also remembered talking to most of the Bellas at some point throughout the night, but things started getting really fuzzy around the time the dancing started. At least that was until her mind dredged up a memory of her yelling at Jesse, then a lot of shots and blackness until waking up. Stopping in her tracks as she walked across campus, Beca paused to fish her phone out and look through her messages. Seeing none from Jesse she breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping that there would be some evidence there as to what they were arguing about. She distinctly recalled yelling that he wasn't her boyfriend, though, and almost shot him a text to ask what was up. She wasn't sure why she had suddenly snapped at him, but no doubt being drunk had played a major role.

Realizing that as Stacie had said, his problems weren't her problems, she wondered if this might have been just what was needed to let him move on, as she had tried to do. Well, only time would tell in the end, and so instead of sending him a text to ask him if everything was ok between them, or even what the hell had happened last night, she instead stuffed her phone back into her pocket and continued towards her room, and the Advil and sleep she desperately wanted.

* * *

_**The night before.**_

Chloe and Aubrey had shown up fashionably late for the party at Stacie's house, mainly because Chloe hadn't been able to pick which of her new outfits she wanted to wear. She had wanted something cute that she thought Beca would like, but didn't want to go overboard with it… And so that debate had taken the better part of a few hours, but Chloe didn't really mind, honestly. Stacie had assured her that Beca had arrived with Fat Amy and Ashley, and the tall brunette co-captain said she'd do her best to keep Beca there until Chloe showed up, at the least.

Chloe knew Aubrey was happy to have a chance to get out and away from her books. Both girls had been working really hard at their studies for the past couple months, and Aubrey was also dealing with Chloe's insanity revolving around Beca, so the redhead was happy to see how much her roommate's face lit up when they got within earshot of Stacie's sorority. Walking inside both girls were immediately reminded why they had decided to stick around Barden for their grad work as familiar faces in the crowd called out greetings. Despite any troubles that may have cropped up because of "Pukegate" Chloe and Aubrey, more so Chloe than Aubrey if truth be told, were both well-liked on campus and had made more than a few friends with Stacie's sorority sisters the previous year.

As Aubrey moved off towards a group of fellow poli-sci majors, Chloe headed towards the kitchen type area, hoping that Stacie would be in there, with alcohol. Sure enough, she found the brunette standing near one of the kegs set up for the night's festivities and quickly got herself a drink. As she was taking her first sip and looking around for a certain DJ Stacie approached her.

"Hey Red, how's it going?" The brunette girl asked, her slightly slurred words indicating that she he started getting her drink on a while ago.

"Oh you know, same as always I guess." Chloe said, raising her cup and smiling, though she didn't stop her scan of the crowd.

"She's upstairs, if you're looking for Beca. Talking to one of the newbies, I think last time I saw her, and getting her share of drink on." Stacie said, giggling at how Chloe settled back down onto her heels at her words.

"Oh, I wasn't… Alright, I was looking for her." The redhead said, taking another sip of her beer. "Shame you guys didn't get someone to play the party, this music just doesn't cut it after listening to some of Beca's mixes, you know?"

"We thought about asking her. Well, I mentioned it. But I knew you'd rather have her around the party instead of 'working' all night, so I didn't push it. Besides, you never know what she'd say considering the mood she's been in. You know she almost didn't come tonight, I had had to send Amy and Ashley to track her down." Stacie said, rounding on Chloe towards the end as though it was the redhead's fault.

"Well, she's here now, that's the important part I guess, right?" Chloe said, finishing her drink and going to get a second, deciding on some of the "punch" instead this time around. "Anyway, I'm going to go, uh, wander around. I'm sure we'll talk later, see ya!"

After waving goodbye to Stacie, Chloe made her way around the party, not necessarily avoiding the upstairs, but definitely stalling on going up there until her third cup was half empty. By then she was definitely feeling a bit more confident and had pretty much talked to everyone else downstairs at least once. Having been to the sorority house a number of times over the years, Stacie wasn't the first of the Bellas to join a sorority during Chloe's time with the a capella group, Chloe knew that the group usually cleared one of the upstairs rooms as a "dance floor", and assumed that Beca would eventually gravitate towards the music that emanated from there.

The redhead was happy to see that she was right as she strolled into the room a few minutes later and saw a number of folks dancing, including one DJ in particular. Chloe actually found herself fairly well rooted in place as she entered the room, watching as Beca danced with everyone in the vicinity. She wasn't sure if she was jealous or not, but she could definitely tell that the brunette girl had had more than a few drinks already. Either way, Chloe definitely liked the way Beca "worked it" and so she wasn't at all upset when the DJ spotted her and called out, quite drunkenly, for her to come dance. Happy to oblige, though amused at Beca's drunken insistence, Chloe moved through the crowd of dancers and onlookers.

Trying to follow Bree's advice to "slow her roll", Chloe tried not to focus all her attention on Beca as they danced to the tunes playing over the stereo. Surprisingly enough though, by not being as focused on Beca as she usually was, the brunette seemed to be trying to make up for the lack. Chloe turned to face Beca fully when the brunette girl started moving towards her and dancing with her. Chloe practically swooned at the look in the young girl's eyes and wished she could see them so focused and intent on her when Beca wasn't completely trashed. Baby steps, she reminded herself as she smiled at Beca and started to dance with her, arms moving over every inch of skin but not touching yet. She was waiting for Beca to initiate that for once, though it was killing her just trying to stop from grabbing Beca and kissing her right in the middle of the room.

She barely noticed when the song they were dancing to ended, so focused on Beca's eyes and the way the brunette was dancing with her, but as the new tune picked up, both girls smiled and started to sing softly. When Beca finally slid even closer, not that there was much room for her, and began running her hands up and down Chloe's arms, the redhead nearly did drop as she felt her knees turn to jell-o at the touch. Finally giving in to one of the needs coursing through her, she pressed in closer to Beca, feeling their legs touch as they swayed and sung along to Chloe's favorite lady jam and started to run her hands over Beca's back, pulling her in even closer and loving the way the young DJ shivered under her touch.

Chloe wasn't entirely sure what happened to time as they danced, but before she knew it the song was coming to an end, and Beca's face was right there. Her dark, mysterious, navy blue eyes so totally focused on her that Chloe couldn't help leaning in and speaking in a soft, husky whisper that only Beca would hear. "Beca … I really want to-"

"Beca? What the hell…!?"

Jesse's voice burst through the bubble of happiness that Chloe had been surrounded in as she was being drowned in the feeling of Beca's hands caressing, quite literally caressing, her arms. Looking up and away from the navy blue eyes she'd been so intently studying Chloe can feel a bit of panic creeping into her mind as she spots Jesse just a few feet away, staring at her and Beca. Staring at her.

When she feels Beca pull away and start to turn to face the young Treble, Chloe almost gasps as she realizes just how close she had nearly come to escalating things, possible much farther than Beca was ready for. She had almost kissed the young sophomore, right in the middle of a crowded house full of drunken frat boys and sorority girls.

Of course, all this flashes through her head as Beca is moving, and so the younger girl's movements don't really register at first. Until, that is, she realizes that Beca has once again, seemed to have chosen Jesse over her. A small part of her brain tells her that she's just imagining this rivalry between her and Jesse, but that small part keeps reminding her that Jesse seems to win time and time again. Taking a step back, Chloe has a hard time maintaining an even expression towards Jesse as Beca starts walking towards him without a word for her.

Chloe had seen what was in Beca's eyes just before the Treble's voice drew her attention, the heat and passion smoldering within the brunette's gaze had been the motivation that had prompted Chloe to almost make a move. So when Beca walks right up to Jesse and takes hold of his hand before walking off, the ginger isn't even really sure how to react to rejection, again. Hovering on the point between running off and finding Aubrey for a nice long crying session and chasing after Beca to help prevent another scene like what had happened after Finals, Chloe finds the tipping point in the oddest of places. Jesse glances at her with a smug, self-satisfied look on his face as Beca grabs his hand.

Thinking back Chloe isn't sure whether she saw exactly what she saw, whether it was really the sort of look that said "I win again" or if it was just the Treble's normal boyish smile, but in the heat of the moment the redhead definitely saw the former. And it froze her in her tracks for a minute before she realized that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. After that realization broke through her anger, Chloe hurried off in the direction that she had seen Beca and Jesse walking, towards the back bedrooms.

With the house as crowded as it was for the party and Chloe having waited a moment before following, the ginger is fairly certain that she wouldn't have been able to find the pair if not for hearing the DJ's voice, surprisingly less slurred than Chloe would have expected. Chloe pauses outside the slightly open door as it sounds that the pair are obviously not doing what she'd feared, so the ginger stops a moment to listen to what sounds to be an argument.

".. seriously?" She hears Beca's voice, raised in what sounds to be anger, or just could be a result of the brunette being partially deaf from the loud music, "You're going to come at me like that? How many times do I need to explain to you that we're just friends?"

Beca's angry words, which Chloe had been so happy to hear at first, slam into the redhead enough to stagger her against the wall. Just friends. Maybe, Chloe hopes, she is just saying that to get Jesse off her back. Because despite even Chloe's lack of personal boundaries, the way Beca had been dancing with her was definitely more than friendly. Placing a hand against the wall to steady herself, Chloe realizes that she had missed part of the conversation as Beca was talking again.

"… not your problem anymore, nor your concern!" The DJ was saying, obviously in response to something Jesse had said, "I don't know how else to get it through to you Jesse. We. Are. Just. Friends!"

Each of Beca's words just serve to emphasize the point in Chloe's mind, and each one felt like another hammer blow to her heart. When the brunette finished with a shout, Chloe realized she had tears in her eyes and her chest was heaving with silent sobs. Turning around, not wanting to hear another word, the ginger moved off through the house looking for a certain blond, more than half-blinded by the tears in her eyes. As though connected through the Force, the blond appeared in Chloe's blurry vision almost immediately, and seeing Chloe in such a state immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's ok, sweetie. Whatever it is, it's ok, I promise." Aubrey murmured quietly to Chloe, which only caused the redhead to start to cry harder.

"It's.. It's Beca. She just… Just… I need to go, go home…" Chloe managed to get out between sobs. Without even asking what had happened, Aubrey simply put an arm around Chloe and started walking towards the exit, though the still rational part of the redhead's brain knew that Aubrey probably wanted to go back in there and kill "that alt-girl with her mad lib beats".

* * *

Chloe woke the following morning in the middle of her bed surrounded by a giant pile of her pillows. She wasn't really aware of everything that had happened the night before after leaving the party with Aubrey. Most of her memories of that time were a haze of tears and comforting words from her friend. Sniffling slightly as she roused herself, Chloe slowly got out of bed and followed the sound of singing towards where her roommate was no doubt already preparing breakfast. Catching sight of herself in the mirror on the way, it didn't surprise Chloe to see her eyes red and puffy from crying, nor her make-up still on, but badly smeared from the tears and sleeping without removing it.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Aubrey greeted her roommate when Chloe walked into the kitchen to see that the blond was in fact preparing breakfast, bacon and eggs by the looks of things.

"Shut up. I know I look like hell." Chloe grumped, throwing a crumpled napkin at the blond.

"Fine then, good morning sleepyhead!" The blond said laughing as Chloe climbed onto a chair as she slid a cup of coffee across to the redhead. "How are you doing today?"

"Miserable…" Chloe said, pouring extra cream and sugar into her cup, wanting something sweet. "What am I gonna do, Bree? I want to be her friend, but I don't know if I can JUST be her friend…"

"Man, you have it sooo bad, Beale…" Aubrey teased her friend as she continued to stir eggs and pulled a few pieces of bacon out of the pan to add to the growing pile. "Oh cheer up. You're going to do what you always do, Chlo. You're gonna convince her otherwise, or you're gonna deal with being just friends and go on."

"I don't know, Bree… I don't know if I can convince her. And I know I can't just deal…" Chloe muttered, reaching over to swipe a piece of bacon to munch on. "Want me to do pancakes?"

"They're already done." The blond said absently as she turned off the stove on the eggs. "I put them in the oven to keep 'em warm. With this … Breakfast is ready."

Before helping Aubrey to set up for breakfast, Chloe hurried back to her room to grab her phone, her last ray of hope for something more for her and Beca pinned on whether or not the brunette had texted or called her after her abrupt departure. When she saw nothing, Chloe took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen for food. Tossing her phone onto the countertop the blond glanced at it before handing over the syrup to her. It was an unspoken agreement between the two roommates that heartache meant a desperate need for maple syrup, and their kitchen was well stocked for just such an event.

"She didn't call or text, did she." Aubrey said, not even making it a question. And Chloe's expression was obviously answer enough as the blond sighed. "God, I don't know how someone can be so dense. Do you think those ear monstrosities affect her hearing, or maybe the way her brain works?"

"Bree, be nice. Beca's just… Well, I don't know what she is, but she's not good at subtlety, I guess. Hell, I don't even know if she's into girls, do you know that?" Chloe said, sitting up suddenly as she thought about that possibility.

"Really? In all those late-night chat sessions you two had last year, with all the cuddling and sleeping in each other's beds, that question never came up?" The blond asked, slightly incredulous. "I mean, I know you're kind of a free-spirit Chlo, but that would have been one of the first things out of my mouth, if I was as into her as much as you seem to be."

"Yeah, no, I don't know… It just, well, it never came up." The redhead said defensively as she drowned her pancakes, eggs and bacon in syrup. Forking a mouthful in didn't stop Chloe from adding, "I guess I just always assumed. I mean, why else would she let me get away with, well, everything?"

"Cuz you're one of the most persistent people I've ever known and even a restraining order would have a hard time keeping you out of someone's space if you wanted to be in it?" Aubrey asked lightly, trying to keep Chloe from breaking down again.

"Oh shut up." The redhead said, though she was smiling when she said it. "You should have seen her last night. She was all over me, I mean, if she wasn't into girls, then she's really touchy-feely when she's drunk…"

"Well, alcohol does lower inhibitions…" Aubrey said softly. After taking a few more bites in silence the blond added, "Though didn't you say she was checking you out in the shower? When you barged in last year and forced her to sing 'Titanium'? Of course, I've seen how she used to look at you, watch you during practices and stuff, so I'm inclined to say she is at least curious…"

Chloe let the scene replay for her, smiling as she remembered her encounter with Beca in the shower. Even a year later, it was one of the most vivid recollections she had of the brunette girl. Thinking back she still finds it hard to believe how, even then, she had so preferred the brunette's company to Tom's that she had actually forgotten what she and the other senior had been up to before Beca walked in singing that song.

"You are in such trouble, Beale…" Aubrey said, breaking Chloe out of her reverie. The redhead hadn't realized that she'd been sitting there staring blankly at her plate for a few minutes until she heard Aubrey laughing at her.

"God, Bree… What the hell am I going to do?" Chloe said, dropping her head into her hands, feeling like her world was starting to crumble around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry this is late, I know i was trying to stick to every three days, but work yesterday was super busy so it didn't happen. Big kudos here to my beta, Zap, for all his hard work getting this turned around as quick as he did so you guys could enjoy it sooner. As always, guys, leave reviews and comments because I do love knowing what everyone thinks. Alright, time to read.

**Chapter 11**

_**One week later.**_

Aubrey jogged up the stairs towards her apartment and turned to head down towards the door as she looked at her watch. Stopping in front of the door she checked the time. Forty-five minutes and twelve seconds. Just twelve seconds over her goal. Pausing to check her heart rate, she made a mental note of it before fishing her keys out and unlocking the door. Wiping a loose, sweaty lock of hair off her face Aubrey made her way across the living room towards the desk where she kept her workout journal. Planning to write down the details of her nightly jog before jumping in the shower she paused as she saw the tv was on, but muted. Sighing heavily, the blond craned her neck and sure enough, spotted a fan of bright red hair covering one of the armrests of the couch.

After jotting down the details of her run, Aubrey turned and with another sigh made her way towards the couch. Lifting Chloe's feet out of her way, the blond girl slid onto one end of the couch, looking towards the other side as the redhead woke up from her nap.

"Seriously Chlo, you need to stop this." She said as the redhead woke up and sat up, looking sheepish.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bree." Chloe said, her words somewhat slurred by sleepiness.

"Yes, you do. Today is Friday. What has been your normal Friday routine for the last month and some change?" Aubrey asked, knowing that her friend was still going through her "mourning" period, but determined to help her move on, or forward.

"Homework." Chloe answered, which caused Aubrey to chuckle. But when the blond said nothing else Chloe sighed and continued. "Open a bottle of wine and watch tv with my bestie?"

"Nice try, but you know I get back from my run at precisely 7:22 and shower until 7:35. THEN we open the wine and start with the tv." Aubrey said, raising her watch for emphasis. As she went on, though, she pointed towards the already half-emptied bottle of wine on the table and the muted episode of The Voice. "But it looks as though you started without me, and finished off your half of the bottle already. Just call her, Chloe!"

"I don't know, Bree…" Chloe said, sighing as she picked up her phone and looked at it. Before she could do anything with it though, Aubrey reached over and snatched it from her hands. The redhead was so shocked that she didn't even react at first, until she saw Aubrey unlock it and start typing something. Scrambling up from her sitting position, Chloe lunged across the couch and tried to grab the phone from Aubrey's hand, but the blond knew what was coming and managed to fight her off long enough to finish whatever she was doing. A few seconds later she handed the phone back, and Chloe frantically searched her message log to see who the blond had just texted.

Before she could figure it out though, the phone vibrated in her hand and she saw an incoming text pop up. From Beca. "Sure, meet you in 10"

"What the hell did you do, Bree?!" Chloe said opening her messages to see one sent less than a minute ago to Beca that just said "coffee?"

Growling in frustration and muttering curses under her breath at her friend, Chloe glared at the blond as she got up off the couch and started walking towards her bedroom to change. Of course, as soon as her back was turned Aubrey just shook her head. Ten minutes earlier Chloe had been all set to spend the entire evening on the couch, and now without even arguing the redhead was getting ready to go out. Oh yeah, she had it really bad for that DJ, if only Aubrey could do something to make the idiotic hobbit realize what she was missing out on and come to her senses.

* * *

It wasn't even until Chloe was about to walk into the café fifteen minutes later that she realized she hadn't even protested what her roommate had done. Not really. Shaking her head she just pushed her way into the diner and looked towards "their" table. Sure enough she spotted Beca sitting there with her headphones on, and the redhead had to make sure that her face didn't break into a goofy grin as the DJ looked up at her and smiled. They hadn't seen each other all week, Chloe's doing, and the younger girl looked honestly delighted to see her.

Sliding into the booth across from Beca gave Chloe the perfect excuse to break her gaze away from those hauntingly deep, navy blue eyes that had been plaguing her dreams for over a year. Of course, doing that made it so the redhead also missed the brief look of confusion that passed over Beca's face when Chloe didn't take the opportunity to invade her personal space. By the time Chloe looked back up however, Beca had schooled her features back to a semblance of normalcy and was smiling at her.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see. Busy week?" Beca asked, looking over the menu. They usually ate only dessert items, but obviously the brunette was hungry for something else as Chloe noticed her looking over the breakfast menu.

"Umm, yeah. It's been crazy, that's for sure." Chloe said, not really sure how to tell the brunette that she'd been avoiding her after a fashion. "Lots of work and stuff. You?"

Before Beca could answer the waitress came by and dropped off a pair of coffees, their standard order, and said she'd be back in a minute. Taking a sip, Chloe found herself unable to look away from Beca as the younger girl took a sip of coffee and let her eyes flutter closed. Shaking her head before Beca looked and caught her staring, Chloe opened her menu and found that she too was hungrier than normal. Probably because all she'd eaten that day was the half bottle of merlot that Aubrey had caught her with earlier.

The waitress came back, pen and paper held loosely in her hand as she said, "Let me guess. Apple pie for you, Beca. And strawberry shortcake for my favorite redhead?"

"Not this time, for me at least, Anna. Between the history paper I've been writing, and the mixes I've been working on I feel like I haven't eaten since last week." Beca said, smiling at the blond waitress. She was generally their waitress whenever the pair came in, so it was amusing to watch as her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I'll take the French toast combo, scrambled eggs with some melted cheddar cheese and bacon."

"Wow, mixing it up, eh DJ?" Anna joked before turning to look at Chloe, unsure what to expect now. "And you, are you finally breaking out of that rut you've been in?"

"I'm trying to, Anna. I'm trying…" Chloe said, though she knew the waitress wouldn't understand the real meaning of her words. Moving on before Beca got suspicious, Chloe added, "I'll take the French toast too. No cheese for my eggs though."

"Sausage or bacon, sweetie?" The blond asked, looking down at her pad of paper.

"Ewww, sausage? No thanks, bacon please." Chloe said, making a face. She didn't even realize the innuendo until she was handing her menu back to Anna, then she couldn't help but blush a little and hope Beca didn't say anything. Thankfully, though, the brunette didn't take the bait and instead started complaining about the paper she'd been working on. It was one of their favorite topics over these meet-ups, how annoying their classes had been that week. After a few minutes of listening to Beca talk Chloe started to loosen up a little bit, and before their food came the pair was talking back and forth almost like their old selves. Each full of complaints about the various teachers, or fellow classmates, or the uselessness of TAs, basically everything under the sun that mattered to college students. The only difference that Chloe made a point of making, though she tried not to be too obvious about it, was that she tried to keep entirely on her side of the table, despite how hard it was for her to not reach out and hold the brunette's hand when she was complaining about some mistreatment she'd received during class on Tuesday.

In fact, their impromptu meal was going much better than Chloe had expected. Neither girl had brought up the party from the previous week, nor anything about stupid Trebles, and Chloe was beginning to think that maybe Aubrey had been right and that she just needed to get over the brunette and try to be her friend. Of course that sentiment only lasted until the plates had been cleared away. Chloe was just starting to relax back into her seat and let her gaze begin to drift over the small, nearly empty café when Beca got a semi-serious expression on her face and started talking about a subject that the redhead had been very, very careful to avoid.

"So, I don't know if you heard or not, but I think things are basically over for Jesse and I." The brunette said rather casually before taking a sip of her coffee. Of course, Chloe's eyes had jumped back to her as soon as Beca had started talking about it, and now the redhead had to try and act casual about it.

"Oh, uh, no. I hadn't actually heard. Haven't really been in touch with any of the Bellas this week. As I said, it's been crazy." Chloe said, trying her best to keep her voice calm. "How, uh, how are you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty good. It was weird at first, working with him on Tuesday, but thankfully Alice was there, she's one of the new interns I think I mentioned. Anyway, Alice was there and I think she has a crush on him and she's welcome to him. So they were flirting back and forth all day, and he basically ignored me. It was the best shift I've worked with him in a while." Beca said, though Chloe noticed that the brunette seemed to be rambling more than she normally would. Almost nervously, the ginger would have said if it wasn't for the fact that Beca had brought the subject up in the first place. "Anyway, enough about my pathetic excuse for a love-life. What about you, Chlo? Any guys in your life that are causing trouble? Whatever happened with shower guy?"

"Huh?" Chloe asked, confused at first about who the brunette was speaking of, then it came back to her. "Oh, you mean Tom? Wow, I haven't thought of him in … God, it's been ages. Ummm, I think he graduated last year. I haven't really talked to him in a while."

"Wasn't anything serious, I'm guessing?" Beca asked.

"No, it was just fun. You know, college life and all." Chloe said, unsure why, or how really, they had gotten onto this topic, but desperate to get to something else. "Really though, I'm way too busy to be thinking about, uh, about guys. So no, no guy trouble. Just, uh, just school work troubles, and Bree has been driving me crazy for the last couple weeks."

"Same old thing then, eh?" Beca asked.

As Chloe answered, she tried to carefully direct the conversation away from love lives and towards her roommate. Thankfully now that the blond wasn't in charge of the Bellas anymore, her and Beca were getting along swimmingly, and so Chloe was able to safely turn the conversation. After another few minutes of conversation, Anna brought their checks over and both girls left some cash and started to get ready to go. Walking outside, Chloe wasn't sure, really, how to say goodbye. Normally she would wrap the brunette up in a hug, trying not to be too obvious that she was just using it as an excuse to touch Beca. However she also knew that if she was going to "just be friends" with the brunette, she'd have to stop that. Touching Beca was a problem for Chloe, or rather, it created problems for Chloe in separating friend from something more.

The decision was taken out of her hands, however, as she hesitated over whether to embrace Beca. In a move that shocked Chloe, the brunette stepped up and gave her a big hug that was totally against her normal anti-touching policy. Chloe had to try hard to not just melt into the embrace as she felt her resolve to get over this straight girl in her arms, but it was harder than she could imagine as Beca simply folded herself into Chloe's arms. After far too long, and not nearly long enough, the brunette stepped away and said, "Well, I really do need to get back to mixing. Thanks for inviting me Chlo. I've missed you this week, and was starting to wonder if … Well, if we were ok. I, uh, I don't really know what happened last weekend and –"

"No, no of course we're good Becs." Chloe said, not wanting to hear the brunette make any excuses for what she'd done. Beca didn't need to make an excuse for how she felt, for not feeling as Chloe did. "Like I said, it's just been a very busy week. Anyway, I, uh, need to get back to my studies too. Those books aren't going to read themselves, right?"

A half-smile from the brunette with Beca reaching out and touching her upper arm, and then she was being waved goodbye to, and Chloe watched as Beca turned to head back towards her dorm. Pulling out her phone, she sent off a text to Aubrey, "I hate you so much."

* * *

Beca wasn't sure, really, why she hadn't changed the time for their Saturday morning practice yet. It never seemed to fail that she would be up late on Friday nights, and so a 10am practice on Saturdays was probably more torturous for her than beneficial. Strolling into the auditorium a couple minutes late the only good thing she realized was that as a captain there was no one else to yell at her about being late.

Walking into the auditorium she saw that the others were all there, starting to stretch out. Despite Beca's intense hatred for cardio, every one of last year's Bellas realized just how much easier their lives, and routines, had gotten after they had followed Aubrey's obnoxious cardio routine. So that was how they started all their practices now, a bit of cardio followed by vocal warm-ups. Beca knew that the other girls may not like it, hell she didn't like it, but at least this year's cardio wasn't as bad as what Aubrey had put them through. And, for Beca at least, cardio time gave her plenty of time to think about things.

And Beca found that she had, of late, lots of things to think about. She still hadn't pieced together what had happened at the party last weekend. Most of the night was still a blur. She remembered dancing with someone, and then yelling at Jesse and storming off. She remembered doing shots with Stacie, Miranda and Fat Amy. And that was about it until she woke up in bed with the two brunettes. Funny thing was neither Stacie nor Miranda had said anything about it all week either. She had noticed that the two seemed to be closer than before, almost as though the sophomore had taken the young freshmen under her wing.

If it had been last year's Stacie then Beca might have been concerned, but Stacie had grown up quite nicely after being nominated as the other co-captain. She was still a bit of a sex-fiend, and Beca did have to remind her about groping herself during practice, but the tall brunette was really becoming quite a leader among the Bellas.

Beca said hi to the girls as she walked towards the bleachers where all the girls left their stuff and received a chorus of hellos back. Dropping her bag off with the others', Beca joined them in stretching after looking at Stacie and seeing the other captain just roll her eyes at Beca's lateness. It was a well-known fact that Beca hated mornings, and by now all the girls were used to it. Walking over, Beca joined everyone for a few minutes of stretching before Stacie got their practice started. Today was her day to be in charge and so a few minutes after Beca showed up she called the group to start their laps around the room.

Falling in line behind the girls since Stacie was leading everyone today, Beca let her mind wander back to her meeting with Chloe the previous evening as the slapping sound of footfalls echoed through the room. Beca had noticed almost right away that something was off with Chloe, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until later that night. It had been weird the last few times they'd hung out, the redhead seeming more distant than Beca was used to, less touchy-feely. But last night was different than any other time. Chloe had almost seemed nervous to be around her, as though the redhead hadn't asked her out for coffee in the first place.

Combining the nervous attitude with the fact that Chloe seemed to be avoiding her and Beca was really starting to wonder about her friend. She found that she was actually missing the way the redhead normally just completely disregarded what all people normally considered personal boundaries. Now that normally bothered her, but when Chloe did it it wasn't as annoying. Ever since the redheaded bundle of energy had burst into her shower Beca had let her get away with more crap than anyone in the history of ever, as far as Beca was concerned at least.

Beca let herself move on autopilot throughout their work-out and vocal warm ups, unaware of the small smile on her face as she recalled numerous ways in which the effervescent redhead had invaded not just her space, but her life as well. Unfortunately once the practice actually started the brunette DJ had to pay attention to the here and now, Stacie had changed some of the choreography and Beca worked alongside the others to get her part down. Stacie's assistance had been invaluable to Beca and the Bellas so far this year because while Beca knew music as no one else in the group did, the taller brunette girl had the dancing and choreography down to a science. Stacie's assistance…

As Beca thought about all the help the tall brunette had been so far, she also remembered something else. Ever since last weekend Stacie had been skirting any mention of the party, not that Beca had brought up waking up together, but the taller brunette still seemed to avoid all mention of the subject. Making a note to talk to her after practice, Beca tried to stop thinking about her redheaded friend long enough to get this damned new choreo down.

Three hours after practice started, Stacie called a halt to everything and all the girls slumped a little bit, panting for breath. Beca bent over double, holding her side as she struggled to catch her breath, thinking that maybe they should do some more cardio if Stacie was going to have them start doing all this for their routines. After a moment she stood up and walked over to grab her water bottle and take a sip before she called Stacie's name and motioned for the other captain to hang back. After a look of disappointment from Miranda that Beca was fairly sure the taller brunette captain missed, the rest of the group started to leave a couple at a time. When they were alone Stacie spoke up, "So, yeah… I'm thinking we might want to do a bit more cardio, you guys all looked like you were dying at the end. That's why I decided to call practice off."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, though I believe the girls will want to murder us for it." Beca said with a chuckle. "That's not really why I asked you to hang back, though. I, uh, I wanted to ask about this last weekend."

"Oh, uh, that was a hell of a party, right? I think they're going to be doing another one in a month or so…" Stacie said, starting to edge towards her bag.

"Yikes. Well, I may skip it, because I don't know what happened there, and I think you do…" Beca said.

"Ummmm… Maybe. I missed whatever happened with you and Jesse though, before you ask. I was downstairs drinking. In fact, I didn't even know he was there till I saw Susie and Elizabeth taking him out. Honestly I don't even know how he got in, there weren't supposed to be any Treblemakers at the party to begin with." Stacie said, holding her hands up defensively.

"Oh." Beca said, deflating a little bit. "Well, I guess that was only part of why I wanted to talk to you… I, uh, I can't really remember what happened after we started doing shots."

"Oh yeah… About that." Stacie started to look a little abashed. "Look, I don't know how we ended up getting into the dare or dare game, but I swear-"

"Wait. What? Dare or dare?" Beca asked, interrupting Stacie.

"Yeah… Uh… Well, it really didn't last long, I think it was the new girl idea." Stacie said, sounding really nervous.

"Ok, um, I guess that explains why none of us had pants on the next morning?" Beca asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"What? You were … I don't remember you being there when I got up." Stacie asked, confused for the first time.

"Yeah. I kinda snuck out earlier, I needed some Advil." Beca said, not wanting to admit how uncomfortable she'd felt waking up next to Stacie and Miranda. Of course, she'd woken up like that with Chloe before and hadn't cared…

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Um, the pants thing, I think, uh, came from you. You said something about pants being uncomfortable and, well, we agreed." Stacie said, her face scrunched up as she tried to think back through all the alcohol they'd drunk that night. "Ummm. After that, I think I wanted to take the rest of my clothes off, but you vetoed that. Then, uh, I don't remember anything till I woke up in the afternoon with Miranda."

"I suggested the pants thing? Damn, guess that redhead is wearing off on me." Beca muttered after she let out a breath of relief that it was just that. Shaking her head, but still confused about why Chloe was avoiding her so much Beca bent to pick up her stuff.

"In a good way, maybe… Speaking of 'that redhead', have you talked to Chloe lately? I haven't really heard from her since she ran out of the party, looks like she'd been crying or something." Stacie asked, hoping to prod Beca a little because she knew very well the reason why Chloe had run out like that.

"She what? I didn't realize she'd left like that. She didn't mention it, either…" Beca said, shaking her head and trying not to let her worry for why the redhead had been crying show. Deciding to play it off, she added, "You know, I think I might swear off drinking for a while…"

"Hmmm, that's odd. I wonder why she didn't say anything about it. Well, anyway, I have to get to my psych homework. See you Monday at practice." Stacie said, turning to go and hiding her smile at the frown she'd seen creeping onto Beca's face. It was surprising to the taller brunette how many people forgot she was more than just a nice set of tits and a sex drive. Well, maybe while on her way to getting her psych degree she could help Beca realize what she was missing out on with Chloe. As Stacie left the auditorium, she pulled out her phone and shot a text off to the redhead, reminding her to show up for the Riff-Off.

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet, Bree?! We're gonna be late!" Chloe called from the living room of their apartment. Chloe couldn't help smiling as she lorded it over her blond roommate because this time she was ready to go before Aubrey. Mainly because it was getting towards 11pm and it was actually a little bit chilly outside. So she wore a pair of jeans, her favorite blue sweater and a jacket. She stood in the living room next to the blanket she'd folded up, sitting on the edge of that pool was not going to be comfortable she had a feeling, and a cooler with some Mike's Hard beverages.

Aubrey finally came out a few minutes later also dressed, as Fat Amy would have said, for comfort, and grabbed the cooler. After snugging her thumbs through the holes in the sleeves for her sweater, Chloe picked up the blanket and walked out after the blond. The pair chatted amiably about nothing in particular as they walked across the campus towards the old, abandoned pool building. Chloe still wasn't sure why they hadn't torn the place down when the new athletics facility had gone up in her sophomore year, but she honestly couldn't complain because the place had great acoustics.

She couldn't help smiling as they finally reached their destination and saw that the adjacent building, one of the science buildings she thought, had had a door left propped open as was standard and there was a steady stream of folks entering the building. Chloe didn't see the Bellas anywhere, but they were probably already inside in the pool. Holding the door open for Aubrey who had the heavier burden with the cooler, Chloe made sure it was still propped open before following the blond upstairs and onto the roof. A quick trip across the rooftops took them to the broken windows which was how they always got inside. The front doors had been chained up, and campus police were too lazy to check the windows on the roof.

Inside Aubrey handed her cooler down to the guy at the bottom of the ladder, then climbed down and took it back before waiting for Chloe to climb down. Chloe could see that Aubrey was already smiling, just being back in the building was a nice break for both girls, a reminder of being home. When she heard singing break out below, a little impromptu warm-up routine by the Bellas, Chloe felt her smile slip a little, thinking about her troubles. But she hitched it back on before anyone noticed and followed Aubrey around to get a prime seat to watch the festivities. As the pair got settled in Chloe looked up to notice that Beca was just looking away from where they were settling in, but Stacie was waving, and the other Bellas had noticed and were all waving as well.

She waved back, which Aubrey imitated, and called out, "You guys got it this year for sure!"

At her words, Beca, who had been doing a good job of ignoring the pair of them by looking around the pool area, turned to look at Chloe, who felt her heart flutter a little when she saw the questioning, almost hurt look in those slate blue eyes. Wondering what she could have done to hurt the girl, since they hadn't really had much interaction since their meeting in the dinner a few nights earlier, Chloe gave a small smile to the Bellas leader and a thumbs up.

The brunette looked as though she was debating whether to come over and talk or not, but before she could make up her mind, Justin walked out from where he had been conferring with Tommy and signaled to the Harmonics. As their whooping voices raised the "alarm call" of the Riff-Off, Justin spread his arms wide and screamed out, "Welcome to the Riff-Off!"

Chloe smiled. In all four of her years here, at every Riff-Off she'd been at since starting with the Bellas in her freshmen year, they had started their impromptu competition this way. Of course, back in those days it was Charlie that usually hosted these festivities, with his assistant Eric, but Justin and Tommy had done well for the last three years.

"Who here is ready to get vocal?!" Justin continued. Of course, this got a rousing cheer from everyone, not just the a capella groups, and he smiled and laughed as he went on. "And for the winners we have the greatest prize in the world. The hat worn by Anthony Kiedis of the Red Hot Chili Peppers when they rocked the roof off the Gwinnet Arena!"

Chloe started laughing as she saw Justin pull out a rather worn looking old baseball cap with a black bill and the word "Off!" across the front. She had no idea how they had managed to get that hat, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Let's see our first category…" Justin said, walking over and pointing his wheel-light towards the wall as it spun through the categories for a few seconds before landing on…

"Party Rock Anthems!" Justin hollered, then stepped back to let the groups take over.

Chloe only half listened as a hush dropped over the gathered crowd, with the groups all conversing, except for the High Notes really, and Chloe found herself staring at Beca again. She couldn't help it, she had been trying and trying to "forget" the look in the brunette's eyes from when she'd burst into her shower. Tried to forget how it felt when Beca's hand was tucked into hers. Had tried desperately, desperately hard to forget what it felt like to fall asleep and wake up curled against the tiny brunette's body. She watched as Beca turned from conversing with the Bellas only to see Donald jumping out from the Treblemakers singing, "Kick it!"

She was a little surprised as the Beastie Boys weren't normally done a capella style, but she had to give the Trebles credit because they did a fair rendition. Until one of the High Notes, of all people, got up and cut them off by jumping into what she thought was a Bob Marley song, "Jamin'" if she wasn't mistaken. Apparently there were still a few things that pot hadn't ruined for some members of that group, and in this case one of them was knowledge of Bob Marley songs. She couldn't help laughing, along with the others, as a couple of the other Notes joined in, before someone she didn't recognize from the BU Harmonics stepped up and cut in. Chloe was a little shocked to hear the kid start singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper as it wasn't their typical Madonna song. And apparently it wasn't the best choice, as shortly after he had started he missed a lyric which prompted the whole crowd to clap and shout that he was "Cut off!"

Watching him walk dejectedly back to the group, she couldn't help but admire his willingness to try something new, even if it didn't work out. That was another thing that Beca had going for her. Thinking of the brunette caused Chloe to turn back towards her, and see that Beca was looking back up at her as well. She couldn't have been having an easy time of it, however, as she and Aubrey were sitting right next to one of the guys wielding the "spotlights" which were basically just big flashlights, as usual. Still, the look on Chloe's face almost made her miss Justin's picking of the next category, though the laughter brought her back to the present when she heard, "Songs Ruined by Glee!"

Chloe and Aubrey, as well as most of the rest of the aca-followers and groups started laughing as soon as Stacie, after a quick word to the other Bellas, stepped forward and started singing "Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me", which everyone knew was completely inaccurate for the sex-crazy brunette. Unless, of course, you are assuming that she's asking someone to touch her, though she manages a pretty good job of it by herself while she's singing Janet's part with Fat Amy and CR acting as Magenta and Columbia. Stacie was just finishing the first round of "Touch-a, touch-a touch me. I wanna be dirty…" when Benji jumped in for the Trebles singing, "I get up, and nothing gets me down…"

The redhead nodded along as the rest of the Trebles got in behind Benji as they took over the Glee cover of Van Halen's "Jump", and did it well too. They carried it on for the first verse, getting as far as "Oh, can't you see what I mean?" before someone else cut them off.

Shock of all shocks it was the High Notes, one of their new members as well, who stood up and started to sing, with one or two others joining in after a few seconds. "Caaaaaaan anybody find me, somebody to love…"

They got through a few not too excruciatingly painful bars before Justin stepped up and signaled everyone as they cut off the High Notes. Shaking his head he turned to face the singer as he said, "Another side effect of medical marijuana, folks. Apparently we forgot about last year. The word you needed to match was 'can't', and you sang 'can'. I'm sorry, but you're 'cut-off'!"

There were a few boos from the other High Notes, but a couple of them laughed, including the boy who had started the song. Chloe felt herself getting angry at the ruling, something that neither she nor Aubrey had heard of until Justin used it to oust Beca after her amazing performance the previous year. Chloe recalled the feeling of utter shock she felt when, during their face-off versus Bumper and the rest of the Trebles, the young brunette had stepped forward and started belting out her rap in a way that would have made Dr. Dre proud. She had been so shocked to hear the DJ rapping down all the Trebles, including Jesse, that she hadn't even realized what song she was singing at first. Eventually, though, the others had caught on starting with Fat Amy, and Beca had been amazed to see that somehow the young DJ had gotten all of the other groups to join in. Uniting the Barden University a capella groups in a way that no one else had done. Hell, even Bumper had looked impressed.

So focused on her memories of that night, Chloe almost missed the selection of next category. It was a new one on the wheel, having replaced last year's selected categories to keep things fresh, titled "Achy Breaky Songs". Chloe wasn't quite sure what they were expecting, except maybe break-up songs or possibly country music. She still didn't really know which one it was supposed to be however, as one of the new Treblemakers, a fellow wearing a cowboy hat and boots stepped up right away and started singing "Gone as a Girl Can Get" by George Strait.

Chloe had to admit, he had a good voice for it too. And, even with being a new member to the group he was bold, jumping out at the start before anyone else. Chloe could see that Aubrey was nodding her head along with the song, and looked to see how Beca was reacting. Funnily enough, the brunette wasn't even watching the Trebles as they got into their song, the brunette was looking straight at her once more. This time, however, she had more of a questioning look on her face, a thoughtful look that Chloe recognized. The brunette was considering doing something that was potentially vastly stupid, or incredibly genius. Chloe wasn't even really aware of the changing of singers, her attention so riveted on Beca's gaze. And even as the first lines of "Rumor Has It" by Adele were being belted out by Fat Amy, who in her signature style squashed the poor Trebles dreams as she jumped in over the top of him, Chloe found she couldn't tear her gaze away from those deep, dark, mysterious blue eyes that felt like they were x-raying her soul.

Fat Amy was just hitting her stride however, when Donald, after smiling at the boys jumped in and started a song that certainly wouldn't have flown in any competition. But here in the pool at the Riff-Off, fighting for the hat of Anthony Kiedis anything flew that could win. So as Donald started singing Cee Lo Green's "Fuck You" the few shocked faces were more than overwhelmed by the cheers from the crowd as the rest of the Treblemakers jumped in behind their rap and beat-box specialist. Chloe heard Aubrey gasp beside her and felt the girl shift, but the redhead was still held by Beca's gaze, watching as it turned from confusion to determination.

When Lilly jumped in to counter her boyfriend's rap, nearly everyone in the pool, and around it, was shocked to actually be able to hear the shy Asian girl as she started belting out No Doubt's "Don't Speak", and of course quite amused at her choice of song. It didn't last long, however as Jesse, the Treblemaker's main star, or so it seemed after last year, jumped right in and barreled over the still rather quiet Asian. He was looking directly at Beca, who still had her eyes on Chloe though she appeared about ready to turn and bring her own talent into the mix. As he started singing "Cruel to Be Kind" by Nick Lowe Chloe could see Beca recoil slightly as the words hit her, even with her back to the man. Chloe however, figured that Jesse would no doubt be singing the version from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You."

Chloe's attention was snapped away from Beca when she felt Aubrey pinch her leg, hard. Glaring up at the blond with a questioning look, Chloe was shocked at the look on Aubrey's face. Aubrey leaned in close so only Chloe could hear as she said, "I can see your toner through your jeans, Chlo. I thought you were 'getting over' that girl?"

Before Chloe could answer, though, the lyrics in Jesse's song drifted to her.

"**And when I ask you to be nice, you say. **

**You gotta be cruel to be kind in the right measure. **

**Cruel to be kind it's a very good sign. **

**Cruel to be kind means that I love you."**

Beca's voice interrupted Jesse as she stepped out into the middle of the pool, her voice echoing across the empty tiles and silencing the quiet cheers that Jesse had started getting for his song.

"**You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say.**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much.**

**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,**

**You shoot me down, but I get up.**

Chloe felt like her eyeballs were involved in a giant ping-pong match as she felt herself turning back to face the pool. Beca stood, centered underneath the spotlight of all the flashlights, looking right at her as she sang Chloe's self-professed "lady jam" to the entire aca-audience. And now the rest of the Bellas had joined in, garnering a lot of support from the crowd, but Chloe only had eyes for Beca as the redhead mouthed the lyrics along with her.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.**

**Fire away, fire away.**

**Ricochet, you take your aim.**

**Fire away, fire away.**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**

**I am titanium.**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall.**

**I am titanium."**

By now the sheer power and emotion with which Beca sung had drowned out all opposition. Members of the audience were sitting in stunned silence as Beca finally took her gaze off Chloe to look around at everyone, pausing on Jesse for a moment before returning to Chloe with a small smile. As the group continued to sing, Beca taking the lead as the others backed her up, not a single person interrupted. Each person, whether they were a singer or a spectator, stood enraptured by the short brunette girl who was dominating the pool. As the last of the lyrics came to a close, Beca turned to Jesse and the Trebles.

Jesse looked at Beca briefly with a sad smile on his face before looking to Chloe. With an almost imperceptible nod, he brought his gaze back down to the brunette and, with his typical boyish smile gave a little bow and spread his hands before clapping for her performance. At his reaction Justin came forward and spoke for what seemed to Chloe like the first time in a year.

"Well, now that's what I call a Riff-Off. The champions of this year's Riff-Off…. The Barden Bellas!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Sorry this one took some extra time, I hope when you read it you'll forgive the delay. I'd like to warn those who have sensitive ears (eyes I guess technically), that there a couple of F-bombs in this chapter, but I felt they were required so deal with it. Finally, I really appreciate all the reviews guys, keep sending them and keep on enjoying everything guys!

**Chapter 12**

_**2 months later.**_

After seeing the setup for the ICCA Finals, Beca was shocked to realize how much her scope of things had changed. She could still recall how just a year ago she had been standing in a very similar place with the rest of the Bellas thinking about how glamorous everything looked. Of course, that had been Carolina University and the Southeast Regional championship while this was Morton Theatre at the University of Georgia, but the competition was the same. Now after seeing Lincoln Center in all its majesty, this just felt a little drab. Of course, that didn't stop it from being one of the most important places in Beca's life to date, in more ways than the brunette really knew.

Infinite Harmony, from Georgia Tech, was currently on stage, and the Bellas were standing in the wings waiting for their turn to perform. All the girls standing around, feeling pretty confident with the new routine they had been working hard at for the last few months. Each of the girls had the "Bellas" scarf tied somewhere, most around their wrists, but Lilly had hers tied to one of her belt loops. It was the one piece of tradition that they'd really kept up from the old Bellas. Of course, Beca fully approved breaking with tradition, and so she couldn't help but swell a little with pride as she saw everyone standing around looking towards her and Stacie.

Before either girl could speak, though, Amy spoke up. "Aca-Nazi, Ranga!? What are you twigs doing back here?"

Turning, with a slight flutter in her stomach, Beca turned to see Aubrey and Chloe walking towards them smiles beaming on both girls' faces. Aubrey's green-eyed gaze swept the group, pride almost bursting through her smile as she got hug after hug from the gathered Bellas. Chloe, however, only had eyes for one brunette. Beca could only stand and watch as the redhead came up with Aubrey and stood near Beca as the girls gave Aubrey hugs. When she stepped back to let the others get at Chloe Aubrey said, "Well, we bribed the guy at the door back there to let us in so we could wish you guys good luck. Not that you're going to need it, really. But, well, we wanted you to know that we're here."

Chloe felt herself blushing a little as she started receiving hugs from the Bellas. She debated hugging Beca for a minute before finally deciding that she had molested the brunette enough with her eyes as she had walked up. Finally stepping back, Chloe avoided looking at Beca by turning her gaze to look at Aubrey, who smiled encouragingly. Seeing Chloe hug everyone but her, Beca couldn't help but think back over the last couple months and relive the journey she'd taken to get here to the stage at Regionals.

_**2 months earlier.**_

Glancing down at her phone, Aubrey noticed how late it had gotten and turned to the girl sharing her table as she shut her notebook. "Shit, I've gotta get going."

"Don't worry about it, Bree. I should get going too, Miranda is waiting for me to take her to dinner." Stacie said, leaning back in her chair and looking down at the legal pad she had in front of her. "Besides, I think we've kind of got a plan laid out to move forward with."

"Yeah, yeah I think we've got a start at least. I think, with a little bit of prodding, we can get those stubborn, blind, indecisive idiots to realize that they both want the same thing. I just hope it doesn't take too long, Chloe's been a wreck since the Riff-Off a couple of weeks ago. Hell, she's been a wreck since Finals." Aubrey said, shaking her head as she stood up and gave Stacie a hug. "Seriously though, you and Miranda? And here I never thought I'd live to see the day when you tied yourself to one person, let alone a girl…"

Stacie just shrugged and grinned at Aubrey as she said, "What can I say? I guess it just took the right girl to tame the hunter. Though if you'd have told me about it last year I'd have called you crazy. I'll text you when I've had a chance to sound Beca out a little further. Keep me posted about the ginger."

Aubrey just nodded and turned to head back to her apartment, her thoughts of the tall brunette hooking up with one of the newest Bellas turning to how to hook her roommate up with one of the older Bellas. Of course, that wasn't saying much considering that most of the Bellas were all only sophomores, but still. Aubrey made sure to stick her notebook back into her bag as she walked across the campus towards her apartment. She didn't expect Chloe would go through her bag, despite the redhead's usual lack of boundaries she knew better than to mess with Aubrey's school stuff, but better hide it just to be safe. While the redhead would totally forgive her later for meddling, assuming everything went to plan, right now Aubrey didn't think she'd appreciate it.

Walking into their apartment the blond wasn't at all surprised to see "Bridget Jones' Diary" on the tv for the umpteenth time that week. Chloe was parked on the couch with a pint of ice cream and a blanket wrapped around her, as she had been when Aubrey had left to meet with Stacie for coffee and scheming. The blond just sighed and walked through the living room, bending to kiss Chloe on the top of her head before taking her bag into her room. When she came back out she scooped the ice cream from the redhead's grip and snatched away the spoon to take a bite for herself as she said, "So, how's my favorite new dwarf doing today? Mopey, I assume…"

"Oh shut up, Bree. You aren't THAT much taller than me." Chloe said, trying to get her ice cream back from the blond before giving up and pouting about it for a minute. "Besides, there were only seven dwarves, and none of them was 'Mopey'."

"You're right, that's why there's eight dwarves now. This the last pint of ice cream? Cuz if so, I'm not buying the next one, seeing as you ate the last three. Just this week." Aubrey said, having another spoonful.

"What…?" The redhead asked while trying to look innocent with chocolate still on the tip of her nose. "You know that B&J's Chocolate Therapy is my kryptonite, Bree… If only we'd had some of their Strawberry Cheesecake too, then I could mix 'em."

Rolling her eyes Aubrey got up off the couch and, after finishing off the last of the ice cream, went to throw it away. When she came back into the living room, Chloe asked, "So, how was your study group? I thought you guys didn't meet on Thursdays though…"

"Huh? Oh, right, the group. Yeah, it was something special. What with exams coming up before the Christmas break and all, a couple of people wanted some extra study time." Aubrey said, forgetting for a moment the excuse she'd given before leaving earlier. Hoping to change the subject, the blond turned it around, "What about you? Are you ready for your tests coming up? Didn't you say you had a huge project due for one of your classes?"

"Yeah, they're coming along, I guess." Chloe said, rather noncommittally, which caused Aubrey to raise an eyebrow at the redhead. "Well, ok, maybe I still have to start one of the projects. But I'm gonna get to it, I promise…"

"For serious, Chlo, you really need to do something about this." Aubrey said finally after the redhead had given her a pouting look for a minute, begging not to be lectured about her school work which Aubrey knew had been slipping this last month or so.

"I'm trying, Bree. You know I'm trying. But, after the Riff-Off… I dunno. I just, I guess I just thought things had changed." Chloe pouted, burying her head in blankets. With her face buried in the blankets it was tough for Aubrey to make out the gingers next words, but she thought that Chloe said, "You know how hard I've been trying to keep my distance. Trying to let her 'come to it herself' as you called it, but it's driving me crazy Bree. You know me, I don't contain all this very well."

Aubrey chuckled as her best friend and roommate gestured to herself, time to start the first step of the plan that she and Stacie had come up with. "Well, if we're going with things I've said, how about this one. 'Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat.'"

Of course, the words and the tone, exactly like she had said it less than nine months earlier shocked Chloe into looking up, only to be met with a smiling Aubrey. Still not sure if the blond was joking, Chloe started to speak, "But I don't… I just… You said I should give her space!"

"Well, maybe I was wrong. That little alt girl is 'mysterious' you know? If you ask me, you want to know what I think worked best for you? BEING YOURSELF!" Aubrey said, emphasizing the last part. "And that means no more moping. Hell, I don't think you've barged into her shower in at least a year, am I right?"

The redhead couldn't help laughing a little, though Aubrey could see the tears were still just being held in check as she started to say, "I don't know Bree. I mean, I don't know if she'd really appreciate me barging in. Hell, I don't think she appreciated it the first time, to be honest."

"Uh, that's not what you told me when I first heard this story. What happened to 'but I caught her checking out the goodies while trying to cover herself'? Hell Chlo, you used to spend almost more time in her room than in our old dorm, and now you barely see her once a week. What's she supposed to think? Hell, for all she knows, you have a new guy in your life…" Aubrey said, getting up off the couch and starting to pace.

Chloe sat up a little straighter, turning a little to watch as Aubrey paced back and forth, and a small smile slid onto the redhead's face when she thought back to the way Beca had behaved that day. Most normal people would have just tossed her out, not sung a self-professed "lady jam" with their ambusher. And the brunette had been grinning the whole time… Well, most of it.

"Maybe, Bree… I mean, she did come to auditions, right? And you know, now that I think about it, she was asking about a new guy in my life, back before the Riff-Off when someone conned me into meeting her for coffee." The redhead said, pausing Aubrey's pacing as she turned her glare on the blond girl.

"What? It sort of worked. Got you out of the apartment at least for a few hours so that I could get some studying done. And, who knows, maybe I was wrong about backing off before. Like how I was wrong about her not being Bellas material. I'm telling ya Chlo, be yourself and she'll remember why you're amazing."

"I don't know, Bree… I mean, she never seemed to get the hint before. Why would now be any different? She's never even hinted at liking me, or any girl really, as more than a friend." The redhead said, sinking back onto the couch as doubt crept in again over Beca.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe! Just kiss her already!"

_**One month later.**_

Beca wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed at this invasion of her privacy, but mainly she was just trying to ignore it. There was a tall, busty brunette pacing back and forth the length of her dorm room, but Beca just tried to keep her eyes focused on her monitor. She was really only half-listening to Stacie as she walked back and forth. Eventually the brunette took a seat on the unmade bed and finally asked, "What do you think, Beca?"

Jolted out of her music, Beca turned in her chair, pulling her headphones down onto her neck. "What? I'm sorry, I missed that last bit…"

"You missed the whole thing, Mitchell." Stacie said, having known that Beca wasn't really paying attention to her at all. In a way her being here was all part of the act she'd concocted with Aubrey, but on the other hand it wasn't and she really could use some advice. "I was talking about Miranda. Well, Miranda and me."

"Oh, right. How are you guys doing nowadays?" Beca asked, turning around to pay attention to Stacie, though she was itching to finish her mix.

"Ugh!" Stacie said, dramatically falling backwards onto the bed. She wasn't sure why or how she had become as close to Beca as she had, the pair were really nothing alike. But over the last few months working together as co-captains of the Bellas, and their previous year under Aubrey's iron-fisted reign, Stacie had found that Beca was one of the few Bellas that took her as she was and didn't seem to judge her. So here she was, both trying to subtly convince the blind, stubborn DJ to follow her heart, and at the same time, asking for advice. "Seriously, you are like the worst confidant ever, you know that?"

"Hey! You barged in on me, I was happily working on my mixes until whenever it was you decided to have a midlife crisis. Well, mid-college-life crisis."

"It's totally weird for me!" Stacie said, sitting back up and looking at the confused look on Beca's face. "You remember my comments that first day after initiation? 'He's a hunter.' Well, he was at any rate. And it's kind of freaking me out."

Beca couldn't help chuckling a little as she remembered that little revelation. "I still can't believe you call it a dude. But that's not the here or now. So… She tamed the hunter, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, basically. And… I don't know Becs, but I kind of like it… Is it weird to have these sorts of feelings for a friend? I mean…" Stacie said, starting and stopping a few times as though she hadn't practically rehearsed this speech. Of course, when she had planned it out with Aubrey she hadn't really expected it to apply to her as well, but now it did.

"I, um… I don't know." Beca said softly, chewing her lip as she heard an echo of thoughts she herself had had more than once a day for the last few weeks. It was a question she'd asked herself while in the shower, after making sure there were no redheads around, as she struggled to rid her thoughts of red hair and blue eyes and an obnoxiously adorable refusal to accept personal space bubbles. The prompting for the questions had started shortly before Christmas when suddenly, after months of almost ignoring her Chloe had suddenly burst back into her life again. "I don't know, Stace. I guess it's not that weird, is it?"

"I don't think so. I mean, they say that the best relationships are ones based on friendship, right?" Stacie said.

"Ha. Well, I don't know how true that is. Relationships are not exactly a strong suit in my family, look at Jesse and I, or remind me to tell you about my parents' divorce one of these days." Beca said with a smile on her face. Turning back to her computer she started fiddling with a few of the sliders, adjusting a couple levels as she lifted one of the cups to her ear to hear the changes.

"So I've heard… I think, though… I think it's gonna be good. I mean, she makes me happy and that's important, yeah?" Stacie started, before realizing that Beca wasn't really paying attention again. Getting up off the bed the tall brunette walked over to look at what Beca was working on. Raising an eyebrow at the two songs being mixed she said, "Huh. Since you're obviously too busy to talk about girl troubles, what are you working on here? Doesn't look like Bellas stuff, unless you're already planning for after Regionals."

"Huh? Oh. No, this isn't Bellas. It's, uh, something that just kind of, uh, popped into my head the other day." Beca said, pausing the mix and letting her headphones drop back to her shoulders. Turning to see Stacie looking over her shoulder, she didn't quite know what to say to the brunette's raised eyebrow.

"Bruno Mars' 'Just the Way You Are' and Enrique Iglesias' 'Tonight I'm Fucking You'? Not the first two I would have put together… Wait, wasn't that the song we sang back in the spring? When Aubrey first loosened her iron-fisted grip on the reigns and realized that you had some talent?" Stacie asked, trying to keep from smiling too hard when she realized how Beca had come up with these two songs.

"Yeah, that's the song. It, uh, it's Chloe's fault, really. She was talking about it the other day. Well, pestering me about it really, wanting to get me to sing with her. Apparently she really misses singing with us. I told her to stop into practice sometime, after Regionals preferably since we're so busy now, and she could join in. As much fun as it would be to have her in the next couple weeks, I think we really need to focus. In fact, I was going to suggest getting another couple practices in if we can before the 9th." Beca said, unsure why she felt embarrassed about the song choices. Still though, she was surprised they were working as well as they were, whatever the motivation for them.

"Huh. Well, if you say they work, I guess I gotta trust you. I mean, you're the DJ, right? I'm glad you and Chloe seem to be getting along better, Becs. She's a good influence on you, I think, though I'm not sure of her choice for that second song. While I appreciate the sentiment, I've never been a fan of Enrique Iglesias…" Stacie said with a chuckle. She had a feeling that Chloe hadn't put the two songs together, but couldn't help prodding just a bit more.

"Yeah, well, they actually work quite well together. Maybe I'll let you listen to it when I'm done." Beca said, turning back towards the monitor in the hopes that Stacie wouldn't see her blushing. Chloe definitely had not suggested the two songs, and would probably have been horrified to learn that the idea had come from a dream Beca had had that the DJ would not want to repeat in polite company.

"That sounds cool. Anyway, Miranda was wanting to meet up for dinner, so I'm gonna take off, I guess. Don't work too hard, Beca. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Stacie said with a wave to the brunette girl. Beca turned in her chair, but made no move other than a return wave, and so Stacie let herself out. Once in the hall, Stacie couldn't help grinning as she pulled out her phone to send a text to Aubrey.

_**The day of Regionals.**_

Chloe could hear Aubrey in the bathroom as she stood before her mirror, nervously checking her outfit again. She couldn't believe that the blond was stress puking for a performance she wasn't even a part of. Sighing to herself and resettling the dark purple sweater on her shoulders, the redhead walked out into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. Judging by the sounds, Aubrey was finished, so she called out and asked, "Hey Bree, feeling better? We have to get on the road or we're going to miss the whole show."

Another minute or two later Chloe could hear the sound of water running, and so she moved out to the living room where Aubrey joined her, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry. I don't know what it is about competition days, but …" The blond said, visibly taking a firm hold on herself.

"I know, Bree. I know. But come on, let's go." Chloe said, grabbing her purse and hurrying to the door as she waited for Aubrey to join her. Once in the hallway, Chloe was halfway down towards the elevator when she realized that Aubrey wasn't with her. Looking back she saw the blond girl shaking her head as she caught up.

"Anxious much, Chlo?" Aubrey asked with a laugh. "We aren't going to be that late, it's not that far away you know…"

"I know, but I just want to… I want to wish them good luck before they go on." Chloe said, pushing the button for the elevator repeatedly until it finally dinged its arrival.

"You want to…? How exactly do you plan on getting back there? I mean, I know it's only Regionals, but they usually only let competitors in." Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

Chloe chuckled and unbuttoned her coat a bit to reveal the low-cut top she was wearing. "Usually the only person watching the back door is some guy who's desperate for attention, if my memory serves. A little flirting and I'm sure we're in. Besides, we might even still be known to be part of the Bellas… Failing those, I have a twenty that should work. I just really want to wish her, them, well before they head out. I know how hard Beca has been working, how hard they've all been working, on getting the new stuff prepared."

"Uh huh… Why do I get the feeling there's an ulterior motive here?" Aubrey asked suspiciously as they exited in the parking garage and headed towards her car.

"Well, I was also, sorta, thinking about telling them we're having an after party…" Chloe said quietly as she climbed into the car.

"You what?!" Aubrey shrieked, dropping into the driver seat. Taking a deep breath, and then a second, to fight down the building feeling inside her, the blond thought about Chloe's shopping trip yesterday and things clicked. "That's why you bought all that crap at the grocery store yesterday. Damnit Chloe! Why didn't you say something sooner? I won't be able to get my dip made if we come straight here from Regionals!"

"Well, it was… Ummm, it was kind of a last minute thought I had." The redhead answered. "I thought maybe, win or lose, we could all come back and have fun. Just us Bellas, well, the Bellas and us. Party, drink, have fun…"

"You're scheming something, Chloe Beale, and I'm not moving this car another inch until you spill the beans." Aubrey said, stopping the car just before the exit to the garage.

"IwasgonnaputthemovesonBecatonight!" Chloe blurted in a rush, knowing she shouldn't have kept it from Aubrey, but at the same time, so extremely nervous about the idea that she was freaking out inside her own mind at the prospect.

"About freaking time!" Aubrey said emphatically before putting the car back in gear and heading out of the garage.

"Shut up, Bree! I'm totes freaking about it! I mean, by tomorrow it'll either be over or …"

Beca brought herself back out of her trip down memory lane as she heard Stacie speak up. "Nicely done, Aubrey! I was hoping you guys could make it tonight. It almost didn't feel right, having a performance without you two."

Beca turned towards Stacie who, though she was talking to the two former Bellas, was looking at her encouragingly. She had told Stacie just that morning that she was thinking that she might be falling for the redhead. She didn't know how the brunette had coaxed it out of her, but somehow in the middle of her panic attack of what to wear today she found herself telling Stacie how she had been thinking that she was falling for Chloe. Her mouth had snapped shut as soon as she'd said it, but it had been too late then. Stacie had then managed to coerce Beca into revealing that she had been thinking about it for a few weeks, but hadn't said or done anything because she didn't think that the redhead was into her like that. A long conversation had ensued while Stacie helped her pick out an outfit for their performance. In the end Beca had taken away one piece of knowledge from it all.

"You'll never know if you don't try, Beca."

She had thought she wouldn't be seeing the redhead, however, until later today. At the very least until after their set, and now her nerves were again getting the best of her. Chloe had given everyone a hug, everyone except her. What did that mean?

"Yeah, if it makes you feel any better I was in the bathroom a couple of hours ago puking my guts out like I WAS going to be performing tonight." Aubrey said, which earned laughs from everyone in the room. The blond girl glanced towards Chloe, who looked extremely nervous but nodded slightly. Looking at everyone gathered there, Aubrey saw someone with a clipboard coming towards them, so she spoke up quickly. "We mainly snuck back here, though, to invite you guys to a party after all this. You guys plus Chloe and me, add in our apartment, music and alcohol and win or lose, tonight will be fun."

Chloe gave a nervous laugh at the chorus of agreement from all the girls. Looking each girl in the eyes the redhead spoke up as her gaze finally fell on Beca whom she'd been avoiding looking at since she had shown up, as though she expected Beca to know what she was planning just by looking at her. "Yeah, the party. We have missed you guys, all of you. And we really wanted to wish you all good luck."

Taking a deep breath, Beca decided to throw caution to the wind. As the others started thanking Chloe and Aubrey for their well wishes and party invites, Beca spoke softly herself, "Good luck? Fuck it… Here's to good luck."

And with that she took the three steps separating them and took hold of Chloe's waist with one hand. The other she placed on the redhead's neck, using her thumb to caress Chloe's cheek as she pulled her closer. Beca had a brief glimpse of shocked blue eyes before her lips landed on Chloe's and everything else faded from her mind in the taste of strawberries, the feel of Chloe's lips, and the slight moan she heard from the redheaded woman's throat.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know, it's late again, but considering it was my own self-imposed, and rather brutal, schedule I think I can be forgiven. I could have had it out yesterday, but it would have been much shorter and much more rushed, so I hope the wait was worth the changes made. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome feedback, I'm thrilled that you guys are liking this as much as you are, and hope you all keep reading and leaving the amazing comments. Also, a note from Zap, the most awesome beta in the world, he wanted me to thank everyone for their kind words to him and to let you guys know that he appreciates the love you guys have given to this tale nearly as much as I do. Well, without anymore preamble, here's 13.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Oh my god, she's kissing me. Oh my god she's kissing me! Oh. My. God! Beca is kissing me!_

Chloe's mind was in a fog, she wondered dimly if this was what having a stroke was like. Nothing that was happening was really processing, except the feel of Beca's hand holding onto her hip, Beca's other hand firmly held against her neck, the brunette's thumb caressing her cheek, Beca's lips pressing against her own. She was so startled, in fact, that she didn't realize she had frozen stiff at the other girl's touch until she felt the kiss turn from bold to hesitant, then ended. Beca took a step back from her and let her hands drop away, eyes unsure of themselves.

The rest of the girls were dead silent after the kiss, unsure really what the hell was going on. Beca's gaze lingered on Chloe's face, doubt and uncertainty plain in her eyes, along with a growing sense of panic. The brunette, obviously on the verge of flight, opened her mouth and stammered out, "I, uh, I thought… I mean, I …"

Chloe didn't give her any chance to apologize or excuse her actions. Stepping forward and closing the distance between them, the redhead grabbed Beca and pulled her in, capturing the DJ's lips in another fierce kiss that once again made Chloe's head spin at the sheer delight she felt at finally being able to do it. She felt Beca's hands, only moments ago so hesitant, sliding around her and taking firm hold, as if the brunette didn't want to let Chloe escape. Of course, Chloe had no intentions of escaping, and wouldn't have stopped doing what she was doing, one of her hands running up and down Beca's back, the other tangled in her chocolate tresses except for a small cough and voice that spoke up.

"Ahem. Uh, two minutes, Bellas…"

As if the stage hand's speaking suddenly broke the shroud surrounding them, Beca and Chloe realized where they were. Breaking apart, though they didn't let their hands fall, each girl holding tight to the other, the pair looked back towards the rest of the Bellas and it seemed to break the air of shocked silence hanging over them. Fat Amy was, of course, the first to recover and with a wolf whistle said, "Way to go DJ! About damned time!"

The others were quick to pile in, surrounding the two girls briefly and each giving heartfelt congratulations for finally stepping up. Aubrey and Stacie especially seemed proud of the two girls hugging in the center of a mass of Barden Bellas.

Of course, the need to perform managed to break through everyone's fixation on Beca and Chloe as the singing in the background came to an end and applause started. Realizing that they were next, Chloe reluctantly let go of Beca with a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, "Good luck!"

The brunette seemed just as reluctant to let go, now that she'd taken the step to grab hold, but knew that she had a job to do here, and once Aubrey and Chloe had stepped away from the Bellas and turned to head towards their seats in the audience she grinned at the group of girls. "No biggie, guys. It's just another day. Let's go crush this so we can get to that after party."

The others just smiled, knowing why Beca was anxious to get to said after party, but all of them were feeling exhilarated by the upcoming performance. As the announcer stepped onto the stage and dismissed the Infinite Harmony, all the girls gathered just off stage. Beca, standing in the front, was able to see Aubrey and Chloe making their way to their seats, right up front, and saw the redhead give a little wave that made Beca smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it one more time for Georgia Tech's Infinite Harmony!" The announcer said before pausing a moment for applause. Continuing on he said, "And now I'd like to present, last year's winner of the ICCA National Championship, the Barden Bellas!"

For the first time since she had started performing with the Bellas, Beca walked out onto the stage without the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It was a shocking feeling as the girls all lined up and Beca's eyes caught Chloe's bright gaze locked on her, a stupid, almost drunken smile on the redhead's lips as she watched Beca pull the pitch pipe from her pocket. Blowing into it briefly, the brunette counted the time for the others, who started into her mash-up of "Call Me Maybe" and "Someone Like You".

The brunette co-captain flowed through the routine almost on auto-pilot, having practiced it so many times. Her vision had almost seemed to narrow down to a single face in the audience, Chloe's. She could see the redhead smiling, then cheering, and singing along with the songs as the crowd got into the spirit of things. When she heard Lilly start beat boxing as the group transitioned into "Walk This Way" by Run-DMC and CR picked up the lead on vocals, Beca couldn't help but grin at the look on Chloe's face. And when Stacie's voice started belting out "I Love Rock 'n Roll" by Joan Jett, mixed seamlessly in with CR and Lilly, the crowd roared in appreciation and pure delight came over Chloe's face.

As the crowd's emotions swelled at the nostalgic tunes, and the Bellas set came to an end, Beca realized that they might just have done it again. Granted it was only Regionals and not Finals, but a win was a win, right? And as soon as the results were in, they could head back to Barden for that after party that Beca was quite anxious to get to.

* * *

Beca was fidgeting nervously as the girls all piled onto the bus, each girl chattering excitedly about their most recent victory. Beca wasn't quite sure she was really ready to talk to any of them yet about what had happened backstage before they went on, so she had taken the trophy for their Regionals win and given it a place of honor on the seat beside her. Unfortunately that didn't stop Stacie from picking it up, once everyone was on and Amy sat behind the driver's seat, and plopping down beside her with a huge grin on her face.

"So…." Stacie said, grinning at Beca suggestively.

"So, yeah. I think that went well. Everyone seemed pretty pumped." Beca said, pretending to believe that the other captain wanted to talk about the routine. "I've already got a few ideas for what we can do that'll be new for the Semis, and we do have until the end of March to be ready. Still, I think I can have some new stuff ready for you to listen to come Monday."

"Yeah, ok, that's all well and good, but you know it isn't why I sat down." Stacie said as she rolled her eyes at the other brunette. Beca was intensely aware of how silent the rest of the bus had gotten. Apparently everyone wanted to hear the answer to Stacie's next question. "So… What's up with you and Chloe?"

"What? A girl can't get a good luck kiss before going out on stage?" Beca asked, looking around defensively as she scooted further into the corner.

"If that's a good luck kiss, then I've been getting them wrong this whole time." Fat Amy said from her seat up front.

"Huh… I gotta get me some of those kinds of 'good luck' kisses then, cuz they really look they might lead to 'good luck' sex." Stacie said, her hands running down her body almost instinctively. "Seriously, though, if that had been any hotter, you guys would have set the curtains on fire."

"I once burned a building down because I didn't like the paint color…" Lilly's quiet whisper went unnoticed as the girls all agree vociferously with Stacie's and Amy's assessment of the kiss.

After all the girls had quieted down, Cynthia Rose spoke up. "Come on, Beca. We all kind of figured it out about you two. We're just wondering why it took y'all so long to work it out…"

"Alright, I think I'm done talking about this." Beca said, blushing furiously as the others all started laughing. But, to her great surprise, they all did seem to drop the subject. She knew it was only a temporary solution, the other girls wouldn't let it lie for long. But she did feel a sense of relief as Stacie shot her another knowing smile before getting up and moving towards the back of the bus where Miranda sat.

Beca put a hand over her stomach, trying to help settle the butterflies that had crept in there. Aubrey and Chloe had been waiting outside the theatre when the Bellas had come out proudly holding their trophy. The redhead all beaming smiles, Aubrey full of praise over how well the set had gone. Beca had been totally awkward around the redhead, despite the twinkle in Chloe's eye as she stepped up to Beca and gave her a tight hug. When Beca realized how stiffly she was standing in the ginger's embrace she tried to relax, but found that things seemed even more complicated now that she'd kissed her as opposed to less. Maybe it was just in Beca's head, though, because after a quick peck on the cheek the redhead let her go. However, she did take hold of Beca's hand as the girls all gathered around to talk about the upcoming party.

Citing the need to head home and prepare things, since Chloe had sprung this party on her at the last minute, Aubrey and Chloe left shortly afterwards, the redhead squeezing Beca's hand before letting it drop. And it was only then that Beca realized that her stomach, so calm and steady during their performance, now seemed to consist of a roiling mass of the most energetic butterflies ever. The caressing way that Chloe's eyes seemed to drink in the redhead's last sight of Beca had the brunette almost weak at the knees. And the knowing smile that she had after locking eyes with Chloe's pale, sparkling blue orbs did nothing to settle Beca's nerves as the girls celebrated their victory for a while longer.

It seemed to be a fairly common thing to do, gathering in the foyer of the theater and receiving congratulations from the crowd as they exited. More than a few young girls approached the Bellas and nervously asked for autographs. Though she'd seen it before, never directed towards the Bellas, it still astounded her that a capella was such the sensation that it was. Still, she happily signed anything the young girls, and even some not so young girls, asked and took more than a few pictures with the other Bellas.

Now ensconced on their bus and making the journey back to Barden, Beca looked over the girls sitting around the bus, chatting amiably with each other. CR and Denise were snuggled close, almost sharing a single seat, though the pair chatted with Ashley who had turned around to talk to them. Lilly, ever the social butterfly, sat by herself a couple rows back from Beca with her headphones in, and if Beca listened hard she thought she could hear the young Asian girl beat-boxing to whatever she had playing.

Amy was quietly singing from the front of the bus as she drove, but Beca could see her eyes looking into the rearview mirror more than was probably necessary as she smiled back at her fellow teammates. In the very back Beca could see Stacie cuddling with her girl, Miranda's soft brown hair falling easily over the young girls shoulders as her light blue eyes focused on whatever Stacie was saying that was making her giggle softly. Beca couldn't help but feel her own gaze lingering on the pair for a few moments as she considered how happy they seemed.

Hearing a buzzing sound coming from her purse, Beca reached over and retrieved her phone, unsurprised to see an incoming text from the redhead that was currently making her mind spin and her stomach flop helplessly.

**Hey! So, yeah, that was hot and, as Bree would say, "aca-awesome". I'm thinking, though, we gotta talk? Unless you wanna just repeat?**

Beca couldn't help the soft laugh as she read the words and could practically see Chloe's expression as she typed them. She was unaware of the nervous half-smile that was decorating her face as her thumbs hovered over the keys, trying to come up with a response. She wasn't sure she even knew what she wanted to say. But somehow her fingers started typing out a response without consulting her brain.

**You had me worried at first, but yeah it was. And, tempting as the latter is, I think the former is more called for… For now. But not like this. And not with the girls around, I already got enough crap from them. Later?**

She put her phone down, tucked under her leg just slightly as she waited for a response. Looking up, she saw Amy watching her in the mirror a knowing smirk on the Aussie's face. Beca just rolled her eyes as Amy made a "kissy face" at her, but got distracted as her phone immediately vibrated against her leg. Picking it up she read the redhead's reply.

***sad panda face* But, I guess I can understand. Can I at least sit with you on the couch?**

The brunette actually laughed in response, which drew a curious look from Megan who was sitting on the other side of the aisle from her. Shaking her head at the redhead's questioning look, Beca responded to Chloe.

**Would it stop you if I said no?**

**Not in the slightest! :-D**

**Didn't think so… Alright, gotta go, the girls are about to remind me why no one expects, or really likes, the Spanish Inquisition if I don't put the phone down.**

**Bye! *KISS!***

Beca laughed again as the last text came in from Chloe before she stuffed her phone back into her purse. Looking around she saw all the girls looking at her with knowing smiles on their faces. Putting up an innocent expression, Beca stood up and grabbed her bag and took out her headphones and her laptop, hoping to maybe get some work done on the ride home, or at least dodge another interrogation. Thankfully, as it had been in the past, and so she fervently hoped it would be long into the future, music was the greatest escape.

* * *

Chloe was running around their apartment, frantically trying to clean place up a little bit more. Aubrey, she knew, was in the kitchen getting things ready for when the girls arrived, which left her to do the cleaning. I mean, it wasn't that it was dirty, Aubrey was kind of a neat freak, but there was always tidying that could be done. And things had to be perfect when Beca got here.

She wasn't sure, really, why she felt that. The brunette had been in their apartment more than a few times, and when it was in a much worse state than it was presently. She had cleaned up just earlier that day, before going shopping, in preparation for the party. In fact, it had thoroughly shocked Aubrey to see her cleaning, and coupled with the shopping spree would no doubt have brought about her own version of an inquisition had the blond not been too busy puking her guts out.

"Chloe! Stop running around like a chicken with your head cut off and come in here! The place looks fine." Aubrey screamed from the kitchen, causing the redhead to drop the pillows she'd been rearranging for the third time onto the couch haphazardly. Walking quickly into the kitchen she saw Aubrey hastily mixing up her "famous" dip, and saw a tinge of panic in the blonde's eyes that was no doubt reflected in her own. "Jesus, Chlo. Just calm down before I have to dose you with Ritalin, alright? She kissed you, remember? And as much as it grossed me out, I don't think it was just for good luck. Now, quickly, take those two plates out and put them on the table. Stacie said they'll be here in like five minutes, Amy's parking the bus and then everyone's coming over."

Taking a deep breath and smoothing her shirt down at her hips, Chloe nodded and grabbed the two trays of snacks the blond had already gotten ready and took them out to put on the table. She knew they probably wouldn't get eaten, most of the girls would really just be interested in drinking, but it was always nice to have some snacks on hand. Not wanting to wake up to a completely trashed apartment, Chloe and Aubrey had talked on the way back about what kind of party this was going to be. Eventually the blond convinced Chloe to save the huge bash for something outdoors, and probably after Finals. Of course, singing and dancing was to be expected, but Chloe also thought about the fact that Aubrey had somehow found a local tv station that had covered the competition and DVR'd it. Now she was just hoping that the others wanted to do some of that, sitting around and watching the tv, mainly because the redhead wanted a socially acceptable way to press herself against Beca and not feel like a creeper in doing so. Chloe was on her way back from a second trip into the kitchen, this time bringing out some drinks, prepared by Aubrey, when a knock sounded on the door.

"It's open!" She called out before turning towards the kitchen to holler, "Bree! They're here, get out here."

Chloe felt her stomach flop over when, as she watched the girls walking in with Beca bringing up the rear as she always seemed to do, the brunette's eyes immediately sought her ought and a soft smile lit up Beca's face. They had obviously taken a few moments to change as no one was in their outfits from the competition. Beca was wearing one of the redhead's favorite outfits, mainly because it was the first thing she'd seen the brunette in, the red tank top with her grey sweater and a pair of tight, dark jeans. Just seeing the brunette in that outfit made Chloe smile as she recalled Aubrey's reaction towards Beca. Of course, it didn't really help settle her nerves either, though.

"Hey guys. I know we said it already, but that performance was amazing." Chloe said, looking at all the girls as she gestured towards the drinks on the table. She heard Aubrey coming out of the kitchen and saw the blond dropping her dip off at the table as everyone came forward and grabbed something to drink as they all said hi.

"Yeah. Chloe's right. That was amazing, guys, really. I think that, even lacking Chloe and I, it might have been better than Finals. It's crazy what you can do when you have a bit of time for preparation, eh?" Aubrey said, picking up a cup of the punch as the Bellas all laughed at her comment about it lacking her and Chloe. Aubrey had made, and spiked, the punch herself and after getting her own, she handed one to Chloe as well. "So, I know we had said 'party' earlier, but we were really thinking something kind of chill. I mean, it was a great performance, and showed those damned Trebles we are here to compete still. But it was still just Regionals."

"Besides, you guys have probably been up for hours and are feeling kind of worn out. At least, assuming you guys are feeling what I always felt…" Chloe added.

"I think Beca wants to be feeling what you always feel…" Fat Amy said, only half muffling her voice with her hand. Of course, the comment earned an embarrassed glare from Chloe and a very nervous blush from Beca, as well as a smack from the brunette. The rest of the Bellas burst out laughing, however, though it was obvious that most of them seemed to agree with the statement.

"Passing over the mental image I never wanted…" Aubrey said after everyone quieted down the blond tried to steer the conversation back to her original point. "As I was saying, gonna keep it chill tonight. If anyone wants, I found a channel that was airing Regionals and DVR'd it, so we can watch that. Or, if we'd rather, I managed to get ahold of a copy of Les Miserables… And, of course, drinking!"

The last was as she lifted her cup in the air, toasting the girls around her. Chloe lifted her cup as well, toasting her former teammates as they all let out a cheer of celebration. Looking from girl to girl she saw the delight that they felt, so unlike the previous year after Regionals. She could still recall the terrible feeling she had felt after last year's Regionals competition as she saw Beca being arrested and handcuffed before being shoved into the cop car. Aubrey had tried to protest to the officer, but he wasn't taking any lip from her. Of course, as soon as Jesse had approached him and asked for some details, he been completely forthcoming. There were times that both Chloe and her roommate disliked the misogynistic attitudes of the south, but seeing that Jesse was handling Beca's imminent incarceration, the blonde had rounded up the Bellas and taken them back to wait for the jailbird to get home.

Chloe was brought back to the present as everyone agreed that a relaxing night was just what the doctor ordered, with even Stacie agreeing to follow those orders this time, and so with snacks in hand, the crowd moved to occupy the couches, chairs and floor surrounding the tv. Chloe, knowing that Beca would probably sit on the floor by herself given the chance, snagged the brunette's hand and pulled her down onto the couch, trapping her there by almost crawling into her lap. Of course, this drew a chorus of cheers and whistles from the girls, but Chloe just grinned and tried to snuggle closer into Beca's side while the brunette huffed and tried to appear like she wasn't loving it. Chloe knew better, though, because she felt Beca surreptitiously take hold of her hand, and she saw that the look of exasperation on Beca's face was very much forced as a smile kept trying to peek out.

Now, the redhead wasn't really certain what it meant for the two of them, the pair of them sitting so close on the couch wasn't a completely uncommon sight at Bellas hangouts. But on a positive note, Beca didn't normally initiate contact between them, and what the brunette had done before the performance was definitely an initiation to be remembered. Chloe could still feel the tingling in her lips from the searing kiss they had shared earlier.

"You're smiling like a goofball." Beca's whispered words broke through the fog that had filled Chloe's mind as she remembered kissing the girl snuggled against her side. Looking around, she saw that everyone seemed focused on watching the performance currently consisting of the group All-Night Yahtzees, the team representing Florida State University. Leaning in close she spoke in an equally quiet whisper.

"That's because I AM a goofball, haven't you figured that out yet? Besides, I'm hoping to be your goofball."

She felt Beca's hand freeze at her words, the thumb that was stroking the back of her hand pausing in its movements. Before Chloe could start to panic though, the brunette gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand before resuming the gentle touches. "I, uh, I think I want that too…"

"Alright you two, get a room…" Stacie's voice spoke up before Chloe could respond, and the redhead felt herself blushing bright red at being caught by the brunette as she cuddled on the floor with Miranda. All the rest of the girls turned, ignoring the new group stepping up onto stage to watch Beca and Chloe getting called out by Stacie.

"Like you're one to talk, Stace." Chloe said, grinning over at the brunette as she noticed Stacie's hand trying to slip out from underneath Miranda's shirt without anyone noticing. "You've basically been having fully clothed sex over there, 'Hunter' when you think no one is watching. Just go back to molesting your girlfriend and watching the competition, you guys should be up soon."

"It's not molesting if I like it, Beale…" Miranda shot back before capturing Stacie's lips in a kiss. Everyone laughed as Stacie, after coming up for air, didn't deny the accusation and in fact looked proud of it. But they all turned their attention back to the tv as they heard Georgie Tech being announced, knowing that they were up immediately following them. Chloe could feel Beca laughing as she jumped down Stacie's throat, though the exchange had very friendly undertones.

"You know, I think now is about when we showed up." The redhead whispered, a few minutes into the Georgie Tech performance. "Do you know that I couldn't keep my eyes off you? Whoever picked that outfit should be given a prize, you were so hot."

Beca felt herself blushing as she remembered how Stacie had very meticulously gone through her wardrobe, obviously looking for a very specific look. Beca turned her head slightly so that her lips were practically pressed against Chloe's ear as she whispered back, "And right about now I was going through a serious dilemma. You had given everyone a hug but me, I felt left out and was wondering if you even really wanted to even be my friend anymore."

"God, do you want to know why I didn't hug you? I was afraid that if I did you'd feel how hard I was trembling. Just seeing you was making my knees weak. I was so nervous, I was going to try and initiate this," the redhead giving her a squeeze to indicate exactly which this she meant, "Tonight when everyone came back here and was so nervous that you were going to reject me. I was trying to just play it cool and wish everyone luck…"

"Speaking of luck, I think right about now I finally just said 'fuck it' and went for it…" Beca said. She could feel Chloe tremble again, and felt herself smile as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Chloe's long, slender neck.

"Mmm, don't do that if you can't continue…" Chloe murmured, her eyes half closing as she leaned into Beca's touch. Suddenly the redhead pulled back, startling Beca, but she realized what was up as she went added, "Oooh, you guys are on!"

Beca turned her attention from the very distracting redhead towards the tv where, just as Chloe had said, the Bellas were walking out onto the stage. The cameraman's skill wasn't the greatest, but he did a fair job of maintaining sight of everyone as the girls took their places. Even though Beca had seen this routine performed day in and day out for months there was just something to be said about seeing it from a spectators perspective with the lights and effects. It also didn't help that she could hardly recall much more than Chloe's piercing blue eyes from their stage performance. Now, sitting with the redhead snuggled into her side and watching the girls all reacting, she realized just how amazing they looked.

"Wow." Was all Beca could say when the routine finished. Of course, all the rest of the girls seemed in awe as the last notes of Stacie's voice singing were swallowed by the roar of appreciation from the crowd. Looking towards Stacie she found the other captain half sitting up and turned back towards where she sat, an amazed expression on her face as well. Before either could speak, though, Amy spoke up.

"Well, I see why we won. They couldn't resist my amazingly sexy fat-ass after seeing that routine. I was 'aca-awesome'!" The Aussie said, gesturing towards where she stood on stage. Of course, everyone laughed at Amy's boasting charm but let it slide.

At a group consensus Chloe shut the recording off, not needing to see how they trounced the Treblemakers to win the trophy, and put Les Miserables on. She left the volume quiet, though as Aubrey got up to put some music on the stereo. The group broke apart at this point with Stacie and Miranda joining Denise, Ashley, Cynthia Rose and Megan by the stereo for some singing and dancing while the rest remained and watched the musical unfold. Beca would probably have joined the girls singing and dancing, but a single look at Chloe kept the brunette rooted to the couch.

She was rewarded for her decision as Chloe contentedly turned her into a pillow and made herself comfortable. If she had to spend the next two hours and change watching a movie, at least she had a redhead firmly pressed against every inch of her Chloe could find. Honestly, though, it wasn't that far off how the redhead normally acted around her, but at the same time it was completely different. And Beca liked the change.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know, I'm late again. It seems that Zap was right to want to kill me for trying to maintain three days between chapters. But, hey, I'm still going to try. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and left reviews, they are the inspiration that keep me writing. Please take time and tell me what you love, or hate, or what needs fixing. Enjoy the chapter, guys!

**Chapter 14**

_**Two weeks later.**_

Beca was currently being distracted. It wasn't anything intentional, but it was being done, and the brunette wasn't sure whether to grin about it or feel annoyed. Her headphones were firmly fitted over her ears in an attempt to isolate herself with her music, her monitors were all set up, the mixing deck powered on and ready to create something fun and new, or at least finish up her work on the Bellas Semi-Final set. Of course, all the prep in the world couldn't counteract the distraction currently lounging on the narrow, slightly padded shelf that they called a bed in the dorms at Barden University.

Red hair splayed out over her pillow, feet kicked up over the top of the footboard and bouncing in time to a tune that no one else heard, and with a text book held open above her head Chloe Beale was most definitely at the heart of the distraction for the brunette DJ. The redhead had barged into her room about an hour ago, backpack slung over her shoulder and an amazingly innocent smile plastered on her face. Her excuse was that she had wanted to study between classes while Beca worked on her "DJ'ing stuff", but the brunette was starting to think that Chloe's ulterior motive involved driving her to distraction. Despite the chilly weather, for Georgia at least, the redhead was wearing a frilly pink skirt and a low-cut top, all revealed once Chloe had removed her long coat and draped it over the other bed. And, with the way the redhead's legs were angled up over the footboard of her bed, the skirt was a lot shorter than the designer had originally intended.

Of course, judging by the smirk that Chloe was currently wearing, she knew exactly the effect she was having on Beca, and was loving every glance that the brunette shot at her. But the redhead was maintaining the façade that they were just studying and mixing, so Beca was trying hard to keep up appearances. Turning back to the screens she grabbed a couple of songs, hardly paying attention to which, and tried to get lost in the chord progression. It worked, for a minute or two, until Chloe shifted on the bed. Glancing over Beca saw that, with the new position the ginger was in, she had a great view down, or rather up, that low-cut top she was wearing.

With a soft grunt Beca resolutely turned back to her computer screen and realized she'd completely lost the thread of her mix. Sighing, she scrolled back on both tracks and tried to pick up her lost thread. Another couple of minutes went by before Beca caught sight of the redhead shifting again, this time turning her head nearly upside down to look at her. Sliding the cups off her head she raised a questioning eyebrow at Chloe and said, "What are ya looking at, goofball?"

"You were humming. I just wanted to know what the song was." Chloe said, rolling over and sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not telling. It's something I'm still playing with, and I don't know if it's going to work yet, but we'll see. If it does work, I'll let you hear it then."

Adopting the most adorable little pout, Chloe _flounced,_ was the only word Beca could use to describe it, back into a laying position on the bed. This time she had chosen to lay on her stomach, though propped up on her elbows with the book below her she could still pretend to read. Smiling at Chloe, Beca turned back to her screens and resumed the mix. Though when she looked back at the redhead a minute later and saw that she was still on the same page, Beca saved her work and removed her headphones completely.

As soon as she had them off, a flurry of movement on the bed resulted in a brightly beaming redhead climbing onto Beca's lap as the brunette had her chair spun around by Chloe. Smiling up at the girl now straddling her, Beca stretched upwards and was met halfway by Chloe leaning down. Capturing the redhead's soft lips with her own, Beca let her hands roam up and down Chloe's back, knowing that the redhead loved it when she did so. As if to prove her point, she felt a deep purr emanate from Chloe's throat and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Chloe asked innocently when both girls finally broke apart for breath.

"Nothing I can't work on later. How's the studying coming?" Beca asked, just as casually as she slid her hands down until she was holding Chloe by her ass.

"Mmmm, what studying?" The redhead asked distractedly.

"I thought as much. You didn't really seem to be churning through the book that quickly, I noticed." Beca pointed out, leaning back away from the redhead though she didn't relinquish her grip. "In fact, if I didn't know better Miss Beale, I would hazard a guess that someone might have come here with ulterior motives in mind."

Chloe grinned as she stood up and went back to lay on the bed where she held up an arm, inviting Beca to join her. Unable to refuse such an invitation, Beca stood up and quickly joined Chloe on the bed. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the redhead, once Beca was settled, quickly shifted her position and snuggled tightly against her side. It was nice, as cuddling with Chloe was always nice, something that the pair had greatly indulged in over the past couple weeks. In fact, it had started the night of the party.

* * *

_**Two weeks earlier.**_

The party was basically starting to wrap up. Aubrey had gone to her room an hour ago, claiming a need to be up for an early study group. Of the others, Denise and CR as well as Stacie and Miranda were gathering up their stuff and starting to head towards the door. Fat Amy, Ashley, and the others were all gathering up pillows and blankets, planning to just crash in the living room. Beca, who had fallen asleep about a half an hour into the movie, jerked suddenly when a certain redhead jabbed her, rather rudely if one was to ask her, in the ribs to wake her up.

"Wha..?" Beca mumbled sleepily, one eye glaring at the redhead.

"Everyone's crashing or leaving. Let's go and get you into bed." Chloe whispered, taking Beca's hand and starting to try and drag the brunette up off the couch.

"Oh… Sorry. I, uh, I guess I'll head back to my dorm then…" Beca said still sleepily, but waking up a bit as Chloe finally got her onto her feet. As she turned to head towards the door, however, a tug at her arm and a giggle turned her back towards the redhead.

"Don't be silly. There's plenty of room in my bed for the both of us. And it's a much shorter walk. Come on." Not accepting no as a response, Chloe just kept pulling until Beca finally shrugged and gave in, following the redhead down the hall.

Opening the door Chloe pulled Beca inside and shut it, locking it before she headed towards one of her dressers and started fishing through it. As she dug through the drawers she said, "I should have something in here to fit you, though it might be big on your midget-sized frame."

"I'm not midget-sized, I'm just optimal height, that's all. I grew till I was perfect, then I stopped." Beca grumped as she took a seat on the edge of the ginger's bed.

"Uh huh. A likely excuse… Here, this ought to work." Chloe said as she stood up, holding a pair of shirts and shorts for each of them. Beca couldn't help but laugh as she rolled her eyes at the matching sets of PJs, purple for her and pink for the redhead. Chloe shrugged as she dropped the clothes beside Beca and started taking her own clothes off. "What are you…? I mean, um, just gonna, uh, change right there?" Beca asked, trying to sound casual as Chloe's shirt hit the floor, leaving the redhead in a very sexy lace bra and her jeans, which the ginger was just starting to remove.

"Jeez Becs, you act like we haven't seen each other naked before. I mean, I saw you checking out the goodies when you were protesting my presence in your shower last year." Chloe said with a wink as she wiggled out of her tight jeans. Beca's wide open eyes took in the matching pair of panties to the bra appreciatively as Chloe picked her pink shirt up off the bed. Pausing with the shirt in one hand, she raised an eyebrow at the brunette and giggled as she said, "Might want to get you a towel too, I think you're drooling."

"I am so not drooling, and I didn't… I mean, maybe a little. But Jesus, Chloe what would you do if a naked, super-hot girl jumped into your shower?" Beca asked, standing up and modestly turning around before the redhead could get completely naked. She heard Chloe laugh again as she started to take her own clothes off, and when the lacy bra the redhead had so recently been wearing sailed over her shoulder. "Damnit Chloe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope, but if you want, I can do some CPR to make sure you're ok…" Chloe's voice said from far closer than where Beca had remembered the redhead was standing before she'd turned around. When she felt arms slip around her waist, and felt Chloe's warm breathing on her neck, she almost jumped out of her skin. "Want some help with the rest of those?"

Beca laughed as she slapped Chloe's hands away from where they had started lifting her tank-top over her head. "I think I can manage it Chlo. But I'll let you know as soon as I need some help." Beca said, hoping that Chloe would get the hint that, while she enjoyed the closeness and cuddliness of the redhead, there were still a few lines yet to be crossed. Whether or not Chloe understood the full meaning of Beca's unspoken gesture, she seemed to know enough to back off, because as Beca finished her changing and turned around she saw that the redhead had plugged in both of their phones and was now lying in bed.

Climbing in beside the redhead, Beca awkwardly positioned herself carefully on one half of the bed. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, but as usual the redhead burst right through the awkwardness as she scooted right over to Beca and wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette's.

"Hey, sorry about that. I, uh, I know you said slow, but you're just so… sexy." Chloe whispered, her breath tickling Beca's collarbone as the redhead apologized.

"No. It's, it's ok. You just startled me. I do like having you touch me." Beca said just as softly, giving the redhead a squeeze to indicate that she did in fact like to be touched by Chloe.

"I know, I like touching you too. So, talk or sleep?" Chloe asked sleepily. Beca could feel the redhead snuggling in closer, one of her arms snaking underneath her neck, the other draped over her stomach

Beca wasn't able to stifle her yawn before she replied to Chloe, and she could feel the redhead imitating her though Chloe did use her neck to muffle a quiet squeak as she yawned. Wrapping her arms even tighter around Chloe, Beca replied just as sleepily, "Sleep, definitely sleep. We can talk later…"

Feeling Chloe kiss her neck softly and nod, Beca let the long, exhausting day wash over as she relaxed into the warm, comforting embrace and felt sleep overtake her quickly. She knew they'd have to address all of this sometime, but tomorrow, in the light of day, seemed like a much better plan to Beca just at that moment.

* * *

Beca smiled as she pressed herself into the redhead, remembering how it had felt to wake up the following morning tangled up with Chloe to the point where she wasn't sure where she ended and Chloe started. It was like old times in a way, when Chloe used to show up in her room, generally when Kimmy Jin was away with friends, with a movie or her textbooks and the pair would study or watch the flicks late into the night. She never really felt it was that weird afterwards, when the redhead would make herself at home in Beca's bed and the brunette would sigh and acquiesce to the requisite cuddling and sleep.

"You know," Beca spoke up after enjoying the feel of Chloe's hands rubbing light circles over her stomach for a few minutes, "We never did have that talk…"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, we didn't, did we? I guess, well I guess I thought you'd bring it up when you were ready…" The redhead said, lifting her head to look Beca in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, and considering that just after we woke up there was a group of Bellas barging into the room asking about breakfast, I guess it kind of got pushed aside, huh?" Beca asked, leaning down to kiss Chloe's forehead.

"So… The talk," Chloe started, but paused, unsure what exactly needed to be said. After a minute she continued, "Well, um, I think it's obvious that I like you. Like, a lot. And I think the feeling is mutual?"

At Beca's nod, Chloe placed a soft kiss on the brunette's shoulder and smiled before going on. "I, uh, also think that, maybe this is still fairly new for you?"

"Well yeah, sort of. I mean, I had a couple boyfriends, back in high school, and …" Beca started to answer, but didn't feel like saying Jesse's name. She hadn't really seen the Treble since her and Chloe had become unofficially official two weeks ago, and was dreading seeing him and his reaction to his fears having come true. "But I, uh, haven't ever… You know, with a girl especially."

"Awww, I'm the first?" Chloe asked softly, touched that she was Beca's first girlfriend, but in a way it scared her to be with someone so inexperienced. She didn't let it show, however, as she stretched up to kiss Beca when she noticed how red the brunette's face was at the topic. "Don't worry, sweetie, you aren't the first one to try new things in college, nor the first to come to college a little, uh, inexperienced. You should have seen me when I first showed up here."

Beca nodded slightly, relieved that Chloe was so easy with her inexperience. Hell, everything seemed easier with Chloe, and it brought a small smile to Beca's face as she realized how much safer it made her feel. It was one thing that had always grated her during her time with Jesse, he always seemed to want more than she was willing to give, but Chloe just seemed happy with anything she got. After a minute of quiet cuddling, Chloe spoke up again, "You just let me know if I cross any lines, ok? If it bothers you, it bothers me and we won't. But right now, I'm gonna kiss you till you can't breathe, is that ok?"

In answer Beca leaned down and captured the redhead's lips, initiating the kissing and moaning a little as she felt Chloe kiss her back. She had to admit, even after two weeks of Chloe nearly kissing her senseless, she still couldn't get enough of her lips. The delicate flutter of Chloe's lips, combined with the strawberry flavor of her lip gloss made for an intoxicating mixture that Beca seemed not able to get enough of. Deciding to be a little bold, Beca suddenly rolled to her side, throwing one leg over Chloe's hips and rising up to straddle the older girl. Somehow she even managed it without breaking the kiss, though Chloe grunted in surprise at the move, and moaned when she felt Beca's weight pressing down on her.

Looking down at Chloe, Beca saw how the redhead's pupils had dilated with desire. She couldn't help but feel proud that it was her actions alone that caused the brilliant smile, the flushed cheeks and the heavy breathing in Chloe. Leaning down, Beca touched the tip of her nose to Chloe's, rubbing them together briefly before again stealing a long, deep kiss from the redhead.

"You know," Chloe said, her voice breathy as they finally drew apart, "I have to admit that I enjoy the view from down here…" As if to emphasize her words, Beca saw Chloe's head tilt down to look down the exposed cleavage that the brunette displayed while bending over.

"I'm aware of that…" Beca said, leaning her head back a bit more to give the redhead a better view. "In fact, I think it's part of the reason I like wearing these tank tops so much."

"Well, just so you know, I think it goes all the way back to auditions. Do you know how difficult it was to concentrate on that thing you did with the cups when you were wearing that shirt? I'm surprised I wasn't drooling all over my clipboard." Chloe confessed before leaning up and kissing Beca again.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered the day she'd seen Chloe watching her audition while the redhead sat in the quad. "Speaking of. Did you ever manage to get it down? I can give you lessons, if you want… The cups thing."

"How did you…?" Chloe asked as Beca sat back up so that she was rising above her. "I mean, I … Well, I kept getting distracted."

"I saw you. A few weeks back, in the quad. You were watching a video of me…" Beca confessed.

"Who's the creeper now, eh? Why didn't you come say hi?" Chloe asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, you were just too adorable, and besides there was everything with Jesse going on…" Beca admitted, moving off the redhead to lay beside her again.

"Ah. Well, yeah. I, um, never really got it all down, but if you want to help…" Chloe said with a sigh as Beca moved off her. In a way, though, the redhead was glad as she was having a hard time resisting the urge in her body to just flip them over and have her way with Beca right then and there. Of course, that desire was getting stronger and stronger as she spent more time with Beca, but she really wanted things to go right with Beca, so she was willing to wait till the young DJ was ready.

Even as she was pulling Beca in closer to her side, a sudden beeping from the desk signaled that the alarm on her phone was going off. With a groan she reached blindly behind her until she was able to grab her phone and shut it off. Leaning down she gave Beca another kiss before starting to extricate herself. "Sorry, Becs. Much as I would love to stay, I have a class to go to. Meet me after for dinner at Beth's?"

Beca sighed, but let the redhead go as she got out of bed. Watching as Chloe moved around the room gathering her stuff, Beca answered, "Yeah. That sounds good. Text me when you're out."

* * *

"You know what Luke says about that desk, Mitchell…" Bentley's voice called out, though the brunette knew he wasn't entirely serious because she heard him laughing as he went back into the booth. Chloe though wasn't aware of the joke and looked a question at her girlfriend.

"Don't worry about him, he's making a reference to something that Luke tells all the interns here. 'Please, just no sex on the desk. I've been burned before.'" Beca said laughing as she slapped a hand to the desk underneath her ass. Chloe had deposited her onto it a few minutes earlier as she gave Beca a hello kiss and when the redhead had lifted her off the ground in a hug Beca had taken it upon herself to wrap her legs around Chloe's waist.

"Damn. And here I was hoping for some public sex. Maybe we could have brought one of the mics out here and left it on, given Bentley a new segment for his show." Chloe said, chuckling before she leaned in and kissed Beca on the nose.

"Yeah, well. Rules are rules, right?" The brunette said, giving the redhead's waist a squeeze with her thighs before leaning back a little. "So, what brings you by the station? I thought you had your Instructional Leadership class until 6."

"Oh, Professor Murphy was sick so class was canceled. Since I had some free time, I figured I'd come visit you at work. You said we wouldn't need to worry about Jesse today since he's off for the day and I doubt Bentley cares…" Chloe answered, smiling at Beca as she ran her hands over the younger girl's legs. Chloe was honestly surprised at how much she wanted to be in Beca's company now. As Aubrey had so helpfully pointed out numerous times, it was almost as though she lived alone because Chloe spent almost all her free time, and most of her nights, with Beca now. Of course, the blond girl had said similar things during their last year at Barden as well when Chloe was spending a lot of time with Beca then.

With one last kiss Beca released her grip on Chloe's waist and the redhead stepped away, moving to one side of the long table after helping the brunette down. Seeing a plastic cup with some pens sitting off towards the far edge, Chloe walked over to it and held it up so Beca could see it. At the brunette's curious look she said, "You know, you still owe me those lessons you promised last weekend in your dorm…"

"Oh yeah. You know, I kind of thought you'd forgotten about that promise." Beca said with a sheepish look on her face. "Mind if we don't do it here? I have a reputation to maintain, you know?"

"Fine, but you owe me a lesson later. Speaking of things you've been meaning to do… Did you tell your dad about us?" The redhead asked, the pout on her face morphing into a look of concern. Ever since they had gotten together she knew that the younger girl had been slightly panicking about how to break it to her father. The redhead was fairly sure he'd accept her, he seemed like a fairly progressive teacher based on the curriculum for his class which she had taken back in her sophomore year, but being in Georgia it was hard to tell.

"Uh, no." Was Beca's quick reply as she turned back to one of the crates on the table and grabbed a handful of CDs and before moving off to the shelves to put them away. After a minute Chloe heard her speak again, "I just… Well, I haven't found the right time, you know? I've been busy with school, and Semis are coming up in like three weeks and we're trying to get the new choreo down… It's been crazy."

The redhead moved off towards the sound of her girlfriend's voice as she heard Bentley's voice from the speakers mounted on the roof of the sound booth. "Alright Barden, that was 'Whiskey In the Jar' by Metallica, and thanks Charlie for that request, I never can get enough of the boys in black. It's now 4pm on Friday, and everyone knows what that means. Wheeze of the Week is coming up after the break. You guys know the rules, keep the jokes clean and funny or I will hang up on you. Give us a call here at (404) 845-3847 and let Garry know you've got a wheeze and we'll get to them after we come back. You've been listening to 95.7 WBUJ, Music for the Independent Mind."

Chloe found Beca sliding the last of her handful of CDs onto a shelf just as the DJ was finishing his spiel and took hold of Beca's waist, turning the brunette to face her. "Hey. It'll be alright. I'm sure your dad will be cool with it, I'm sure he'll be there for you Becs. If you want, I can even go with and be there if you need me."

Beca, after putting a hand on Chloe's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze, broke out of the redhead's embrace and moved back into the main room. As she walked towards the crate she was working on, she spoke up softly, "I dunno. I mean, he left my mom and never really told us why. People leave, Chlo. It's something that… Something that terrifies me about this, about us. What if …"

Before the brunette could even get the question out Chloe had covered the distance to her and drawn her into a tight hug. Running her hands up and down Beca's back, Chloe whispered over and over that she wasn't leaving, that she wasn't going to go anywhere. She could feel Beca trembling in her arms, no doubt on the verge of tears, and she knew how much the young DJ hated being so emotional, so vulnerable in public and hoped that Bentley was too busy with screening phone calls to notice.

"Hey, hey now, Becs. It's ok. I told you, I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not, alright? And if your dad has a problem with this," the redhead gestured to the pair of them with her chin, "Then he can go to hell. I'm serious though, I mean, I don't know what it was like back then for you, but I think he can handle this."

Watching the panic recede from Beca's eyes, seeing the tears that had in fact welled up there dissipate as the brunette took hold of herself, Chloe couldn't resist the trembling lips that struggled to contain sobs. Leaning in, she lightly took hold of Beca's chin and whispered, "I'm here for you, Beca. Always."

When she finished she closed the small gap between them and kissed the young girl. At first Beca seemed to fight, to try and resist the comfort and the embrace, but eventually she relaxed in Chloe's arms and started kissing her back. Until a voice that wasn't Bentley's spoke up over the sound of one of the callers for the "Wheeze of the Week".

"Huh. I guess I wasn't wrong about the breakup after all, eh?"

The two girls broke apart at hearing the familiar voice, Beca going so far as to step back away from Chloe and spin towards the door. Standing there, just inside the doorway from the outer room, was Jesse. He had obviously come from some class because he was still wearing his backpack, but his eyes were locked on Beca as the brunette stared wildly at him.

"Jesse… I… I mean." Chloe felt herself starting to panic a little, wondering if this was when Beca was going to tear apart the bridge that they had been carefully building over the last three weeks. Steeling herself for more misery, Chloe was surprised when she saw Beca visibly take hold of herself and then step back towards her, though not as close as they had been. "You were wrong about why we broke up, this is … something new."

Expecting an angry outburst from the Treble, Chloe was again surprised as he calmly nodded and took another step in, a young girl walking behind him. Based on her description, Chloe would have to guess that this was "Alice" the new intern that had taken a liking to Jesse. And judging by the way she linked their arms once they were in the door, he hadn't waited too long after Beca broke things up to let her pick up the pieces.

"It's ok, Beca. I get it, now. I mean, it took a while, but I get it. We were better as friends." He said, smiling at Alice, before turning back to watch as Beca took hold of Chloe's hands. Chloe's eyes moved from the Treble to her girlfriend and saw that Beca was looking back at her as she gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You look … better. If that's Chloe's doing, well, good. Anyway, I need to talk to Bentley, that's why I'm here. We'll, uh, see you guys around?"

The pair watched as Jesse and Alice walked to the booth, stepping wide of where they stood, but neither really felt able to move as the dreaded confrontation turned out to be so … So anticlimactic. As the other couple stepped into the booth and Bentley went to a commercial break, Chloe stepped a little closer to Beca and whispered, "Well, that, uh, that was easy."

"Yeah. Yeah it was. And here I've been avoiding him, or at least avoiding really talking to him, for three weeks…" Beca said just as quietly with a look of wonder on her face. It made Chloe smile as she watched Beca see that yes, some things did work out alright in the end. Pulling Beca's hand drew the young DJ to her so she could place a soft peck on the younger girl's cheek before Chloe stepped back.

"Well, you should get back to stacking your CDs, I guess. I'm thinking I can do some homework while you work, if I won't be too much of a distraction?" Chloe asked, gesturing to her bag where it lay forgotten where she had dropped it once she'd entered the stations back room.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I'd like that." Beca said, having looked back at Chloe as the redhead spoke. With another amazed glance towards Jesse, Beca shook her head and went back to grab some more CDs as Chloe cleared off a small space on the desk to work. Before heading out to file the latest bunch, though, Beca tilted Chloe's head back and gave the ginger a kiss on the lips and a grin. And apparently planned to make a habit of it as she kept it up each time she returned for more CDs and albums that needed stacking, and Chloe loved every minute of it.

* * *

Chloe hated Mondays. She really just didn't like Mondays, though not for reasons that most people didn't like Mondays. Chloe hated Mondays because they were actually her lightest day for classes. Only two classes on Monday for the bubbly redhead, one at eleven in the morning and the second at three in the afternoon. Now, those weren't bad times for classes, considering that on one day she had a class starting at 8:45 in the morning, and another day she had a class starting at 6:05 at night. No, time-wise, those classes weren't bad at all.

What really grated the redhead about Mondays was the way they completely conflicted with Beca's schedule. The DJ had a class that started at 9 in the morning on Mondays and that let out at just after 11, right when Chloe started her class. Of course, in a perfect world Chloe would be out of class at 1 in the afternoon and free for two hours. Well the world is anything but perfect, because starting just after 1pm the Bellas held their afternoon practice, and some of Chloe's classmates usually liked to schedule a study group meeting for 1pm on Mondays. That, naturally, made the bouncy redhead have to choose between going to the study group and doing well in her class, or going to visit Beca and the rest of the girls at practice. Now, since the start of their budding relationship, Chloe had been forced to choose the study group each week in preparation for an exam, and then to work on projects.

Of course, Bellas practice let out just after 3:30pm, right in the middle of Chloe's Leadership, Professional Responsibilities & Ethics class. That didn't let out till 5pm, but by then Beca was at work at the radio station until almost midnight. Hence, why Chloe really hated Mondays.

But, today Chloe had other plans. She was going to be irresponsible and blow off her study group and join the Bellas at practice. It also helped that her School Law professor had been called out by the Dean for something and let class out twenty minutes early. So that was how Chloe found herself sitting on the quad near the Bellas regular rehearsal hall, ear buds tucked into her ears and a series of Beca's mixes playing on her phone to keep her busy while she waited.

A hand falling on her shoulder startled her so suddenly that Chloe couldn't keep back the scream that burst from her lips. Jumping up and spinning, she was already pulling her can of mace from her purse when she finally recognized the person who had snuck up on her. Recognized the person, and was decidedly unsettled at seeing a face she'd thought long gone from her life. Tucking the can back into her purse, Chloe pulled out her ear buds and tried to calm her breathing as she said, "Wow. Uh, Tom. Hi. Um, long time no see…"

"Huh. I guess that's kind of the best response I could have expected, considering how we parted, Chloe. But I at least expected a hug for your ex." The brown haired boy said, opening his arms slightly as though hoping it might still be a possibility.

"No. I mean, of course I'll…" Chloe started to say before slowly moving in and giving a hug to the man who, for the last year and a half or so of her time at Barden had been an on-again/off-again part-time boyfriend and full-time fuck buddy. Quickly backing out of the embrace, Chloe stood kind of awkwardly. Last time she had heard from Tom was the day after graduation when he had told her he was going down to Florida to work at his uncle's surf shop. Speaking her thoughts aloud, Chloe asked, "What are you doing back in town, Tom? I thought you were going to Florida to teach surfing, or something, to tourists…"

"Well, I was down there, and it was fun for a while. But, you know, something was missing, you know?" Tom said, stepping in closer. Chloe resisted the urge to step back, but only just.

"Well, I have heard that sometimes, after college people have a hard time adjusting to life in the real world." Chloe supplied, hoping he wasn't implying what she was afraid of.

"Well, yeah, that was a bit tough. But really when I realized that what I'd missed most from Barden was something I'd left behind…"

"Don't, Tom. Just… Just don't." Chloe said, interrupting him before he could finish what he was saying. "I can't… We broke off our … whatever we had, months before graduation. You were happy about it at the time, in fact I think the weekend after we broke up I saw you hooking up with Sandy from one of Aubrey's classes."

"We're all only human, Chlo. I made a mistake, and now I want to fix it. I want you back, Chloe, I've missed you." The tall brunette said trying to reach out a hand to put on Chloe's shoulder. "I got an apartment down in Smyrna, so I'm not that far from campus. My dad set me up with a job at his company downtown and, well, I want you back, Chlo…"

Chloe was so startled by his admission that she didn't even react as he reached out to take hold of her and pull her in. It wasn't until his lips were pressed against hers, lips so rough and hard compared to the soft, delicate touch she'd grown used to, that Chloe stepped back in shock, one hand pressing against her lips in shock.

"Oh my god. I so can't do this. I'm with someone now, Tom. Someone serious, and... And I just can't do this." Chloe said, panic welling up inside her at everything.

"Seriously, Chloe? You don't do serious… Come on, baby. We were good. We can be good again. Just give me a chance." Tom stepped forward again, arms raised to try and kiss her again. Chloe reacted instinctively, her right arm reaching out and slapping him across the face, hard. As he reeled from the blow, Chloe turned and practically ran across the quad, heading for comfort, heading towards home. She heard him calling her name, heard words that didn't register as she fervently hoped she was having a nightmare.

* * *

Beca slowly made her way across the quad from her dorm room heading towards the Bellas' rehearsal space, headphones on and music playing as was her general mode of conveyance across campus. She was a little early, but since it was Monday and Chloe was in class for another fifteen minutes at least, Beca hadn't had anything else to do but sit in her dorm and think about the upcoming meeting with her dad.

The redheaded devil woman she had seemingly attached herself to had proved to have a silver tongue indeed, and after only another two or three conversations over the weekend had persuaded Beca that she needed to let her dad know what was up. She had wanted to do it this week, but between her packed full schedule and Chloe's, who had offered to be there for support which Beca greatly desired, Beca didn't think there was a day that would work until Sunday. She had gotten a text from her dad just before she'd left her dorm telling her that the step-monster would be leaving for Colorado Springs for some conference on Sunday and wouldn't be back until three days before the Semis. Now as soon as Beca had heard that, she had gotten excited, preferring to tell her dad and only her dad, but she had a feeling that the vixen would want her to wait until her stepmom could attend as well.

Well, she'd send Chloe a text once she got to the rehearsal room and had things setup for practice. The redhead probably had her study group again today, but she usually answered texts when she was there, as opposed to during class. Walking in the backdoor of the small theater that the Bellas used for practices with the key she had inherited from Chloe upon taking up her captaincy, Beca moved through the room and started turning on the lights. A quick stroll through the room showed her that the drama classes that met here occasionally throughout the week when the room wasn't being used by them or the BU Harmonics for their practices had left the place in relative order, and after only a couple minutes she had things setup as the Bellas would need. A quick glance at the clock showed her ten minutes to start time, and so Beca moved off towards the front door, the door through which most of the girls would enter, to unlock it so they could all get in.

A quick flip of the lock did the trick, and Beca decided to poke her head out to see if any of the girls had shown up early like she had. The soft, afternoon Georgia sunlight streamed in through the open door as Beca poked her head out and looked left and right. Spotting no familiar Bellas, the brunette was about to duck back inside when a sudden movement from the grass caught her attention. Raising her head, Beca looked up to see the beginnings of a nightmare. Chloe, her back towards Beca, stood a little ways off into the grass near one of the large oak trees that dotted the campus. Standing in front of her, partially blocked from view by the redhead's breathtakingly beautiful body, was a face that the brunette DJ recognized only too well. Tom, the shower guy, and from what she had been able to gather, sometimes boyfriend of Chloe, stood before her girlfriend smirking his trademark grin at the redhead. As Beca watched, she saw the tall brown haired boy step forward and embrace Chloe, his lips pressing against the redhead's in a very familiar manner.

Panic, pain, anger, and shame all converged into a gigantic ball of lead that dropped through her stomach to crash somewhere around her ankles. Not wanting to watch any longer, especially as the redhead hadn't immediately slapped the asshole across the face, Beca backed hastily behind the door, pulling it shut behind her. She felt her world starting to crack and fray at the edges as emotions boiled inside her, waves of anger crashing into cliffs of hurt and betrayal. Fighting back a sob and the accompanying tears, Beca hurried inside the building farther until she found herself standing by the piano that usually occupied the rehearsal area. Not wanting to face the Bellas in her current state, Beca panicked again as she thought she heard voices coming from the front of the building. Grabbing her bag and cell, the brunette dashed quickly out the backdoor, heading straight to her dorm to hopefully work out what the hell was happening, tears starting to fall as she ran across the campus.


	15. Chapter 15

******A/N:** Oh my sweet FSM! Sorry this one took so long guys, I was trying to get the feeling right for it and it just wouldn't work. I hope no one feels like murdering me, but at least it's done and a big thanks to Zap for helping me figure out what I wanted to do with it, even though he may not be aware he was part of the inspiration for what made it work. I hope you all enjoy it, and hopefully the next one won't take as long, though PAX is this weekend so I might be distracted for a few days. Anyway, as always, please leave reviews and comments because sometimes just looking over the kind words that people say helps to give motivation to write. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Beca slammed shut the door to her dorm and fell back against it, barely aware of it as she slid down, ending up sitting on the floor and not for the first time this year grateful that she had no roommate as tears began to spill out despite her best efforts to contain them. She had known, hadn't she, that something would happen. Something would disrupt the island of happiness that her life had briefly become since she'd started dating Chloe.

People always leave.

It was a lesson she had learned early in her life when, at the tender age of 13, her dad had walked out on her and her mother. At the time she hadn't known why he had left, that didn't come till she was a little older, she just knew that he _had_ left. And it had started a trend in her life that carried through to the couple of boyfriends she had had in high school, to her mom eventually abandoning her, after a fashion, when she had sent Beca to Georgia. And now, Chloe.

Still leaning heavily against the door, Beca felt her phone buzzing away in her pocket, not for the first time either since she'd run out of the practice hall and across campus. No doubt it was from Stacie and the others asking where she was. Sure enough after hitting the button to unlock the phone there was the missed message icon staring her in the face. "You have 5 missed messages" it read, and Beca wondered what the hell could have prompted the Bellas to blow her phone up… Unless.

Opening her messages she saw she had missed messages from Stacie, Amy, Lilly and Aubrey. The last name confused her, but she ignored it and instead clicked on the first message, the one from Stacie.

**Stacie: Hey B, just got to practice and everything was unlocked, but you weren't here. You take off or something?** The message was sent, by her estimation, just after she had run out of the building. She probably just missed Stacie. Well, it was for the best. Moving onto Amy's message Beca got a shock of surprise when she read the Aussie's text.

**Fat Amy: Holy shit, Shawshank! I just saw Ranga straight up bitch slap some guy then take off. She was basically vertically running across campus. What the hell?**

That message helped to calm the storm of emotions that had been roiling through her after seeing the kiss. Maybe Chloe hadn't been so willing a participant. Quickly moving on to Lilly's message, Beca blinked a few times and paused, unsure how to react.

**Lilly: Hey, I saw someone kissing your girl. If you want him taken care of, I know a guy.**

The text, one of the very few she'd ever received from the small Asian, was about as confusing as most of the things she'd ever heard her say. However she didn't necessarily throw out the idea and delete the text. After another puzzled read through to make sure that she had read what she'd thought she'd read, Beca moved on to the final two texts, both apparently from Aubrey.

**Aca-Nazi: Hey, what the hell did you do to Chloe? She just ran into the apartment and barricaded herself in her room. What did you do?**

Beca could practically feel the rage from the blond through the text, she had always been protective of Chloe, but the next text from Aubrey came in an obviously different tone. It being the one that had buzzed her pocket only moments ago.

**Aca-Nazi: Holy shit! Tom just showed up here looking for Chloe. I told him to fuck off, but I think you need to get over here, the Bellas can get by without you, Chloe needs you, hobbit.**

Beca was in shock as she continued to lean against the door to her dorm staring at the text message screen for Aubrey. So many thoughts and emotions were rolling through her that the brunette could barely process the words on the screen, let alone everything going through her head. She wasn't even aware of the clock at the top of the screen clicking over a minute, then two, then three as she just sat in stunned silence. Her brain still hadn't even begun to formulate a response to any of the Bellas, let alone Aubrey, when her phone started buzzing again. Instead of another text however, Aubrey's face popped up on the screen as the blond girl apparently gave up on texting and went for the phone call. Automatically Beca's finger slid across the screen to accept the call, and before she even got a word of greeting in, Aubrey's voice rang out from the speaker.

"What the aca-hell, Beca?! Do you, like not know how to answer texts!? Stacie said you aren't at practice, so double what the aca-hell!"

"Yeah, I, uh don't feel good so …" Beca started, hoping to lie her way out of not being at practice and avoid being dragged over to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment as well.

"So nothing. I don't care about practice, but I think you need to get over here like ten minutes ago. Apparently Chloe ran into Tom today, and whatever happened between them sent her running back here, she hasn't even told me what happened, let alone opened up her bedroom door. And I can't believe that ass had the nerve to come here after her. Anyway, seriously, get the fuck over here now!" Words flowed through the speaker of the phone in a torrent of Aubrey's voice, an unending tidal wave of concern and condemnation that Beca tried, and failed, to slip a word into. When the blond finally stopped speaking Beca could hear very muted music playing somewhere in the apartment, and instantly recognized the song as one of the many mixes that she had given to Chloe over the last few weeks.

"Hello?! Earth to Beca! Are you even listening to me? YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU!" The word "girlfriend" finally broke through the fog that had filled Beca's mind since the scene she'd witnessed outside the rehearsal hall. Raising her free hand to her face, Beca tried to wipe away the tears she knew had managed to escape onto her cheeks as she finally answered the blond.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm listening. I'm… I'm not really..." Beca started to say, still wanting to avoid the issue, but she knew that it was a mistake even as she started to say it. Taking a deep breath, and hearing Aubrey do the same, Beca spoke quickly to avoid the verbal onslaught she knew was coming, "You're right. You're … I'll, uh, give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll … I'll be there."

"Good. You have ten minutes before I come out looking for you!" The blond threatened before hanging up the phone without another word. Beca sighed and walked over to the small mirror hanging on her closet door. She laughed as she saw the ruined mess that her mascara had become thanks to the brief bout of sobbing she'd indulged in. Knowing it would take nearly ten minutes to get across campus to the apartment, and also knowing how serious Aubrey was in her threat, Beca took only a moment to try and clean up the mess on her cheeks before stuffing her phone back into her pocket and heading out of her dorm.

The walk across campus was mostly a daze, Beca's feet following the now very familiar path to her girlfriend's apartment, as the brunette's thoughts tumbled in a disordered mess in her head. Perhaps, she eventually concluded as she rounded the corner onto Chloe's street, what she had seen hadn't really been what was happening. Knowing that the only way to find the truth would be to talk to Chloe, Beca felt herself become resigned to the fact that she had to, for once, act like a grownup and face down the bad feelings she knew were coming and get to the bottom of things.

* * *

Beca thought she had herself under control by the time she arrived at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She hadn't bothered to reapply her makeup because she knew that the blond was more than likely to have shown up at her dorm and dragged her out if she had dawdled. And so, nine minutes and thirty seconds after getting off the phone with Aubrey, Beca was knocking on their door. She wasn't completely sure why she was knocking, she still had the key that Chloe had given her back before the summer, but it just didn't feel right to barge on in. After a moment a rather flustered looking Aubrey answered the door. Beca was amused to note that the blond had her purse in one hand and keys in the other when the door swung open.

"Damnit Beca! It's about damned time." Aubrey said grumpily. Dropping her keys back into her purse, the blond took a couple of steps towards where her school bag lay, propped against their entertainment center and picked it up. "Alright, I have to get to class, so you're on your own on this. Plus this way I don't have to be here … in case. Anyway, fix this shit Beca."

Beca wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified that Aubrey wasn't going to be here to help sort out this mess. Hell, she still wasn't even sure what the mess was all about. Well, as her dad so often liked to say, hypocrite that he could be at times, "In for a penny, in for a pound". Beca stepped inside before Aubrey could leave, and the blond slammed the door on her way out. This startled the brunette just a bit, causing her to half-turn towards it. She spun back when she heard a noise from down the hallway, and then heard a voice she knew only too well.

"Bree, did you go-" Chloe's voice cut off as the redhead stepped into the living room to see Beca standing by her door, looking a lot like a deer caught in headlights. "Becs! When did you get here?"

Beca was a little surprised when the redhead's face both fell and lit up at practically the same time. She didn't even have time to brace herself as the bundle of energy capped in red hair launched itself at her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Beca still wasn't sure how she should be reacting when she felt Chloe turn her head slightly from where the redhead had nestled herself into the crook of the brunette's neck to press her lips softly against the sensitive skin of her throat. Chloe must have noticed how stiffly she was standing then, because she drew back slightly, still holding Beca around the waist, but enough to look into the brunette's eyes. It wasn't hard for Chloe to spot the difference in Beca's face that Aubrey hadn't picked up on. The still slightly smeared make-up, the redness and puffiness around her eyes from the crying. Chloe took it all in at a glance and said, "Baby… What's the matter? Have you been… Have you been crying?"

"What? No. I …" Beca tried to start saying, but Chloe was dragging her over to the couch and quickly spoke over her.

"Beca… Baby, what's the matter? Don't try to deny it, your makeup is a mess, and that never happens. Now what happened?" Chloe asked.

"No, I came over… I came over to talk to you. Aubrey said you were upset…" Beca said, trying to deflect the topic back to Chloe.

"It's not important, Beca. Just some asshole who thinks … Well, nevermind. It's not important. What's up?"

At Chloe's words, and the sincerity Beca could see in her face, relief finally broke through the feelings of hurt and betrayal she had felt since seeing the redhead kissing Tom. She pulled Chloe into a tight hug, feeling her tears starting to well up again and trickle into the red mane. Chloe, unsure what was really happening, but loving the fact that Beca was pulling her into a hug, just went with it, stroking the brunette's back and whispering soft words as she felt Beca starting to cry.

After a few moments Chloe pulled back again, brushing her thumbs over Beca's cheeks to wipe off the remaining tears. After a few hiccupping breaths, Beca opened her mouth to speak and her words came out in a near whisper, "I saw… I saw him, Chlo. I saw him kiss you and I …"

Beca saw the effect that her words had on the redhead as Chloe's face first went stark white then flushed red. Her eyes told the tale as emotions flashed through them, shock and surprise being chased by anger and rage, though in the end love and concern filled the brilliant, expressive blue orbs as Chloe spoke. "Oh god. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you had to… God, I could kill that bastard. Come here, come on…"

Beca just followed, her breathing evening out as Chloe lead the pair of them back into the apartment and into her room. Sitting the brunette on the bed, Chloe knelt in front of her and took hold of both of Beca's hands, squeezing them softly as she said, "Beca, I don't know what, or how much you saw, but I slapped him for that almost as soon as it happened. I probably would have sooner, but I was so shocked. I had literally JUST told him I was taken, and then… Either way, he's an ass, and I only want you to be kissing me."

Beca smiled as she thought of the redhead slapping her former paramour, and as the grin slid onto her face, Chloe grinned back, leaning in to capture Beca's lips. When the kiss ended, Beca smiled again at her, thankfully, still girlfriend. "I was so worried… I mean, I know you two used to, well, I vividly recall the first time I met him."

Chloe laughed as she recalled the scene too, though a mischievous grin broke on her face as she saw Beca's eyes darken a little. "You just thought about me naked, didn't you?"

"Maybe… I mean, can you blame me?"

"No, I thought of you naked too, so all's fair in love and war, right?" Chloe asked though her voice trailed off as she realized what she said. Moving on quickly she spoke the first thing that came to her to fill the gap, "Do you recall at the end, when you were glaring at me after he showed up? I had totally forgotten what we had been up to… My mind was all on thoughts of you, and, truth be told, I'd have rather stayed in your company than been with him."

"Seriously? Dude, you had just met me! Granted the singing thing was kind of awesome, I have to admit, but still." Beca said incredulously. Almost on instinct she felt her gaze drop from Chloe's eyes to roam down her clothed body before returning to her eyes, which caused the redhead to giggle.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty confident about all this."

"Well, you should be." Beca tried to keep from laughing as they relived part of their rather awkward conversation from the previous year, but it was nearly an impossible task. Looking back at Chloe's bed, Beca turned to face the redhead again before she asked in a soft voice, "Do think we could just…?"

Chloe didn't need Beca to finish her sentence before she was already standing up and sliding onto the bed beside the brunette, reaching out to pull Beca down into her arms. As they settled in among the pillow strewn blankets, Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca on the top of her head as the brunette nuzzled into her neck. After a few minutes of just laying quietly, hands roaming over each other comfortingly, Beca spoke up, her breath whispering across the sensitive skin of Chloe's neck.

"You know, Bree actually called me here to talk to you, not the other way around. She said you were kind of a mess when you came in… I'm assuming it's because of … Because of what I saw?"

"Yeah, I was totes freaking about it. I mean, I was there waiting for you, actually. I had wanted to surprise you by showing up for practice, cuz I've been missing you." Chloe felt Beca's quiet laugh because they had just seen each other that morning, but she went on without commenting on it. "And then he's there, saying he wants me back, totally ignoring what I was saying, as usual, and then he kisses me. I wish I had slapped him twice for it, and kicked him somewhere besides."

Beca just sighed as she languished in the taller girl's embrace and felt the now familiar sense of comfort and peacefulness that she's come to associate with being in Chloe's presence seep into her and wipe away the terrible feelings of the last half an hour. Nuzzling into the older girls neck, Beca placed a soft kiss to the tanned, supple skin of Chloe's throat as she murmured, "I wish you had kicked him too. Or that I had had enough faith in you to stick around long enough to see the slapping. Probably would have caused a good deal less pain for both of us."

Chloe could only nod as she enjoyed the feeling of Beca in her arms and leaned down to kiss the top of the brunette's head again. Feeling Beca's contented sigh, Chloe looked over at the clock on her bedside table and sighed, they didn't have long before she had to be in class, but at least they could spend it together.

* * *

Chloe sat at a table tucked into a corner of the Student Union building that was half-covered with books and papers that she was currently using to finish up a paper that was due the next day. Thankfully she had nearly finished it, and as soon as Beca got back with the snacks she was fetching for the pair of them she could finally focus on it enough to get it wrapped up. It had been a little over a week since the incident with Tom, and the pair seemed even closer after having weathered that storm, and thankfully neither had run into the brown-haired boy since that day. It had been a fairly pleasant week, as much as could be expected with how busy Beca was becoming with about two weeks until the Semi Finals competition at Vanderbilt. But the pair did their best, even if it was just meeting up for a few hours on a Sunday afternoon before the brunette ran off to a long Bellas practice.

Hearing footsteps approaching the table she was occupying, Chloe spoke without looking up from the screen of her Surface where she was currently typing, "You're the best, baby, a complete lifesaver. I have only …"

Her words trailed off as a male voice she recognized spoke up, "Well, I know that, Chlo, glad you're finally recognizing it."

"Tom…" The redhead spoke, the emotion previously evident in her voice gone as she looked up to see her ex. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk, sugar. Give you a chance to apologize for our last encounter…" Tom said, taking the empty seat that had, until ten minutes ago, been occupied by Beca and still had the DJ's closed laptop sitting where she had been working on some new mixes. Thankfully Tom didn't mess with it, his eyes fixed on Chloe in what she could only call a hungry gaze.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, which made the boy smile and lean back, thinking he'd won an argument. "I'm sorry I didn't slap you again and kick you before I took off. I told you before. I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You."

"Awww, come on, sugar, we were good together before, we can be again. We can-"

"Hey sexy lady, want some of my goodies?" Beca's voice said, announcing her presence to the table as she appeared with two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag that hopefully held food. Beca had, apparently, decided to simply ignore Tom as she walked over and put her presents down beside Chloe and leaned in for a kiss. The redhead was taken aback, Beca normally wasn't one for PDA outside of forced hand-holding or hugs. When the brunette finally released Chloe's lips, with a gentle nip and a wink, Beca finally looked over at Tom and said flatly, "You're in my seat. How about ya move along and bug someone else?"

"Sweetie, you're being rude." Chloe chided, which earned a surprised look from Beca, and a triumphant one from Tom. Both looks were reversed however as the redhead continued, "Tom, this is Beca, my girlfriend. And she's right, you're in her seat. How about you evacuate it and leave us alone?"

"Beca. Yeah, I remember you. The girl with the excellent voice." Tom said as he leered at Beca, his eyes traveling up and down her as he obviously tried to remember her from the interrupted shower. "Now, I don't see a reason why I can't just stick around and hang out with-"

"Dude, take a hint. She doesn't want you here, I don't want you here. You've got ten seconds before I call campus security and have 'em haul you out of here." Beca said, neither liking the way he looked at her and Chloe when he suggested hanging out, nor wanting to continue to play his game. When he opened his mouth to argue the point she said, "Ten."

"Hey now, no need to get all-"

"Nine." Beca said, pulling her phone from her pocket and starting to dial for security.

"Come on now, Chloe, tell her it's cool…"

"Eight." Beca said, Chloe adding her voice to the count as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ladies, ladies. Really, there's no need to…"

"Seven." Beca said with Chloe chiming in in unison. Beca paused in her dialing and pulled out her BU Rape Whistle, for once glad that Chloe had insisted that she always keep the damn thing with her.

"Whoa, whoa! There's no need for …"

"Six." Beca said, placing the whistle between her teeth and turning the phone so Tom could see the screen showing "Campus Security".

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint." He said as he slowly started getting up. It obviously wasn't fast enough for Beca, because she kept right on counting.

"Five. Four. Three…" By the time she'd reached three, Tom was almost running out of the room, and she felt no need to keep going. Clearing the number off her phone, Beca locked it and put both it and the whistle away before leaning down once more to kiss Chloe quickly.

"I'm sorry about that, Becs, he just showed up…" Chloe said, attempting to explain as the brunette took her coffee and unloaded bagels and cream cheese from the bag before scooting her chair around to sit beside her.

"Don't worry about it, Chlo. I saw him from outside as I was walking up and could tell he was up to no good by your expression." Beca said, squeezing Chloe's leg comfortingly before pushing the coffee at her girl.

"Awww, you brought me coffee too? You're the best, Becs!"

"One quad-shot, non-fat, peppermint, white chocolate mocha with extra chocolate, extra peppermint and extra whip cream. And I even added the three extra sugars and four extra creams you always toss in there. Honest, I'm not sure it's still coffee anymore, sweetie. But hey, it's what you like so I'll order it, even if I do feel like I'm back home in Seattle and working at Starbucks again." Beca said, grinning at Chloe who put on one of her most adorable pouts.

"What can I say? When it comes to my girlfriends and my coffee I'm very picky, and I want 'em both super sweet." Chloe said, leaning in to kiss Beca on the cheek as the brunette scoffed. "Anyway, soon as I polish off this bagel I can finish my closing statements I think, then we'll have about an hour before practice… Snuggling back at your dorm is in order, for my dashing heroine who saved me from the big bad monster."

"I can live with that, let me help speed up the process." Beca said, leaning in to kiss Chloe before helping the redhead prep her bagel.

* * *

Sadly it wasn't even three days before the "big bad monster" surprised Chloe again. While walking across campus on Wednesday, Chloe all of a sudden found Tom striding along beside her. The redhead was so shocked that she kept walking for three more strides before coming to a halt.

"Jesus, Tom! Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me across campus? Shouldn't you be at work, or something?"

"Hey, hey. No need to call campus security. I just wanted to come see you. Thought I'd invite you to lunch, or something." Tom said, holding up his hands defensively as he ignored the stalking comment.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but no. I've got class in ten minutes." Chloe said, only lying by an hour as she was actually on her way to Beca's dorm.

"Really? I thought you had … I mean, damn, that's a shame. Rain check, baby?"

"No. No rain check. How many times do I need to tell you that we're through? I'm happy with Beca, happy in ways that you couldn't even comprehend. Just, please, leave me alone Tom."

"Awww, baby. Don't say that. I made you plenty happy. Happier than 'shower girl' can, I bet." Tom said, scoffing as he glossed over Beca's name derisively. "Come on, let me take you out Friday. We can go to Quinones, I have reservations there for us already."

"Well, I guess you better call Sandy and see if she is still in town, because I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Tom asked, incredulously.

"Well, I was thinking that would be a good night to reorganize my closet, honestly. So, yeah, way too busy. Now please leave, me alone before I'm late to class." The redhead said with finality as she strode off towards the nearest building, hoping to lose Tom who wouldn't follow her in. Thankfully the plan worked, and Chloe stopped just inside and watched as he pulled a paper from his pocket and checked it, then looked up at the building in confusion. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't over.

* * *

Chloe lay on her bed, idly kicking her feet as she listened to the music pumping through the ear buds she was wearing. Beca was running late, but it didn't really bother her that much, she knew that all the Bellas were working really hard, and with Semis a week away now, it was starting to really infringe on her time with the brunette and that was making her frustrated beyond belief. Of course, it also didn't help that most of the time when she was listening to music nowadays they were her so-called "lady jams".

Just as she was wondering if she should go to sleep or not, knowing that Beca would join her as soon as she got home, her door opened and a very tired looking Beca walked in and dropped her bag on the floor by her closet. Chloe saw Beca heaving a sigh as she pulled her ear buds out and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey there, sexy. I was beginning to think you'd found better plans for the night." The redhead said teasingly as she walked over to where Beca stood and gave her a hug. As soon as she had wrapped the younger girl up, though, she recoiled a little. "Ewww, you're sweaty. How about you go hop in the shower, I'll make a snack for us."

"You know how to spoil a girl, Chlo, I'll give you that." Beca said, exhaustion evident in her voice. Opening the closet door Beca grabbed a couple of the towels that she had left there for nights when she slept over, like how the redhead had a few towels in her dorm, and with a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek headed towards the bathroom to shower. As she passed Aubrey's door, which was slightly ajar, Beca waved at the blond, who looked up and returned the wave from where she sat at her desk obviously working on homework.

Chloe couldn't help chuckling a little as she headed towards the kitchen. It was, to her mind, almost miraculous how much the girls' attitudes had changed towards each other over the last few months. Starting with the amazing job that Beca had done with the Bellas' set for Finals the previous year, Aubrey had slowly been changing her attitude towards Beca, despite the brunette's blatant refusal to see how into her Chloe was. And, if the redhead was truthful, the summer going by without a word from Beca had been nearly as rough on Aubrey as it had been on her, what with the nightly phone calls the two friends had shared and how much Chloe had bemoaned the lack of contact. Still, when they had finally worked out their issues all seemed to be forgiven and the blond and brunette had resumed building their friendship. Aubrey still teased Chloe about Beca, but it was well meaning jibes now, and Chloe knew she really did like Beca, even with the "ear monstrosities".

The hot water streaming over her tired, sore body felt almost sinful as Beca cleaned off the grime and hard work of the Bellas' practice. She normally preferred to take longer showers while at Chloe's, despite the constant fear of invading hordes of redheads or one in particular, simply because the luxury of privacy was something that couldn't be ignored. Tonight, though she was tired, sore and kind of desperate to just climb into bed with Chloe and relax. So she quickly washed and rinsed the day off, and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of the fluffy towels that the redhead had insisted she buy, though at least Beca had been able to talk her out of pink.

As Beca walked back towards Chloe's room she saw that Aubrey had shut her door, meaning she didn't want either of them to bother her, and figured the blond girl had a test or perhaps a paper due, and just kept on going towards her primary destination. Seeing Chloe's door still open she almost walked out towards where she could just barely make out the redhead's melodious voice singing as she made whatever it was they were going to eat. But the fact that she was still in just a pair of towels discouraged that plan and so Beca instead just walked into Chloe's room and sat on the redhead's bed. Unraveling the towel on her head she started to dry her hair off, but paused as she heard a small sound coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around for a few minutes she finally spotted the culprits, Chloe's ear buds were still playing whatever music the redhead had been listening to when Beca walked in.

Knowing that curiosity was what killed the cat, but disregarding the caution, she put in one ear bud and immediately recognized the latter part of what could only be "Titanium". Even more curious now, Beca traced the cords back to the new Android mp3 player the redhead had picked up recently. Looking at the playlist, Beca couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she noticed a few songs that Chloe had admitted were on her "lady jam" list. And, backing out a screen she saw that her girlfriend had, in fact, been listening to that very playlist.

"Oh. You're done already…" Chloe said as she walked in carrying a bowl with some of the fruit salad she and Aubrey had made earlier and some cottage cheese for herself. Once she had kicked the door closed though, she saw what Beca was holding and the curious look the brunette was giving her.

"Yeah, I wanted to get here, to you… Uh, interesting choice of playlist…" Beca said, half a question, half a statement as she pulled the ear bud out and put the mp3 player on Chloe's desk.

"Ummm, yeah. Well… I've been missing you." Chloe said, blushing as she walked over to her desk and put the food down. Casting a sideways glance at Beca, unsure of how the other girl would react, Chloe gave her a mischievous smile as she took a seat on the bed and put the fruit between them, handing Beca a fork.

"Ok, passing over your music choices, which we can talk about later, do I want to ask why we're having fruit salad for dinner?" Beca asked, looking at the other bowl and making a face. "Also, ick. I don't know how you eat that stuff. Reminds me too much of curdled milk…"

"Yes, because fruit salad is awesome! Especially when Aubrey lets me put rum in it." Chloe said, happily taking her fork, spearing a sliver of strawberry, and popping it into her mouth. "Also, cottage cheese is amazing, and you're just in denial. Besides, I have to eat my share before Bree decides I've forgotten about it and finishes it off."

Shaking her head at the randomness that was Chloe Beale, Beca took her own fork and started in on the fruit salad. The warning about the addition of the rum turned out to be fairly useless, however, as the redhead had apparently not added much, because Beca barely noticed it as they steadily worked through the small bowl that Chloe had brought. After they had polished off the fruit, well she had done most of the polishing, Chloe turned her attention to the cottage cheese she'd brought for herself as Beca got up and made her way towards her bag. She almost asked Chloe when her floor had become so uneven, but decided that giggling about it should be sufficient.

"Am I pretty enough t'be your girlfriend, Chlo…?" Beca found herself asking as she let her towel slip to the floor. Turning to face the redhead, who had frozen with her spoon halfway to her mouth, Beca gestured with the shirt she was planning to wear to bed at Chloe, who was clad in only a skimpy tank top and a pair of panties that barely deserved the name. "I mean, look a'you… You're gorgeous."

"And you're a serious light weight." Chloe said after her brain finally kicked into gear at seeing the very naked, and VERY attractive brunette standing in front of her. She knew she'd probably kick herself for saying it later, but Chloe added, "How about you get dressed, drunky, then come on back to bed, alright?"

"That didn't answer my question, Chlo…" Beca said, still just holding her shirt in her hand as she gestured towards the redhead's body. "I mean, you should be confident about … all that. But I'm just…"

Chloe put her nearly empty bowl on the table as she got up and walked towards Beca, sliding her hands over the girl's bare hips as she gave her a kiss. When they separated, Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's as she said, "Becs, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and if you weren't drunk, I'd prove it to you. Now, come on, get dressed and let's go to sleep, ok?"

"Really? You really want to… I mean, with me?" Beca asked in a quiet whisper.

"More than you know, baby. More than you know. It's torture, but you're worth every second, and we won't… Not until you want to."

"But what if I wanted to now…?" Beca asked, taking hold of one of Chloe's hands and moving it upwards until her fingers were brushing over the underside of Beca's breast.

Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat as her fingers grazed the soft skin, and instinct caused her to slide them upwards, gently stroking the soft swell of flesh and following the valley of cleavage. As her fingers, still light as feathers, stroked down over the tips, carefully avoiding the now erect nipple in their path, a moan escaped from Beca's mouth before she leaned in and started to kiss and suck at the redhead's neck. The moan more than anything broke through the haze in Chloe's mind and she let her hand drop back to Beca's waist, which caused the brunette to whimper into her throat longingly.

"Baby… God, Beca, just… I want to, I really do, but not like this. Not when you're …" Chloe managed to say, her voice several octaves lower than normal as desire rushed through her, an ache that cursed the very words she spoke.

"But… I want… I want you, Chlo." Beca panted between nipping and sucking at the rapidly fluttering pulse point on Chloe's neck.

"Do you really, Becs?" Chloe asked, her hands once again reaching out, this time one circling around to the brunette's back, fingernails gently raking up the younger girl's spine as her other hand drifted downwards to tease the tops of her thighs. "Do you really want this? Want your first time like this, when you're half-drunk and more than likely not going to remember it…"

Chloe wasn't sure where this sudden willpower was coming from, but somehow she was refusing what every fiber in her being was telling her was the right thing to do. She knew though that this was more the alcohol talking than Beca. How well she knew, thinking back to even their most recent time making out and how they got so deliciously far, but yet so desperately short as well.

The bold touches by Chloe at first seemed to enflame Beca and encourage her that she was doing the right thing, but when the ginger's fingers brushed over the tops of her thighs, so close to the center of her desire, reality began to break through the alcohol and want in her mind. Chloe's words only drove it home, she knew she'd probably remember, she hoped. But for her first time with Chloe, she wanted to make sure, wanted it to be special. Groaning as the rational part of her brain, which had checked out right before she stood up, seemed to wake back up, Beca practically growled as she said, "I really, _really_ hate it when you're right…"

Chloe felt herself both wanting to smile at being right and to cry in utter frustration as Beca backed away. Taking one more look down at the gloriousness that was Beca Mitchell, Chloe lifted her gaze to look up in the brunette's striking navy eyes, but found that Beca was looking at anything but her. Taking hold of Beca's chin Chloe lifted it up so she could look at her girlfriend and whispered, "Only when you're ready… Completely ready." And leaned in to capture Beca's lips in a searing kiss.

Still shaking from the kiss, Chloe took a step back from Beca before turning back towards her bed to compose herself. She knew that Beca would only have to take one look at the way she was trembling, at the desire in her gaze, to know that even the slightest nudge from the brunette at this point would have this night ending with a far different outcome. Walking over to the bed Chloe climbed in before turning to face Beca as the younger girl finished getting dressed. She noticed that, as Beca walked over to the bed to join her, she seemed both embarrassed and excited. It was hard for Chloe not to stare at the points capping Beca's breasts and disturbing the otherwise smooth flow of the tight shirt she was wearing. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she saw the flush that gave color to the brunette's neck and cheeks, and knew it wasn't all from embarrassment.

"I don't know how you put up with me, Chlo… I really, really don't." Beca said as she sat perched on the edge of Chloe's bed. When the redhead's arms reached out and took hold of her, Beca yielded to the pressure pulling her back and down onto the bed into the redhead's embrace. She couldn't help the shudder, heat adding to an already impressive blaze burning inside her as Chloe's breath tickled over her ear in response.

"I know you're worth the wait. And I wouldn't have you any other way… Now let's both just try and sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Wowzers this took forever and I sincerely apologize for the delay guys. It started with PAX and ended with some difficulties I was having getting the right feel for this chapter in my head and on the "page". Anyway, I finally got it where I wanted it with a lot of help from my delightful friend, and beta, Zap, and am glad to finally present it to you. As always, please take the time to read it and leave some comments when you get done because there are more times than I can count that I find myself reading through the comments when I'm stuck on something and need a boost. So please, please keep 'em coming.

I also realized something as I was writing this chapter and using all these songs, I've never actually said that I don't own any of this. Now, I'm fairly sure I don't own any music, or other property I've mentioned/used so far in this fic (though if I do, someone please start paying me royalties for it, thanks!) and this is all just for fun. And now, let's get on with the reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**One week later.**_

Beca wasn't sure, really, whether she absolutely loved this feeling, or absolutely hated it. That terrible tightness that constricted her chest. The awful ache that had settled into every fiber of her being. The thoughts chasing each other round and round, critiquing every action she and the others had taken. There was definitely a love-hate relationship going on, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she'd have it any other way.

Ingram Hall, Vanderbilt University, Nashville. Beca stood off in the wings of the large theater, the Bellas gathered around her, and the tension in the air was so thick that it could probably be dished up with a spoon and served for dessert. The Treblemakers had just left the stage, Beca could still see them celebrating on the other side. She had to give them credit, they had done another fantastic performance. But, was it fantastic enough to let the boys win the night? That's what the judges were currently deciding. Five rows back from center stage three men and two woman were currently debating which pair of teams out of the ten that had poured their hearts into every second of their performances would continue on to Finals, and which would be going home empty handed.

Beca felt Stacie squeeze her left hand reassuringly. Looking up at her co-captain she nodded encouragingly, though her insides still felt more than a bit wobbly. All the Bellas were huddled together, awaiting the news. Every one of them was holding hands with the others. She felt her right hand being lifted up and soft lips pressing against the back. Turning to her other side she saw Chloe there smiling at her as she lowered her hand and squeezed it as well.

"You guys were aca-awesome. Don't worry, Becs." The redhead whispered into her ear before placing another kiss on her cheek.

Beca knew she was right. They had performed the routine as well as she had seen them each day in practice for the last week. But, was it good enough? Looking around she saw all Bellas were focused, and each wore a tight smile. They knew they had rocked it, even Aubrey had said as much. Squeezing Chloe's hand in return, Beca felt relief that the stage crew for the competition had bought the Bellas' excuse that Chloe and Aubrey were "coaches", thus allowing them to join the girls backstage, because Beca wasn't sure what she would do without Chloe at this time.

Beca couldn't help but lean out a little bit, just enough to see the judges as they sat talking quietly and passing a few pages back and forth. The announcer on the stage was talking, but she couldn't really be bothered to pay attention as he talked about upcoming events that were going to be held at the theater. It was a long, boring four hour drive from Barden to Vanderbilt, and if it hadn't been for the competition being held here, the brunette didn't think she'd have made the journey. Looking up at the Trebles across the stage, Beca saw Jesse looking at her, at her and Chloe. A smile crept onto her face as she saw him ruefully shake his head and roll his eyes at the sight of the redhead backstage.

As she and the rest of the Bellas waited to hear the results, Beca's mind drifted back over the events of the evening. It had been a good night with some decent competition. Obviously the Treblemakers were in the hunt for, at the very least a top two spot, but Beca knew that despite their renewed friendship Jesse badly wanted to beat the Bellas and take home the trophy. Another team that had performed really well tonight was Reverb from Florida State. Of course, thinking of the events of the evening drew Beca's reverie, naturally, to the day spent in Nashville, and from there to the last couple days leading up to the competition. As she got lost in memories the part of her mind paying desperately close attention to the present heard the announcer's voice change in pitch as he walked towards one of the stage hands carrying an envelope.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment we've all be waiting for! I hold in my hand the name of tonight's winner of the Southeastern Semi-Finals…"

* * *

_**Three days earlier.**_

Beca was sitting in the library, shock of shocks. She wasn't sure how she had ended up here, well, ok that wasn't true. Chloe had kicked her out of the apartment for "distracting her" while she was studying for a midterm. She hadn't been doing it on purpose, but it was hard to sit next to the redhead without touching her. And it also wasn't her fault that Chloe was wearing a really short pair of shorts. Anyway, eventually, the redhead had practically tossed her off the couch and kicked her out of the apartment. So Beca had gone back to her dorm and grabbed her laptop. Not wanting to be alone though, she had ended up here, in the library, working on a paper.

Of course, since walking in and grabbing a seat at one of the tables forty-five minutes ago she had gotten all of three sentences written. Even though she had actually been trying to participate in her classes this year, she still wasn't the academic type. But she was trying. Mainly for Chloe, though the Bellas had taught her that there might be something good that could come from spending three more years here at Barden. Giving it up for a lost cause Beca hit save and closed the lid of her laptop. Beca closed her eyes and let her head fall onto the back of her chair, slumping down as she heaved a massive sigh.

"Mitchell, I need to talk to you!" The thunderous whisper startled the brunette as she lifted her head towards the familiar voice.

"Jesus, Aubrey! You trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" Beca asked, her hand pressing against her chest to try and keep her heart from beating through her ribs.

"Sorry…" Aubrey said, dropping into a chair opposite her. Of course, she ruined it by laughing as soon as she was settled. "Ok, I'm not really sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You looked so relaxed sitting there…"

"So you decided it'd be a great idea to scare the crap out of me? Thanks, Bree. I knew there was a reason I hated you last year, you are evil."

"Oh shut it, Beca. You know you'd have done it too if the situations were reversed." Aubrey said. She looked around the library and saw a few people scattered about, but no one was really close by so she leaned in a little and reached out to lay her hand over Beca's. "Seriously, though. I actually wanted to come and thank you for getting your shit together. Chloe's been so happy these last weeks."

"I… I, uh… Well, you're welcome." Beca said, almost more of a question than a statement. "She uh, she makes me … Well, you know. And I'm… Well, I…"

Aubrey hid her amused smile behind her hand as she pretended to cough. Choosing to take pity on the younger girl, she spoke up and interrupted the awkward flow of words. "Hey. It's cool. You guys are into each other. I know it. I've actually known it for a while. Remember back before Finals last year? After I finally unbent myself enough to let slip some of the reigns and we had that impromptu sing-off in the abandoned pool? Well, you told me to pick a song…"

"Bruno Mars' 'Just The Way You Are'. I remember." Beca said with a fond smile on her face as she recalled how the girls had come together that night, come together under her leadership for the first time.

"Yeah, that one. Well, do you know why I picked it? 'Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars seem like they're not shining.'" Aubrey said, quoting the opening lyrics with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm aware of the lyrics, Aubrey." Beca said.

"Yeah, but did you know that I knew you'd pick Chloe to sing that song? Did you notice how she never took her eyes off you? You might not believe it, but I knew it then, despite everything that happened after Finals."

"Jesus, Aubrey… Just, alright, fine. You're right, ok. Now, please, just shut up before I…"

"Blush even more?" Aubrey asked, smiling even more broadly now. "Fine, fine. Anyway, yeah, I kind of did that on purpose, but you're the one who chose the song to mix it with. Did you see how her face lit up when you started singing 'Just A Dream'?"

"Maybe…" Beca said, not wanting to admit that she had, nor wanting to admit how she had had a hard time keeping track of the song when Chloe had looked at her. So much so that she had had to look away from Chloe or lose her cool in front of the whole group.

"Anyway, I actually had other reasons for coming to see you… Assuming you want to change the subject?" Aubrey again supplied helpfully.

"Yes please." Beca said, her face more than a little hot from the current discussion.

"Alright then. Aside from thanking you about Chloe, I wanted to ask about the upcoming Semis. Well, Nashville is, like, four hours from here, and Chloe and I were thinking that maybe we could ride with you guys on the bus there and back?"

"Oh yeah, Chlo had mentioned something about that." Beca said sitting up a bit in her seat, happy to be off the previous topic. "I don't think that's a problem. There's plenty of room on the bus as you know. I, uh, I was actually thinking about asking your opinion on something, too."

"Aca-awesome! I'll let Chloe know. What's on your mind, Beca?" The blond asked.

"Well, Stacie and I had been talking about how weird it was at the quarterfinals not having you and the redhead with us. So we had been wondering if we could, like, call you guys our 'coaches' and have you join us backstage and stuff…"

"Wow. I, uh, I think Chloe would really like that." Aubrey said before breaking out into a smile as well. "And, honestly, I'm kind of flattered that you asked for both of us. I know all the rules of the ICCA, and not one of them would prevent us from being fake coaches for the Bellas."

"That is great. I'll text Stacie and let her know. We'll be leaving early on Saturday, so be sure to be there early. I think the plan is drive out, compete and then drive back. It'll make for a long day, but it'll be nice to be able to celebrate here, at home…" Beca said, surprised how sincere she felt when she said that Barden was home.

"You're lecturing me about being up early? Twenty bucks says that you're going to be late." Aubrey said, pulling twenty bucks out of her purse and slapping it onto the table.

"You're on. I have totally almost turned over a new leaf about mornings." Beca said, slapping another twenty onto the table. Aubrey reached over and picked up the two twenties and folded them before tucking them into her purse. "Alright, well, I have some studying to do while Chloe's out at class. I'm assuming I'll be seeing you later?"

"Ummm, I think that was Chloe's plan. She wanted to meet for dinner after her class and then head back to your guys' place to watch some tv on the couch. Something about a new episode of one of those singing shows you guys love." Beca said, sighing as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… Alright, alright fine. But, seriously, we need to talk about all the time you've been spending in our apartment. I mean, hell, Beca, you've practically moved in." Aubrey huffed, her annoyance evident in her tone.

"Hey, leave me out of that conversation. Chloe says come over, who am I to say no to a hot-ass redhead?" Beca asked, holding her hands up defensively. "She has girly bits, and they have all sorts of magical powers, as I'm sure you're aware… Actually, are you aware? I don't know that I've ever seen a boy attached to the arm of Aubrey Posen."

"I am aware. And you have those same girly bits of power, you know?" Aubrey asked, sitting back and folding her arms over her chest. "And, well, I've been too busy. Last year was, like, really hectic for me. I'm sure you know that training up girls and getting them whipped into shape to win a national championship is no easy task, Beca. I had no time for boyfriends."

"Ummm, I've had time for a girlfriend…" Beca pointed out with a smile on her face. "And besides, that was last year. What's had you so busy this year, Blondie?"

"I've had… I mean, I've been busy with…" Aubrey stammered out before growling and saying in a low hiss, "I don't have time for Twenty Questions, Beca. I've got studying to do…"

Grinning, Beca leaned back in her chair and watched the blond girl stalk out of the library, always pleased to come off better in discussions with Aubrey.

* * *

_**Three days later.**_

Beca had to admit that she loved the feelings she was having at the moment. The bus was rumbling along quietly, most of the girls half asleep after their early departure from Barden three hours ago. One of the girls, her girl, was currently snuggled into her side, red hair falling down over Beca's shoulder on which Chloe's head was currently resting. Somehow Beca had ended up shoved against the window shortly after the bus had left Barden, and by the time they had pulled onto I-75 Chloe had wrapped both arms around Beca's torso and lain her head on the shorter girl's shoulder with a mumbled "Just need to rest my eyes". That had been three hours ago, and while Beca had napped for an hour or so of it, she hadn't been able to resist just enjoying the feeling of Chloe against her.

The bus now appeared to be reaching the outskirts of Nashville and Beca tried to reach for her phone to check the time without disturbing Chloe, but just as she finally secured the device, she felt Chloe move slightly and heard a whimper from the redhead. Pulling her phone to her Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe softly on the top of her head as she whispered, "Hey sweetie. Go back to sleep, we're only just getting to Nashville. I just wanted my phone."

Chloe mumbled something unintelligible as she leaned away from Beca and looked out the window. At a questioning look from the brunette, Chloe spoke up, "Sorry, said I didn't mean to sleep that long anyway. It's a shame you guys drew the short straw for this competition. First slot always sucks, cuz you have to be at the theater first, and then you have hours to wait before the competition."

"Tell me about it. I don't think the Trebles are doing their sound and lighting check until like 4pm, I bet they're just waking up right now back in Atlanta. Jerks…"

"Yeah… They always seem to get the best slots, I don't know why. Aubrey used to think that Bumper bribed people for favorable time slots and it always irritated her." Chloe said with a giggle as she straightened up and looked out the window.

"It still does, Chlo. It still does." The blond in question called from the back of the bus where she'd spread out over an entire seat and had been reading out of her textbooks.

Beca laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes at Aubrey, both girls settling back into the seats and leaning against the other. Chloe pulled her headphones out and started listening to music, her left hand tapping out the beats on Beca's thigh as the brunette got out her laptop and started to work on a mix that had been giving her troubles. It did annoy her that they had to be at Ingram Hall at 12:30, but the Trebles got to wait until 4pm. Supposedly each team at the competition was randomly assigned a time to meet with the sound and lighting guys to coordinate their program, but Beca wouldn't have been surprised to hear that Aubrey's suspicions were true. Still, it did give the girls time to get in a bit of warm-ups, then grab a bite to eat before their performance later that night.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was disembarking from the bus, nearly all of them still grinning from an impromptu sing-along with the radio as they had pulled off the freeway. In a way, Beca thought it was a good thing since it helped everyone warm up and wake up a little. And, sure enough, when they got up on stage and started coordinating with the sound and lighting guys everyone sounded fantastic. A look at Stacie as the group finished their set told Beca all she needed to know, they were in top form and everyone was anxious for their performance. Her phone buzzed in her pocket as everyone started gathering and talking about lunch and she pulled it out to find a text from her dad. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved to see that he wouldn't be able to make it out for the performance, or if she was upset that, yet again, he was missing a big event in her life.

Well, given the song choices that she and Stacie had settled on, maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't going to be there. She still hadn't managed to find the time to talk to him about Chloe. The redhead's insistence that both her parents, despite Beca trying to explain how the "step-monster" wasn't one of her parents, be present had delayed that talk until at the earliest last weekend. But with midterms coming up the following week and the performance this weekend, she had put it off.

Putting her phone back in her pocket Beca confirmed a few last minute details with the sound and light guys, then went outside to rejoin the girls on the bus. Cynthia Rose called out from the back that she knew a good barbeque place not far from the Hall, and gave Amy directions. The girls all had an enjoyable lunch in the slightly chilly Nashville spring air, but they were all hyped up, even Aubrey and Chloe were excited to see the full effect of the show later that night.

Like her singing, CR's recommendation was spot on and everyone enjoyed themselves quite thoroughly. A couple of hours of wonderful conversation and delicious food had satiated a lot of needs, and with nothing to do in Nashville for a couple of hours, the Bellas, Aubrey, and Chloe had decided to hang out and talk. Of course, it seemed to be driving the wait staff at the restaurant crazy, Beca noticed, as their waitress came by for the fifth time to refill their still full cups, and so the brunette decided to take pity on them. It wasn't like the place was busy, but she thought that maybe the girl just wanted to close out their tickets. Speaking over the murmur of voices down the table she said, "Alright ladies. I think it's time we let these poor people get back to the rest of their customers. Time to settle up."

A chorus of groans from the table met her words, and Beca stifled a laugh at the look of relief on the waitress' face. She didn't really think she was the only one who noticed that the restaurant didn't really have a lot of other customers, but thankfully no one pointed it out. Once the waitress had split up the checks as Beca directed she brought everyone their checks and Beca laughed again as Aubrey, down at the far end of the table, looked up in surprise at hers.

"What the hell?" Beca heard the blond girl say over the talking and rustling as everyone got out their cash or cards to settle up. Watching Aubrey carefully, Beca saw her reach out to get Stacie's attention and gestured towards the retreating back of the waitress as she said, "Stacie, grab the waitress, I think she messed up my bill and I'd like a word with her."

"That's no mistake, Bree… I figure that, since you still have that twenty you owe me from our little bet, you can just take care of my check too. Oh, and I want my twenty back, too…" Beca called out, and laughed at the indignant look on Aubrey's face. Looking over at Chloe who was sitting beside her, Beca grinned even harder at the confused look the redhead wore. "She bet me that I'd be late to the bus. And I think she almost fainted when she found us there before her this morning."

"Yeah, but that's only because I set three alarms and pushed you out of bed to get you going…" Chloe said softly, rolling her eyes at Beca.

"Well, maybe, but she doesn't need to know that…" Beca replied sheepishly.

"Is THAT why you wanted to stay in your dorm last night? I was curious why we were there in your tiny, cramped bed… Well, whatevs, I've got your back this time, but you owe me ten bucks." Chloe said, adding the last with a wink.

"Hmmm, what's the current kiss-to-dollar exchange rate?" Beca asked, slipping Chloe's check away from the redhead while Chloe was distracted and sliding in some cash to cover it.

"Hmmmm, I'll have to check, but I think it's something like twenty-five for one…" Chloe said, oblivious to Beca's handling of her bill.

"Wow. That's fairly steep…" Beca drawled, handing Chloe's bill to the waitress as she came by to pick everyone's up, and telling her to keep the change.

"Beca Mitchell… Did you just…?" Chloe asked, suddenly aware of what had happened.

"I plead the Fifth, Chloe Beale, and not even tickling will get the truth out of me."

"You know, all this time you had us believe you were a badass DJ, and now it turns out that you're just a big softie, Short Stack." Fat Amy chimed in, obviously having heard at least some of their conversation.

"I am a badass DJ, Amy, and don't you forget it or I'll set you to some serious vertical running when we get back to Barden." Beca threatened, but the grin on her face told the Aussie girl how serious she was about it.

After the waitress came back with everyone's final bills, change and card slips, the girls slowly got up and made their way back to the bus. CR and Denise sat towards the front with CR giving Amy some directions for interesting places to check out around the town. Beca, having moved farther into the back with Chloe because the redhead had wanted to chat with Aubrey and Stacie, wondered how CR knew the town as well as she did, but being one who kept probably more secrets than were good for her, decided not to pressed the issue.

It was surprising to Beca how three hours could pass so quickly when you're in the right company, and before she even realized how late it was getting, Amy was pulling the bus back into the parking lot of Ingram Hall and sliding into a spot near where the Treblemakers had parked their bus. The lot was starting to fill up quite nicely, and Beca had a feeling that the turnout tonight was going to be impressive. I mean, it wasn't Lincoln Center, but Ingram Hall could still seat a fair few people. She felt the beginnings of her nerves starting to flutter in her belly like a small swarm of butterflies just starting to take flight in gentle breeze. As everyone was climbing off the bus, Chloe, ever observant of Beca's shifting moods despite the brunette's attempt to mask them, took hold of her hand and held her back. When they were alone on the bus the ginger pulled Beca in for a hug and a quick kiss. Beca smiled as Chloe released her and said, "Thanks. I needed that."

"I know. I always know. You guys are going to be aca-awesome, now let's get you in there before they start without you guys." Chloe said, adding one more kiss for good luck.

Beca joined the Bellas as they all walked towards the back door into the hall, and the young woman with a clipboard keeping anyone but performers from entering accepted that Chloe and Aubrey were "coaches". Grinning at each other as they walked around backstage, observing the other groups as they warmed up quietly, Chloe stuck by Beca's side. When they finally found the stage manager, Beca and Stacie approached him to get the performance schedule.

"That figures." Beca said once she was back among the Bellas. "First to warm up, second to last to perform. Whatever, we'll… What was it you had said last year, Amy? Oh yeah, we'll pitch slap them all."

"Damn right we will, Becs!" Stacie said, high fiving CR as the other girl chimed in her agreement. After a moment of ego-boosting and back-slapping the Barden Bellas made their way around to one of the wings, a place where they could observe the other performances which were just beginning to start if the voices of Gail Abernathy-McCadd and John Smith announcing the upcoming event was any indication. The Bellas sat quietly observing the performances before them with only a few comments. Most of the routines were just that, routine, and Beca wasn't worried about them. She knew that their real competition would come from something new, that or the Trebles, who would be the last to go up.

Beca was feeling fairly comfortable about things until a group she wasn't that familiar with, a new one out of Florida State calling themselves Reverb, took the stage. The group was, like every one before them, a traditional a capella group, but their choreography and singing was fantastic. They reminded her a lot of the Trebles, and the crowd seemed really into their performances. No one had, it appeared, picked up on the Bellas new method of mashing up songs and Beca was thankful for that. It was definitely something that kept their routines fresh and innovative.

But Reverb definitely had something going for it, and the crowd was soaking up every second of it. In a way, Beca thought it was rather fortunate for them, since the Bellas were the next group to perform and Reverb was doing a great job pumping the crowd up. As the group from Florida finished their set and started filing off the stage opposite where she and the others stood Beca noticed the Treblemakers just now making their way into the wings, no doubt Jesse had wanted to watch what he considered his group's main competition.

The announcer was speaking, ushering Reverb off the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Florida State's Reverb! What a performance, amazing. Now I hope you're all still standing because I want to hear you guys give it up for the current reigning champions of collegiate a capella, last year's winner at Lincoln Center, the Barden Bellas!"

All the girls were grinning and smiling at each other and the crowd as they moved out to take their places on stage. The lights dimmed and Beca pulled out the pitch pipe she had inherited just before Finals last year. Blowing a soft note, she said, "One, two, three, four…"

Lilly was the first to take up the beat of the Bellas intro song, her voice almost beat boxing as she started to imitate the synthesizer used, and a few people in the crowd started cheering at the familiar sound. When the others began to join in, with Kori taking up the lead for their first song, the rest of the crowd started to get into the act.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes." Kori sang, a slight pout growing on her face as she continued. "I'm exposed, and it's not big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? This world is forcing me to hold your hand. Cuz I'm just a girl!"

By the time Kori reached the chorus Beca could see the crowd was definitely enjoying themselves as No Doubt's "Just A Girl" really got going. Of course, the surprise on their faces when they heard four of the girls suddenly change their rhythms and harmonies to something completely different almost made Beca laugh. While Beca and the rest were still singing the No Doubt song they intentionally lowered their volume a little so that Denise's voice was clearly audible as she suddenly started singing, "Who made up all the rules? We follow them like fools. Believe them to be true. Don't care to think them through. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Jem's "They" was a bit less mainstream than No Doubt, but Beca knew it would harmonize well with the other song. And she wasn't wrong as the girls sang their hearts out. The interweaving of the two songs was flawless, as they had practiced, and Beca could see the judges nodding along, each tracking the two songs and occasionally making notes. Denise's voice was perfect for the song and the girl poured her heart into her singing. Before Beca even really realized it, it was time to transition into something new.

Beca started smiling as soon as she heard Ashely's voice imitating a tambourine, quickly joined by others imitating the guitar and drums. Cynthia Rose took up the initial lyrics, a point of contention that Beca still had with Stacie over these two songs, but Beca couldn't deny she did a great job as Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" started drifting out across the packed hall. The crowd was definitely into the arrangement and they all went wild as, just after the initial verse started Stacie jumped to the front, facing towards Miranda as she belted out, "Hey! Hey! You! You! I didn't like you girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!"

After the slightly altered first verse of Avril's "Girlfriend" was done Beca, Amy, Ashley and Miranda joined the brunette as back-up as she and CR sang back and forth with each other, lyrics directed to their respective girlfriends, to even more cheers from the crowd. This brought them to Beca's point of contention; Stacie had practically insisted that Beca join her as back-up vocals for the Avril Lavigne song despite the obvious message contained within it, made even more obvious after Beca and Stacie had gone through and altered the lyrics.

There was no rule against it, Beca had checked with both Aubrey and the ICCA, and it was more or less the same song. But once Stacie had suggested it as a song they could do, they had both decided that it needed some tweaking. The pair had figured it would be fun, after the events with Chloe and Tom, to poke a little fun at the former Bella's ex and flip the song around on him. Stacie started off the vocals with only the slight adjustment for her relationship with Miranda, and for her part she continued singing to the brunette about wanting to be her girlfriend, but as soon as the first verse ended, Beca took over and sang lead on the bridge.

"He's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now… And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!" Beca had stepped out to the front of the stage, pointing directly at Chloe as she started in on the altered lyrics. At the words "everyone's talkin' 'bout" Beca gestured towards the rest of the Bellas, who all sighed dramatically as part of their choreography.

Moving into the chorus Stacie once again joined in, but now the pair sang slightly different versions as they continued, with Stacie using the original and Beca using the altered version. "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your boyfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!"

The crowd seemed slightly confused at first with the change, but soon got into the flow of things as each of the respective "girlfriends" acted out their parts, Miranda from the stage and Chloe from within the audience, the redhead having moved down there for the Bellas performance. Beca's mixing was flawless as the two songs flowed back and forth, Avril's audacious style mellowed out just slightly, where Jet's was amplified subtly by the soulful energy given into it by Cynthia Rose.

As the two songs started to wind down, Stacie and Beca dancing around the stage in a very "Avril" fashion, Beca once again gave thanks that her dad wasn't here as this song would basically have invalidated the need for their upcoming talk. But the crowd seemed to enjoy the changes to the song, especially with the interaction between Beca and Chloe. When they finally finished up the performance, Beca finally looked up from her girlfriend to see the judges. They were all smiling as though they had enjoyed the performance, but they also had a lot practice of keeping their true thoughts hidden behind that polite mask, and Beca could detect nothing of their inner thoughts as they all wrote notes down and a couple even spoke quietly to one another.

To roaring cheers from the crowd the Bellas were ushered off the stage by the announcer who had stepped back onto the stage and was again telling everyone to "give it up" for the Bellas. All eleven girls danced off stage, waving at the crowd and cheering as they gathered in the wings to await the last performance before the announcement of the winners. Beca was embraced by a cloud of red hair as Chloe and Aubrey rejoined the group, the redhead flinging herself into Beca's arms and raining kisses onto her lips and cheeks.

"That was great, Beca! I loved it! You said you had changed things since I saw it last, and I noticed you skipped that part earlier, but it was totes worth it because that was AMAZING!" Chloe said before capturing Beca's lips for one long kiss which earned cheers from the group as Stacie and Miranda shared a kiss as well.

Aubrey coughed after a few seconds, and said, "Yeah Beca, that was truly ingenious. You guys basically dominated every group that's come up so far."

Before she could continue though, Beca looked across the stage and saw Jesse looking at her and the Bellas. The Trebles walked out to thunderous applause as well. Taking their places on stage the lights dimmed for the final time that night and the crowd hushed as they all struck poses before Jesse and Donald started laying down the first beats and Benji took up the intro.

"I don't mind you coming here. And wasting all my time…"

Beca looked around to see the other Bellas smiling and nodding their heads in time as the rest of the Trebles took up singing "Just What I Needed" by The Cars. An older choice, but one she was sure that Jesse had had some influence in. They performed well, dancing across the stage animatedly and, as usual, Jesse had the girls in the crowd eating from the palm of his hand. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he looked over at her and winked, and Beca heard Chloe laugh softly as the redhead squeezed her hand. Beca was happy that Jesse seemed to be taking everything so well, their last few shifts together at the station had almost been like old times. The laughter was back, the joking back and forth, everything was the same except for that underlying tension she had always felt when she heard Jesse trying to hit on her. She had her best friend back, and it made things good again.

Beca was just starting to wonder what other song the Trebles had picked to go with The Cars when Donald all of a sudden started laying down a rather impressive beat box that earned an approving nod from Lilly. Not even needing the lyrics to start up to know the song, Beca was completely unsurprised to hear the crowd jumping up and roaring their approval as Jesse launched into the first lines of the song. "What I've got you've got to give to your mamma! What I've got you've got to give it to your pappa! What I've got you've got to give it to your daughter! You do a little dance and then you drink a little water."

Leave it to Donald and Jesse to throw out some old school hits like The Cars and "Give It Away" by the Chili Peppers. She had to hand it to them, though, the crowd seemed to be loving the nostalgia factor and as the lights flashed wildly and the Treblemakers rapped their way through the song. As the boys finished up their set, the crowd's cheering escalated to a new height and Beca gave Jesse a nod of approval as the boys exited to the opposite side again.

Beca turned as the boys celebrated on the opposite side of the stage, congratulating each other on a well done performance, and as she turned to look at the others, Beca saw that the Bellas couldn't help but agree. After Bumper had left just before Finals the previous year, a lot of the animosity between the two groups had died off, and as a whole they got along fairly well with each other now, the healing of the scars between them seemingly helped along as well by the beginning of the relationship between each group's leader. However, things were completely different when they were at a competition, and respect for each other only went so far. They all knew that the Trebles had just executed a fantastic performance, and only hoped that the results would fall in their favor.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca tightly before grabbing one of her hands as they both turned to face towards the stage again, watching as the announcer went on about various upcoming events, and she felt Stacie grab the other. She felt Stacie give her a reassuring squeeze on one hand, followed by Chloe kissing her other hand before the redhead said, "You guys were aca-awesome. Don't worry, Becs."

The minutes seemed to take hours as the Bellas all stood waiting for the results. Across the stage she could see that the Trebles had gathered around Jesse and Benji, and while they weren't holding hands, they were most definitely concerned about how the chips would fall tonight. After what seemed an interminable wait, the announcer stopped his prattle about upcoming events as a stage hand walked up onto the stage and handed him an envelope.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment we've all be waiting for! I hold in my hand the name of tonight's winner of Southeastern Semi-Finals…" There was a very pregnant pause, and the dramatic tension in the room rose several notches before he finally announced, to tumultuous applause, "The Barden University … TREBLEMAKERS!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Ok, so maybe it's looks more like a week between updates, but I can live with that. I'll try and do quicker, but I'm only human and there's a lot more crap to keep track of now. I'd like to shout out a thanks once more to Zap my beta for his awesome work, you guys should see the state that these are in when I send them over to him. Another shout-out to the anonymous and Guest reviewers. I can't send personal replies when you review like that, but I appreciate all the kind words, guys (same to loveannakendrick who loves leaving some most flattering praise every chapter but has PMs turned off, shame on you). Also, as a side note for everyone who was confused by the end of 16 with the Trebles winning we do have to remember that everything isn't always sunshine and roses, and even though we love our girls, the Trebles really are a good a capella group.

Now, I know I had mentioned that "the talk" would be in here, but the bit at the end, and the beginning, got to be a lot longer than I expected and Zap nearly almost murdered me as it was when I sent him 13 pages of beta work in less than 24 hours to have it done by, so I cut it and it'll be in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks everyone who reads and reviews, I love your feedback and try to reply to everyone personally because I write to make you guys happy, and because I can't get this ship out of my brain, but that's a problem for my psychologist so... Anyway, I'll stop taking up your time with Author's Notes and just say, enjoy chapter 17.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Emotions warred inside Beca as she sat comfortably on the couch. Of course, she knew she wasn't the only one feeling conflicted. Sure, the Bellas had come in second, and a very, very close second based on the score sheet she had gotten from the judges. But it wasn't first, and that was the part that hurt the most. Almost as though she could sense her girlfriend's thoughts, Chloe ran her hand over Beca's leg and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Second isn't bad, Becs. Hell, you did better than we did last year when we didn't even get into Finals on our own. Now you just rework stuff, like you do, and make it aca-outstanding for Finals." Chloe said quietly. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, though, as Stacie spoke up.

"She's right, Beca. We were amazing, and the only place we lost points was with the new lyrics we had come up with."

"I can't believe that's where they docked us. I mean, you two were brilliant with those." Denise said, shaking her head from where CR and her were relaxing, both girls nursing drinks.

"Yeah, I bet it was these damned uptight Bible Belt folks. Probably one of the judges realized what, or rather who, the lyrics were really about and got freaked out because there were lesbians on his stage." CR added before continuing. "You know, that's why I wanted to get out of Nashville, why I came to Barden. I grew up there, but when everyone not an immediate familiar member started treating me different… I just couldn't take it."

Denise smiled sympathetically and leaned in to give her girl a kiss before rubbing her shoulder. The opening up, however weird it felt to Beca who hadn't really ever opened up to anyone except Chloe, just seemed to remind the brunette how nervous she was about the upcoming meeting with her dad. She had texted him on their way back to Barden and let him know that, although they hadn't won, they'd still come in second and would be going on to the Finals in New York at the end of April. He'd congratulated her and mentioned that she could "tell him all about it when she came over next weekend."

That had reminded Beca about the upcoming talk they were going to have, and now hearing CR's story, Beca was starting to wonder if it was a good idea. Granted, her dad was from California, but considering how he had walked out on her and her mom so many years ago, she wondered if this might push him away again. She was shocked to realize that she actually cared, now, about pushing him away. They hadn't really been close since he'd left, but over the last year, and especially since Finals when he seemed to finally realize that music was her passion, they had begun to grow closer. Hell, she even managed to tolerate the step-monster … Sheila … nowadays. Aubrey's voice broke through her moment of anticipated pity as the blond said, "Well, however it went down, like Chloe said, at least you guys got there on your own. Now let's get some music playing, this is supposed to be a party!"

Chloe bounded up from the couch, only too happy to oblige, and flicked through her playlist before settling on something suitably "party" related. Beca rolled her eyes as the first track that started playing was one of the mixes she herself had made, and given to Chloe a few weeks earlier. Chloe grinned wolfishly at her as she swayed back towards the couch where Beca was still sitting. Grabbing the brunette's hands, Chloe lifted her up off the couch, which was convenient because Aubrey and Amy were trying to move it away to clear some room for dancing, and spun her around before grabbing hold and starting to sway to the beat of the music.

They weren't alone by any means, as Stacie and Miranda quickly joined them, dancing and singing along with the strings of lyrics they could recognize in the mash-up. Denise pulled an eye-rolling Cynthia rose over to join them as Megan and Kori also joined the crowd. Beca was laughing as everyone danced and seemed to be digging the music and she could tell by the gleam in Chloe's eyes that the redhead was thoroughly enjoying being as close to Beca as she was. Finishing the drink in her cup, Beca pulled her girl in even tighter as the song changed to something slower and the warmth of the alcohol started to spread through her, washing away all her fears of the upcoming "talk".

Across the room, Aubrey smiled as she saw nearly all the Bellas dancing and having a good time. She was happy that they had remembered that, at the moment, second was just as good as first. Of course, it had taken her most of the trip back from Nashville to remember that herself, had taken that long to get past the words of her father ringing in her head, "If you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait."

"Why aren't you out there dancing with 'em, Nazi?" Amy said as she swaggered up to where Aubrey was leaning against the wall watching.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing, really. Especially because this is your night, you guys are the ones that got here, not me." Aubrey said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, well, we did. But we wouldn't have without you." Fat Amy said, perceptively picking up on the funk that Aubrey had been feeling since the Beca-led Bellas had actually managed to make it into the Finals by themselves, as opposed to during her reign. "You whipped us all into shape last year. Even the midget over there currently dry humping your roommate."

Aubrey laughed at the description, though fairly accurate, of Beca as the brunette and Chloe danced together very closely. Of course, the others weren't much better, and at least they were keeping their hands off each other for the most part, the same for which couldn't be said about Stacie. At least the other co-captain kept the groping to only her own body parts, which Aubrey was thankful for.

"You know, so there's like, thirteen of us. That means at least one of us is probably a lesbian…" Aubrey said with a chuckle, remembering their conversation from the Initiation Night party of the previous year.

"Yeah… Well, I was right in that guess." Fat Amy said defensively.

"But you were off by four, at least by my count from last year's Bellas. You were spot on for CR sure, but you kind of missed the others in our midst…" Aubrey said chidingly.

"Yeah, well, I may have the best gaydar in Tasmania, but even I'm not perfect… We all should have seen those two, though." The Aussie added with a nod towards Beca and Chloe. Draining the last of her drink, Amy called out, "I'm refilling drinks, who's thirsty?"

A chorus of voices called out their pleasure as glasses were drained, and Aubrey laughed again as she went about helping Amy pour new drinks for everyone. She was glad that these girls didn't completely hate her, after the way she'd treated them last year. The Bellas had been such a core foundation in her four and a half years here at Barden that for them to have been cut out of her life would have been a major blow. In fact, the primary reason that she had stuck around at Barden for her grad studies was her hopes that, after she had loosened her grip on the group and let Beca practically take over, they wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face around the practice hall giving encouragement. And, to her delight, they had all been quite happy to have her around.

After pouring the drinks with Amy, Aubrey returned with the blond Aussie to pass them around. The girls were all delighted at their refills, and as everyone raised their glasses, Aubrey couldn't help but join in with her girls. Tomorrow was Sunday and she had managed to finish basically all of her work due Monday on the trip to Nashville, so why not party tonight? As everyone saw Aubrey raising a glass a cheer went up for the normally reserved blond former leader.

Of course, somewhere along the line "drink and dancing with her girls" turned into doing shots, and that all ended up with everyone gathered around for a round of "Truth or Dare", though it really seemed to be more like "Dare or Dare" as everyone, no doubt encouraged by the vast amount of alcohol consumed, had been going with Dare. At first it was funny, watching Jessica and Ashley making out at a dare from Kori, or watching as Megan spilled vodka all over Stacie's chest when Chloe dared her to try and do a body shot off the busty brunette. Of course, everyone laughed as Miranda tried to help clean her girlfriend up, with her mouth so as not to waste the alcohol of course. But Aubrey drew the line and decided to throw in the towel when Stacie dared Chloe to do a one-minute strip tease for Beca. Making hasty excuses Aubrey practically ran from the room as Cynthia Rose switched the playlist over to something "sexier" as she said. Catching one last glimpse of Beca's face, beat red with embarrassment but not looking away as her girlfriend started swaying to the music and grinning at Beca.

* * *

_**The morning after Semis.**_

Beca felt herself rising from unconsciousness into two sensations, one she enjoyed, one she didn't. The latter was a pounding headache due in no small part to the vast amount of alcohol she had drunk the previous night. The former was one she had been becoming more and more used to ever since Regionals. Warm arms circled her torso and she could feel the steady, even rise and fall of Chloe's chest underneath her cheek. Purring contentedly in a state of half-sleep, Beca pressed herself further into Chloe's side. The warmth she felt emanating from Chloe was doing wonders for the pounding she felt resonating inside her skull, and considering that she was feeling better after just a few minutes, Beca assumed that staying here for a while longer would have her cured of the hangover completely.

Beca kept her eyes closed, based on the amount of light hitting her face Beca had a feeling that the sun was shining through Chloe's window right onto her face, and with the remnants of her hangover still lingering the brunette felt that eyes closed would be best. Of course, when she felt Chloe stirring in her sleep beneath her, Beca's eyes popped open. It wasn't because of the slight tremor that went through the redhead, but the feeling of her fingers running over the bare skin of her back. Over her bare back.

The warm, golden glow of the morning sun caressing Chloe's form was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and the fact that she could see so much of that form was causing another warring of sensations within her. By lifting her head just slightly Beca was able to see that the blanket normally on Chloe's bed, because the explosion of pink from around the room made it obvious whose room they were in, was now barely covering their feet and beyond the swell of Chloe's breast Beca could now confirm that, with the exception of one of the smallest pairs of panties the redhead owned she was basically naked. A quick glance towards herself made her aware that the redhead wasn't the only one wearing just a scant piece of lacy fabric, but the delicious feeling of Chloe's sun-warmed skin pressing against her own helped to still the rising panic Beca felt upon realizing her discovery. Looking back at her girlfriend, Beca couldn't help but indulge in a second, longer look at Chloe, once again taking in the sight of her girlfriend, her mouth going dry at the vision before her. As her eyes roamed over Chloe's form she felt the body under her stirred again, and the Beca heard a barely audible murmur as the redhead mumbled in her sleep, "Beca… Don't… Please…"

With a smile on her face, Beca returned to looking Chloe up and down, taking in every inch of the perfection that was Chloe Beale. Sure, the redhead spent at least eighty percent of the time when they were alone together in various states of undress, but that was just Chloe being Chloe. Beca being Beca, she usually averted her gaze unless she'd been drinking prior to the disrobing, so the brunette figured this would be the perfect chance to get herself an eyeful when she could do so without feeling pressured into anything more. Not that Chloe would ever pressure her, but Beca couldn't help but feel an immense weight whenever they were kissing each other. She knew that the redhead wanted more, but Beca had been reluctant to go further, though she could never be specific as to what was causing her to hesitate.

Carefully Beca loosened the redhead's arms and gently rose up onto one elbow, trying not to disturb the other woman too much as she took in the site before her. For some reason, with Chloe unconscious as she was, Beca felt less hesitation, less reluctance to act. From her position leaning over the older girl, Beca grinned at how, even while sleeping, Chloe seemed to project happiness and joy. Her face turned towards the sun, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stirred slightly after Beca had moved, taking one of the arms previous wrapped around the brunette and placing it above her head. Of course, the motion of the arm drew Beca's eyes down from the redhead's face to the tanned skin that was still being kissed by the golden rays of sun streaming in through the window. The soft swell of Chloe's breasts, each capped with a delicate pink nipple, still rose and fell evenly as Beca's hand started to trace soft circles over the ginger's well-toned abs. Despite not being in the Bellas anymore, Chloe kept to a very strict regimen of cardio and exercise, though Beca wasn't sure she would have had the willpower to keep it up.

Beca turned her head as she heard Chloe again speaking softly, wondering if the redhead was still dreaming about her, but as the words came out the brunette couldn't help the small frown that creased her face. "Mmmm… pancakes…."

Pancakes, huh? Beca wasn't sure where the desire suddenly came from, but something inside her welled up and wanted to recapture the redhead's attention, even though she was still asleep. Increasing the pressure of her caress Beca trailed her hand up the valley between Chloe's breasts, pinky and thumb each raising up with the soft skin before she circled around the top and ran her hand down along the redhead's side. Feeling Chloe start to stir again, Beca smiled more as continued to run her hand over the warm, sensitive skin, moving down to brush the tops of Chloe's thighs as she leaned in and started to place soft kisses along the girl's neck. Beca wasn't sure where she was going, really she wasn't sure why she was even doing this when Chloe was sleeping when she could never bring herself to do it while the redhead was awake, but Beca found herself unable to stop as a soft moan escaped as Chloe exhaled, barely audible over the soft whisper of breath.

Once more Beca brought her hand up over Chloe's stomach, this time not angling towards the valley, but instead slowly moving up the underside of the perfectly formed breast, circling slowly as it went upwards before finally ending up cupping the soft weight gently. Beca's eyes, still closed as she continued to kiss along the long length of Chloe's neck popped open when she heard her name again whispered by the older girl, this time seemingly without the drowsiness.

"Beca…" As she lifted her head away from Chloe's neck she met her girlfriend's brilliant blue eyes, a few shades darker than normal and dilated with pleasure if the way her voice purred out Beca's name was any indication. "Mmmm, baby… What are-?"

Beca smiled at the sleepiness still present in the voice, though it was masked currently by the desire she could feel in Chloe. Leaning in to capture the redhead's lips in a heated kiss Beca had forgotten where her hand was until, as she squeezed gently when Chloe returned the kiss fiercely the redhead moaned even louder and arched her back slightly, pressing more of the soft skin into Beca's palm.

"Still thinking about pancakes, Chlo?" Beca asked after the kiss finally broke apart, her forehead pressing against Chloe's as her thumb continued to rub small circles on the side of Chloe's breast.

"Pancakes?" Chloe asked, her eyes registering confusion for a few seconds before another gentle squeeze elicited another moan. Beca decided she really liked doing this, the way Chloe's breast seemed to perfectly fit her hand, not too much nor too little, but just a perfect handful…

"Nevermind…" Beca murmured as she finally lifted her hand slightly, which earned a whimper from the redhead, but it was quickly replaced by another soft sigh as Beca instead started to let her fingertips and nails drag over the sensitive skin capping first one breast and then the other, though the brunette was careful to avoid the nipples as she enjoyed the way Chloe squirmed under her.

"Mmmm, Becs… I don't know if… Baby… Is this…? Are you…?" The disjointed way Chloe was speaking to her made Beca smile as she leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips in another searing kiss. She wasn't sure, really, if she was ready or not, but the way Chloe was writhing and moaning under her touch was causing Beca to quickly lose rational thought as desire flooded through her as well.

Unfortunately, cold reality came crashing back home for both girls as a similar crashing sound announced footfalls outside their door only moments before it was flung open and a very hung-over Amy stood, leaning against the doorframe. Beca, the most mobile of the pair, barely had enough time to grab the fluffy comforter from the foot of the bed and pull it up around them both before the door crashed open, but Amy didn't seem to notice the intimate moment she had interrupted as she said, "Hey Ranga… Nazi said you guys are out of pancakes. We're going for breakfast… Do you and the hobbit wanna come join us?"

"Jesus Christ, Amy!" Beca practically yelled, which reminded her sharply that her head had finally remembered the hangover she'd forgotten at the sight of a nearly naked Chloe. "Fuck. We could have been naked in here, does no one knock in Tasmania?"

"Nah. I wasn't worried about that. Stacie said that the Nazi told her that Red said you guys weren't, well, hadn't yet… Though why I don't know, if I was into lady loving I'd have hit that after the first date, rules or no rules." Amy said, gesturing to Chloe's mop of red hair which popped suddenly out from under the blankets at the mention of her name. "Anyway, we're going to breakfast and Nazi doesn't want to go without you two, so get those flat butts out of bed, cuz I'm in serious need of some sausages."

Turning to go without waiting for a reply, Amy thankfully closed the door behind her as she left, but Beca barely noticed as she'd turned to face a girlfriend whose face had turned nearly as red as her hair. When Chloe finally met her eyes Beca could see that the interruption hadn't entirely cooled whatever torrent she had built up within the redhead, despite the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"You talked to Aubrey about … this?" Beca asked incredulously.

"I… Well, I mean, yeah, sort of…" Chloe said, holding the comforter to her chest in a very abnormal display of modesty. "I mean, she was, well, she had made some crack about us 'humping like rabbits' when we were here, and why you weren't at least paying part of the rent… Well, it, I mean, I kind of, maybe, let something slip and she chased it down like a greyhound after a squirrel."

Falling back onto the bed Beca covered her face with her hands and realized that apparently it was impossible to die of embarrassment, otherwise she would no longer be required for the upcoming breakfast outing. Groaning to herself and muttering things she'd like to do to Aubrey, Amy, Stacie and, hell, all the rest of the Bellas while she was at it, Beca only stopped when she heard Chloe giggling and uncovered one eye. Meeting the redhead's mirth filled gaze she asked, more than a little testily, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just cute when you're embarrassed. Did you know that, when you blush it… Well…" The redhead answered, meanwhile gesturing downwards, which was the first time that Beca realized that, falling back as she had, with Chloe still holding the comforter, had basically exposed her to the waist. Of course Chloe may have been giggling, but the redhead was obviously still quite hot and bothered after Beca's little bit of unexpected boldness earlier judging by the fact that she seemed to be drinking in the sight of a topless Beca like parched earth taking in rain. Beca, unsure where she drew the courage from, managed to not only not immediately rush to cover herself, but also boldly pushed the blanket down even further which drew a sharp inhale from Chloe whose radiant eyes snapped back up, after a quick journey downwards, to meet Beca's steely blue gaze.

Before Beca could comment on her newfound boldness, Chloe's expression changed suddenly as something Amy said seemed to finally make it through the haze that Beca had enflamed within her. Quirking her head to the side with a curious look, she pursed her lips and thought for only a moment before speaking, "She's right, you know?"

"Huh?" Beca asked, thoroughly confused by the sudden change of topic. "Who's right? Amy? I know she's right… I mean, I have been the one who's-"

"No, no. Not about that, silly." Chloe said, playfully slapping Beca on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "I meant about the date thing. I've never… I mean, we never really did a first date. We just kind of, well, happened."

"Oh." Beca said, feeling like she was struck dumb by the sudden turn of conversation. She felt a building urge inside her to pull the blanket up and cover herself, though Chloe was now also bare to the waist, having dropped the comforter to where it pooled around her hips. "Ummm, is that, well, is that a big deal? I mean, we've kind of, like, been doing 'date-like' crap since last year… All the stupid movie nights and stuff…"

"Of course it's important, Becs!" Chloe said, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose before hopping up out of bed, once more completely unconcerned about her state of undress. Beca just shook her head and rolled her eyes as Chloe started dancing around the room to music that Beca couldn't hear, taking some clothes out of the closet and tossing them at her, obviously trying to save the brunette from picking an outfit. After picking her own outfit Chloe turned again, a gigantic smile on her face as she said, "Friday! We can go out Friday night for our first date!"

Beca rolled her eyes again before sitting up in bed and slowly starting to pull on the clothes Chloe had grabbed for her. However, deep down inside, she was dancing just like the redhead because she knew she was getting closer, was almost there.

* * *

_**Friday after Semis.**_

Beca frowned at the reflection that was currently glaring at her out of the mirror in her room. Well, really the glare was for the brunette girl behind her, and the frown was for the changes that had taken place between the last time she'd looked in the mirror, this morning, and now. Fiddling nervously with the hem of the shirt she now had on, Beca growled something inaudible under her breath.

"I'm sorry Beca, I didn't catch that?" Stacie said over her shoulder at her, entirely too chipper as the brunette frowned down at the selection of jackets that was currently laid out on Beca's bed. "It almost sounded like you were, once again, protesting this extremely long-overdue makeover…"

"Maybe because I was…" Beca said again, loud enough this time that she was sure Stacie would hear it as she once again messed with the hem of the white pocket tee fruitlessly trying to get the shirt farther down over her hips. Giving the task up as pointless, Beca ran her slightly sweaty palms over the skirt she was wearing. Stacie had bemoaned the fact that Beca seemed to only have jeans, jeans and even skinnier jeans in her closet when she had barged into the apartment earlier in the week. So that had necessitated a trip to the mall where Stacie had insisted she buy a completely new outfit for tonight's date.

"Beca Mitchell, you are going to be quiet and accept what I'm doing because it's for Chloe, and damnit that girl deserves to see you look phenomenal for your first date!" Stacie said, turning around with a tight, black leather jacket in her hands. "Now put that on and let me see."

Beca grumbled under her breath, making sure Stacie couldn't hear this time, as she donned the jacket and stood with her hands tucked into the pockets before Stacie. This was all Chloe's fault. That damned redhead of hers had blabbed to Aubrey about their date when everyone was out at breakfast the morning following Semis. Aubrey, to everyone's astonishment, had squealed like a school girl. Of course, Beca had overheard later by eavesdropping a bit on Chloe and Aubrey when they'd gotten home that afternoon, that this was probably Chloe's first "first date" since the two girls' freshmen year at Barden, so maybe there was cause. But still!

Needless to say, the Bellas had all rallied behind the cause and before Beca knew what was happening she had been volunteered for a makeover from Stacie before the big event. So late on Wednesday afternoon the brunette had just shown up at her dorm room door with a purse and beaming smile on her face as she announced that she was there to inspect Beca's wardrobe. Beca had tried to protest, naturally, but Stacie just barged her way in which resulted in Beca having to sit through a very long and boring diatribe given by Stacie on the deficiencies of her wardrobe selection and lots of bemoaning about how she was supposed to turn a "frog into a princess", Stacie's words, with it. The taller brunette had completely overridden Beca's protests of being called a frog, squashed them you might say, and ended up announcing that "a trip to the mall was definitely in order." So that's how Beca found herself being dragged from shop to shop as Stacie pulled item after item off the rack and made Beca try them on. Finally, to Beca's mind, four hours after they got there, and ten minutes before the mall closed, Stacie had settled on the perfect look.

With dire instructions to not just throw it on the floor like half her clothes had been when Stacie had shown up, the taller brunette left with a wave after telling Beca she'd be by Friday afternoon to help with her makeup and everything. Again the taller brunette ignored all of Beca's protests that her makeup was fine, and just waved and blew a kiss before flouncing off down the hallway. So Friday afternoon had arrived, and true to her word, Stacie had shown up at Beca's door three hours before the dinner date was set to start and, after handing the shorter girl a towel with instructions to "scrub to within an inch of her life", had gone about unpacking a vast selection of makeup and paraphernalia from a large case she'd brought with her. After a long and thorough shower Beca had returned to her room to see all her DJing equipment shoved into a corner of her desk and brushes, bottles and compacts of various size and shape scattered over her desk. Before she could even start to tell Stacie just how rude it was to touch someone's gear, the taller girl handed her a bra and matching pair of panties and snapped her fingers at the towel Beca was still wearing.

Naturally Stacie thought it was adorable the way Beca modestly turned around to get dressed, but it didn't interrupt the taller girl's muttering as she went on about shades and coloring, her back also to Beca as she looked over the makeups and nail polishes she'd brought with her. The next hour and a half had almost been torture for Beca as Stacie did her nails, got her dressed and started applying makeup. Thankfully she must have known how Beca felt about it, because instead of talking about personal stuff, or the upcoming date, they had tried to keep on the subject of Finals and what they could do better so they wouldn't lose to the Trebles in New York.

Eventually however, Stacie finished her ministrations and Beca was finally able to get a look at the finished product, having been denied even a mirror as Stacie was getting her dressed and made up. Standing before her full length mirror Beca realized her mouth was hanging open at the sight before her. With her hair done up in a neat little ponytail, and bangs framing her face there was no way for anyone to miss the elegant yet edgy look that Stacie had been searching for, and nailed, when picking out the outfit for Beca. Wearing the white pocket tee which Stacie had tucked in at the front, but allowed to hang down in the back, Beca was surprised at how, when combined with the black leather bomber jacket that ended at her waist, she seemed taller than she normally was with the simple textured, double-layered jersey skirt that left her legs bare. Of course, it could be the heeled pumps that Stacie had also had her buy adding nearly four inches to her short frame, but her legs seemed to go on forever.

Turning around she saw the look on Stacie's face and knew that her fellow co-captain was feeling quite proud of herself. Beca knew she was smiling as well, but before she could say anything Stacie's phone went off and the brunette jumped, startled from her admiration of Beca.

"Shit. That's my alarm. We've got to leave now if we're going to make it in time. Come on, I'll drive you into town. I think the plan is to catch a cab back to Barden afterwards." Stacie said, grabbing her purse and shooing Beca, after the shorter girl had gotten her own purse, out the door. Locking it with Beca's key, Stacie pocketed it and added, "I'll get my stuff after I drop you off and I'll give your key tomorrow at practice since I don't think you'll be sleeping here tonight."

Beca didn't try and disabuse the taller girl of the way things would probably go tonight and so that was how Beca found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Stacie's BMW 328i convertible as she was driven to the Park 75 restaurant where Chloe was, hopefully, waiting for her. Somehow the redhead had managed to get them reservations at one of the finer restaurants in Atlanta for the night, and Beca was surprised at how nervous she was feeling as Stacie drove them into northern Atlanta. Most of the drive was fairly silent, though occasionally Stacie would break into singing along with the radio as she drove. Beca might have joined her despite the fact that the other girl had slightly harder tastes in music than she did, but she could feel the butterflies starting to swarm in her abdomen as they neared the city. When they finally pulled up outside the Four Seasons where the restaurant was located Stacie stopped in the valet area and said, "Alright, you look amazing and Chloe will love it. Enjoy yourselves, and remember, don't give it up on the first date…"

"Seriously? That's the advice you're giving me…? You?" Beca started to ask, but before she even finished speaking Stacie was laughing and gesturing for her to get out of the car.

"Yeah, that's the advice I'm giving you. We both know that Chloe's a much, much classier gal than I am. Hell, if I was after you I'd have torn your clothes off back in your dorm room and to hell with dinner. But, Chloe's a keeper, so do it right Mitchell. Now get out of here, you're almost late for your date."

Rolling her eyes Beca climbed out and chuckled as Stacie sped off back towards Barden. Heading through the door of the hotel Beca walked into the restaurant and it's very packed foyer. Obviously the restaurant was super popular if the line of people waiting for tables was any indication. Approaching the hostess Beca cleared her throat before saying, "Yeah, hi. Um, I'm here to meet someone… Umm, Beale is the last name, I think reservation is for."

"Beale…" The hostess said, checking down her list for a moment before finding it. "Ah, yes. There it is. Your other party hasn't arrived yet, should I take you to the table or do you want to wait here?"

"Um… I'll wait at the table." Beca said, not really feeling like waiting in a foyer full of people and greeting Chloe there, especially with the way most of the guys in the room were staring at her. The hostess just nodded before grabbing a couple of menus and handing them to a man who was waiting beside her podium. "Alfonso here will take you to your table. Enjoy your dinner, and thank you for coming to Park 75."

Beca followed the tall man in what appeared to be the waiter's attire for the restaurant as he led her through the dining room to a secluded table in the back. Nervously opening the menu Beca started looking through it, though it seemed to be only a few moments before something drew her attention where a vision froze the breath in her chest. Beca wasn't sure how she managed it, but she somehow found herself on her feet as the redhead approached their table behind an unfamiliar waiter. Beca barely noticed the waiter leaving as she took in the sight of Chloe.

The redhead was an angelic vision made flesh as she stood before Beca with a bright smile on her face. Where Beca had been decked out in a, to her mind at least, complex outfit, Chloe was a vision of simplicity in a light green, strapless, chiffon dress and simple strappy silver pumps. As Chloe gave a little twirl, the light dress she was wearing flared out, a halo of spearmint silk whirling around her legs as her red hair made one around her head. Beca finds that words have failed her as Chloe steps up to her and rests a hand lightly on the brunette's elbow before leaning in for a quick kiss. After pulling back, Beca can't help but notice the mischievous smirk on her girlfriend's face before Chloe speaks up softly, "Mmm, I think I like that I've struck Beca Mitchell speechless. Come on, let's sit down before we draw everyone's eyes."

"Sorry. You're just… I mean. Wow… That's…" Beca sputtered as she walked around and pulled out Chloe's chair, which caused the redhead to smile brilliantly up over her bare shoulder at her. Finally returning to her own seat Beca managed to find a string of words that made sense in her head. "That outfit is gorgeous, Chloe. You're beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing too, Becs. I'm glad we're finally doing this. I'm super excited…" Chloe said before taking a quick glance around and saying, "And besides, with the outfit Stacie has you decked out in, I bet we can get a bottle of wine without getting carded. Wanna try?"

Beca couldn't help laughing as the devilish side of Chloe bubbled to the surface and ruefully shook her head at the redhead. Of course, when the waiter came over to take their drink order, Chloe flashed her widest grin at him and asked for a bottle of chardonnay. As the man smiled back and nodded, Beca suppressed another rueful shake of her head long enough for the waiter to walk off before rolling her eyes at Chloe who just shrugged and grinned.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Beca hissed once he had left with another roll of her eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm adorable too, so I get away with it." The redhead shot back with an innocent grin. Of course, it was all too true, but Beca wasn't going to confirm that for Chloe. They settled into a comfortable silence as they both looked over the menu before deciding to get both the crab cakes and the stuffed mushrooms for starters. When the waiter came back with their bottle of wine he poured a small sample for Chloe who took a sip, looking extremely sophisticated as she swirled it around before swallowing and nodding her approval, whereupon he poured more for the pair of them. Chloe ordered both appetizers for the table before proceeding to order the Alaskan halibut for herself. After Beca ordered her own entrée, the dry-aged Angus beef rib-Eye, the waiter left them alone again and Chloe picked up her glass of wine.

"To a fantastic, albeit late, first date, and the amazing girl I have to share it with." The redhead toasted, and Beca just beamed as they clinked glasses and she took a sip of the chilled white wine. Conversation flowed back and forth between the two as they waited, covering topics from their current assignments for their classes, to the still unplanned set arrangement for Finals, to whether or not Beca felt that the Trebles would be lording it over the Bellas that they had won Semis. As always Beca was surprised at how easy it was to talk with Chloe, the redhead's vivacious personality totally breaking through the shell Beca normally lived in and finding a kindred spirit in the younger brunette girl that Beca had thought gone years ago. The one topic that they did manage to avoid, at least until their entrees had been cleared away, was the one of the upcoming meeting between Beca and her parents.

Beca, leaning back in her chair heavily after the pair had declined dessert, sipped her wine and, with her usual casual, off-handed tone said, "Well, that was just about the best 'last meal of the condemned' I could have thought to choose."

"Beca…" Chloe said, sitting forward from where she too had been leaning against the back of her chair to face the brunette across the table. "Come on, Becs, it won't be as bad as you think I'm sure."

"I don't know, Chloe. Maybe you're right, but I highly doubt it." Beca said, finishing the last of her wine and sighing.

"Come on, think positive. Believe things will go well, and they will!" Chloe said, beaming at Beca as she too finished her wine. The waiter subtly approached and, not knowing who was picking up the bill, diplomatically left it in the middle of the table before taking off again. Chloe reached for it, but Beca got there first and snatched it from underneath the redhead's fingers.

"Nope, first date is my treat, you can have the next one." Beca said, pulling the credit card her father had given her when she'd first arrived in Atlanta from her purse before leaving it on the edge of the table.

"Hmmm, I don't know, what makes you think you're getting a second date, Mitchell…?" Chloe asked, skepticism written all over her face as she eyed Beca critically.

"Have you seen how I'm dressed? I think even a celibate monk would want a second date with this…" Beca answered, her tone laced with the usual swagger and massive ego.

"Ha. I've seen your wardrobe, Beca, remember? I'll throw away this dress if there's another outfit like that in there. Not that you aren't amazingly hot in what you normally wear, but that is above and beyond." Chloe said, adding a wink at the end.

"Well, damn, I better have Stacie go buy another outfit like that, because you look just … damn… in that outfit." Beca said, pretending to fan away flames as she spoke. When the waiter returned both girls were laughing and Beca, after giving him a generous tip, stood and held out her arm for Chloe to take before they walked out of the restaurant. So enthralled with Chloe's touch on her arm and the spectacle the redhead made beside her Beca barely noticed some of the glances other patrons shot at the two girls as they left, and it was probably for the best.

Once outside the hotel Chloe took the lead, turning to the east and starting to walk. The evening had been planned out by the redhead, and Beca was happy to just be walking alongside her, though that happiness was quickly fading as she remembered why she hated wearing heels. While they were delightful to look at, and made your legs look amazing as well, they were definitely not made for walking, and Beca had very, very little practice at it. In fact, if it weren't for the Bellas wearing them during the first part of their year last year, Beca wouldn't even be able to really walk in them as she was now. However, they were definitely starting to hurt, and apparently Chloe noticed because, not even a hundred feet down from the hotel entrance she paused and laughed before saying, "High heels suck, don't they?"

"Thank god, I was tired of trying to hide it." Beca said as she saw Chloe wince, though the redhead tried to hide it too. "Why do we put ourselves through this shit, huh? Give me a good pair of Chucks any day."

"Yeah, well, your 'good ol pair of Chucks' wouldn't really go with that outfit, would they?" Chloe asked, giggling as Beca pretended to think about it for a minute before shaking her head. "Hey, I've got an idea."

Beca was confused for a moment as Chloe tugged her off down the street in the opposite direction they'd just been heading, back towards the hotel. A moment later she realized what was up, however and rolled her eyes as Chloe walked up to what appeared to be a horse-drawn carriage that was waiting outside the hotel. When Chloe strode right up to the older man driving it with a smile on her face and asked if he was waiting for someone, or available for hiring, Beca couldn't help but shake her head.

"No, I'm definitely available, hop on up ladies." He said, even going so far as to offer them both a hand up into the carriage. As they settled into the back, both facing forward, and Chloe slipped an arm around her back, Beca finally laughed aloud.

"What?" Chloe asked as the man clicked to the horses and got them moving, carefully maneuvering his way into traffic headed east.

"This." Beca said, gesturing to them in the carriage. "It's a bit cliché, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean it's not romantic and sweet, right?" Chloe said, kissing Beca on the cheek again before saying to the driver, "So, uh, I was thinking maybe we could go to Piedmont Park and ride around there?"

"Sure, that sounds like a nice plan for a date, I'm guessing?" The old man said, and when Chloe nodded proudly he grinned back at them before saying, "How sweet. You two make a very cute couple. I'm Alfred, and I think there's a concert of some sort going on down at the lake today too."

He continued to talk as the horses plodded along the few blocks between the restaurant and the park. Alfred idly asked them questions, which Chloe fielded cheerfully even as she held Beca's hand tightly, stroking her thumb over the back of it, and spoke about some the various parts of the city almost out of habit. It seemed that he was used to taking tourists at the Four Seasons out for trips around Midtown, and so playing tour guide was almost an instinct for him now. Beca didn't really mind, having not spent a lot of time in downtown Atlanta before, and the night was pleasantly warm for early April, so the breeze as the carriage rolled along was quite enjoyable.

When they finally arrived in the park there was a distinctive sound of music drifting on the air, albeit it distantly, and both Beca and Chloe started to bob their heads gently. Despite the clichéd nature of what they were doing, Beca had to admit that deep down inside she was loving every second of it just as much as Chloe seemed to be. Sitting in a carriage on a beautiful spring evening, riding through the lush green of the park with soft music floating on the air was probably one of the most romantic settings that she could have pictured, but the way Chloe's face was alight with sheer joy made every second worth it. In fact, as they were heading south and the music was getting louder as they neared the dock where what appeared to be an acoustic band had setup and was playing for the audience gathered in the benches and spread out over the grass, she caught Chloe stealing a glance at her. Before she could smooth her features, the redhead whispered, "Aha! You're busted, Beca Mitchell. You're loving this, and don't deny it. You're just as much of a softie as I am…"

"I'm loving this for the company." Beca said, trying to play off just how much she really was enjoying herself, but Chloe snorted a laugh out and so the brunette stopped trying to pretend. As they passed the dock and continued along the many paths through the park, both girls relaxed into each other's embrace, sharing the occasional kiss as the stars twinkled down on them from above and music floated on the warm spring air. All in all, if anyone asked Beca, it was the best night of her life.

It was even enough to make her forget, for a time, about the following day and the talk she was dreading to her very core.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Woot! Look at that, didn't take me 10 days like last time. Anyway, here's 18 and I hope you guys enjoy it. There are some rather harsh words being flung at Beca regarding her preferences here, so hopefully I don't offend anyone, but I felt it needed to be addressed. Thanks for everyone who has read and left reviews so far, I love you all and you keep me writing. I encourage you to take the time and leave remarks as you see fit, because it only makes me want to write more, and faster! No more words from me, time for... Well, more words from me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Beca wiped her hands on her jeans for what felt like the forty-seventh time that morning as she stood on the front step of her dad's house. She had been standing outside trying to work up the courage to ring the bell for the last ten minutes, and wasn't sure if she was any closer to ringing it than she had been when Chloe had dropped her off. It had been a struggle to not kiss her as they parted ways, but Beca had promised to text her as soon as this "ordeal" was over. Being that it was Saturday she'd probably also head over to Chloe's apartment and hang out with her and Aubrey today, but that was up in the air still depending on Aubrey's homework load. Right now, though, she was trying to clear the events of last night from her head and just focus on the present. But, despite all of her objections to romanticism and fancy dates that sweep you off your feet, she had been swept off her feet last night and was still reeling from it.

* * *

Together in the back of the carriage Beca hadn't even realized how long they'd been sitting, just riding around the park in the warm Georgia evening. The older man, Alfred he had said his name was, had quieted down shortly after they had entered the park, simply driving around the many paths that crisscrossed back and forth through the wooded hills. The sounds of the concert had carried well in the still air, and no matter where the carriage had gone, the sounds had accompanied them on their ride, making it even more romantic. And Chloe's comment about how much she was enjoying herself was spot on. And it wasn't just because of the redhead pressing against her side.

Beca Mitchell had never before considered herself the romantic type, but the whole night so far had been simply amazing, and she was almost feeling sad as they once again approached the exit of the park. As Alfred pulled the carriage out of the park and the sounds of traffic and a bustling, albeit sleepy, city took over, Beca turned her head and placed a soft kiss on the side of Chloe's neck as she whispered, "This has been amazing, and I'm sad it has to end. And, if you tell anyone I said that, you'll pay…"

"Your secret is safe with me, big softie…" Chloe said, and Beca could feel the smile she was wearing without even looking at her face.

"Well, ladies, this has been a very pleasant night, is there anywhere else you want me to take you?" Alfred asked from the front as the carriage began to return towards the Four Seasons.

Beca was about to tell him that anywhere would be fine as they were just going to be taking a cab back to their school from where he dropped them off, but Chloe shifted and drew out a keycard from her purse. With a wink to Beca she said, "Back to the Four Seasons is fine, I think it's time for us to turn in for the night anyway."

Alfred just chuckled as he clicked to the horses to get them moving again, but Beca turned slightly to look Chloe in the face.

"You got a room for us, Ms. Beale? That's a bit presumptuous, isn't it?" Beca asked in a mock accusatory tone.

"Well, what can I say, I was hoping to get lucky tonight…" Chloe answered in a slow drawl, though the brilliant grin on her face when she finished ruined her serious delivery.

"Hmmm, for the cheeky answer, I'll spend the night. For assuming I'm that easy, you can sleep on the floor!" Beca said, swatting Chloe on the shoulder though she was laughing as she leaned back into the bench and slipped an arm around Chloe's waist. They sat in comfortable silence for the couple blocks and just enjoyed the end of their little ride around Piedmont Park. When Alfred finally pulled up outside the Four Seasons, Chloe reached into her purse and handed him some money as Beca climbed down and then helped the redhead out of the carriage.

"You know, I had been wondering why of all places in the city, you chose this one for dinner. I guess it makes sense now…" Beca was saying as they strolled into the hotel and breezed past the front desk. "It also explains why you were late showing up for dinner. Checking in, I'm guessing?"

"Yup. I had to get the key and everything, wanted to surprise you. Give us a chance to get away from Bree and your dorm and stuff. Besides, as you said earlier at dinner, 'last meal for the condemned', right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me…" Beca grumped as they strolled into the elevator and Chloe hit the button for the 17th floor.

"Sorry… Anyway, I felt like it'd be a fun thing for us to do, spend a night away from Barden, just the two of us." Chloe said, pulling Beca in close for a kiss in the elevator after she finished speaking.

"You're right, it's a great idea. But I was warned not to 'give it up on the first date', so don't expect anything, ma'am…" Beca teased when she finally broke away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Chloe's as she caught her breath. With her arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist she gave a gentle squeeze and rolled her eyes as well, which caused Chloe to giggle.

"Seriously? Stacie told you that? Our Stacie? Tall, brunette, great rack, can hardly keep her hands off herself? Our Stacie?" Chloe manages to get out between laughing spurts. When she hears the elevator ding, both girls turn, expecting to see them on the 17th floor, but a quick glance at the panel above the door that reads 12 disabuses them. The doors start to slide open even before the pair can separate, not that they had any plans of doing so, but when a middle-aged couple starts to walk in Beca wonders if it might be a good idea. Especially when the couple notices that the elevator is not empty. A look of disgust slides onto the lady's face, even as the man's face seems to grow righteously angry. Of course, his eyes tell a different story as they take in both Beca and Chloe with approval.

"Do you know that this is a sin, ladies? What you're doing… Jesus Christ does not approve of this." The lady says, shaking a finger at first Beca, then Chloe as they let go of each other and step apart. Before Chloe can even think to restrain Beca the brunette speaks up.

"Well, you husband sure seems to, judging by his leer when the doors opened up. Why don't you take your bible and –"

Before she can finish, Chloe's hand is covering her mouth, but the redhead isn't going to let it slide either. "You know what, whether you think it's a sin or not is not my problem. I suggest you take a different elevator, because I can't stand hypocrites."

Of course, before Chloe's even finished speaking the wife is turning to look at her husband, whose face has turned from righteous anger to embarrassed anger, apparently a look the wife recognizes all too well as she's yelling at him even as the doors are sliding closed. Feeling Beca's tongue on her hand reminds Chloe that she's still covering her girlfriend's mouth and so with a sheepish look she removes said appendage.

"That was totally unnecessary." Beca protests as the numbers start ticking upwards again. "I was just going to tell them to take their bibles and look at them again, because doesn't it say something about not coveting thy neighbor's wife. And, well, I may not be your wife, but…"

Chloe can't help but smile as she leans in and captures the shorter girl's lips in a quick kiss before answering, "Well, I didn't know that, and I didn't want you to start a ruckus that would get us thrown out before I can at least show you the big, comfy bed that you're going to be sleeping next to me in, if you choose to follow Stacie's advice."

"Hmmmph!" Beca snorts as the elevator finally dings to announce their arrival at floor seventeen before taking hold of Chloe's hand and walking out into the hall. "I'm more interested in the nice big shower, because I just want to wash that … ugh … off myself."

Chloe just nods before taking the lead and heading down the hallway towards the room which opens after a quick swipe of the keycard. It isn't much to see, a large-ish bedroom with a nice view of night-shrouded Atlanta, one queen sized bed and a small table with two chairs. Also filling up space in the room was a comfy looking arm chair, a dresser with a nicer tv than Beca had in her dorm room sitting atop it. What surprised her, though, was the two small suitcases at the foot of the bed, one a bright shade of pink that was no doubt Chloe's, the other a somber green that Beca didn't recognize. A questioning glance at the bag then at Chloe produced an answer. "It's one of Bree's, though she wasn't thrilled with letting me borrow it for you, but I figured you'd want something to change into in the morning…"

"Ah, that explains it, and I knew there was a reason I started dating you. Always thinking…" Beca said with a grin before kissing Chloe and turning towards the bathroom. "Alright, I'm gonna jump in the shower, and if you hear singing, no barging in, ok?"

"But it would save water…"Chloe said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Not my bill to pay. I'll save you some hot water, though…" Beca said, adding the last in with a wink before she shut the door.

The shower had been every bit as relaxing as Beca had hoped, and despite any singing that may or may not have occurred, there was no redhead jumping into it. Beca still wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed by that, as she hadn't been sure if she'd wanted her to join her or not when she'd said it before her shower. But apparently Chloe had taken her at her word and avoided the temptation, though when Beca had come out of the shower afterwards she had been practically jumping up and down and had nearly torn her towel off as she showered Beca with kisses. Before Chloe had completely undressed her, Beca slapped the redhead on the ass and shooed her towards the bathroom with a whispered, "And now I'm down to only 185 kisses left before I've paid off my debt."

Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed, as she always did when Beca mentioned the "debt" of kisses that were owed to her. Of course, the redhead loved collecting every single one and would no doubt strive to find a way to indebt Beca even further, but she loved the running gag of it all the same. When Chloe's own shower singing had come to an end and the redhead finally emerged from the bathroom, Beca was curled up in the bed with the blanket pulled up and held in place by a book. Chloe was a bit confused, Beca didn't usually read voluntarily, but nonetheless strode towards the bed with a happy grin on her face clad only in a small tank-top and her favorite pair of pink panties. As she pulled back the blanket to climb in with her girlfriend, however, she discovered the reason why Beca was so covered. Except for a small pair of black panties, the short sophomore was bare as the day she was born.

"You should probably breathe, baby…" Beca said after a few minutes of shifting nervously under Chloe's fixed stare, the redhead having not moved since pulling back the blanket.

"I… But… Why are…? I packed stuff for you to sleep in…" She finally managed to say, having finally found a way to jumpstart her brain into working function again. She had seen Beca naked a few times, but more often than not it was accidental. This was very much on purpose.

"I know… I just, well, after tonight… Not, you know, sex. But, well, I liked waking up with you, this way… After last weekend, you know?" Beca managed to say, though her face was a furious red by the time she'd gotten the words out and she really felt like she could cover herself up a little because Chloe was still as clothed as she had been emerging from the bathroom.

As though realizing the way that Beca's mind was working, Chloe leaned down and slapped playfully at one of Beca's arms that had twitched towards covering herself as she said, "Don't you even think about it, Becs. You're absolutely gorgeous and you should never feel the need to hide that around me, k? Here, will this make you feel better?"

Grabbing the hem of her tank-top Chloe quickly doffed the item and chucked it to the side, now as undressed as Beca, which did seem to help the shorter girl out as she was now distracted by the very appealing sight of a nearly naked Chloe Beale. Climbing into bed, Chloe took the book Beca had been holding, upside down she now noticed, and tossed it to the floor. Seeing Beca biting her lip, Chloe wondered if the brunette was wondering what would happen now. Chloe made the decision easy, though the internal struggle not to just roll over and press Beca hard into the mattress and tear her panties off was a close-fought struggle she managed to keep off her face, by rolling towards her side of the bed and turning off the light mounted on the wall there. With only Beca's light, backlighting the sexy, nearly naked brunette, Chloe couldn't help the gasp as she took in the sight.

"God Beca… You're so sexy…" Chloe breathed softly, and even in the dim light the redhead could tell that Beca had started blushing again.

"No, I'm not… You're the one who's … sexy. You drive me crazy, Chlo. Like I honestly think sometimes that I'm going crazy because of you." Beca's words were whispered so quietly that if Chloe hadn't seen her lips moving she might not have known that they had been spoken by the brunette.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me, it's very, very mutual. And you are sexy, you have been the object of my fantasies since the Activities Fair, and there's a very good reason for that…" Chloe answered, cupping Beca's cheek with her hand as she leaned in close to kiss her long and passionately on the lips, though careful to keep the contact focused solely on those two points. After a minute that could have been an eternity, Chloe pulled away and an electric thrill ran through her as Beca craned her neck, trying to keep their lips together and whimpered when Chloe refused. "Patience, Becs. Let me get the light."

Chloe lifted herself up on her elbow and started to reach across Beca to turn off the light. As soon as her fingers found the switch and flicked it, she felt Beca's arms snake around her torso and pull her in for another kiss, their bodies melding into each other as their lips found each other in the darkness. Chloe's skin felt on fire as Beca's hands ran over the bare skin of her back and one tangled into her hair. She couldn't help moaning in Beca's mouth as her own hands danced along the younger girl's ribs. Panting and more than a little out of breath, Beca finally released Chloe's lips, though she continued to hold the redhead against in a looser hold than before as she rolled them both onto their sides.

"You make me feel like I'm on fire, Chloe… I want to…" Beca's voice silenced as Chloe laid a finger over her mouth, hushing the younger girl.

"Not tonight… You said so. But soon, Becs, soon. Come on, let's sleep, we have to get an early start tomorrow." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca and placing a softer, calming kiss on the brunette's forehead before trying to calm herself down and put out the fires that Beca had started.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how she had fallen asleep that night, with Chloe so close to her, so naked, and yet so far away. After a few minutes laying in the dark listening to each other breath, Beca heard Chloe mutter what she'd thought were the words "Fuck it" just before the redhead rolled to face her. Beca had tensed as soon as she felt Chloe moving, but the redhead had only been getting comfortable in preparation for sleep apparently as she flung an arm over Beca's stomach and laid her head onto her shoulder. Beca had slipped her arm around Chloe's back and chuckled slightly as she closed her eyes, letting the pleasant tingle running through her lull her to sleep and dreams. Dreams filled with red hair, brilliant azure eyes, and touches that were neither hesitant nor unwelcome.

Thankfully she hadn't disturbed Chloe with any motions or noises as she slept because Beca had woken up as the sun was starting to brighten the room despite the curtains having been shut the previous night to find Chloe stretched out on her back with the brunette draped over her. Instead of letting herself fall into the trap that she'd experienced the previous time they'd been in this position, Beca simply snuggled further into Chloe's side and breathed out contentedly as she tried to will herself back to sleep. It must have happened, because a slight shaking woke her after an indeterminable amount of time, and Beca opened her eyes to find Chloe's piercing baby-blues staring back at her and a sleepy smile decorating the redhead's face.

"Hey…" Chloe said, having apparently just woken up judging by the rough, sleepy tone of her usually silky voice. "The alarm's going to go off any minute…"

"Mmmm, just a few more minutes, baby?" Beca tried to protest, her words partially muffled against the soft, supple skin of Chloe's breast. Beca, having unwittingly shifted her position while sleeping, was unaware of her using Chloe's breasts as pillows, nor was she aware of the effect that Beca's speaking so close to her nipple seemed to have on the redhead as Chloe repressed a shudder.

"I wish we could, Becs. But we really should start getting dressed if we're going to make it back to Barden in time…" Chloe didn't say what they needed to be "in time" for, but Beca didn't need the reminder as her eyes popped open and she groaned.

After a few minutes of fighting against the desire to stay wrapped up in Chloe's arms, the alarm did in fact go off, which prompted both girls to get up and start getting ready. An even more difficult internal struggle raged through Beca as she fought off the desire to join Chloe in the shower, especially after the redhead had invited her, winked and then strode into the bathroom and left the door open… And tossed her panties back out into the main room with another wink. But Beca managed to remain away from temptation, because Chloe was right in that they had to hurry to make it to Barden and she had a feeling that being in the shower with Chloe now might take a bit longer than just singing Titanium had taken.

Once both girls were showered and dressed Chloe surprised Beca again by, instead of heading towards the lobby exit to hail a cab and leave after settling the bill for their room, turning towards the elevators again. Taking them down into the parking garage Chloe led the way towards her car, a bright, red Mustang convertible and tossed both bags into the trunk. The drive home was pleasant enough, Chloe let Beca have control of the radio, and both girls were singing along when they finally pulled up to the curb fronting the house of Dr. Mitchell. Beca felt Chloe's eyes on her as she dawdled in her seat and after a minute the redhead spoke up, "You're sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm great at moral support, just ask Bree!"

"No. No, I think I have to do this alone. But be sure you're home whenever I get done, I'll text you. I'm either going to need someone to celebrate with or hold me when I cry… Probably the latter." Beca replied, the redhead's words finally prompting her into motion as she opened the door and climbed out. Walking around to the driver side she climbed up the single step onto the curb and leaned over Chloe's door. "God I could really use a kiss right now…"

"Don't talk like that, Becs! I'm sure it'll go great. And believe me, I want to kiss you right now. But it'll have to wait, I guess. Shoot me a text, I should be home." Chloe said, grinning widely before subtly blowing a kiss to Beca who leaned back and pretended to catch it. With a wave Chloe drove off, though Beca could see her watching through the rearview mirror until the ginger turned the corner. Shaking her head at the silliness displayed by Chloe at times, Beca turned and walked up to the house, but found that she wasn't quite ready to ring the bell.

Minutes passed as Beca ran through every possible scenario that could play out once she finally lifted her finger to push that little button, or tried to run through them all. She knew she was just feeling nerves, a serious, extreme case of nerves, but her mind kept trying to work out all the possible endings. As she went to wipe her hands on her pants again, she heard the lock being thrown on the door and saw the handle turning. Quickly trying to make it look like she hadn't been standing there for ten minutes, she half raised a hand to knock though the door would no doubt open before she could. And so that was how her dad saw her, hand upraised as though to knock with a sheepish expression on her face. Of course, he grinned at the sight and said, "Good morning, Beca! Great to see you're on time for once. Come on in, Sheila and I were just making coffee and toast, want some?"

"Uh, yeah, sure dad. Thanks." Beca replied, stepping aside as he took a step outside and grabbed the paper, the reason he no doubt opened the door at the moment, before following him into the kitchen.

Sheila was already inside, wearing a robe like her dad was, and sipping a cup of coffee as well. Her face broke into a smile as she saw Beca trailing after her husband and greeted her cheerfully. "Well, look who's up before noon. Here, let's get you some coffee because I'm sure you need it. I decided to cook some eggs for breakfast Chris, but we should have enough if Beca wants some too…"

Feeling her stomach rumbling, Beca nodded that she'd like some, and took the cup of coffee her father had gotten for her. As he handed it over, he passed her a couple pieces of toast on a plate and slid the jam over. "So, Becs, any hint about what was so urgent that you wanted to talk to us about?"

Her mouth full of toast and coffee, Beca just shook her head for a moment before swallowing her food. "Is, uh, is mom here or did she have to …?"

Christopher Mitchell answered before his daughter finished the question, "No, unfortunately she's on deployment currently. I think her ship is out in the Indian Ocean, but she said she'd be able to take a break and video chat with us starting in about fifteen minutes."

Beca frowned, but nodded as she dropped her eyes back to her toast. She hadn't expected that her mom would make it out, being a Commander in the Navy usually kept her busy, but there was always a chance that her ship would have been docked at the Mayport Naval station in Jacksonville which would have allowed her to make the trip to Atlanta. But, with all the troubles going on in the rest of the world, Beca had known it would be a long shot. Accepting the second plate with the eggs Beca was surprised to realize that she had finished off the toast as there were another two pieces sitting alongside the scrambled eggs on her plate. Chuckling at how her body reacted a lot of the time without her conscious thought, Chloe's face and how the redhead made her react instantly popping into her head, Beca reached for the salt and pepper to cover the blush she was sure was creeping onto her cheeks.

Her dad and step-mom didn't comment, if they even noticed, about her blush as the pair asked polite questions about her studies, and how preparations were going for Finals. Explaining the Bellas were working hard to come back from their second place finish in Nashville, Beca talked about some of the classes she was taking while they all ate quickly so as to be finished before her mom called.

Sure enough not more than twelve minutes later all three were seated in the formal living room of Dr. Mitchell's house with a laptop on the coffee table, waiting for the call to come through. Which it did precisely three minutes later, right as the clock on the mantle struck the fifteen minute mark. Chris leaned forward and hit the accept button, which turned from a still image of Angela Mitchell's face into a live video feed of the same, which broke out into a grin as her blue eyes fell on her daughter.

"Hey baby, how are you doing? Is that rotten ex-husband of mine treating you well in Georgia?" Beca's mom's smiling face asked, sarcasm lacing her words as both Beca and her dad rolled their eyes.

"He abuses me on a regular basis, mom. Please come save me!" Beca pleaded to the screen as she cast fake-alarmed looks towards her dad.

"Of course, I'll go tell Admiral Williams to turn the ship around, we'll be home there in two weeks!" She said, pretending to stand up before Chris broke in.

"Now, now, Angie, that's enough joking around. There are other people behind you, I can see them, and I don't want anyone to believe anything they're hearing." Chris said, sternness in his tone.

"He still hasn't lightened up, has he?" Angela asked as she looked from Beca to Chris then back again.

"Nope, not even in the slightest. Well, ok, maybe a little bit since I decided to stay at Barden to finish my degree…" Beca said with a small smile for her dad. Their relationship had improved quite a lot since the previous year, and Beca thought that a lot of it had to do with how much performing with the Bellas had changed her, and helped to open his eyes regarding her passion for music. Realizing that everyone was looking at her now made Beca feel a little uncomfortable and she couldn't help but drop her gaze into her lap.

"Take your time, honey." Her dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder. A year ago she'd have shaken it off angrily and asked him what business he had trying to care for her, but now she just looked up at him and smiled before taking a deep breath.

"So, uh, I guess everyone is kind of curious why I, well, gathered us here…" Beca said, her voice trailing off at the nods from the three other adults in the room, well two in the room and one on the screen. "Well, I know that all of you know about Jesse, the guy from school."

"I think we all heard about him, yes Beca. And how you two weren't together anymore, right?" Her mom's voice asked, carefully neutral.

"Yeah, we are definitely not dating anymore." Beca said, and she could have sworn she heard her dad quietly mutter "good", but didn't press the issue before continuing on. "Well, I guess the reason we're not together is because, well, we just weren't right for each other."

"I never thought you two were a good fit, ask Chris Beca, I said to him the day you guys won that tournament thing." Sheila said from the other side of Chris on the couch, the fact that she had sat down as far from the computer screen as she could manage and still be on the couch hadn't gone unnoticed by Beca either, though again the brunette refrained from commenting. "I should introduce you to some of the boys that go to my church. You know, Maureen was just saying the other day that she wanted to see her William settle down now that he's in college. He's over at George Tech, plays football I believe."

Beca tried to fake an interested smile as Sheila went on, noticing as she did that her mother seemed both interested in what the woman was saying, and obviously trying to hide the contempt she still felt for the woman who had taken her husband away all those years ago. After a moment though Chris put his hand on Sheila's leg and she quieted down with an, "I'm sorry."

"Ummm, well, yeah. So, like I said, we weren't right for each other. Not because he was a bad guy, though, but, well, because he was… a guy…" Beca said, pausing for a breath before saying the last two words. A moment of silence seemed to pass as what she'd said sunk in for all three of the parents in the room. And then things seemed to explode.

"Wait… Are you saying you're a-," her mom started to say from the screen.

"Oh, Lord help us. We can't have a –," Sheila started saying as she scooted to the far end of the couch as though she need to distance herself from Beca.

"So, if I'm understanding you right Beca, you like girls?" Her dad spoke up, his face showing surprise as he looked her up and down.

Choosing to answer her dad, who seemed the calmest out of the group, first Beca said, "Yeah, uh, I think I do. In fact-"

Before she could finish her mom spoke up, loudly, through the computer, "Chris, what in the name of all that is holy have you done to our daughter? You insisted she go to college 'for the experience', and then made me agree to let her go to your hippie-dippy school. And now look at what's happened!"

"Hey, my Christopher had nothing to do with this. This is probably because of those god-forsaken girls she was hanging around with!" Sheila said, turning the laptop a little for face it more directly as she argued with Angela. "My husband is a good Christian man and he would never allow his daughter to live in sin and abomination!"

"Now, now…" Her dad started to say, all three of the adults focusing on each other right now as his head went back and forth between the staring match going on between his ex-wife and his current wife.

"I will not have a dyke for a daughter!" Angie yelled from the screen.

"I just know that my pastor can help cure her of this disease!" Sheila said, nodding at Angie for emphasis. "He cured that Tommy boy who goes to your school, Chris, I know he can do wonders for Beca!"

"You do whatever you have to Christopher, but I will not have a lesbian for a daughter, you hear me?! Now I have to go back on shift, you take Beca and keep her away from those girls … Wait, where is Beca?" Angie said, her gaze shifting to the end of the couch that used to contain Beca. The room went silent, all voices dying as the sound of the front door slamming shut echoed in the now still air.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Alright guys, I'm gonna ask you bear with me here because this author's note will be a bit longer than usual. First off, thanks to everyone who's read and left reviews and kind words, I truly appreciate it and hope you continue to do as it is a major motivation to keep going even when I have work and school to take care and know I should be doing those instead. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but before I get to it, I'm gonna do a little pimping here for a friend.

As you may or may not know, my amazing beta and sounding board for ideas for this fic is Electronis Zappa, often just called Zap, and he does a truly amazing job at that. But I've known him for far longer as a writer of fic himself, and with a little help and encouragement from me (and some return beta work), he has finally posted his first, not one but TWO fics here on . Now one of them is a little piece in which he's re-imagining the movie we all love, Pitch Perfect, and it's a quite, quite excellent fic titled "Six Inches to the Left. His second piece is a cross-over fic combing two of our favorite, albeit no longer being aired shows Chuck and Buffy. This piece is an original piece out of his own mind that we're shaping into something of "his epic", as he calls it, titled Slaying Intersected.

Now both of these are really great fics, and Zap's a great guy, so you guys should head over and check those out... After you finish reading this chapter and leaving a review, because Zap can't get more readers/reviews than me or I'll be a sad panda... And now, without further ado, I give you chapter 19, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Aubrey was barely listening to what Chloe was saying as she went about washing dishes. The redhead had whirled into the apartment half an hour earlier as though she were floating on clouds. The smile on Chloe's face had immediately put a reciprocating smile on her face, and Aubrey had almost wanted to start laughing with her best friend as the redhead started describing her night. After ten minutes of Chloe gushing non-stop however, Aubrey had needed a break and so she figured that, since Chloe didn't appear to be anywhere near a stopping point she might as well get some chores done. So she had started straightening up the apartment while Chloe happily continued yammering away. She decided to skip the vacuuming, but she could at least pick up the various things that her ginger friend tended to leave lying around.

Eventually though there was nothing else to pick up, and Chloe was only just finishing her description of how cute Beca was being throughout their dinner, so Aubrey decided to move onto dishes with the redhead bouncing along behind her into the kitchen. Somehow, despite Aubrey's extensive list of chores and duties that needed to be done around the apartment on a weekly basis, there always seemed to be an unending supply of dirty dishes, and it usually fell to Aubrey to do the washing and drying. Chloe, left to her own devices, would eat all her meals off napkins and paper plates. But Aubrey had been raised differently, and since her redheaded roommate didn't really care that the sink always seemed full of dishes, she was usually left cleaning them. Like now.

The blond had had more than enough practice at this, cleaning and listening to Chloe ramble, that she was able to hear nearly everything the redhead said even as she wiped down the last dish, conveniently just as Chloe's story was wrapping up. Of course, as she started fully listening to Chloe she realized EXACTLY what she was describing and didn't want to hear anymore.

"Whoa, whoa! I do not need to know about what you and the hobbit get up to." Aubrey says, holding up her wet hands, which Chloe grabbed and started shaking as she jumped up and down.

"It was amazing, though, Bree! I mean, yeah, I kind of planned it, but really it was the tits!" Chloe retorts, finally stopping her excited jumping and grabbing a towel to dry her hands. "And that whole carriage thing? Sheer random coincidence, but so amazing! Hell, even Beca was enjoying herself, I saw her smiling."

"Well, moving away from anything to do with Beca's tits… Where is she? I thought you'd be coming home together…" Aubrey says after taking the towel from her roommate when Chloe smacked her with it for the comment about Beca's tits so she could dry her own hands.

"You knew what I meant! And, yeah, she had me drop her at her dad's house. They're going to have 'the talk' today. I think it'll go well, from what I recall of him from that Comparative Lit class I took as a junior, he was a pretty cool guy. She's gonna text when they're done and we'll probably meet up for –"

Chloe's words cut off abruptly as both girls turn towards the door into the living room as they heard the front door open with a loud bang. Aubrey, ever the practical one, turns and grabs their largest knife even as Chloe heads cautiously for the door. After just a glance into the living room, however, Chloe pushes the door open and runs through, skidding to a halt as she drops to her knees before the crumpled form of Beca Mitchell, the young brunette DJ having only gotten steps inside the apartment before she'd fallen to the ground. Chloe is barely aware of Aubrey walking in after her with the knife falling limply as her face took on a confused look at the sight of Beca crying on her floor.

"Beca, baby… What's the matter? Talk to me, Becs… What happened?" Chloe is whispering, her arms wrapped around Beca comfortingly. Turning her back on the pair, Aubrey heads back into the kitchen, mainly to return the knife, but also to give the couple some privacy. But only a little as, once she's returned the knife to its proper place, she heads back to listen quietly at the cracked door as Beca explains the situation that just went down at her dad's house. As the tale unfolds, Aubrey finds her jaw dropping and feels her heart going out to the little "alt-girl" currently held snugly in her roommate's arms. Making a decision quickly, Aubrey steps away from the door and pulls out her phone, tapping out a mass text to the Bellas.

**Aubrey: Emergency Bellas meeting! Beca needs us! Some shit has happened. My apartment, bring whatever you think you need.**

The flood of incoming messages, starting only moments after hitting send, inform Aubrey that the girls are both very concerned and more than willing to drop everything to help out their leader. Heading back into the living room Aubrey sees that the story has at last run its course and now Chloe is simply holding Beca and rocking her gently. Clearing her throat to get both girls' attention Aubrey gestures towards her phone as she says, "I, uh, I heard part of what was going on. I called an emergency Bellas meeting, mainly so we can verbally abuse your mom and step-mom. Say the word, though, and I'll tell 'em all to forget it."

Chloe shoots Aubrey a look that conveys the redhead's gratitude for thinking only of comforting her girlfriend, but her eyes quickly return to Beca's as the brunette cautiously gets to her feet. At first Beca looks like she's going to refuse the offer of friendships, but eventually she nods and says, "Yeah, actually that does sound… Well, not fun, but… Yeah. I'm gonna go…"

She doesn't finish her sentence before heading towards Chloe's room, obviously intending to go clean up a little as her make-up has been virtually washed off. Aubrey, focused on Beca as she was, jumps when Chloe's arms wrap around her.

"And the award for 'Best Friend Ever' goes to Aubrey Posen!" The redhead says quietly which prompts a brief chuckle from Aubrey.

"Maybe… But she looks like she could use some friends and cheering up. Now go in there and help her get ready, I'm going to make some snacks before the girls get here." Aubrey says, prying herself free from Chloe's arms before pushing the redhead towards her bedroom.

* * *

By the time Chloe and Beca manage to make it out of the bedroom about half the Bellas are already sitting around in the living room and chatting amiably with Aubrey. The redhead had been quite surprised when, upon entering her room Beca had launched herself into her arms again, kissing her fiercely and holding on for all she was worth. The pair had eventually fallen onto the bed, but really only because standing in that position had become awkward. After several minutes of Chloe comforting Beca in the best way the redhead knew how, with softly spoken words and gentle caresses, Beca had finally recovered enough to disentangle herself and sat up on the edge of the bed. Chloe sat up alongside her, one hand resting comfortingly on the younger girls' thigh as she watched Beca try and get her trademark smirk to sit on her face properly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what they said, Becs." Chloe said quietly as she got up and walked over to her closet to get a change of clothes for both of them. "Aubrey, the rest of the Bellas, myself… We all love you Becs, and whatever else has happened, we're ready to be your true family, if you need us."

It wasn't until Chloe turned around to look at Beca to see why the other girl hadn't responded that she really realized what she had said. That she had said that she loved Beca Mitchell… But judging by the expression on Beca's face the young DJ hadn't missed Chloe's phrasing. Of course, deep down Chloe knew it was true. She had loved Beca since the day she'd seen her, though it had grown infinitely stronger every day that she'd spent in the freshman's company the previous year, and all the hours spent apart over the summer, and every blissful moment of time they'd had since becoming a couple.

"You…" Beca found that her voice, after the startling revelation that Chloe had just dropped in her lap, was practically nonexistent. After clearing her throat she started again, though her voice was barely louder than before as she looked at the stunned looking redhead and asked, "You love me?"

Chloe, like a deer caught in the headlights of the words she'd just spoken, simply nodded. The smile that broke out on Beca's face was the balm that finally allowed her paralyzed limbs a modicum of freedom, and with slightly uneasy steps she made her way to the bed and held out the clothes for Beca. "Here, we should get changed… The others will be here soon."

Beca wasn't sure if it was Chloe doing so simple an act as picking out a coordinated outfit for her to change into, or the seemingly casual way that the redhead asked for nothing in return that drove the reality of the situation through to her. She had never been in a relationship like she was currently fumbling her way through with Chloe, and it wasn't even that Chloe was another girl because she had tried that once in high school with miserable results.

Chloe wasn't sure whether Beca would say anything back to her, in fact at this point in time she didn't want to hear whether Beca loved her or not. She thought she knew the answer, but right now an extremely emotionally fragile Beca sat on her bed and was dealing with, most likely, two of the most serious events impacting her, albeit, short life. And because of that, Chloe didn't want to hear Beca parrot her words just because she was in such a delicate place, or to throw them back in her face because it was more than the closed-off brunette wanted to deal with. So instead of waiting for an answer, Chloe tried to act natural as she spoke to Beca and handed her a clean tank-top and pair of jeans. Without doing more than acknowledging what she'd said, Chloe turned away from Beca to strip off her own clothes and start changing, hoping that the normalcy of such an act would help to settle her down. It seemed to work as she was able to hear Beca finally standing from the bed, and by the rustling of clothes, changing into the new outfit.

Chloe walked over to the suitcases that were now lying on the floor by her door and bent to retrieve Beca's make-up bag that she knew was in there in order to allow for a few extra moments for Beca's delayed start in getting dressed. By the time she stood and turned to hand the bag over Beca was, for better or worse, dressed and seemed to be, like her, trying to act casual about the bomb that Chloe had so recently dropped.

"Here ya go, Becs. I know how you feel about being seen without at least three layers of mascara and eyeliner on… Plus then you can…" Chloe didn't finish the last sentence out loud, merely gesturing to her own face to indicate the mess that the earlier scenes had made of Beca's previously applied makeup. Receiving a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek in support, Beca followed Chloe to the small makeup table she had in her room so Chloe could clean herself up, and touch up the small amounts of makeup she usually wore. Noticing the small smile on Beca's face as the younger girl stood over her shoulder to share the mirror, Chloe spoke up, "What's so funny, baby?"

"This… Us…" Beca said, sheathing her mascara wand as she shook her head at the sheer domesticity of everything. "We're practically like an old married couple as it is. Doing combined makeup at the mirror like it's an everyday thing…"

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time here lately." Chloe pointed out, applying a bit of lip gloss as she looked at Beca's reflection in the mirror.

"Actually…" Beca said, putting away the last of her makeup and resting her hand on Chloe's shoulder as she stared at the mesmerizing blue eyes in the mirror. "Speaking of that, I was wondering if we, well, maybe wanted to make it more… I don't know, more permanent?"

Chloe actually turned and looked up at Beca when what the other girl was asking sank in. "Moving in? Are you sure…?"

"I mean, I'm here like every other night anyway…" Beca said, hesitant now after her sudden boldness before. "And I have a key already so I can come and go as I please."

"Wow. Let's, uh, let's table this for now. We'll need to talk to Bree in any case cuz it's her name on the lease…" Chloe said, standing up and taking hold of Beca in her arms and giving her a kiss, before laughing as Beca wiped the lip gloss off afterwards. "Sorry. I always forget about that…"

Beca just rolled her eyes before kissing Chloe's cheek instead. As she leaned back from the kiss, Chloe saw Beca's eyes drift to the mirror, to the reflection of the door, before the shorter girl nodded and turned, taking hold of her hand and walking out into the living room. Already seated around the various chairs and couches that adorned Chloe and Aubrey's living/dining room were half a dozen Bellas and one former captain, all of whom were talking quietly as Beca and Chloe walked into the open. Silence fell as all eyes turned to Beca, who looked around with her typical smirk before saying, "Jesus guys, it's not like someone died… Why isn't there any music on?"

All the Bellas present cracked smiles as Beca's typical devil-may-care attitude shone strong in their captain as she walked over and, with a disgusted glance at Aubrey's iPod, plugged her own player into the radio and hit "Shuffle". As the music started up, quietly so as to not discourage all conversation, Stacie spoke up from her seat on the loveseat beside Miranda, "So, uh, what's –"

"How about we wait till everyone's here?" Aubrey interjected briefly, only wanting Beca to have to explain things once. As she had greeted the girls when they'd arrived she had been fairly tight-lipped about the reason behind her text, knowing that it was Beca's news to share. Instead she got everyone some snacks and drinks, nothing alcoholic as it was way too early on a Saturday to start drinking. Normal conversation started up again after Beca and Chloe sat on the couch with Aubrey and the two co-captains started going over the songs they were planning to use for their Finals set. Everyone had an opinion, including the two former Bellas, and the discussion was still going strong as the last members of the group finally trickled through the door. Once the newcomers had drinks and snacks in hand, they all seemed interested in joining in the discussion of pros and cons of one song over another for their Finals set.

After everyone had shown up Beca noticed a sudden shifting in the focus of attention from her and Stacie to just her, and she knew it was time to speak her piece. Clearing her throat she said, "Well, I'm not one for speeches, really, so yeah. You guys know that Chloe and I are, well, we're complicated, but we're together, and you're all cool with it."

"Course we are, Cap'n!" Fat Amy said, as usual the first to speak up on, quite literally, any topic. "Hell, with the number of lesbians in the group we might wanna think about renaming ourselves, or warning new members that it might be a disease that's catching…"

Amy's comments, as usual, got a round of laughter and broke the ice more succinctly than anything Beca could have ever said, and so it was with laughter in her voice that Beca went on, "Maybe we should, Amy… Maybe we should. That's what my parents think, at any rate, after I told them about me and the redhead here. Well, that's over and it'll end how it ends, for now I have you awesome nerds. Now, Jessica, I think you were trying to defend why we should use some new Katy Perry song, I think…"

Before the bouncy blond girl could answer, though, Megan spoke up. Which was a shock for most of the girls as the young redhead was usually fairly quiet among group gatherings, "For what it's worth, Beca, Bentley thinks that you're 'belter'… Whatever that means."

Stunned silence filled the room as all eyes turned towards the freshman. Beca was the first to break the silence as she spluttered out, "What? Bentley… You mean… How do you even know Bentley?"

"Oh… Uh, well, we're kind of …" Megan trailed off with a shrug as everyone looked at her, expressions ranging from shock to pure confusion. "I was looking for you one day earlier in the year, tried the station, but he was the only one there. We hit it off, started dating. Anyway, he told me to tell you that when I left to come here…"

After everyone got over the shock of information revealed by one of their youngest members, and a straight one at that, the conversation turned, as Beca had wanted it to, back to music. For a Bellas party, the event was rather tame. No alcohol, lots of conversation and a bit of singing when one girl or another wanted to make a point about a song. But it ended up serving two purposes for, as time went by Beca was approached, on the side, by every girl in the room, and each gave her the same support and well-wishes that Chloe and Aubrey had, and Beca couldn't deny that she had Aubrey to thank for it. It also helped them finally decide on a set-list for Finals, which gave Beca added purpose as she now had to find a way to mix the chosen songs together, and with only three weeks before Finals.

* * *

Chloe's Monday morning Children's Literature and Oral Language class could quite possibly be considered the bane of Beca's existence. It started at, to Beca's mind, the ungodly hour of 7:15am on Monday morning, which was the reason that Beca normally avoided sleeping over on Sunday nights. The sophomore was usually able to fall back asleep after being so rudely wakened at the crack of dawn, though morning kisses from Chloe were a slight balm to the early hour, but today was not such a day. And that was why Beca now found herself laying on her back, staring at the ceiling of Chloe's room as the alarm clock on the bedside table ticked over to 9:15am and started going off.

As she rolled over and turned it off she did send a mental "thank you" to the redhead for setting the alarm in the first place as, unnoticed to Beca in her abrupt departure from her dad's house on Saturday, she had left her phone sitting on the kitchen counter and thus had no alarms to wake her up for her own classes. With a groan she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, the thoughts of the alarm clock and her missing phone leading back into, undoubtedly, the reason she hadn't been able to get back to sleep after Chloe had left.

She had to meet with her father face-to-face today.

It wasn't something she was looking forward to, dreading it one might even say were her current feelings regarding it. She was only hoping he had thought to bring the phone with him into his office, otherwise her planned trip there after her English 201 class this morning would be a bust. Of course, she could have had Chloe take her over to his place on Sunday, but after the Bellas had left late Saturday night, Beca and Chloe had decided to spend Sunday being as lazy as possible. Aubrey had been busy writing some paper, so they hadn't yet had a chance to talk about living arrangements, but having a relaxing day with her girlfriend had been quite possibly the best balm for the events of the day before Beca could have thought of. They had lain around in bed, watched tv with each other and even got into a bit of a food fight with Cheerio's until Aubrey had come out of her room to yell at them for laughing so loudly. Which promptly had resulted in the blond girl being pelted with Cheerio's, which had started a three-way war and was why Beca had to buy Cheerio's on her way back to the apartment. But it had been a blast and she didn't regret a minute of it.

What she regretted was finding out late Saturday night that she didn't have her phone on her, and the search that took place revealed it could only be in one place, her dad's house. The easy, light-hearted camaraderie she had had with Chloe and Aubrey on Sunday had made it basically an unthinkable act to consider going to her dad's simply for her phone. And, not wanting to run into him at all, afraid he might have been stalking outside her dorm on Sunday to confront her about her "lifestyle choices" was what had prompted her to stay at the one place she knew he had no idea about, Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

But today was now Monday, and Monday meant facing the real world like a grown-up… And after a short temper tantrum about the injustice of everything, Beca got out of bed and got showered before grabbing her keys and heading back to her dorm for her school bag. That's where she found evidence that she might have been correct in her fears, as taped to her door she found a brief note that read:

"You left your phone in my kitchen. Come to my office between 11am and 2pm and we'll talk."

The note was signed with a simple "Dad", and it all lined up with the information she'd already gleaned, thanks to a brief search on Chloe's computer, off the school's website that had had his listed office hours. Pulling off the note and opening her door Beca looked at it one more time, hoping it would contain some helpful hint as to how she could sneak into his office, retrieve her phone, and get out without having to have any more awkward conversations with him, but it didn't. So she simply crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash before grabbing her bag and heading to her English class.

An hour and a half later Beca was walking out of her classroom, her head slightly less empty than when she'd gone in, and turning away from the exit of the building to head towards where the English and Literature professors had their offices. Creeping quietly along the final hallway to her dad's office she hoped against hope that he wouldn't be there, but that his assistant would be, a nice grad student about Chloe's age who had had a friendly smile for her the few other times she'd come to visit.

But, sadly, life doesn't accede to the wishes of 19-year old college students simply because they want things to go easier, and so the final turning revealed to her that Henry wasn't at his desk and her dad's office door was wide open through which she could see his back as he looked out the windows. Well even as socially awkward and introverted as Beca is you could never call her a coward, so she simply stood up straight, squared her shoulders and, after a sigh, marched into the office. Her dad must have heard her coming, or maybe he just assumed she was going to show up after her 10am English class, because he turned as she entered the room with a stern looking expression on his face.

Standing in front of his desk Beca could see that sitting right in the center of an otherwise cleared work surface was her phone. Without even opening her mouth to speak she leaned over, intending to grab it and leave, but before she could, he took hold of it and leaned back in his chair. As she opened her mouth to ask for it, he said, "Have a seat, Beca. I'd like to talk to you for a minute before you take this and head off."

Mightily resisting the urge to just come around the desk and take it from him, Beca obliged because at least if he was going to criticize her, he had started out civilly enough. Taking a seat she tried to play as though she had no idea what he was wanting to talk about as she said, "Uh, sure thing dad. What did you want to talk about?"

Her dad raised an eyebrow as she spoke before leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk. Holding up her phone in one hand he said, "This, Beca. I want to talk about this. This is an expensive piece of electronics here, and I don't want to see you leaving it lying around where anyone can grab it anymore, ok?"

Shocked silence filled the room for a full ten seconds as Beca's mouth dropped as though she intended to catch flies. In fact, Beca was in such a state of shock that she didn't even realize she hadn't said anything until her dad had leaned forward enough to set her phone on the edge of his desk closest to her. Leaning forward she took hold of it with numb fingers as her brain finally started to work and she said, "Uh, thanks… I'll, um, try and keep better track of it next time… Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Nope, that was it." Her dad said, turning to open a drawer in his desk as he pulled out some papers and his pen to start grading them. Beca, unsure what the hell was going on, but not one to pass up the opportunity to get out with a whole skin, coward or not there were limits, got slowly up from her chair and was almost out the door before he asked casually, "Who's Chloe?"

For the second time in as many minutes Beca was frozen in shock. This time, though, she recovered quicker and slowly turned to face her dad, color rising in her cheeks. Not really wanting to walk further into the room Beca simply stood where she was and answered, "Ummm, you've met her. She was with the Bellas, last year. The redhead…"

"Ah, yes. I remember her now. Seemed like a nice girl. She sent you some messages and called you a lot on Saturday night it seems, no doubt to help you locate your lost phone." Her dad was speaking very casually, his attention still mostly focused on the papers in front of him. It was a posture she had grown very used to during the last year or so he had still been married to her mom. So she shouldn't have been surprised that, despite all the ground they'd recovered over the last year on repairing their relationship, he would backslide to this.

"Yeah, she is. It's, uh, mainly because of her influence that I joined the Bellas, and stuck around at Barden. And she was, trying to help me find it that is…" Beca found herself saying, unsure why she was elaborating on the topic, but feeling a need to defend what she perceived as subtle accusations regarding Chloe.

"I see…" He said, though Beca wasn't really sure if he did because he still hadn't looked up from the papers he was grading. She wasn't sure, that is, until he looked up at her with a wide, sincere smile on his mouth and added, "She's the one, isn't she?"

He didn't even need her answer to know his guess was right, however, as Beca's face broke into one of the most amazing smiles he'd seen there since she was young. Of course, Beca wasn't aware that the confirmation was written all over her face as she said, "Yeah… She is. I thought …"

"You thought I agreed with Sheila and your mom, didn't you?" He asked as her words trailed off into silence. Shaking his head he again gestured for her to take a seat as he continued, "Well, you'd have been wrong. In fact, if I hadn't been so busy giving them a piece of my mind after you took off running I might have caught up to you. Still, I'd like to apologize for what you had to hear, Beca. And while I think they should each have to issue apologies of their own, I wouldn't hold your breath for them."

Beca almost fell into her chair as she took a seat, feeling such an immense sense of relief that at least one of her parents wasn't going to go completely insane at something that has made Beca the happiest she's been in her life. Chris, noticing the look on his daughter's face, got up from his chair and walked around to lean against his desk in front of her as he went on. "Your mom, I think, we can get on our side. You know her main objections are from long-instilled traditions in her from the Navy and all its dogmas. As for Sheila-"

"I don't really care what the step-monster thinks, honestly." Beca said, cutting off her dad before he could make excuses for Sheila's religiously based bigotry.

"Well, yes. I of course am well versed with your feelings towards Sheila. I think it's obvious where her opinions come from, and for an academic I do find such dogmatic fanaticism a bit extreme, but…"

"But you are going to let it slide." Beca said, relief passing into disgust at his lack of action.

"I never said that. I just don't expect that she'll change her mind anytime soon." He finished with a scowl for Beca's interruption. "Anyway, enough about them. I want to know about her. Does Chloe have a last name?"

"Beale… Chloe Beale." Beca said, the anger in her voice softening as the topic changed to the vivacious redhead that had so dominated her life for a year and a half. "And what is there to say, really. She… We met in the Bellas, well, because of the Bellas."

Chris, unaware of the exact details of their meeting that had caused his daughter to drop her head to hide the blush on her cheeks, smiled and said, "Is that it? Her name is Chloe Beale and she used to be in that a capella group with you? If she was with them last year, she would have been a senior, so why's she still here at Barden? Or does she live in Atlanta?"

Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden interest her dad was showing, but nevertheless she said, "No, that's not it, that's nowhere near 'it'. She was one of the two co-captains last year, and yes she was a senior then. Now she's getting her Masters in Teaching here. Are we done with Twenty Questions yet?"

"Not quite." Her dad said, and then leaned forward as though to emphasize his next words. "Are you sure she's the one, Becs? Not just some college thing?"

Beca smiled as her dad asked the very question she'd been grappling with since Saturday when Chloe had said that she loved her. Nodding slightly she said, "Well, if I was Aubrey, she's the other co-captain from last year and Chloe's best friend, I'd say that I have a major 'toner' for her."

"What's a 'toner'?" Her dad asked, confused by the word. "Or do I not want to know?"

"You don't really want to know, I think. But, yeah… I think she might be the one…"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Wow, it is crazy how much less time I have to write now that classes are back in session. Anyway, it took longer than normal, but 20 is finally finished and the girls are continuing their march towards Finals with a bit of a fun interlude. I hope everyone has enjoyed everything so far, and continues to do so. Also thanks to those who have taken the time to read and review everything, and for those who keep on leaving reviews. As I mentioned in my last note, my amazingly awesome beta, Zap, has started putting out a couple stories of his own beta'd by yours truly, and we'd love to hear what you guys have to think of those fics as well so feel free to check out his page and track them down. Also I'd like to point out that I had a terrible time coming up with an acceptable, to my mind, DJ name for Beca, I hope everyone likes what I've picked... And now while I move on to finishing some homework I've been putting off to get this chapter out, I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 20!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"You don't really want to know, I think. But, yeah… I think she might be the one…"

Beca's words hung in the air for a moment as she grinned a goofy grin at her dad. Watching as his brown eyes scanned her face, Beca was acutely aware of the grin, but wasn't quite able to make it vanish completely, especially because of the small smile present on his face in return. After his brief search, he nodded and said, "Wow, Beca. I admit that I am impressed. When your mother and I had first thought that you ought to come to college, we had both expected that you'd receive an education and perhaps some of those otherwise unattainable experiences you can only have at a university. I'll admit that this sort of experience was not one I, at least, had envisioned."

"Well you know dad, you were the one who told me last year, in my dorm, that I needed to 'get out there' and 'create memories', didn't you?" Beca asked. "Well, that redheaded personal-space-invader has been the one who's gotten me out there. And it's definitely made some memories."

Beca again felt herself blushing as she thought of what some of those memories involved, most especially shower-related memories. Her dad apparently picked up on a different turn of phrase, as he said, "She got you out there? If you don't mind a father's prying a little, what do you…? Well, are you a …?"

"A lesbian?" Beca supplied as her dad seemed to be struggling for words, which she found amusing considering he was a literature teacher. "Honestly, I don't know. I've never, well, put a label on it. I'm just me, Beca Mitchell…"

"Alright, I think that makes perfect sense. Beca Mitchell… Considering I'm just getting to know who Beca Mitchell really is, no labels." Her dad said, nodding as though he'd just said something sage. "Although, speaking of getting to know people, I wouldn't mind actually meeting this Chloe, though I vaguely recall seeing her in the group after Finals last spring, I'd like to actually meet her."

Beca felt the smile slip as she sat back in the chair. Having her dad know she was out and dating a student at the school was one thing, having him meet the girl she was out for and dating was another question. As she was getting ready to open her mouth to tell him how that might not be the best idea, he spoke up first and seemed to have read her mind, "I won't take no for an answer on this one Beca. Come on, send her a text or something. I promise I won't pry. I just want to meet her."

Sighing she pulled her phone out and said, "Alright, fine, I'll text her, but we're out of here if it gets weird…" Beca unlocked her phone, but as she did, she noticed the date and an evil idea came to her. Chloe was always teasing her and giving her a hard time, so maybe it was time to turn the tables. As she was quickly typing out a message, Beca wasn't aware of the mischievous grin her face had taken on.

**Beca: OMG Chloe! I snuck up to get my phone from my dad's office and he cornered me up here! I managed to barricade myself in his office but he's going crazy, come help me please!**

**Chloe: Oh shit! I'm outside baby! I'm coming up now right away!**

Beca snickered when Chloe texted her back almost immediately, even before she had had a chance to put her phone back into her pocket. Tucking her phone away Beca looked up to see her dad looking at her with a curious expression and asked, "Do I want to know why you look like the proverbial cat that ate the equally proverbial canary?"

"Yeah, I'm about to get Chloe back for all the jokes she has at my expense… It's the first today, and I told her that …" Before she could finish what she was saying, though, she heard running feet coming down the hall and Chloe's voice calling out.

"Beca! Beca, where are-?" Chloe's voice cut off as she burst into the office to see Beca sitting in a chair in front of her dad. The brunette was doubled over laughing in her chair, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her sides. Beca's dad stood, looking slightly confused, but still grinning at her. Confusion started streaking through the concern on Chloe's face as she rounded on Beca, preparing to demand to know what was going on. Before she could though, Beca spoke up, her words broken up as she still giggled occasionally.

"April… Fools'… baby." Beca said, finally getting her laughter under control as she stood up and walked over to Chloe and held open her arms. As the redhead just scowled at her, shaking her hand which still held her phone, Beca said, "Awww, come on. You're just jealous that I got you this time."

Chloe rolled her eyes at first but eventually relented and gave Beca a hug as she said, "You… I almost called campus security on my way up here. How would that have looked, huh?"

"I expect there would have been a few awkward questions for me, but I know most of the security guys, so I'd have probably been ok." Chris said, and watched as two girls separated. Stepping forward he held out his hand towards Chloe. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mitchell, I'm Beca's dad."

"Yeah, I know who you are Dr. Mitchell. I had one of your classes a couple years back." Chloe answered, stepping away from Beca to shake his hand. "It was a very fun class, honestly. And I'm guessing that you two being in the same room cordially means you're not upset about… About us?"

"Oh no, not at all. Actually, as I was just telling Beca earlier I had some rather strong words for her mother and my wife after Beca's revelation." Chris said, once again leaning back against his desk as he spoke to the two girls. "And, you know, now that you mention it, I do vaguely recall you taking my class. Two years ago, right? If I recall you finished that quarter with a 4.2. Well done."

Beca was looking awkwardly back and forth between her dad and Chloe, nervously tapping out rhythms on her leg. Outwardly Chloe seemed cool, calm and collected, but Beca could see that the redhead was a little nervous. The way she would occasionally spin one of the rings on her finger was a clear sign that she was affected by this more than her face let on.

"Yes I did. Like I said, it was a fun class, I learned a lot." Chloe answered, smiling at her former teacher.

"So Beca told me that you guys would be 'out of here if it got weird', but now is where I do the requisite 'dad' moment. You're a graduate student on her way to a Master's in teaching… Why Beca?" Chris asked after an apologetic look at Beca, though he leaned forward once he began addressing Chloe.

"Umm, that's a rather personal question, isn't it Dr. Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a sidelong glance to Beca, whom she saw was blushing. Chloe knew her answer, but having only half-said it before, and in the privacy of her own bedroom, she was now feeling extra nervous to come right out with her admission.

"It is, but dating my daughter is also fairly personal, Chloe, so…" Beca's dad fired back at the redhead, still intent on her face.

"Well, there are a lot of answers to the question 'why Beca', sir. Beca, for all her defenses and her great love of pushing people away, is a great person. She loves music and is one of the kindest, most giving people I've ever met and has been a better friend to me than nearly everyone I've met in my five years here at Barden. And I love her, Dr. Mitchell. That is 'why Beca'."

A long minute of silence filled the room as Chloe stared defiantly at Dr. Mitchell and he stared back, searching her face and eyes. Beca, meanwhile, had covered her face in shame as the redhead started her speech, but at Chloe's words at the end brought her head up as she looked directly at the side of the redhead's face. Before, in Chloe's bedroom, the older girl had basically said the same words, but obliquely. This time she had come and outright said the words, and it shocked Beca to her core. And sent a thrill coursing through her, warmth and heat running through every inch of her as she stared at Chloe. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her dad nod slightly and open his mouth to speak.

"That is a very good answer, Chloe. And please, call me Chris."

* * *

_**Four days later.**_

Chloe was bouncing as she walked into her apartment, bag slung over her shoulder and music playing in her ear buds. It was four days since Beca's evil, evil April Fools' prank on her, and her own revelation to the brunette sophomore and her father. And everything about their relationship had changed, except that nothing actually had. For the longest time Chloe had known the extent of her feelings for Beca, but hadn't told the younger girl yet, not counting the slip a few days before that meeting. Beca was young, only nineteen, and had only just started her trek through the halls of Barden that would end with her in possession of that piece of paper that indicated that she had done something great. Chloe, meanwhile, had lived now through nearly five years at the school, and had done all the typical things that college students do, the partying and drinking, hooking up with random guys and girls, all of your traditional college activities. She had done it, and was now ready to do something else.

What surprised her was that Beca hadn't fled at the idea. They hadn't really spoken about it, Beca hadn't even returned the sentiment in words to her, but Chloe knew that the brunette felt the same even if she couldn't come out and say it. Both girls had been exceedingly busy since that day, with classes, homework and Beca getting the Bellas ready for Finals, so while they hadn't had the discussion about where things were going, nothing had really changed. Beca still spent nearly all of her free time with Chloe in the apartment she shared with Aubrey, reminding her that she still hadn't spoken to the blond about Beca moving in with them.

Speaking of Aubrey, as Chloe walked into the apartment she saw that the blond was lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and the tv on. Pulling out her ear buds, the redhead waved to her friend jauntily and said "Hey Bree! All done with that paper?"

Aubrey just waved the glass of wine, really more of a cup honestly, and nodded. Apparently it was one of those Fridays, and Chloe just chuckled before heading into her room to drop off her bag. Heading back out through the living room to the kitchen, Chloe grabbed a cup for herself and went back into the living room and kicked off her shoes. Taking the bottle of wine off the table Chloe poured herself a cup and plopped onto the couch opposite Aubrey. Raising her glass to the blond Chloe said, "Well, here's to finishing work, then."

"I'll drink to that." Aubrey said, tapping the plastic rim of her cup against Chloe's and grinning. "Where's the hobbit at, anyhoo? I thought she was out of class an hour ago."

"What? Oh, she had to work at the station tonight. But, speaking of Beca, I wanted to talk to you about her." Chloe said, leaning back against the arm of the couch as she surveyed her friend, noticing a slight bit of tipsiness that might make this conversation go smoother.

"Oh god, please don't be asking for relationship advice. You know I haven't had anything steady since junior year, Chlo."

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was actually thinking about our living arrangements." Chloe said, putting her wine glass down to look at Aubrey before she went on. "I mean, you said it yourself, didn't you? She's here practically every night anyway. I was thinking, maybe, the three of us here?"

Aubrey almost choked on her wine as Chloe spoke, barely managing to keep from spitting it all over the couch. "Jesus, Chloe… Are you for real about that?"

"Totes, Bree."

"Like for really real, Chloe? Like Dixie Chicks serious? She's so young, Chlo, are you sure she's ready?" Aubrey said as she was putting her own wine glass on the coffee table so she wouldn't spill any wine onto the couch before leaning towards Chloe intently.

"Yes, Bree. I'm serious. I think I… I think I love 'that little hobbit'. And I think she's ready too. She actually brought it up first, Bree." Chloe answered, leaning forward to take hold of Aubrey's hands with her own as she stared into the blond girl's face.

Aubrey searched Chloe's face intently for a minute before smiling and nodding. "I think that's something we can do. She'll have to pay her share of rent, though! And I really, REALLY don't want to walk in on you guys having sex around the apartment, alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be ok with the rent thing. As for sex, well, um, we still haven't… You know." Chloe said, letting go of Aubrey's hands and taking up her wine glass to take a sip in order to cover her embarrassment over that little truth.

"Seriously, Chloe?! How long has it been, and you guys haven't…?" Aubrey said, shocked at her best friend. When Chloe just shook her head to indicate no, Aubrey nodded almost thoughtfully as she said, "Well, I guess that explains why every time I grab your mp3 player it has been set to your "Lady Jam" playlist… Gross. But, Jesus, Chlo… Not even after that 'magical' night you guys just had?"

"Hey!" Chloe said, reaching out to slap Aubrey's leg as she used air quotes to mock the date that she and Beca had gone on a week ago. "I'm not some trampy slut, you know? I'm a classy lady, and classy ladies don't give it up on the first date."

"Since when?!" Aubrey asked, laughing.

"Since always, shut up!" Chloe said, this time grabbing a pillow and hitting Aubrey in the face with it.

"Seriously, Chlo! Since when?" Aubrey said, grabbing the pillow out of Chloe's hand.

"Since… Well, since Beca…" Chloe said, firing up at first to defend herself before realizing that Aubrey knew nearly as much about Chloe's sex life for the last five years as Chloe did and decided to concede the point. "Anyway, now that we've got the apartment thing out of the way, I wanted to talk about Beca's birthday. It's next week, the eleventh. I was thinking we could do some with the Bellas, maybe have a little party?"

* * *

Beca was throwing dirty looks at her in the mirror, but Chloe was managing to ignore them. She had been getting a lot of good practice at it tonight, so by now it barely even phased her. She had shown up at the young girl's dorm 2 hours earlier with Stacie in tow and practically had to hold Beca down in order to let Stacie pick out her outfit for the night. Actually it had been more along the lines of dragging Beca, kicking and screaming the entire time, into actually consenting to go out with her and the rest of the Bellas for her birthday in the first place.

Granted, Thursday night was a weird night to go into downtown Atlanta to go clubbing, but since it was for Beca's 20th birthday everyone was making an exception. Of course, her girlfriend's protests weren't based on going out on a school night, nor even based on canceling tonight's Bellas practice. No, they were on the activity they were going out to do, and the change of clothes that Stacie seemed to require.

"I don't see what was wrong with my own outfits for this…" Beca grumped as she put up with Stacie doing her makeup.

"What's wrong with your outfits is that we don't want you to look like a hoodlum while we're all having a good time dancing." Stacie chimed in, pausing as she applied a bit of color to Beca's cheeks.

"I don't look like a hoodlum…" Beca mumbled defensively as she toyed with the hem of the silvery top Stacie had brought with her. As though playing with the shirt reminded her she added, "And, furthermore, where'd this shirt and skirt come from? I don't own anything like this."

"You do now, Becs." Chloe said, speaking for the first time in ten minutes as she put on the final touches to her makeup as well. "Consider it part of my birthday present for you, with more to come. We wanted you to look even more amazing tonight than usual, so Stacie and I went shopping for you. Apparently her last look through your closet was enough for her to know your size so…"

Beca just harrumphed as Stacie finished applying makeup to her face. After the tall brunette finished she gently nudged Beca out of the way so that she could apply her own makeup, which prompted Beca to move to her bed to sit. To pout, in all honesty though Beca would never admit to it.

"She's kind of adorable when she's pouting, isn't she Chloe?" Stacie asked, correctly identifying the look on Beca, who started to protest before Chloe spoke over the top of her.

"Yeah, she thinks she's this ultimate badass, but she really is the most adorable thing ever." Chloe said as she got to her feet and spun a little. Her frilly pink skirt whirled around her legs briefly before settling down as she walked over to where Beca sat and added, "Seriously though baby, why are you so upset about going to a club? You love music, for Christ's sake, you want to be a DJ!"

"First off, I'm not pouting, I'm protesting there's a difference. And as you well know I very much love music, and AM going to be a DJ. But there's a difference between being behind the deck and out on the dance floor. Hell, you were the one to teach me choreography last year, remember how well that worked out?"

"If you ask me it worked out fantastically. Two hours a day, six days a week when I could freely grab you, touch you, cop a feel even, and no one really knew any better…" Chloe said with a grin that earned her a swat on the hip from Beca paired with an "I knew it!" look.

"Oh we definitely knew better…" Stacie said, looking at the pair in the mirror as she applied some eye shadow. "I don't think there was a single girl in the group last year aside from you and Beca who knew what was really up… Did you ever notice how Aubrey never tried teaching Beca choreo?"

"Yeah, cuz I'd have punched her in the face." Beca said. Though she got on with the blond well enough now, last year had been a totally different story.

"Well, that might have had something to do with it too…" Stacie added with a grin.

"Nevertheless, I still don't really like going out clubbing." Beca said, looking from one girl to the other.

"And regardless, we're going. So just shush up, smile and enjoy watching me dance in this skirt, alright?" Chloe said, taking Beca's hands and placing them on her bare thighs just above her knees and pulling them upwards just slightly before the door to Beca's dorm banged open and Miranda walked in, looking amazing as usual, with more signs of Stacie's handiwork in evidence.

"You guys ready to go? Our ride is here." The young brunette asked, looking from Chloe to Stacie.

"I… am… ready." Stacie said, slowly dragging out each word as she applied the final touches to her own makeup before putting the last bit of it away in her overly-large makeup case. "I'm leaving this here Beca, don't want to lug it back to my room. Anyway, let's go!"

All four girls strode out of the room, shutting the door behind them and even Beca was smiling as everyone in the halls turned to watch them go. A few people knew who Beca was, and the rest of the Bellas, the rest were either jealous or excited at the sight of the four hot girls dressed to the nines, or maybe even tens as far as Chloe was concerned. Outside of the dorm building stood one of those long, black limousines with Fat Amy's upper torso hanging out of the sunroof. As soon as they appeared the Aussie girl whistled loudly and shouted, "Hey you sexy bitches, come over 'ere and I'll give you a good ride!"

Chloe saw Stacie laughing and knew she herself was smiling like Miranda was. Beca looked like she wanted to duck back inside. As the girls approached the driver climbed out and opened the door to reveal the rest of the Bellas plus Aubrey, who all shouted "Happy birthday!" to Beca when they saw her. As the four girls piled in, Chloe saw Aubrey surreptitiously hide the laptop bag that she had snuck out to the blond earlier in the evening as Amy handed drinks around to everyone.

"Wow, a limo service that doesn't card?" Beca asked incredulously after she took a sip of the champagne in her glass.

"Well, they normally do, yeah… But I know a guy." Amy said cryptically with a wink as the door closed and the car started up. Once everyone had their drinks in hand, Amy reached over and turned up the music, which promptly got all the girls singing and dancing in their seats, even the recalcitrant birthday girl.

The drive into Atlanta seemed even shorter than Beca remembered, partly due no doubt to the champagne on the drive, and also because she, however reluctantly admitted, was having a good time. She really did love these girls around her, her "awesome nerds", and despite the grumbling and protesting, she was really touched that they had gone out of their way to arrange all this for her birthday. As the limo was pulling up outside the club, Thirty-Four North judging by the neon lights on the wall outside, she was certainly feeling more in the spirit of "having a good time" and let the girls shove her out the door towards the bouncer. He smiled when he saw Stacie, who got out after her, and opened up the rope to let the girls pass inside, skipping the rather lengthy, for a Thursday night, line outside.

As everyone made their way into the interior their IDs were checked, with Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Amy getting stamps to indicate they were over 21, or at least had fake IDs saying they were for the latter two. As soon as they were all inside Beca could hear the words of the house DJ as he addressed the crowd between songs, and Stacie stepped to the front and led the way around the dance floor towards the VIP section. Beca looked back at Chloe and raised an eyebrow as they were escorted into the empty VIP area.

"Jesus guys, this is insane. How did you guys …?" Beca said, shouted really to get over the volume of the music playing, to the group as they looked around in amazement.

"A friend of my dad's owns the club." Stacie said, coming into the room last, just after Denise who was slinking in the back. Moving into the fairly spacious room with its own bar and small dance floor along with a decent amount of tables Stacie went on, "Thankfully, since it's a Thursday, I was able to get us the room… It's nicer this way, we have our own bar and dance floor, we can go see the DJ, private access up to the booth is over there, or head out and dance with everyone else if we want."

Everyone was thoroughly impressed and started mingling and getting drinks from the bar as they took in the area that was theirs for the rest of the night. It didn't take long before at least half the girls were up dancing and singing along with the music that was playing and Beca found herself tucked into a booth with Chloe pressing against her side. Beca knew that Chloe probably wanted to be dancing, but she was busy at the moment listening to how the club's DJ was working. She was just beginning to think that if this was the best this club could get for a DJ then maybe she ought to apply, because while he was ok, she felt she was better, when a burst of deep voices announced new arrivals into the VIP area.

Turning to face the entrance, Beca wasn't the only one who called out in surprise as Luke, Bentley, Jesse, Donald and several of the other Treblemakers walked in. They called out hellos to everyone and shouted their own chorus of "Happy birthdays" to Beca, each coming over to the birthday girl with their good wishes. Of course, Beca was as surprised to see them all show up, but not in a bad way, and was actually glad that someone had had the forethought to invite them. Even Aubrey didn't seem that upset, so she must have known ahead of time, and that was confirmed with a look at Chloe.

"They heard we were throwing you a shindig and wanted to come celebrate with you. There also might be…. There he is!" Chloe said cheerfully, kissing Beca on the cheek briefly before spotting someone new coming into the VIP section. Beca looked over and her jaw dropped as she saw who was walking towards the table.

"Dad?!"

"Uh, hi Beca…" Chris said awkwardly. "Chloe told me about this gathering. And, well, I felt I should at least show up. Oh, happy birthday, by the way."

"Ummm, thanks dad." Beca said, almost as awkwardly. Despite their conversation about everything she was still a little unsure how to act around him. "I never thought I'd see you in a place like this, so I guess that's a birthday present. Watching you here for the rest of the night will be amusing…"

Chloe elbowed her in the ribs to stop her laughter at Chris' expression. "Beca, behave. Your dad is here doing a good deed. Be nice to him."

"Alright, alright. Thanks for coming, dad. I hope you don't hate it completely…" Beca said, giving her dad an honest smile.

"It's ok, I understand." He said, smiling a little himself as he looked uncomfortably around as the music started playing again. "Actually, I did have a present I wanted to give you. Here, I hope you guys like it."

Beca was confused as her dad handed over an envelope. Opening up the flap Beca pulled out a few pieces of paper. It didn't take her long to realize that she was looking at two plane tickets to Miami and what appeared to be a hotel reservation.

"Dad… What is this…?" Beca asked, wondering if she was looking at what she thought she was looking at.

"That's two tickets to Miami, one for each of you, and reservations for that resort we stayed at last summer. I wanted to get you something for both of you as an apology, of sorts. Don't worry, I made sure it was after Finals, both for your group and your classes."

Beca was speechless as she looked back and forth between the tickets in her hand, her dad, and Chloe. The redhead, unsurprisingly, was the first to react as she got up and walked around to give Beca's dad a hug. At a nod from Chloe, Beca rose and awkwardly joined in, adding in a soft "Thanks dad" as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Alright, enough of this. This is a party, I guess… Let's, uh, have fun." He said after a few moments in the girls' embrace.

After letting him go, Chris walked to the bar to order a scotch and watch everyone around him, and Beca and Chloe stood in front of their table. The redhead carefully took the gift and put it back into its envelope before tucking it into her purse and taking Beca's hand. A slight tug indicated to the younger girl that her girlfriend wanted to dance, and Beca only pretended to resist for a few minutes before joining the rest of the Bellas, and a few of the Trebles out on the dance floor.

And that was how the first couple hours at one of Atlanta's up-and-coming clubs went for Beca's group. People danced, they drank, they sang and everyone seemed to have a lot of fun. Beca wasn't even aware of the piece of luggage that was transported from the limo into the VIP section and eventually up to the DJ booth as Chloe was keeping her sufficiently distracted. It wasn't until the music dropped off that Beca was aware that there was a plot afoot. Everyone in the VIP room turned to her as the house DJ started to talk over the microphone.

"What up Atlanta! How we doing tonight?!" His voice called out to thunderous cheers from the crowd. "Hey, I just wanted to come and give thanks to y'all for this fun time, but I gots to be steppin' down here. Don' worry though, we gots you covered her at Thirty-Four North. In fact, we have a special treat in store for all y'all.

"Some of y'all may know of the local WBUJ station down from Barden University, yeah? Well, we gots an up-and-coming DJ from there in the house tonight who's celebrating her birthday today and this is our present to her. Thirty-Four North, give it up for badass DJ Twenty-Two!"

Beca was shocked as all the Bellas, the Trebles, Aubrey, Chloe, Luke, Bentley, and her dad all started cheering like maniacs. She was stunned, no doubt panic filling her eyes, and realized that her legs wouldn't move from the spot. As usual it was Chloe who came to her rescue, walking up to her, still cheering like crazy. She grabbed her arm and began tugging her towards the stairs up to the DJ booth. Once Chloe had gotten her moving, Beca found words bubbling up out of her mouth uncontrollably.

"What the hell? Chloe, I can't. I can't do this. I don't have anything. All my mixes are at … I can't go up. I don't know if I can do this. Baby, stop, stop… I don't –"

Chloe stemmed the flow of words with a kiss to her lips. When the redhead pulled back and Beca drew in a long breath, Chloe spoke into the silence, if you discounted all the cheering still going on, "Beca Mitchell, you are going to be amazing. Your laptop is here, we snuck it out of the room earlier today, and it's already ready to go. Just go up there and be amazing! I love you, baby, now show these people what music really is!"

Another kiss helped to steel Beca's nerves and she stepped out into the DJ booth that did in fact have her laptop hooked up to a very familiar set of equipment. The house DJ, DJ Rad Rock, took her hand and held it up for everyone to see as a spotlight swung up to illuminate the booth, which only intensified the cheering.

"Hey, you'll do good, I've heard your shit, DJ. It's good stuff. Knock 'em dead, aight?"

With those words of encouragement, and a clap on the shoulder, he turned and squeezed past Chloe to make his way in the other direction, towards the main bar. Beca spotted her headphones sitting beside her laptop and slowly picked them up before waking up her laptop to find her mixing software already running. A sharp slap on the ass spun her to face Chloe who was grinning from ear to ear and looking extremely sexy. Seeing Chloe gives Beca her inspiration for the first song to play, and she quickly pulls it up and activates the mic.

"What's up people?" She says, trying to sound hyped but still more than slightly nervous. "I'm not one for talking, so let's just get to dancing."

A modest cheer rose up at her words, but the noise really began to swell as the first notes of the very first song of Beca's ever played live over the air by Luke filled the club, her mashup of La Roux's "Bulletproof" and David Guetta's "Titanium". As the lights start flashing and the music started kicking through the speakers Beca felt some of her nerves fading because it was almost like being in her dorm room… Except for the hundreds of people now standing in front of her judging everything she was doing.

And judging it worthy, by the numbers moving to the dance floor. From her perch above the main dance floor Beca could also see into the VIP section where everyone was also dancing, and even her dad looking impressed as he leaned against the bar. Feeling the cup of one of her ear pieces getting pulled away and Chloe's hot breath tickling her ear wasn't nearly as much of a surprise as it should have been.

"I told you Beca. You're awesome. Now rock this place, I'm going to dance and think of you." The redhead said before letting the cup cover her hear again and embracing her from behind with a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Filled with the confidence that Chloe has for everything in life combined with the feeling she's getting from the crowd's reaction to her first selection, Beca loaded up a second song to play and reached out to catch Chloe's hand before she could dash off down the stairs. Pulling her headphones off to hear the redhead's answer Beca made sure her mic wasn't active when she started talking.

"This is amazing, Chloe. Like really amazing… I don't know how you guys …" Beca knew she was fighting tears by the look on Chloe's face, but she really had a question she needed answered. "Who picked the name, though? You know how I've been struggling to come up with one for months now, it's the main reason I haven't tried to do this myself, but…"

"I picked it, but Stacie and Cynthia Rose pulled this off. They brought in some of your mixes to Stacie's dad's friend, the owner, and he liked what he heard. Apparently the main reason this club isn't bigger than it is is because they've had a hard time keeping a solid DJ in house…" Chloe answered, taking hold of Beca's hand and squeezing it as she watched the crowd dancing below.

"You guys are the best, I…" Beca wanted to tell Chloe those three words, but she struggled, not feeling that the time was right. Instead she said, "I don't get the name though… DJ Twenty-Two?"

"Geez, Beca, did you not pay any attention in your Chemistry class last semester? What's the 22nd element on the Periodic Table?" Chloe asked, knowing that Beca wouldn't know the answer. At the brunette's confused look, Chloe supplied the answer. "Titanium."

The smile that bloomed on Beca's face was all the thanks that Chloe would ever need. After leaning in to give her another kiss, Chloe pointed to the screen and said, "Your song's almost up, might wanna fix that. And I want to get dancing. I'll come back up in a little bit to visit."

Beca smiled at the redhead as she flounced down the stairs and into the VIP section before turning back to her laptop and grabbing a few more songs. For the moment she was just playing some premade mixes she had, but considering the way everyone seemed to be loving the music so far, she might try her hand at more complicated stuff later. Whatever she did do, however, she knew that tonight was the start of what she hoped would be her first night of many standing behind a very similar set of equipment, here or elsewhere. And as the night grew later the cheers seemed only to increase in volume as Beca "rocked this place".


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey guys, here we go again. Chapter 21. I have bumped the rating on the fic up to M because of some stuff that happens in this chapter. It's brief and iffy whether or not it was needed, but I decided to play it safe. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, and takes the time to leave a review because I thrive on feedback, positive or negative. Thanks, as always, to Zap for his beta work, and don't forget to check out the latest chapters of his fics. See everyone again in Chapter 22!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

By the time two in the morning rolled around Beca had completely forgotten about the nerves she'd felt when the unexpected surprise had brought her up into the DJ booth. Since the first announcement of her arrival at the decks to when she finally had to call out that the night was over the dance floor had been steadily packed that she had seen. In fact, it had almost seemed that as the night went on more people had come into the club as it seemed distinctly more crowded as she had wished everyone a fantastic night and thanked them for letting her spin for them tonight. Beca had been thoroughly mesmerized by the feelings she had been receiving, every time one of her songs had ended she had felt a surge from the crowd. An unspoken longing, a craving need for the impending emptiness to be filled with more music. And Beca was able to provide it.

After the months she'd been with Chloe, and even longer simply as the redhead's friend, the older girl knew Beca's DJing equipment nearly as well as she did herself. Well, maybe not how to run it, or make mixes and all that, but she knew everything that Beca needed to make her mixes. She had even managed, somehow, to find all the thumb drives Beca had tucked into her desk with various tracks and mixes stashed on them. Because of the amazingness of one Chloe Beale, Beca was able to pick and choose any song in her "arsenal", easily transitioning from bass heavy techno beats to smoother, more flowing dance mixes. Throughout the night the DJ had, on occasion, looked over towards the VIP section just to see how her friends, the most important people in her life, were doing. Every glance was met with views of smiling faces or dancing and singing aca-people. Hell, at one point she even saw that her dad seemed to be nodding his head in time with the music, shocking though that was.

It was an unnecessary gesture, of course, because each of them had wandered up to the booth at one point in time or another over the course of the night to laud praise upon her. Chloe had shown up at least every fifteen minutes to wrap her in a hug and kiss her neck, or cheek, or really any piece of skin she could get her lips on. Beca didn't mind in the slightest, though. Laughing and playfully trying to swat the feisty redhead away while she was "working".

Beca played solidly from ten o'clock, when the house DJ had stepped down, until the club manager had come up to announce that it was almost time to close just before two. For four hours Beca had woven a lyrical tapestry for every ear in the house, and by the roaring cheer of the crowd when she cut open her mic for the last time and gave a final word of thanks, she had done a good job. As she started packing up her equipment, a broad grin on her face that she had finally done it, she felt slim, strong arms wrap around her waist and the grin, if possible, grew larger. Leaning back into the embrace, Beca didn't need the lips pressing against her neck to know who it was, nor did she need her girlfriend's voice that said, "Oh. My. God. Beca."

Turning in Chloe's arms, Beca smiled at the look of unbridled joy on the redhead's face and said, "Yes, babe? What's up?"

"Shut up! That was amazing, Beca! Like, wow…" Chloe said, pulling Beca tighter against her and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The lingering cheers and applause still occasionally breaking out from the crowd, the voices making up the constant background noise, even the chink of glasses from the bar-backs cleaning up piles and piles of dirty glasses, all of it faded to nothing as Beca's whole world focused down to the feel of Chloe's lips moving against her. The way the redhead's breath exhaled from her nose tickled over her skin, the sudden squeeze of Chloe's arms as Beca ran her tongue over the older girl's lip, the soft gasp shared by both women as their tongues met and danced over each other. Beca's hands unconsciously drifted over Chloe's body, one sliding upwards to cup the redhead's check as her thumb brushed softly over Chloe's smooth skin. Her other hand had slipped around the taller girl and underneath her shirt, fingers running up Chloe's spine as sparks of electricity seemed to run through both women. After an undeterminable amount of time, the girls separated, but not far as Beca felt Chloe lean in again to press their foreheads together.

"Wow…" Beca felt more than heard the whispered words followed by a quiet chuckle from Chloe.

"Yeah." Beca said back, equally soft. "I thought that… After all this time, things would be… Less intense."

Beca pulled back as she heard the redhead chuckling again. Looking into the sparkling blue eyes, Beca couldn't help the beaming smile that slid onto her face as she moved her hands towards Chloe's waist. With a quick kiss on Beca's forehead and another squeezing hug, Chloe spoke up, emotion laced through her words. "I know, Becs. It's just… I don't even have the words."

"Wow, did I just render Chloe Beale speechless?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Way to ruin a sweet moment…" Chloe said grumpily before smacking Beca on the ass. "I just, I got you. And that's…"

"Yeah, you got me, and I… I know." Beca said, the words that had been rattling through her head on the tip of her tongue before a deep, male voice broke into their moment.

"Hey, uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Beca coughed nervously, only avoiding jumping in surprise because of the grip on her waist that the redhead still maintained. Turning to see who was speaking Beca recognized Alan Cooper, the owner of Thirty-Four North, as he stepped into the booth. Trying to step back away from Chloe, Beca found that, despite letting them separate, the redhead still kept one hand firmly lodged around her waist. Sparing a quick, exasperated glance for Chloe, Beca turned her head to look at Alan.

"No, no of course you aren't, Mr. Cooper. I've almost got my stuff packed up, I can be out of here soon." Beca said, gesturing with her free hand towards her closed laptop and other assorted gear, the other having somehow managed to snake around Chloe's waist.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Beca. Can I call you Beca?" Alan asked. Beca had really only seen the guy once tonight. It had been before her set, when Stacie had introduced him to everyone in the VIP section, which had earned him a loud cheer from the Bellas, Trebles and others who had shown up for the party. "I, uh, I wanted to thank you for playing tonight, you were just as good as Stacie had promised."

"Beca is fine, but, please no. Thank you for giving me the chance. I mean, it has always been a dream to …" Beca let her words trail off as she again gestured, this time taking in the whole of the booth. "It's, um, it's about the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

"Well, if that's the case, I might have the best day after birthday present…" Alan said, pulling a folder out from behind his back and slipping a piece of paper out of it to hand to her. "I don't know if Stacie mentioned it, but, well, we've been looking for a new house DJ. And, well, I'd like it to be you."

Beca felt her arm slip from around Chloe's waist in shock as she numbly reached out to take the slip of paper from his outstretched hand. A cursory look over it told her that it was everything that he had said, a drawn up contract to take over as the house DJ. Beside her, Beca could feel Chloe practically quivering with barely contained excitement and knew that the redhead would soon explode if she couldn't at least squeal a little bit.

"I, uh, I… Wow. Uh, Mr. Cooper, this is… This is amazing. I'd be thrilled to, but…" Beca wasn't sure where the words she was speaking were coming from, her brain was still reeling from the offer, but a small corner of her mind knew she was about to turn down the offer. Because of school, because of the Bellas, because of Finals…

"Wait, wait. Before you make a decision… I know you're currently in school over at Barden, and that's fine, with the end of your semester only a couple weeks away we can work something out, for the weekends maybe, until that time. And for the fall if you're continuing. I also am aware of your commitment to that group, the Bellas, that Stacie is in, and have heard of your upcoming competition. So, naturally, I wouldn't want to interfere with that either… Please, just say you'll think about it?" Alan said, holding up his hands at first to forestall Beca's refusal. Beca's eyes drifted from the look of concern on his face, concern that she might still say no despite his pleas and promises, to the contract in her hand. As she was still looking back and forth between the two, the dam holding back Chloe's exuberance burst and the redhead spoke up.

"Of course she'll think about it, Mr. Cooper. Thank you so much for the offer, it is really amazing!" Once the words started, Chloe finally moved from Beca's side, stepping forward to shake Alan's hand, practically dragging Beca forward as well.

"Please, call me Alan. And I look forward to the call, Beca. It was great meeting you both." Alan said, shaking both girls' hands before stepping back and, seeing the club manager waving to get his attention from the bar, bidding them fair well.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe said, turning and beginning to jump up and down a little. Of course, the site of her girlfriend quite literally bouncing in front of her drew Beca's attention and cut through the numbness in her brain.

"Holy shit, Chloe. Did that just happen? Like for real?" Beca asked, still disbelieving despite the paper in her hand.

"Look at me, dating the hottest new DJ in Atlanta…" Chloe said, walking back over and grabbing Beca's hips to pull her in for what would probably be another scorching kiss. This time the interruption came in the form of Stacie, bounding up to stairs screaming like a school girl, well she technically was a school girl so it was slightly appropriate.

"Beca, Beca, Beca! That was so awesome! I always knew you were amazing, but that was …!" Of course, it didn't end with just Stacie, and pretty soon the DJ booth was crammed full of people, each telling her just how amazing it was. Once Chloe mentioned the job offer, there were even more congratulations and Beca felt herself getting a little nervous at just how many people were slapping her back. She had, mostly, gotten over her dislike of being touched, but mainly only in Chloe's case.

Eventually, though, she did actually have to get around to cleaning her stuff up, however explaining that to everyone took far longer than she would have wished. Chloe went with the rest, to Beca's disappointment, but it was probably for the best as, with still shaking hands, Beca carefully set aside the job offer and went back to packing up her gear.

* * *

_**Two days later.**_

Beca held her phone very carefully in both hands, hoping that together they could stop the shaking long enough for her to put it back down without dropping it. Somehow, despite two hands together shaking harder than either had separately, she managed it. Pressing the offending appendages to her stomach in an effort to both steady them and to help contain the immense fluttering she felt, Beca leaned back in her chair, Chloe's chair really but it amounted to the same thing, and took a deep breath.

It was only two days after her birthday, Saturday night, the week before Finals, and Beca had just taken what could be one of the most important steps in her, admittedly short, life. She had just finally gotten the courage to call Alan at Thirty-Four North back and accept the job he had offered her. After the limo had gotten all the girls back to Barden the celebration had continued on for another few hours in Aubrey and Chloe's, and now hers as well she supposed, apartment. Alcohol had been produced and music had played on until just short of dawn when it had finally occurred to most of them that classes would be starting in a few hours. Beca had skipped her first class, being in no fit state for any sort of learning, and had convinced a still slightly drunk Chloe to stay in bed as well, though the pair had caught hell from Aubrey when she had returned, looking only slightly worse for wear after a night of drinking, from the blonds own 9 AM class.

Still, it hadn't stopped Aubrey from helping Beca look over the job offer. Before deciding on poli-sci Aubrey had been pushed towards law school, her overbearing father's influence no doubt, and the older girl's input was very much welcomed by Beca. Of course her input hadn't revealed any flaws, defects or loopholes in the contract as everything seemed to be on the up-and-up, which made Beca even more relieved, but it had still taken her most of the night and following day to make up her mind. And now it was done.

The door to the apartment opened and Beca heard Chloe's voice call out, "Becs? You still here?"

"Yeah, Chlo. I'm in your… Our room." Beca called back, still trying to will her heartbeat to slow down a bit. She was finally starting to get it under control when Chloe walked into the room and dropped her school bag by the door. Beca wasn't sure how her the redhead's teachers managed to concentrate with her in their classes as Chloe was wearing a rather loose, floaty white skirt that bounced with each step she took and a low-cut, blue, V-neck t-shirt that exposed enough of the older girl's cleavage to make Beca's breath catch. All her efforts to calm her rapidly beating heart were undone as, seeing where Beca was seated, Chloe promptly pranced across the room and climbed into her lap to shower her with kisses. It didn't take long before Chloe noticed the rapidly fluttering pulse of her girlfriend, however.

"Hey… Everything ok, Becs? You're all…" Chloe didn't finish with words, instead she looked carefully at Beca, trying to discern what was up.

"Yeah…?" Beca said, more a question than an answer as the feel of Chloe pressing down on her combined with the immensity of what she had just done came close to overwhelming her briefly. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Beca opened her eyes and put her hands to Chloe's waist as she smiled and said, "Yeah. Yeah, everything is just fine. Perfect, you could almost say. I just spoke with Alan… And told him yes."

"Oh my god, Becs! I knew you'd say yes! Yaaayyyy!" Chloe's girlish squeal of joy was joined with a bone-crushing hug that caused Beca to grunt in surprise. Of course, the squeal turned into a squeak as Beca took a firm hold of Chloe's ass and stood up, picking the taller girl up with her. Beca smiled and barely restrained a moan as Chloe's legs clamped around her waist, pressing their centers together in the most delightful way possible. Beca was thankful for two things as she took her first step, causing even more delicious friction between herself and Chloe, causing the redhead to quickly stifle a moan of her own. The first was that Chloe was light, and the second that she was only taking a few steps. A few excruciatingly pleasant steps before Chloe and her both tumbled onto their bed. As Beca's hips landed hard against Chloe's pelvis, the younger girl didn't hold back her moan as desire flooded Chloe's baby blue orbs.

"Now I think it's time to celebrate…" Beca said, her voice husky with desire of her own as she pressed herself into Chloe, feeling every inch of the redhead squirming beneath her.

"Mmmm, Beca… But… I think Bree's here still. She'll…" Chloe protested, though Beca could feel the girl underneath her pressing upwards, grinding herself against Beca.

"Not hear us if you can be quiet…" Beca said, before smothering Chloe's lips with her own, loving the feel of her girlfriends soft tongue as it peaked out to beg her to open her mouth. Beca willingly allowed it, letting her own sneak out to begin a dance with Chloe's.

After freeing her hands from underneath the redhead, Beca managed to catch Chloe's as they roamed all over her body and lift them above the mane of reddish hair that was currently splayed out in a halo around Chloe's head. Beca grinned into the kiss as her girlfriend struggled underneath her playfully, causing another exquisite moan to escape from her throat as Chloe ground their centers together in the most delightful way possible. Using one hand to hold Chloe's wrists, Beca let the other trail down the redhead's arm, skittering over her shoulder and grazing the side of one of her breasts before trailing over the flat expanse of stomach where the blue t-shirt had ridden up to expose tanned skin.

Beca pulled away from the kiss to look into Chloe's eyes as her fingers tickled their way back upwards, pushing the hem of the blue shirt with them. The slight widening of Chloe's eyes, each a much darker shade of blue than normal from lust, added to the quick gasp of breath told Beca just how much her girl was enjoying the change of pace. In most of their encounters in the past Chloe was usually the aggressor, being much more _acquainted_ with these sorts of activities. She always seemed to know just where to draw the line, though Beca knew her reluctance drove the redhead crazy. But lately Beca had been feeling tempted to go past Chloe's self-imposed lines. So this time, she figured she'd take charge of things, she'd be the one to push the envelope and see what came because of it. Or who…

As her fingers reached the bottom edge of Chloe's bra Beca leaned in once more to kiss Chloe before she spoke quietly, "You know, Chlo, I'm feeling kind of playful today. So…"

"God, Beca… By all means be playful… Just don't stop, baby." Chloe whimpered, holding her hands where they were and arching her back upwards long enough for Beca to pull the shirt over her head before it was tossed to the floor. Beca delighted in the way Chloe moved as her fingers trailed over every inch of skin, tracing over each rib, tickling slightly which caused a half-moan/half-giggle to erupt from the older girl's throat.

"I don't plan on stopping… God, you're so fucking sexy, Chloe." Beca murmured, her lips trailing kisses on the soft skin exposed beneath her. She couldn't help smiling and looking up between the mounds of Chloe's bra clad breasts as the redhead again arched her back, just enough for Beca to slip her hands around and unclasp the lacy fabric obstructing her playtime. Beca was unaware of the way her eyes were shining as she leaned back, carefully lifting the straps away to expose the pale skin hidden beneath. Seeing Chloe's breasts wasn't exactly a new thing for Beca, in fact, most of their make-out sessions nowadays ended with one or both of them topless if there was time for it, but every time she beheld the pale, supple flesh capped with delicate pink nipples, Beca's mouth went dry.

"Beca…!" Chloe's voice broke as she felt Beca's mouth begin to inch closer to one of those nipples. Kissing and nibbling her way over the swell of her breasts, teeth dragging over the tender skin which the short brunette knew absolutely drove Chloe crazy. Beca looked up when she felt Chloe shifting, grinning as she saw the redhead was simply moving one of her hands so she could bite down on it in order to stifle the sounds coming from her mouth. Letting her fingers begin to tease one of Chloe's breasts, Beca resumed trailing kisses towards the peak of the other, smiling as, just before she reached her goal, Chloe groaned and buried one hand in Beca's hair. Licking her lips, Beca held in a laugh at the soft pressure the older girl exerted to get what she wanted, but the brunette had no intention of doing anything other than that. Leaning down, Beca closed the remaining inches and delicately wrapped her lips around the hard, pink nub and sucked softly, eliciting another audible moan, only slightly muffled by Chloe's hand.

"Hey Beca," Aubrey's voice called through the door, startling Beca just as she was getting to the good parts, "I'm going out to study group. Don't get up to too much trouble while I'm gone. Chloe should be back soon anyway, tell her I said hi."

Aubrey was already walking away from the door before Beca even had time to really react, Chloe's nipple still wet from her saliva, but the redhead seemed to have cottoned on to their situation a bit quicker. Beca let out her own squeak as she suddenly found herself being flipped over onto her back, Chloe landing atop her with a predatory grin on her face.

"Bree's gone. My turn!" Chloe said as she reached out to strip off Beca's shirt as well. Beca decided to let the reversal go this time, when Chloe held back later, as the brunette knew she would, Beca could still see about pushing forward farther. The redhead made more of a show removing her shirt and bra than Beca had done, no doubt fueled by her own desire to touch her girlfriend's skin, her lips trailing over every inch of Beca's skin that was exposed. No longer constrained by Aubrey's presence in the apartment, Beca growled her frustration at Chloe, and moaned at the delicious touch of the redhead's lips to her skin. But, despite her encouragements, the redhead refused to go any faster than the pace she had already picked. Beca was fairly sure her fingers were leaving scratches up and down Chloe's shoulders by the time the redhead had made Beca's shirt and bra join her own on the floor.

Once both girls were topless, Beca was finally rewarded for her, well, impatience as Chloe finally leaned down. Licking her own lips the redhead smiled at the lust filling Beca's eyes before, at long last, she used them to cover the stiffened tip capping Beca's own breast.

"Fuck… Chloe!" Beca moaned as she arched upwards into the redhead's touch. Beca found that, of its own volition, one of her hands had apparently found its way to the back of Chloe's head while the other clenched against the skin of her shoulder. Apparently the words, or the actions, drew Chloe slightly out of the lust induced haze she was running on, as after only a few flicks of her tongue that sent bolts of electricity shooting through Beca, she pulled away and looked into the deep, navy blue eyes that had shot open as she moved.

"I just love the way you…" Chloe purred, a grin on her face as she used one hand to continue teasing Beca, fingers running lightly over one of the younger girl's heaving breasts. "I just… I love you, Beca."

"Chloe…" Beca said, calming only slightly as the aforementioned girl's very nimble fingers danced on, around and over her sensitive nipple. Her brain knew it wasn't perfect, wasn't the ideal moment. But when had anything in their relationship to this point been "ideal", anyway? Removing her hand from Chloe's red hair Beca grabbed hold of the teasing hand, using her other to gently take hold of her shoulder. With as steady a look as she could manage, her mind half-gone with lust, Beca said, "I… I love you too, Chloe. I really do…"

A gamut of emotions ran across Chloe's face at Beca's quiet words. Beca was able to pick out a few: shock, joy, lust, but most importantly love. Chloe opened her mouth once, twice, a third time before a sound could be heard. But the voice speaking wasn't Chloe's…

"Hey Beca, Aubrey let me in, said you were back here. I was thinking we could talk on our way to – Oh my god!" Stacie's voice came drifting through the door to Chloe and Beca's bedroom a heartbeat before the brunette herself entered, and stopped suddenly when Chloe, still more or less straddling Beca and bare to the waist, turned to face her.

"Jesus Christ! Stacie!" Beca called out, the moment between her and Chloe shattered like glass. Even while she was trying to cover herself with her hands Beca couldn't help but notice how neither Chloe nor Stacie were nearly as embarrassed about the situation as she was. The redhead, in a similar fashion to how she had burst into her shower the previous year, remained as she was, nonchalantly unconcerned at either of their state of undress. Stacie, meanwhile, was openly admiring both Beca and Chloe, going so far as to grin at the scratches on the redhead's shoulders.

"Uh, my bad?" Stacie asked, not really sounding apologetic. "Bree didn't mention that Red was here, else I'd have knocked. Can't say I'm too broken up though… I see why you were pining Beca. Anyway, we have Bellas practice in twenty, was thinking we could show up early and go over this idea I have for a new piece of choreo…"

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Beca asked, still trying to cover herself.

"Sure, I'm not stopping you…" Stacie said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Stacie!" Beca said, adding a glare for good measure, of course that just made the taller brunette just laugh. After a moment though Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around and, after shutting the door, walked out towards the living room. After the door closed Chloe turned to face Beca, her expression changing from bemusement at the tall, busty brunette's actions to a softness that Beca could only call loving once their eyes met.

"You… Beca, you just said…"

"Yeah, I did… And, god I wish I didn't have practice tonight, but…" Beca said, her hands reaching up to cup Chloe's cheeks tenderly.

"I know, baby, I know. But you did say it, and we can… Well, we can talk about it, all of it, later. Come on, those girls need you. As much as I hate making you cover 'all that' up, I think you better." Chloe said, a tinge of sadness barely discernable over the joy in her voice as she stood up and found their discarded clothes.

* * *

_**One week later.**_

Chloe couldn't help but giggle as she looked over to see Beca's jaw cracked open wide in an undisguised yawn. The tenth she'd seen since they had left Barden for the airport. Of course, once Beca noticed her laughing at her the brunette reached over and swatted her leg, which only made Chloe laugh more.

"You know, it's kinda aca-amazing how such a tiny package can contain so much glare…" Aubrey said from the front seat after glancing over to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh shut up, Bree…" Beca said, or started to say as her words were interrupted by yet another yawn.

"Honestly, if you ask me, she got it from her mother. That woman had 'the look' down pat. Guess it comes from military life, but still. And Beca has never been fond of mornings…" Chris spoke up from the driver's seat of the large passenger van everyone was currently packed into. He had somehow managed to convince the university that the Bellas needed it in order to get to the airport to catch their flight, and everyone was rather grateful for the easy transportation.

"Ooooh yeah! More stories of young Beca, please, Dr. Mitchell!" Amy called out from the middle row of seats, only to have to dodge out of the way of a swat grown up Beca.

"No thank you, Amy. I think we can avoid the stories of my childhood for, like, ever… Look, see, there's the airport, shame we don't have time." The brunette said, adding in a glare for both Aubrey and Fat Amy, and after a minute, her dad as well for good measure. Of course, the effect was ruined as she broke into a yawn before meeting the blond's eyes.

Chloe restrained her giggle this time as Beca slumped down on the bench, apparently admitting defeat. She knew that the brunette was really only pretending to be annoyed, the same way she pretended to be a badass, but was a complete and total softie when they were alone. Which, sadly, hadn't really happened since their furious, though interrupted, make-out session a week ago when Beca had dropped the l-bomb, something that they hadn't really had much of a chance to talk about either in the intervening days.

Beca had actually not even spent the night the last three nights running, and for that reason alone Chloe was glad that they were at least taking the same flight to New York. Not that they hadn't wanted to spend time with each other, but finals, academic finals not just the finals for the Bellas, were looming large and both girls had been insanely busy. Chloe had always been fairly dedicated to her school work, hence going for the graduate degree, and apparently, if the way Beca was now taking her classes so seriously was any indication, she was finally starting to rub off on the young sophomore, though not in the way she really wanted…

"Should I put Titanium on your playlist, sweetie?" Beca's whispered question jolted Chloe from her thoughts and back into reality. Chloe realized that she had been staring at the DJ, probably for a few minutes since the van was currently pulling up to the curb outside the Departures entrance for Hartsfield Airport.

"Beca, gross… Anyway ladies, let's get our stuff and …" Aubrey started to speak, the blond knowing the meaning behind Beca's seemingly innocent question in a way that no one else did, but her words died off as everyone looked at her curiously. "Uh, sorry. Force of habit. Ummm, yeah, let's go?"

Chloe managed to cover her slight bit of embarrassment at the fact that Aubrey and Beca were both no doubt aware of the course her thoughts had been about to take, had already started on if she was honest with herself, by helping everyone unload their bags from the back of the van. Under the cover of getting everything settled Chloe managed to whisper to Beca, "I'm sorry, Becs, but someone left me alone last week, and has been inconveniently busy since then…"

"I know, Stacie's a bitch like that. I'll see if she can free up some time for you after we win tonight." Beca quipped with a cheeky grin that almost earned her a smack from Chloe, but the redhead managed to keep that in check too as Beca called out to Aubrey. Speaking up a bit louder for everyone to hear, Beca said, "Since, apparently, someone has to take charge of herding all of us around or Aubrey might fall into her old ways, I guess I can step up. Let's get inside and get this stuff checked. My dad is going to park the van, then sadly join us for the flight despite how many times I tried to talk him into getting a later one…"

The half-asleep crowd of girls, except Lilly who seemed as wide awake as she always was, and Beca wondered not for the first time if it was drugs or just sheer craziness, all began to make their way into the busy airport, each lugging suitcases of various sizes and quantities behind them. Stacie was the most burdened, and Chloe was impressed at how the tall sophomore managed to keep two large rolling suitcases, a garment bag, a rolling carry on and her Coach purse in check better than Amy managed with just two cases. Eventually the gaggle of aca-people made it to the counter, well the automated ticket machines, and by the time Chris had returned from leaving the van, nearly everyone had their boarding passes printed. Chloe was delighted that they had all managed to get seats relatively close to each other, as it would make the nearly two and a half hour flight much, much shorter having friends nearby, since the redhead was fairly sure that Beca would be passing out once her ass hit the seat.

As the Bellas made their way through the airport towards their departure gate, Chloe couldn't help feeling both excited and oddly depressed at the prospect of going to New York again. Even though neither she nor Aubrey were a part of the Bellas anymore, their continued ties to the group, mainly through Beca, Chloe realized, made it feel almost as though this was as much their trip to finals as it was for the actual members of this year's group. However the lack of actually being Bellas seemed to really hit Chloe right then when she realized that in less than twelve hours the Bellas would either be winners, or not. And there was nothing she could do aside from watch it happen. Beca must have noticed the odd look on her face, because the shorter girl sidled up next to her and said, "Hey sexy… You look like you're thinking too hard about something. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmmm, I see how much you value my opinions…" Chloe teased as the group got in line to go through the security checkpoint.

"Well, I am just with you for that killer body, after all." Beca shot back, obviously slightly more awake than she had been in the van.

Chloe looked down at herself, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt with her jacket and shoes held in her hand, and just nodded as she said, "Yeah, I can see how that would be the case. Seriously though, I was just thinking about well, all this. The excitement of all this, going back to New York with the Bellas I mean… Aubrey and I are coming along, but we aren't really Bellas anymore."

"Hey, hey. You guys are always going to be Bellas, as long as I'm here. And this trip, it's every bit as much yours as ours. If you hadn't set the foundation for this group last year with your blood, sweat and tears, Stacie and I would never have been able to make this happen. Even if the blood was only Boone's Farm." Beca said softly, and earning a chuckle from the redhead, before stopping as they placed all their stuff in trays and pushed them into the scanner, then walked through the human-sized versions themselves.

Once they were through and gathering their stuff it seemed that they hadn't been speaking soft enough as Stacie chimed in, "The Short One is right, Red. You and Aubrey will always be our Captains, though we won't take orders anymore, except maybe in the bedroom."

Chloe both giggled and fought back tears as the two current captains of the Bellas included her in a way that she hadn't even really realized she had missed until just now. Wrapping an arm around each girl, with an added kiss to Beca's cheek, Chloe smiled from one to the other briefly as they waited for the rest of the girls to pass through security, and said, "Don't worry, the only orders in the bedroom from me will be going to Beca. You'll have to check with Aubrey for orders like that for yourself, Stacie."

"Hmmm, that could be fun. I'll have to talk to Miranda about that…" The tall brunette said with a smoldering look towards Aubrey who was just gathering up the last of her stuff from the x-ray machine and shooting a curious glance at the trio.

"Seriously, dude? Do you ever stop?" Beca asked, blushing furiously and reaching around behind Chloe to slap the taller girl's shoulder.

"Not until she wears me out… I'm like the Energizer Bunny." Stacie replied with a wink.

"Oh my god… I'm, I'm going to the gate." Beca said, her cheeks going even redder if that were possible, before grabbing Chloe's hand and practically dragging her down the concourse.

Chloe was still laughing as the two girls walked up to their gate and found a crowd already gathering, despite being almost an hour early. A crowd of familiar faces at that. Beca pulled up short as she too recognized ten familiar faces lounging around, two of whom were quite amused by their rapid approach.

"Hey Beca, Chloe. Why were you guys basically running? And where's the rest of the Bellas?" Jesse asked as he and Benji got closer.

"Hey guys." Beca said in greeting, nodding her head and unsuccessfully fending off Jesse and Benji as the pair gave her hugs. Chloe, for her part, simply nodded and returned the hugs she got in greeting more gracefully than Beca. "Umm, we weren't running, really. And they're coming. They got, uh, delayed back at security."

Chloe managed to not roll her eyes at Beca, and instead looked from Benji to Jesse as she said, "It's cool that we're going to be on the same flight. It never happened back when Bumper was in charge, maybe we can get a mid-air riff off going on or something."

"Ha! The flight attendants will love that, I'm sure." Benji said with a chuckle as he reached out to help Beca and Chloe with their bags, following them to a section of seats sufficient for all the Bellas plus the extras.

"Oh my god! Coffee!" Beca said, suddenly as she finally looked around at the various shops surrounding their gate and spotted a Starbucks. "I'll get you one, Chlo!"

The last was said over her shoulder as she was already moving towards her destination at a rapidly accelerating pace. Chloe talked idly with Benji about the upcoming event as she kept an eye out for the Bellas, and kept watch over Beca as she retrieved her much needed caffeine boost. Since leaving the Barden a capella scene she hadn't seen much of the new young rising star of the Treblemakers, but was happy to see that he had calmed himself down from his "rock star days" of earlier in the year. Jesse, after a few brief pleasantries, had wandered back to his seat among the Trebles next to his girlfriend Alice, and as the rest of the Bellas started showing up, Benji bid farewell to her and went to join him with the group of boys.

As the seats around them were filling up Beca returned with her most treasured possession, a cup of coffee, and after handing Chloe her own cup and giving her a kiss on the cheek, started in on it like a starving man on Thanksgiving dinner. A few of the other Bellas followed suit, and pretty soon nearly everyone had coffee of their own, though Beca had finished hers and seemed to be debating licking the cup out before any of the rest even got back. Chloe just laughed and turned on some music before getting comfortable in one of the seats and closing her eyes, content to listen to music for the next hour before the plane started boarding. Beca, apparently thinking that was a great idea, did the same as the Bellas got comfortable around them, talking amongst themselves or with the Trebles to kill time.

Roughly an hour later, and more or less on schedule surprisingly enough, a flight attendant came on over the speaker at their gate announcing that Delta Airlines flight 2212 would soon begin boarding. Chloe mostly ignored the announcement, having heard it, or ones like it, more than enough times after numerous vacations with her family when she was younger, but she did take out her ear buds and gentle shook the sleeping form of Beca beside her. The young DJ stirred slightly, her head rocking from side to side on Chloe's shoulder before her eyes fluttered open and found Chloe looking at her.

"Hey Becs. Plane's about to board." Chloe said, kissing Beca's forehead as the other girl just nodded and tucked herself in a little tighter against her side. Chloe smiled as she wrapped an arm around Beca, before getting the feeling that someone was staring at her. Looking up she quickly found that the only person giving them any real attention was Jesse, and that the Treble front man was smiling fondly at Beca and her. When their eyes met, Jesse gave an amused shake of his head before smiling and nodding at Chloe, who nodded and grinned back at him. It took about another twenty minutes before Chloe had to roust Beca again so that they could get on the plane, and Chloe followed as her girlfriend sleepily made her way down the ramp and onto the plane.

Once they were seated, Beca having stolen the window from Chloe by virtue of being in front though Chloe couldn't begrudge her it as she knew that the younger girl would probably just be passing out anyway, Chloe smiled fondly at Beca as she was handed a spare pillow and blanket. And, true to her prediction, Beca was already starting to fall asleep as soon as the plane lifted off half an hour later and started the two hour or so journey to New York City. Once the plane had reached its cruising altitude and people were allowed to start getting up Benji's prediction came true as, despite some applause from the other passengers, the flight attendants quickly shut down the impromptu a capella competition that got started. But it was something to help pass the time that wasn't studying for finals.

A dip in the plane's flight combined with a gentle nudge woke Chloe from a very, very pleasant dream involving the smoking hot brunette on whose shoulder she was currently laying. A sleepy smile crawled onto her face as she saw that Beca was looking down at her, eyes so full of love that it nearly burst her heart to see it.

"Morning sleepy…" Beca whispered, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

"Mmmm, hey my love." Chloe said drowsily, not even realizing what she was saying. The look on Beca's face, however, when she said it, made it obvious that the DJ didn't mind the new nickname that much, which relieved Chloe a bit.

"Hey, thought you'd want to see this…" Beca said, squeezing one of Chloe's hands before gesturing out the window. Chloe's eyes followed Beca's pointing finger and was well rewarded for being woken up. Stretched out before them was the skyline of Manhattan, heralding their imminent arrival at JFK International Airport. It was a sight that, to Chloe's mind, was only the second most amazing thing she had ever seen. The first being the visage she had witnessed upon having woken up. They had arrived in New York at long last.


End file.
